Power Rangers: Oneiro
by Chrispumah
Summary: When a nightmare turns real, there is only one team to call upon. The Oneiro Rangers! Enter a world covered in night, creatures of terror, and urban legends. Best read in the dark with the lights off. Use DARK setting for a better feel. Rated K for scary themes and fantasy violence. In reality, it's Y7. On Hiatus...
1. Prologue

Nightmares are nothing but a scary dream. A dream that will make you feel uncomfortable after waking up. You will forget all about it later on in the day but right after waking up, you feel terrible. Your skin trembles, you feel constricted, and worse of all: your afraid...or sad. A nightmare will affect your emotions to the point where you, even for a split second, will think it was real. You will think the entire thing just happened and are even worried about the future of what will happen after. but even though it wasn't real, even though it was only in your mind, you cherish. If a loved one was hurt in the nightmare, you hug them right after and don't want to let go. If you lost something in the nightmare, you make sure it never leaves your sight. The fear will control you and manipulate you without you even knowing.

People say dreams are messages from your subconscious mind that your conscious mind doesn't realize. Others say they are the events of the day or thoughts that appeared merging and creating a sort of "story" or scene that you will live through as you sleep. But what if I told you it was something else. What if, let's say, there is something out there that creates your dreams and will create your nightmares by using the "tools" your mind holds. What if that thing takes your fears and makes the scene as you sleep. But to make things worse, it can control how long you sleep.

It's a bad feeling, not being able to wake up as the nightmare starts going bad. Even if you are conscious of the dream, you still can't escape. You are somehow trapped inside your own mind until something pulls the curtains down to end the show. Even when you believe you have full control in your dreams...nightmares are a different story. The nightmare won't end until someone pulls the plug, until something wakes you up...something other than your conscious mind.

Just two things to remember when you sleep.

The first: you have no control over what happens in a nightmare. The nightmare is a being of it's own, and there is nothing you can do about it.

The second: It's only a dream. As long as you're awake the nightmares can't touch you. Nightmares won't have any power over you of any form. But you do have to sleep some time...and when you do, they will be waiting for you. All you have to do is lay down, close your eyes, and relax. And as you drift peacefully into sleep, the nightmare will be there; all the way until you wake up again. That is...if you wake up.


	2. Episode 1: First Night PT1

"Help!"

Responding to the female scream, a man in a suit jumped in front of the white screen. His outfit was in black and white, with a white fedora and trench coat hiding most of it. A large "X" shaped visor covered most of his helmet's front, resembling thick black stitches. A zipper ran across the area where his mouth was without a handle to open it. Under his coat was a black vest with a white button up shirt, his legs in black slacks that were attached to dress shoes.

He stood there tall with his fist on his hips, the bottom of the coat flapping in an artificial wind. "Did somebody say help?" He pointed a finger up, "Not to fear, the Oneiro Rangers are here!"

The hundreds of students watching the black and white film in the assembly room clapped and cheered as the man on screen jumped somewhere off camera.

"Yes, the Oneiro Rangers!" The narrator said as a boom mike dropped down from the top of the screen. "The best of policemen."

The film skipped to a warehouse full of people in cages and some of them being put in a delivery truck. Ten people wearing domino masks and burglar beanies laughed evilly as they put the crates in the trucks. The Oneiro ranger from before barrages in, tearing through a paper door.

"Stop right there!" The ranger ordered with his gun out. Other police officers ran by him, "You are all under arrest!"

The film skipped again to show a beautiful woman being cornered by a guy in a torn up gorilla suit in a common living room. The suit had bat wings glued on to the back to make it look unnatural. Holding the sides of her face, she shook her head as she shrieked.

"Save me Oneiro Ranger!"

"Defenders from Nightmares." The narrator added.

The Oneiro Ranger tore through a paper wall and knocked down a tall lamp. He pointed his pistol at the winged gorilla, "You are a plague for humanity. Take this!"

Everyone froze as a bright cartoony line came out of his gun's barrel towards the monster, making a slide whistle noise. The monster lets out a lazy droning yell, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. The woman ran out and held onto the ranger, her right leg bent back happily.

"My hero!" She praised.

The ranger puts an arm around her waist and rested the gun on his shoulder. "Not just _your_ hero sweetheart," He turned his head to face the camera, "everyone's hero."

The film skipped loudly and flickered the image, changing into a different scene. The White Oneiro Ranger stood in front of a waving Normlock flag with his arms crossed and his chin held high. The flag had thirteen black and white horizontal stripes, the white ones being stitch-like.

"The Oneiro Rangers." The narrator continued as the camera backed away, "Protectors of the sleeping. Turning bad nights into good days."

The students clapped loudly as the tape in the movie reel flickered to a stop. The overhead stage lights in the assembly room turned on. Everyone in the academy's council sat in wooden chairs on stage, being watched by hundreds of people. The oldest of the council members stood up and approached the podium in the middle of the stage.

Clint looked at the him in an almost disgusted face from his seat in the line of council members. He scratched at one of his freckled cheeks in disappointment. "Is it just me, or does that film get worse every year?"

"Both." Rhonda chuckled to herself next to him. She crossed her legs and held her knee with a finger lock, "But I guess the kids like it, so it's fine with old-man Abend."

"I feel bad for those kids."

"-It is an honor to have all of you students in this fine school." The head councilman continued, now finishing up his speech, "I can only hope the majority of you shall graduate and help in the fight against those dreadful Nightmares. With all of that said, I welcome all of you to your new home," He raised his hands forward, "The Oneiro Academy!"

* * *

The cafeteria was dimly lit by the dozens of electric chandeliers and the lines of high wall-lights nailed into the wooden walls. Floral wallpaper created a pleasant view for everyone sitting in the booths and round tables, unnoticeable scraps and tears on the bottom from accidental mishaps. The wooden floorboards caused an endless clatter under the many feet that headed out of the halls.

A single second floor window gave a big view of the Withering Woods, draped under the morning night's darkness. The large white moon sat in the bottom right of the horizon, competing with the thousands of bright stars around it. Silhouettes of tall pine trees and rock formations filled the ground out the window, the only clear spot of grass being behind the long metal fence. The steel bars encircled the Academy, all the way to the lake where the swimming lessons and activities took place.

People trickled in to get their breakfast meals, lining up before the cooks tending the steaming pots and chopping on cutting boards. The heavy breakfast menu for the hungriest of people was mostly made up from mashed potatoes, freshly smoked sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, omelets, and pancakes. The light breakfast choices for the less hungry were waffles, toast, cereal, oatmeal, muffins, biscuits, hash browns, and assorted fruits.

Clint sat in a booth on the farthest corner of the cafeteria, away from the other faculty members. He made long, fast wipes with his knife to coat the slice of toast in his hand with butter.

"Easy Amsel," Rhonda said playfully as she sat down next to him, "Are you trying out to be a barber?"

Clint noticed he was mimicking someone sharpening a straight-edge razor with leather, "I could be one, but I already make more than two bits an hour."

Rhonda quickly finger combed her long, curly brown hair and blew some strands away from her eyes. She shook her head and turned to the side to face him, "So _please_ tell me you won't keep yourself cooped up in the classroom all night. I really want to go to the opera house with you and I don't want the same thing happening like the last few times."

Clint tossed the toast onto his plate, annoyed at her reminding him, "Don't worry, I want to go just as bad as you do. It's just the beginning of the school year and I am positive I won't get distracted tonight."

"Well you better make sure of it! Tie a ribbon around your finger, or even write it on your forehead."

Clint noticed she didn't have a plate with her as he resumed to eating his toast, "You're not going to eat anything?"

She leaned in closer towards him so she can speak softer, "I bought a dress the other night for me to wear. It wouldn't fit right if I ate the stuff they serve here. A lady's got to watch her figure if she plans on looking good."

"That dress better be appropriate. You're going to a opera house, not a bachelor party."

She rolled her eyes at him and giggled, "Well how about you come to my room and you can see for yourself." She hovered her hand towards Clint's free one, "And if you don't like it, I can simply-"

Her hand almost touched his, but he swung his away from her reach. "I don't want any funny tricks now, and you know that."

Rhonda's hands flopped into her lap, ruffling her black dress. "I wish you got over her. Why do you have to make things so difficult?"

Clint's head quickly turned to her, his eyes fixed with a serious glare. "Don't even _start_ talking about her. Do you want to go to the opera house or not? If so, wear something descent. You got it Rhonda?"

"I'm sorry." She got up and hugged him from behind, rubbing her chin on the top of his red hair, "Just call me at ten. The show doesn't start until eleven, so we'll have plenty of time to drive there." She blew a kiss at him and happily waved goodbye.

On her way out the cafeteria, Rhonda passed by the six-chaired oval tables where most of the students ate. Roland and Errol sat opposite from each other on one of the oval tables, eating plates and bowls filled with food. They only took a break to wash down everything with milk and to take a breather. Both of them finished soon enough with a mess of bread crumbs and egg bits on the table around their plates.

"So are you excited for the new year?" Roland asked, wiping off his slacks. His wavy, uncombed, brunet hair fell over his face as he looked down. He flipped it back in place with a quick flick of his neck.

"It'll be different all right." Errol answered as he finished off his cup of milk, "Now we don't have to worry about writing so much stuff down. I heard we get to train with the equipment and even get to use morphers." He stretched out his long thick legs, his feet reaching past Roland's chair.

"Morphing sounds simple enough, but learning how to use all the weapons might take me a while."

Errol shook his head, his slicked-back blonde hair stiff in place, "I don't know about that. There are entire classrooms dedicated to the Morphers, with a special teacher called a morpheus to teach us all about them."

"Oh great," Roland scoffed, "I bet they're gonna overcomplicate things the way they do in fine arts. Malory's lucky she's still in basics. It'll be quite the while till she'll pick up a gun without everyone ducking for cover."

"Speaking of Malory, where did she go?"

"Bathroom." He answered simply, "You know how girls are." He peeked over Errol's broad shoulder to see his younger sister walk up to them, "And speaking of the devil…"

The twelve-year old girl skipped back to her spot next to Roland, her curly feathered hair flying up with every step. She sat down, her black school uniform's skirt settling with her. The young brunette's square glasses slid down her nose from the drop, making her use a pale finger to push them back up. The front of her hair was swept to the right side, the black frame of the glasses keeping it from covering her eye. A bright pink female bow tie around her neck stood out from her colorless outfit.

"I almost got lost again," She said in her high-pitched voice, "The academy is way bigger than my grade school."

"Let me know next time you want to go somewhere," Roland said with concern, "I wouldn't want you actually getting lost on you're only day here now would I."

"Are you sure it was a good idea on using your only visit day pass on the first day of school?" Errol asked.

"You know how much homework grade school dishes out," Roland explained, "once the school year gets rolling, she won't have any time to visit until summer break."

Malory finished the rest of her breakfast as he talked, leaving only a thin layer of syrup from her plate of waffles. The first bell tolled after a few minutes, announcing the beginning of class time. The three merged with the crowd of others out into the hallways. They passed the orderly rows of steel lockers and classroom doors until someone came up from behind.

"Errol!" She yelled, stopping the three in place.

Errol turned around to see his sister catching up to them. She halted from her run right in front of them, gasping for breath. She had a pixie hair cut, her blonde hair short all around expect for the long bangs parted to the left.

"Angelica," Errol said surprised, "where have you been?"

"Where was I!? Where were you?" Her voice wobbled from her excitement, "We were supposed to sit together during the assembly and you, like the dumb ox you are, walk away while I'm getting registered in. Your excuse better be good!"

"Sorry, I found Roland and we got to talking then I guess I-"

"-You forgot." Angelica finished for him, disappointed, "At least _try_ to find me during lunch, okay? We need to write a letter together for dad and I don't want to fill in _your_ page again."

"You can count on me sis." Errol assured.

"We should hurry here," Roland interrupted, "Our class is on the forth floor and they want us there on the spot." He turned to Malory, "You can make it to the guest dorm by yourself, right kido?"

"Of course!" She chirped.

"Attagirl," Roland gave Malory a quick hug. The two teenage boys left to class.

Malory looked down with her hands behind her back, grinding the tip of her shoe against the floor, "Hey Angelica?"

"Yes?"

"Can you help me get to the guest dorm?"

Angelica couldn't help but laugh, "Sure, but your lucky my class is on the way." She held out her hand for Malory to hold onto it like they usually do. "So are you going to miss Roland once today is over?" She asked when they started walking together.

"Very much! It's going to be a while until summer starts again. But I'm going to make him remember this visit, tonight when he's sleeping."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to sneak into his room and put his hand in a bucket of water, then he's going to wet the bed!" She giggled mischievously.

Angelica crunched her eyebrows, "Don't you think that's a little out of line?"

"It's not out of line. Right when summer ended, he scared me with a fake rat. He made _me_ pee my pants, so I'm making _him_ pee his pants."

Angelica's eyes widened, "Umm gross?"

"You can help me if you want." Malory offered.

Angelica rubbed her small chin, humming in thought, "Actually now that you mention it, I _would_ like to help. What time are you going to do it?"

"Well bed time is at eight, so I'll sneak out of my room at nine."

Angelica let out an evil chuckle, "Perfect! I'll knock on your door a little before then so you don't have to worry about finding me."

They continued to plan and stop to giggle on their way down the stairway, making sure their night will be one to remember.

Students piled into their wooden desks as the bells tolled, signaling the last bell for class. The wall lights kept the classroom as lit as they could, the nighttime sky barely helping from the single window. The black and white Normlock flag hung high in the left corner, bolted against the large black board that took up most of the room's front wall. The morpheus sat at his desk, getting paperwork ready for the day's curriculum.

Roland and Errol sat down near the back when the morpheus stood up and cleared his throat. The red-haired adult approached the black board and wrote his name with a piece of white chalk.

"My name is morpheus Clint Amsel," he set the chalk down after underlining his name with a fancy line, "and I'm going to be your morpheus for your first year of on-hands training. Now before we start anything, we are going to go on a small field trip. I'm glad everyone's here, so no body will have to go later alone."

Roland and Errol looked at each other confused.

"Now form a line and follow me. The sooner we're done with this, the sooner we can get on with training."

The twenty teenagers in the classroom stood up and narrowed into a single line through the door, following Clint. He led them down to the first floor all the way to a door in the middle near the academy's front entrance. It was a thick metal door with a key slot next to it. The door was labeled: **BASEMENT FACULTY ONLY**. He pulled out a key from his key ring and unlocked the door, guiding the students inside.

The concrete staircase descended into a pitch black darkness. Everyone used the rails to keep themselves from falling down the short flight of stairs. Loud machines rumbled and hissed as they got down into the basement. Clint clicked on a dangling light near the end of the stairs, reveling the large steam-powered generators and the coal burning furnace. It was hot in the basement for everyone as they passed by to another door labeled: **KEEP OUT**.

"Now what I'm about to show all of you might be difficult to handle." the morpheus said, holding onto the doorknob.

"How bad could it be?" a student asked.

"You'll see." he stated simply.

Clint unlocked that door with a different key and stepped inside, the trail of students close behind. The entire environment changed instantly as they entered a large bright white hallway, the floor below also white. Large thick windows shook and thumped from impacts against them. Loud muffled shouting could be heard from all directions, fully heard once the door behind them closed by itself.

"This is the Oneiro Asylum." Clint introduced, "And I hope none of you will have to end up in here."

He stopped in front of the first window to his right, showing a large padded room. A man in a straitjacket sat in the corner, looking down at his feet and mouthing numbers. He looked at them and shot up, sprinting towards the observing kids. His growls were muffed from the closed off room as he repeatedly collided his body against the glass.

Everyone jumped back surprised except for Clint, "Don't worry about him breaking through. That glass can withstand anything he throws at it.

The restrained man gave up after a few more impacts, then laid down, breathing heavily. Clint continued the walk down the hallway, the students watching the other patients from the wide viewing windows. Some rolled on the ground laughing to themselves, others fought furiously to escape from their straitjackets. Roland saw a patient getting spooked from his own shadow, chuckling at the sight.

"Each and every one of these people were Oneiro Rangers. On average, it takes about three years to develop what is known as Panophobia: The fear of everything. When you are in the line of duty, from the very first time you encounter a Nightmare, the syndrome begins to develop and take over your mind. It's a slow process, but once it's completed, you end up here like the rest of them. It's easily curable, but everyone has their own reason it was unlocked. A quick memory wipe gets rid of the Panophobia, but almost always makes the victim need to retake the on-hands training again. Not everyone will suffer from it but-"

While Clint explained, Roland noticed a girl watching closely at one of the asylum rooms. Her hair was black with two pony tails straight down, her short bangs parted. Two blue streaks ran through the middle of both bangs and pony tails, making a makeshift "X" on the top of her head. Her big dark red eyes were surrounded by eyeliner with more makeup covering her gaunt face. A slim figure fit tightly in her small Gothnia-styled black dress, tiny buttons lining the left side and a corset-like back. Long stockings and dress gloves covered her arms and legs.

She took her eyes off the window, sensing Roland staring at her. He gave her a friendly wave, smiling at her. She turned away, keeping her mild frown in place. She turned to the morpheus and followed him down the hall with the rest of the students. Roland stayed in place, watching her follow everyone else around the corner. It wasn't until the last ruffle of her dress disappeared pass the wall that he noticed Errol standing next to him.

"Who's the dame?" Errol asked, nudging his chin forward.

"I don't know," Roland replied shaking his head, "but there's just something about her."

"Maybe she's the new student from Gothnia I heard about." He groaned quietly, "Imagine one of those things in our class all year, stinking up the place." He saw they were the only ones left in their corridor, "Come on, we better catch up to the rest of the class."

Roland jogged to regroup with the class, Errol walking close behind. He kept a slow pace, taking in his surroundings to the fullest. The muffled screams began to leave his earshot, but they will never leave his mind.

* * *

It lived in darkness, not needing light to survive. The cave's stalagmites hung down at the entrance of it's lair like sharp fangs, fending of anything that dared to enter. Footsteps clicked against the stone ground, spurs chiming along. A single blue flame burst from the lone torch hanging from the ceiling. The dim light only allowed it's small red eyes to be seen, glowing in the dark.

The visitor kept his head down, his beaten up cowboy hat hiding his face. "Asteria is finished with the poison lord Darkilov." He made a gravelly chuckle, "You sure it's worth making for six years?"

Darkilov's slim forked-tongue entering the blue flame's light. "The _entire_ Academy must be effected," it answered in a guttural hiss, "they must _all_ be taken. Now is the time, commence the attack! Rid our world of those Oneiro filth!"

The visitor shot his head up, only one eye shinning from the torch, "Will do."

He turned around, the flame flickering from the swift movement. The blue light washed over dozens of small creatures hopping away from his path. Only their long pointy ears stood out, the rest hidden amongst the others.

"Nyxus!" Darkilov screeched. Nyxus only stopped, not turning around or saying anything. "_Don't_ fail me."

Nyxus resumed his walk, turning off the torch. The chime of his spurs lowered as he got farther and farther away. The creatures in the cave followed him out, like water down a waterfall. Darkilov was left alone in the cave, his only company being his raspy breathes and the darkness.

With the first school day over, everyone was sent to bed at 9:00p.m. after enjoying their four hours of daylight. Roland was about to doze off half an hour after bedtime when he opened his eyes again. The dorm was dark, only a little light crawling through the blinds over the windows. The thick covers on his bed weighted down on his body, making it had to move under them. It was almost silent, only the quiet breaths from the several people sleeping making any noise.

But something unsettled him.

A light tapping was felt through the floor boards, traveling through the bed's wooden legs. He could see, what he thought was a shadow, right in front of the bed post. The feeling of someone watching him chilled his fingertips, letting out a wave of cold warmth deep inside. The shadow moved quickly, changing from one side of the bed to the other. It seemed to be hiding behind the bed's wooden frame, thinking it wasn't seen yet.

The sound of snickering could almost be heard, a sinister sound that gave off the sense of ill intentions. Roland refused to move, not wanting to make a noise with the bed springs. He didn't even blink, unable to take his eyes off of the shadow. Slowly, the shadow moved to the right side, creeping it's way towards him. Without thinking, Roland reached out to his left and pulled the beaded cord to his lamp on the nightstand, turning on the personal light.

There was nothing.

He searched all over where the shadow once was, but only saw beds and sleeping students. He gave out a sigh of relief to himself, reaching back to turn off the lamp. When he turned his head to find the cord, he saw the bed next to him was empty. Not even the covers were there, just a white mattress with a caseless pillow. He sat up to see the window next to the empty bed wide open, a blanket hanging over it's frame.

"Errol…" He whispered to himself.

He forced the heavy covers off and slid out of bed from the side. Walking to the edge of Errol's bed, he saw the blanket tide up to the bed's leg tightly in a well done knot. Roland got out of his striped pajamas and into a red button up shirt with black slacks. Getting his shoes on quietly to some time, but he was fully dressed and turned off the lamp. Now ready, he hung his head out the window to see a long set of knotted blankets all the way down from four stories up.

On his way out the window, a shadow turned towards the moonlight. It's big eyes glistened to be almost seeable, watching Roland leave…grinning.

Roland shook his head, blowing out air in frustration. Hanging onto the blanket firmly, he started to climb down the four story climb. He make slow careful grabs, using his feet on the knots to take some weight off his hands. From inside the dorm, the old bed leg started to get a little out of place with each grab pulling at it. Roland was near the ground when a loud noise made his heart jump.

The bed's leg gave out, breaking off from it's place. The long trail of blankets slacked instantly, plummeting towards the grass. Roland slammed into the soft grass on his back, the two meter fall knocking the air out of him. The wooden leg flew straight down at him, the jagged end in front. He rolled out of the way, having the leg stick into the dirt instead of his face.

He got up and dusted off his clothes, seeing a person's silhouette in the distance as he did.

Errol looked at the rotting wooden arch that broke between the black, arrowhead tipped, bars surrounding the campus. The Withering Woods curved around the natural path into it, only a slim break between the leafless trees acting as an entrance. He stopped in mid-stride when a hand dropped onto his shoulder.

"Where are you going kid?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around to see a familiar male student from his dormitory.

"Don't stop me Roland," Errol shrugged off the other teens hand, "I'm not staying here anymore."

"Why not?"

"Didn't you hear them earlier? People have gone insane from this line of work. They weren't weak. They weren't crazy before. Those monsters destroyed their minds. I don't know about you, but I ain't having any part of that." He turned away, continuing his journey into the woods.

"And where will you go, huh? You can't get another job out there. When you took the test, you chose to be an Oneiro Ranger and now you have to be one."

"I don't have to be anything. I'm going to live in Down Town with the rest of the run-away's. It'll be a lot better than becoming those lunatics we saw."

Roland looked down in thought, then jogged to catch up to Errol, "Hey, wait up. I'm going with you!"

* * *

"Do you see him?" Malory asked.

Angelica and Malory took a peek into the boy's dorm, opening the door by a crack. They made sure to avoid the door's squeak in fear of waking up any light sleeper. Malory held a bucket of water in her hands, keeping it between her chest and Angelica's back. The hallway they stood in was drafty at night, mostly from the empty space. None of the lights were on in the halls, making their walk take longer than expected.

"I think I see the two beds all the way at the end empty. Those are Roland's and Errol's beds." Angelica stood away from the door sighing disappointedly.

"Where do you think they went?" Malory asked, holding the bucket close by holding onto her wrists.

Angelica looked back into the room to see the blanket over the window shake a little. "My guess is they're sneaking out."

"That doesn't make sense, there's nothing to do at this hour."

"Errol's a weirdo, nothing about him makes sense."

Suddenly, the bed's leg gave out with a loud crack. Malory made a startled yelp, Angelica quickly covering her mouth to cut it off. The bed attached to it fell to the side, the loud bang waking everyone up. All the lights went on in the boy's dorm, the students making a clamor of questioning.

The two girls were about to run away, but Angelica pushed Malory back. "No, get rid of the bucket!" She whispered loudly.

Malory searched franticly in the dark for somewhere to hid the bucket. She reached up and hid it on top of the door, using the opening to support it against the wall. She sprinted after Angelica, flailing her arms and almost tripping. They rushed down into the dark stairway, hoping to find their brothers.

The faculty member in charge of the dorm room burst out of his separate quarters, settling down the awakened students. "Calm down everyone," Clint ordered, "calm down!"

He looked at the fallen bed and hurried to the window. A pile of knotted blankets laid on the grass directly under him all coiled up. He huffed, pushing away from the sill. His eyes darted about, counting how many students were in there with him. The fallen bed and the one next to it were the only empty ones.

"Where's Roland and Errol?" He demanded. He saw another bed empty in the corner near the door, "And Sova?"

No answers, only sleepy faces staring back at him. Clint slammed the window closed.

"Great," He stormed into his room to get on his coat and a flashlight, "only the first day and we already got trouble makers here." He was at the door when he turned back, "If anyone else is gone missing, I'll write you up for three days in the Hole."

He swung the door open, the bucket full of water dropping over his head. The teenagers all laughed in an uproar, watching the water cover him from head to toe. Clint pulled off the bucket and hurled it to the floor, spitting out water in a quick blow. He clenched his teeth tight.

"I'll get those kids yet!"

* * *

The Withering Woods has lost land over the years, eaten away by housing and side streets. Other than the single park centered in the city, it's the only plot of land that isn't paved with asphalt or concrete. It's massive trees towered near the Oneiro Academy, forcing them to be the only view of the outside world. The ground below was nothing but barren dirt, not even a crumpled leaf from the bare branches.

Their pale bark curved in every-which-way, searching desperately for sunlight. Only four hours of such light wasn't enough to allow leafs to grow from the giant trees, only the smooth bark created from shallow roots. The bright moon gave out just enough for them to continue living, but not enough to be healthy and beautiful as they wished.

Sova sat on a high branch of one of the larger trees, leaning against the smooth trunk. He stared at the night sky, his frown firmly in place. His eyes drooped down every once in a while, looking down at the old pocket watch in his pale hands. The bottom of his black leather trench coat hung off the branch, swaying in the light wind. He didn't feel afraid being up so high.

All he felt was alone.

Fresh out of Gothnia, Sova was quickly met with being ignored. He sat alone during meal time, eating the food strange to him. His classmates didn't even look at him in class, acting unaware of him being there. Everyone left to hang out during daytime, everyone but him. He was left to wander the halls, eventually finding the library to read until bed time.

Everyone easily knew where he was from. His only clothes were Gothnia made, black leather with metal studs hammered in. The permanent black lines circling his eyes and black lips stood out from his ghastly white skin. Even the gray streak in the long half of his straight black bangs told all, the color representing his family's origin.

Sova couldn't help but feel bad. He was all alone in a city unknown to him with no one to talk to. No one to laugh with. No one to share the day and expect to see them the next.

No one to love.

His arms felt empty without someone to hold them with. It was the only thing on his mind, from when he woke up to when he fell asleep. Nothing mattered more than finding someone to adore over. Someone to praise for their astounding beauty. Someone's hand to at least take hold.

Quietly, a voice called out into the night air. A girl's voice.

"Er-rol!" Angelica yelled, amplifying her voice by coning her hands around her mouth, "Er-rol!"

Sova looked down, seeing the girl searching. His hands quivered, her presents frightening him. He stopped the shaking by tightening his fists. "She won't ignore me if I help her." He whispered to himself, "I just have to be careful going down."

He slipped the pocket watch back into his grey leather vest's pocket and started descending from branch to branch. About half way down, his foot didn't touch any nearby branch. He guessed the ground was close by, so he let go to drop down. Sadly, the branch under his foot was just out of reach, having his feet slip off and make him fall sideways. His back smacked into the bare bark, tossing him off to hit another one with his stomach.

He bounced back and forth all the way down, ending with a dusty crash face down. Angelica was startled by the sudden impact, rushing over to see what happened. She saw the teenage boy groaning, using his arms to get up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, worried of any injury.

Sova looked up to see the girl standing over him. Her bright blue eyes glistened from fear, amplified by her pale white skin. Her braces reflected off the moonlight, giving shine to her heart-shaped face. She wore solid black stockings with short shorts, not having to worry about being close with him so low. She held out a hand, bending down to reach him.

"Let me help you up." She offered.

Sova grabbed her cold hand, his fingers fully wrapping around hers. He stood up with his legs, not really needing her to help him up. With a few flicks, he dusted his trench coat and wiped off dirt clumps gathered in the folds of his sleeves. Angelica helped, slapping the dust off his vest and shirt.

"What were you doing up in that tree?" She asked puzzled, coughing from the dust in the air.

"I was-" He paused, not even knowing he started talking, "-I was…looking for my hat."

"But you're not wearing a hat."

Sova looked back up at the tree, lifting his arm to have it slap against his side. "I'm still looking for it."

"I guess everything's lost in these woods." Angelica chuckled.

"Are you looking for something too?"

Angelica tsked while sucking in air, rolling her eyes to the ground, "Yeah, my bother Errol." She looked back up to see the stranger at full attention, "You want to help me look? That is…if you're not too busy."

Sova laughed while scratching the back of his head. "No, no. I'm not busy at all…oh!" He paused for a second, then bowed down before her, "Sova Vanhala."

Angelica did a quick curtsy, holding the bottom of her short shorts, "Angelica Rugend." She playfully giggled. "Come on Malory, play along." She looked around behind her, but couldn't see Malory anywhere. "Uh-oh! She's lost too! Malory!"

"Don't worry, we'll find them." Sova assured, "It's only ten o'clock."

"Ten o'clock!" Angelica eyes flew to the sky to see the stars disappearing from the west. "Then we better hurry." She grabbed his hand and started running, "We don't have too long until blacktime."

Sova looked at their locked hands as he followed behind her, the sweet flowery smell of her hair blowing against him. The North Star above him twinkled brightly, the slim diamond dancing happily. He couldn't help but grin, letting the warmth flutter deep inside.

* * *

The thick door squeaked open, clicking closed right after. Small feet tapped with haste against the tile floor, hollow from the solid concrete mortar. Glenda's black messenger bag bounced against her side, its strap between her chest holding down her silver necklaces. She set the bag on the counter holding all of the sinks, the random trinkets chiming softly.

The girl's bathroom was pitch black with the door close, Glenda using her hands to guild her through the darkness. Her hand ran pass ten bathroom stalls, just cleaned up by the custodian. There wasn't a window of any kind to shed light, only the white painted walls making up all four corners.

Glenda held herself over the middle sink, brushing her black hair away from her eyes. She pulled off her bracelet and set it down in front of her. Twisting the small knob on the side, the bracelets light clicked on. She could see a shaded face staring back at her, eyes wet with tears. Wiping her cheeks with a frilled black sleeve, she sniffed and cleared her throat.

She closed her eyes and dipped her head down, keeping her voice low and steadied, "Bloody Mary."

A face appeared in the mirror, shrouded in a world of smoke. Glenda was able to make out pure white eyes encased in brittle bone sockets. Mummified skin was broken off at the nose, only a long hole remaining. There was no sign of a mouth of any kind, the entire jaw missing from the decayed skull. It floated there, entranced in its eternal stare.

"Bloody Mary."

The fog inside the mirror began to swim, revealing more of the face. Its grey hair blew in an unknown wind, woolly and dead. Cobwebs were tangled in the untamed knots between its long strands of hair, reaching down past able sight. A long gown hid the figure's body, only thin bony hands peeping from under the loose sleeves.

Glenda hesitated, needing a moment to release a calming breath. "...Bloody Mary."

Two red dots formed on the sides, parallel to each other. A thick liquid dripped down the mirror from the spots, making a thin trail that bubbled from air pockets. The two dots were joined by others, coming out two at a time just as the first did; all in a single line. After eight appeared, the last two started in the very center, side by side. Black tips inched their way out from the dots, gradually stretching through.

Fingers started to form, the thin bones creeping out of the mirror. The figure changed from white to dark red, the same thick liquid trickling down its face and gown. The liquid spider-webbed through the mirror, crawling over the glass bit by bit. The entire bathroom dimmed, even the light on the bracelet turning off. Everything surrounding Glenda became a dark crimson red, the color crawling from every direction to the spot she stood at.

She didn't move. Her lungs fought for air, the feeling of being constricted wounding her waist. She kept her eyes closed shut, not wanting to see how much everything around her changed. Her hand gripped onto the bracelet tightly, letting her heart beat slow a little.

The entire spirit was out of the mirror, standing on the sinks' soapstone counter. She could feel hand-made cloth brush against her skin, cold and making a chill toy with her spine. The ground under Glenda started to go away, an unknown force allowing her to float up slowly. She started to fall back, becoming level with the floor below. Her black pony tails shook gently from the unseen force, strands of hair slipping off her shoulders as she tilted.

There was little noise, only a small feminine moan from the spirit every few seconds. Its sound was pleasant, yet uncomforting, like a mourning wail by a beautiful voice. Glenda winced with each moan, her stomach filling with ill each time. She kept her hands gripped onto her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest. The invisible force moved her up over the edge of the counter, her side rubbing past the smooth edge.

The spirit floated high near the ceiling, Glenda rising with it. The long sleeves dripped the red fluid in long drops, the tapping hushed against the metal sink. The wet fabric surrounded Glenda in a weak hold, bony arms cradling her inside. Her head rested against a pointy shoulder, the soft fabric almost hiding the discomfort. The thick fluid was cold against her body, her hair getting soaked instantly.

The spirits white eyes stared down at her, its head tilting with sadness. The moans escaped its broke-open mouth, freed as long whispered grunts. The red fluid was now filling the entire room, the pool getting closer to Glenda inch by inch

Glenda released her grip from her shoulders, stretching her arms out at the spirit. It bent forward, Glenda's arms wrapping around its crumbling neck. Her cheek pressed against the spirit's, its rotted skin moist and squishy. The feeling forced Glenda to cringe in disgust, but she didn't reel back in the slightest.

"I miss you so much…" She whispered. Her forehead bumped against bare bone, ridged from the broken-off jaw.

Sad grunts echoed in the bathroom over the sound of constant dripping. A skinless hand brushed at Glenda's hair, stroking her soft cheek right after. It bumped over her deep acne scars, visibly hidden by covering creams and make-up. A trail of cold liquid followed the hand down her cheek, a sudden load moan startling her.

"Goodbye then." She said happily, "Until next time."

The spirit faded away back into the mirror, the fluid filling the room now draining away. Glenda slowly descended back to the floor, her dress opening like an umbrella from the air. The color started turning from red to neutral, the unknown light fading away. Once her feet touched the ground, she opened her eyes.

It was just her in the bathroom now, her reflection dimly lit by the small bracelet light. Her face was clean, untouched and dry. She tried to fight it back, but the urge to gag overwhelmed her. Nothing came out of her mouth over the sink, but the ill state of her stomach remained. She sighed, grabbing her messenger bag and heading out.

She was only half way past the stalls when she could feel something traveling up her throat. She covered her mouth and rushed blindly into the stall, dropping her bag to not be slowed down. The stall door burst open, pushed by her knee. Kneeling down over the toilet, she took her hand away, and began to vomit.

* * *

Angelica yawned loudly, stretching her arms out wide as she walked. She smacked her lips and scratched her side, "Boy am I sleepy." Her shoulders slumped down, wrinkling the middle of her orange tank top. The wind started picking up, making her rub her arms. "And I'm cold!" She let out loud shivers, giggling in-between.

"You want to use my coat?" Sova asked, turning his head a bit behind.

"Won't you be cold then?"

"I'll be fine." He assured, "I'm used to being outside."

"Well," She tilted her head down happily, "Just for a little bit." Sova took off his coat and handed it to her, "If I knew something like this would happen, I would of worn my own." She said, putting it on.

The sleeves were too long for her arms, making her roll them up a little. Near her feet, she noticed the bottom of the coat sliding against the dirt. "Goodness me, I'm so sorry! Oh, I hope your coat is not ruined!" She pulled up the end and held it in her hands, balling it up in front of her.

Sova chuckled, "Don't worry, it's made to last. A little dirt just comes right off." He pulled his neck forward, seeing something between the trees. "Hey, I think I see something!"

"It better be Errol!" Angelica hurried past him, "And if it is, he's going to get it!"

Sova jogged behind her, "Hey, wait up!"

"Please come back," Malory begged with her hands laced together under her chin, "_Please!_"

"We told you: no." Roland stated sternly.

Angelica and Sova ran up to Malory, Errol and Roland standing opposite from her. "I want a good answer _now_!" Angelica ordered.

"I don't want to go through with the ranger thing," Errol explained, "Roland and I decided to live in Down Town. It'll be better that way."

"And you should come with us," Roland added, "We saw today something that changed our minds for the better," Errol and him nodded at each-other, "A _whole_ lot better."

Angelica crossed her arms and nudged her thin eyebrows, "What, oh what, could you have possibly seen to make you change your mind _now_ of all times?"

"We were in the mopher class, see," Roland explained, "and the morpheus took us all to the basement-"

"There's a basement?" Angelica interrupted.

"Yeah there is," Roland answered quickly, "it's hidden though. As I was sayin' we were in the basement and, get a load of this, there was a entire place right under the academy. And it wasn't any day care neither. It was an insane asylum. Turns out that if any of us fight a Nightmare, there's a chance of us going mental. Then they lock you up in a padded room while you roam around like some rabid dog. In the end, you get a memory wipe and you gotta go through the whole thing again."

Everyone was silent, the sound of crickets loud between the pause.

"Now I don't know about all of you guys," Roland continued, "But Errol and I don't want any of that. We'd rather make our money in poker than go through that nonsense every few years."

"Gee wiz," Angelica said quietly, "Is that really what happens to the Oneiro Rangers. Well, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going with you!"

Roland and Errol jumped back surprised, "You are?"

"Me too!" Malory agreed, jumping up and down as she waved her hand, "I don't want to be a potato!"

Roland rolled his eyes, "Uh…right."

"I'm going too." Sova said, stepping forward from behind Angelica.

"Dahh!" Errol and Roland shouted in shock, "Were did you come from?"

Angelica took a quick glance at Sova, "Oh right. This is Sova Vanhala. I found him in the woods."

"A Gothnian in the Withering Woods?" Errol teased, "Next we'll find Twonkies in the lake."

"We better hurry though," Sova said looking at the sky, "we only have a little more than an hour before blacktime."

"He's right," Roland agreed, "Once it's midnight, everything's going to be too dark to see. I think the end of the forest is this way."

Roland started walking when a bright flashlight shown on the six teens, the person behind the light nothing but a silhouette. "Hold it right there!" Clint lowered the light, seeing the kids were being blinded. "I hope there's a good reason all of you are running around in the forest after hours."

Errol slumped his shoulders, "No, no good reason."

"That's what I thought. All of you are coming with me." He aimed the flashlight at Malory, "And that goes for you too little lady. I hate to do this but as long as you're visiting the academy, you have to abide to our rules."

The teens followed the morpheus through the trees, clustered together.

"I'll say when," Roland whispered in the middle, "and we make a run for it."

They all nodded.

"And don't even think about running away!" Clint ordered, "There are policemen covering every foot around the forest. Just follow me and your detention will be done and over quick."

The teens all groaned in disappointment, scoffing angrily. Clint snickered to himself, amused on how they believed him. He was the only adult near them, not even a trace of policemen close by. The single freeway passing the Oneiro Academy was empty and quiet as always. It was a short, yet pitiful walk of shame back to the academy grounds.

* * *

Glenda rinsed out her mouth and washed her hands in the sink, the water running at full blast. It squeaked off and she shook her hands dry, wiping them on the front of her dress. She walked up to her bag and hoisted it over her head, dropping it on her left shoulder. Opening the heavy door after a short trip, she peeked out into the hallway.

She gasped, quickly covering her mouth. Dozens of humanoid creatures lurked the halls, entering bedrooms slowly with hissing snickers. Long ears bobbed on the silhouettes with each silent cackle, only the shinning of their eyes visible in the moonlit hallways. She could make out three long claws on each hand, pointed on the tips. One started walking in her direction, making her close the door immediately.

She ran into the closest stall, closing the toilet lid to sit on top. She held her bag between her legs, her arms holding them against her chest. Her heart raced in fright, not knowing what's going to happen. She waited, trying effortlessly to sense something in the darkness. She forced her breathes to relax, taking them in slower and deeper.

It was silent, not a single noise. Nothing stirred, not even a door opening. She felt a little better, but was far from settled. She dropped her legs down, letting her arms rest. It will be a while before she was willing to get out of the stall, and even longer for her to enter the halls.

In the detention room, Clint closed the door and turned on the lights. The pitch black sky outside was almost a black wall in the window, only the wooden frame making any shape inside it. The teens gathered around the back seats and sat down, the wood creaking under their weight. Clint walked up to the desk and began doing the paperwork.

"This is all your fault!" Angelica shouted, pointing a finger at Errol.

"Why are you blaming me? I didn't force you to go into the woods!" He defended.

"You're lucky I'm letting you talk." Clint said in a sing-song way, flipping a page over. He leaned towards the paper and squinted his eyes. Pulling a case from his coat pocket, he took out his eyeglasses and put them on.

"If it wasn't for you getting the idea to run away, we wouldn't of wanted to go with you!" Angelica continued.

"Don't blame Errol for that muffincake," Roland intervened, "Now see here: he wouldn't of wanted to leave if the Oneiro Rangers didn't make people go bonkers, now would he?"

Clint raised his head in interest, "Can you repeat that last part Mr. Teuful?" He dropped his pencil and walked up to the teens.

"It was you that told us Morpheus Amsel," Roland started, "Those there Nightmares make people insane. I saw them, they were practically foaming from the mouth, they were."

Clint sat on top of a desk and crossed his arms, chuckling, "And…did you here the second part of what I said after we saw the first hall?"

"Of course I did we-" Roland paused, turning to Errol, "-what was that about a second part?"

Errol shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head.

"Well, if you were listening to what I was saying instead of talking in the back of the line, as you two were, you would of known how those people were infected by the nightmare virus. I said that we are lucky the vaccine for the virus was just created a few years back and is given to everyone on the first day, you know, back when you were kids. Those people in the asylum are the last of the actually infected," He stood up to lean back, "it's terrible how the vaccine doesn't work once you're infected."

"So," Roland said stretching his face, "what you're saying is that we don't have anything to worry about?"

Clint laughed, "Just getting injured on the job, but, that's what the trainings for. So, yes, there is no reason any of you will end up in the asylum. In fact, the main reason we show it to you guys is for you to cherish how well you have it now, unlike the ones before you. Even though not every Nightmare has the virus for panphobia, it was still a big problem back in the day."

"Oh boy," Errol said relaxing in his chair, "That's a relief."

Angelica shot up and shook Errol by the collar violently, making his head flop from side to side, "You pea-brained loaf! Now I got a detention for no reason!"

Malory stood up and approached Clint, walking around the fighting. "Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked, crossing her arms behind her back.

"Go ahead," He smiled, "But make it quick. It's dark out there." He handed her the flashlight, "Here take this too, but don't lose it."

"Yes sir!" She saluted playfully, and skipped out the door.

The light bounced from her hops as she traveled down the hallway, heading to the bathroom close by.

Clint watched her leave the room, his eyes peeking up to the clock above the door. It was a little past ten.

He gasped loudly, "Rhonda!" Running to the front desk, he picked up the phone, "Oh no, not again." His finger pushed through the number wheel quickly, "I hope it's not too late."

Glenda's feet jumped onto the seat when she heard the door open. A light swam through the darkness, light feet scraping against the tile floor. Glenda's bag slipped out of her hands, dropping onto the floor with a loud clatter. She froze, in fear of what was right outside the stall.

"Hello?" Malory called out, "is someone there?"

Peace flushed down Glenda's face, her sighing in relief. She jumped off the seat and through open the door, pulling in the person right outside.

"Hey, what's going on-"

Glenda shushed her, "Be quiet." She whispered, "They're going to hear you."

"Who?" Malory asked, whispering along.

"I don't know what they were. I saw the hall full of some kind of animals or something."

Malory clapped her hands in joy, "Maybe it's a kitty!"

"No!" She held onto Malory's hands, "They weren't kitties. They stood up like people, but had these big evil eyes and like… rabbit ears."

Malory gasped, "It's a good think I didn't see them on the way in. I would have been scared!"

"You mean you didn't see anything out there?" Glenda asked.

"Nope. I even have a flashlight too." She waved the flashlight around, making long shadows over their faces.

"Okay, just let me walk with you back to the dorm room. I'm not going out their alone."

"Okay, but can I go pee first?"

Glenda picked up her bag and walked out of the stall, allowing Malory to do her business.

Clint hung up the phone after the fifth try. "How come she's not answering?"

Malory walked in the room, followed by someone new. "I found a girl in the bathroom." She said as she walked to a desk, "Can she stay here with us?"

Roland stared at the Gothnia dressed girl as she walked in. All of his attention focused on her and only her. She closed the door behind her quickly and stayed close to Malory.

"What were you doing in the main bathroom young lady?" Clint questioned, "You know it's off limits at night. That's why there are bathrooms in the dorms."

"There is something going on in the school," Glenda warned, "There were little monster things in the halls earlier going into all the rooms!"

"Now miss-"

"Glenda Suru."

"-Ms. Glenda Suru, what did these creatures look like? I think you saw a rat or something, there are a few out at night sometimes."

"They weren't rats! They were like people, but they had long ears that stood out and three claws on their hands."

"If I remember correctly, I believe you just described a Mara."

"You mean those things that carry dreams?" Sova asked.

"That's right. They are supposed to be invisible though, only seen by x-rays. Why the only way the are made visible is if they are under the control of-" He paused, standing up slowly, "No…"

"Control of what?" Glenda asked.

Clint ran past them, taking the flashlight out of Malory's hands. "Stay here and don't leave the light, you hear?" He opened the door, "And don't fall asleep! I don't care what you got to do, just stay awake by any means. I'll be back."

He sprinted down the hallway, his steps echoing loudly. Entering one of the dorms, he barged in and searched franticly with the light. There was nobody in the beds, all empty. He ran out and entered another dorm.

Same, all empty. Nothing but head creased pillows and messy blankets.

He rushed back through the hall and into the detention room, locking the door behind him. The teens looked at him surprised as he panted rapidly. Sweat poured down his freckled face as he gasped for air.

"Is everything all right?" Roland asked.

"Just…" He walked quickly to the phone, "…let me make a call. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves."

He picked up the phone and carried it to the corner, far away from the teens. He dialed up a number and listened to it ring. "Come on Abend…pick up." He whispered through clenched teeth. The ringing ended with no answer.

He hung up and dialed another number, on that was outside of the academy. It only took a few rings before someone picked up.

"Hello?" It was an upbeat male voice, filled with life and glee.

"Yes," Clint ran his fingers through his hair, "is this the Oneiro representative for the Normlock police?"

"Speaking." his voice rang out long and pleasant.

"There seems to be a crisis in the Oneiro Academy. I-I really don't know how to say it."

"Just say it in any way."

"Well…everyone who was sleeping tonight just disappeared. Even the Oneiro Rangers on duty all disappeared. The students, the teachers, everyone!"

"It seems we have a Nightterror on our hands," The representative stated, "Only _they_ have the power to do something like this."

"Look, Nightterror or not, there's got to be something done! Without any Oneiro Rangers, we can't fight back against the Nightmares."

"Are you the only one left?"

"No, there are these six students here with me. We stayed up all night in the forest and going back."

"Well aren't you a morpheus?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then there's no problem then! I'll come over there right away and we'll fit them up."

"You can't be serious! There has to be another way!"

"I am one-hundred percent serious here dear Morpheus. You should have nothing to worry about. I'm confidant in the young students that remain, and you should as well!"

Clint hung up and covered his face with his hands. He gave his cheeks long, slow rubs and let out a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he saw the kids fighting amongst themselves. Malory sat next to them picking her nose, taking her finger out when she noticed Clint watching her. She held her hand behind her back and embarrassingly smiled.

"This is a nightmare..." He mumbled, "I'm just asleep and this is some horrible nightmare."

He sat at his desk with his hand clutched to his hair, trying desperately to drown out the students. The Oneiro representative wouldn't arrive to the academy until daylight, another six long and painful hours of waiting in the detention room. For the kids, it was nothing but a night without sleeping, something they can just catch up on later. But for Clint, it was the first step in being their one and only mentor, a job he didn't want any part in being.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To make it official, the way Oneiro is pronounced is like "on-erio" not "one-iro". Don't worry, I was saying "one-iro" until I looked it up. Thanks for reading!**

**DARE: I dare you to turn off the lights in your bathroom and only leave a distant light or your cell phone near the sink under you to have just enough to barely see yourself. Repeat the words, "Bloody Mary" until you see her. Some say she only appears, looking at you from the other side. Others tell of her making cracks in the glass, or even reaching out to grab them! They turned on the lights on time to scare her away…at least the lucky ones did. I myself have never tried to perform the ritual.**

**Are you brave enough?**


	3. Episode 2: First Night PT2

Darktime had just passed. The moon and stars returned to the night sky, shinning through the overwhelming darkness outside. The window was no longer an empty view, now the grassy front lawn of the academy visible. Nobody even noticed the change with everyone talking to pass the time.

Angelica's pencil wiggled over a piece of paper, the lines almost completely filled with writing. After a few more words, she put the pencil down. "There we go, all done."

"What are you writing," Sova asked, "if you don't mind me asking?"

"Just a letter for my dad," She answered, "Errol and I always write to him at the end of the month." She looked back at her brother, "I mean _I_ always write to him." Taking the completed page, she slipped it back into her binder and into her backpack. "He got scared the first few months we didn't write. I think worrying about us is the last thing he needs right now, being a soldier and all."

"Oh, your father's a soldier?"

Angelica made a modest face, "Yeah, he got drafted right when the war started."

"You mean the war in Gothnia." Glenda interrupted. Sova and Angelica both turned to see her standing right next to them a row away. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear." She sat down, leaning over the right side metal bar and putting her legs under it to have them in the aisle.

Angelica glanced at Sova, almost embarrassingly. "That's right. He's not a bad guy though, honest he isn't. Why, he was just a pencil pusher in an office before he got the slip."

Sova crossed his arms, shifting his eyes away from the two. "Stupid war. I guess I'm not the only one having a hard time because of it. In fact, the only people that even bothered to talk to me are you two."

"Really?" Angelica shrugged, "That's just cause people are weird."

"Is it true about what they say, that Gothnia has castles?" Glenda asked.

"Quite true," Sova answered, "there aren't that many, but there are still a good number of them. I used to live in one over there, Castle Dirge. My parents worked under the count's orders, right up until I moved over to here."

"Wow," Glenda said amazed, "So that makes you royalty?"

Sova bobbed his head in uncertainty, "In a way I guess." He paused to look at her streaks, the blue lines clear against her black hair. "I couldn't help but notice your family color. I don't believe I've seen a blue family wear those clothes. Those are more for green or even purple."

Glenda pulled one of her ponytails forward to see the streak in the middle, the dry ends splitting at the end. She giggled embarrassingly, her cheeks starting to turn red. "I'm not _really _Gothnian, but I am one by heart. Blue is just the only color I know of. I would do anything to visit there, only with the war stopping all travel by boat, I don't know when that would be. Mostly likely not any time soon I'll bet. It must be beautiful there, all those forest and farms. All those mountains, and rivers-"

Angelica let out a big yawn, stretching her arms over her head towards the desk behind her. She leaned forward to slump over her desk, using her arms as a soft pillow. Her eyes closed instantly as she grumbled pleasantly. Sova shook the desk, trying to get her back up.

"No," He shouted, "Don't fall asleep! The morpheus told us not to."

Angelica playfully slapped at his hands, giggling as she returned to resting, "It's okay, I don't mind."

Glenda grabbed her silver necklaces, rubbing her thumb nervously against the random charms. She got out of the desk and into one away from the group. Roland saw Angelica on top of her desk, distracting him from his conversation with Errol. He tapped Errol's shoulder with the back of his hand and pointed over to his sister. The both of them gave each other mischievous grins, with Roland perking up his eyebrows.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Roland asked.

"What should we use?"

Roland searched around, his head a swivel with his body stuck in the desk chair. In the back corner of the detention room, he saw the front end of a mousetrap poking out from the back of a bookshelf.

"Perfect," He saw the morpheus at the desk with his head down, "and _that_ makes it even better."

He got out of his chair and hurried to the mousetrap, keeping an eye on the morpheus the entire time. Clint's head didn't budge in the slightest, his arms surrounding his face. Roland picked up the mousetrap and chuckled quietly. A small brown rat was caught in the metal bar, its body limp. He rushed back to the seat next to Angelica's, a fist in his mouth stifling his laughter.

The wooden mousetrap clattered gently against the desk, set in the empty space not covered by Angelica's arms and face. "Oh Angelica," Roland said with a forced back snicker, "We gotcha something!"

Glenda was staring off into space the entire time. Her hands were folded on her lap with her legs crossed at the ankles. Only her eyes peered to the left, only glancing at the others. Her face stayed stiff in her neutral frown, only her chest moving from her calm breaths.

Angelica's eyes barely opened, a tiny figure showing through her eyelashes. The sudden change in smell caught her off guard, lifting the drowsiness from her eyelids. Once she took sight of the dead rat, she instantly slapped it away with a high pitched scream. The wooden trap slid under a desk as Roland and Errol laughed their heads off.

"Eww, yuck!" She groaned in disgust as she wiped her hand off on Roland's sleeve. "I touched its tail!"

"Hey, why did you do that?! That was your breakfast!" Roland taunted.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, making a snide smile. "Sorry, I saw yellow teeth and a rat face and could of sworn it was you."

"Ouch," Roland replied sarcastically, "That's going to leave a mark there."

Clint's head finally lifted, him standing up in a chain reaction. He approached the kids and tapped his foot on the floor disapprovingly with his arms crossed. He glanced at the mousetrap under the nearby desk, returning his glare at Roland. Clint sighed, not amused.

"Did you just do what I think you did?" He asked with an annoyed face.

"Hey, you said to stay awake by any means!" Roland answered, "I was just following orders was all." He leaned back with his fingers locked against the back of his head, a few chuckles still escaping.

Clint cleared his throat, "I don't mind helping her out but couldn't you have found a more _sanitary_ way to keep her awake?"

"It seemed like the best idea at the time, and the most entertaining for the rest of us."

"I'm just saying: what comes around, goes around." Clint warned while letting his arms loose. "Now Angelica here gets a free shot."

"Sweet!" Angelica growled, evilly giggling at Roland as she rubbed her hands together.

Malory raised her hand from behind Roland, "I'll help!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Roland quickly turned around to her, his eyes wide. "No you won't!" He held his hands up, "Okay fine. I'm sorry biddy," He offered as he swung a hand to Angelica, "no hard feelings?"

"Sure," Angelica paused for a second, the inside of her mouth moving. Spitting into her cupped hand, Angelica shook Roland's with a wet smack. The large glob of saliva dripped from under their palms, everyone watching in disgust.

Roland's face was still, only perking an eyebrow. "Ya learn quick kid. Looks like I got a run for my money this time."

Angelica smirked, "Ya sure did, hob."

Clint started to chuckle, but was interrupted by Glenda's voice.

"Someone's outside." She said with her face towards the window.

Clint walked up and stood next to her, separating the blinds with two fingers. Outside in the night was a large shadowy figure passing the area of light from a streetlight. All he could make out from the rest was the end of a brimmed hat sticking out. It blended in with the dark to quickly to tell of any other features. The shadow headed through the sidewalk in the middle of the grass lawn, straight for the academy's front doors.

Clint moved away from the widow. "I hope it's him."

"Who?" Roland asked.

"The Oneiro representative." Clint slapped himself in the forehead, grinding his palm against his skull as he continued. "That's right, I forgot to tell all of you. I might as well. The representative is coming to check up on something strange that happened. Apparently, it seems that everyone has…vanished."

"You mean like, in the whole world?" Errol asked worried.

Clint gave him a blank stare, "No, I mean in the Oneiro Academy. We think a Nightterror is behind this entire thing. I just hope it isn't that," he shook his head slowly, "I really do."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Roland got up and started heading out the door, "Let's go meet the guy."

The other teenagers followed after him, only Glenda still sitting by Clint. "Come one," he said, "let's get going."

Glenda peeked at the hallway. "Okay," she said getting up, "Just don't leave me alone out there." Her necklaces jingled as she bend down to pick up her messenger bag.

"It'll be fine," Clint assured as they started walking, "All the lights are back on. The Mara won't bother anyone right now."

* * *

The bright wall lights lit the hallways as everyone headed down the staircase to the first floor. Everything was normal, expect for one thing. It was silent. Where there was once a crowd of students, nothing but empty space remained. The silence was enough to make the halls colder than usual, despite the furnace working to heat the building.

The first floor was different than the rest. It was colder due to the concrete walls and floors. Being a back up department for Oneiro Rangers, the floor held the front desk and offices for on duty rangers. Only now, it was nothing but empty space. Nothing but silent phones and rows of lifeless cubicles, the only sound coming from the wooden steps and the front doors.

The wide double doors sat before the mouth of the staircase, the wooden frames and brass knobs locking them shut. The group just got to the main hall when the doors started to rattle loudly. Banging came from the other end, joined with the left doorknob jiggling. Everyone froze, Clint holding them back with his arms spread out in front of them. Finally, the door unlocked and flung open with a loud slam.

A massive man draped in a brown cloak took a step inside. His head hung down, the wide brim of his grey hat covered his face.

"Who are you?" Clint asked, his fingers visibly shaking.

The man lifted his head, revealing an aged face with a huge thick beard. He took off the hat with a hand, showing more of his long dark grey hair with the top thinning. "Vink's the name, Dr. Vink." He answered in a cheerful voice.

"Dr. Fink?" Sova asked.

"Vink," He corrected deeply, "with a vah vah vah!" He looked around in amazement, his small eyes filled with glee. "Marvelous!" He chirped, "Simply marvelous! This academy is better then I could ever imagine. The sights, the smells, the feel, everything is just perfect!"

Clint gave a sigh of relief, "It's just the representative." He mumbled.

"He seems like some kind of a nut bag to me." Roland murmured to Errol.

"And you must be the morpheus that called!" Vink greeted to Clint as he walked up to him.

"Yes, that's me. Just call me Clint." He held out hand.

Vink shook it rapidly with energy, laughing happily. "Clint then, how do you do."

"What took you so long?" Clint asked, "I called you quite the while ago."

"I just came back from P.S. 118 and the Oneiro Department," His voice instantly changed to a gloomy mumble, "the same thing happened to them."

"Are you saying everyone's gone in the grade school, and the department as well? There's nobody left?"

Vink let out a deep grunt, "Yes, I'm sorry to say it has." He perked his head up and smiled, "Now, let us get on with getting our little students up and at it, shall we?"

Clint used a hand to stop Vink in his tracks, "Is it possible to use anyone else."

"There _is_ no one else dear morpheus." He got up the stairs, passing through the bunched up students, "Come now. There is no time to waste." Right after the teens started following him up the stairs, he turned around to face Roland, "And I am _not_ a nut bag."

They followed Dr. Vink through the halls as he guided them to the fitting room.

"You students are very lucky to have met Dr. Vink," Clint said as they strolled, "Not everyone gets to meet the inventor of the morpher."

"You made the morpher?!" Roland said acting surprised, "Someone catch me, I feel faint." He put a out faced arm against his forehead, pretending to be lightheaded.

"The morpher, the suits, the weapons, the pantophobia vaccine, the zords, everything to allow humanity to survive the Nightmare phenomenon. I didn't do it alone though, those monsters have helped advance science in ways nobody could possibly imagine. Only with the help of our limitless ability to adapt was I able to be successful. If only I had known something like _this_ would happen."

They stopped at the room labeled: **Oneiro Ranger Supply Room**, the window on the door made to blur and create shadows of everything inside. Dr. Vink reached out to unlock the door, but stopped as he entered the key.

"I just realized something." He said turned towards the teens, "To save time, you children should look in all the rooms for any clues you can find. The morpheus and I will get the machine ready."

"Machine," Glenda asked, "What machine?"

Vink gave an excited grin, "The machine that will determine your color! It's the most important part of being a ranger. Your color tells of your strengths and weaknesses, as well as your rank. Your color is just as important as your badge itself." He waved his hands at them, "Now run along and don't forget to bring back anything you find. Oh, and don't wander off for too long, the machine will be ready in about half an hour. I expect all of you to be back right before then."

"I say we all split up into threes," Sova said as they started to walk away from the room, "That way we'll get more done in less time without being all alone."

"And who made you team leader exactly?" Errol questioned.

"Nobody," Sova replied, "it was just a suggestion is all."

"Whoa, easy there." Roland said to Errol as they made it to the dorm halls, "That was actually a good idea. Come on, we'll just split off from here. Three can go that way," he pointed down the left corridor, "and three can go in the other. Understand?"

"Come on Sova," Glenda said as she headed left, "We'll go this way."

"Right behind you." Angelica added, following close behind.

"I guess that leave us with the right side." Errol said.

"That's right," He looked at Malory and nudged his head, "Come on sis."

* * *

"Find anything yet?" Angelica asked, flipping over covers on empty beds. She turned over a pillow, seeing nothing but the white bed cover.

"Nothing there." Glenda said as she came out of an adult's side room. She walked towards the middle of the dorm, a quiet crunching noise being make near a bed.

Sova set down the lamp he was tilting and froze, "Wait, did you just hear that?"

The two girls looked around quietly, "I don't hear anything." Angelica answered.

Dropping to the floor, Sova set his head against the wooden boards. He hand brushed the long hair on the right side of his face back so it wouldn't block his view. Little grains were scattered all over the floor, almost completely see-through. He saw some grains next to him and scooped them up with a hand.

"Does it strike you as odd that there is sand all over the place?" He said standing up, his hand cupping the grains.

Angelica walked in closer to see them, "I don't think that's sand."

Glenda nodded, "It looks like glass to me. I've never seen sand that's clear like that."

"Do you suppose this is a clue then?"

"I'll say it's a clue," Angelica answered, let's see if the others found anything yet."

In the other room, Roland laid in a bed, relaxing. "Got anything?"

Errol kneeled down and lifted the end of a bed with one hand, looking underneath and shaking his head. "Not yet." He let the end down, kicking up dust gathering from under it.

Roland coughed and swatted away dust as Malory's legs wiggled excitedly from under a bed. "I found something, I found something!"

"What is it?" The two boys approached her to see what was in her hand.

"It's a super ball!" She said happily, dropping the red ball to the ground and watching it bounce. "These things get distance!"

Roland and Errol slapped their hands on their legs in frustration. From the hall, the other three teens entered. Sova leaned down, his leather coat draping over the floor.

"Just as I suspected." He said getting up, "The sand is here too."

"What sand?" Malory asked as she caught the ball.

"We found this strange sand in the other room," He said pointing to his cupped hand, "and now that we know it wasn't the only room to have it, we got every right to say it's a clue."

"Finally," Roland said gladly, "Now we can get back to getting our guns."

"Is that really all you care about?" Angelica questioned.

"Well dames dig the badge," He answered as he walked out, "so that's something else to look forward to."

The students entered the supply room, seeing that Vink was almost ready with the machine. Metal panels covered with buttons and switches surrounding a lone chair in the middle of the room. The grey walls and ground made the room dark, only a single overhead light dangling from the ceiling. Cobwebs hung off the room's corners, gathering up since the night before. After pressing a few more buttons, Vink looked up to see the teens walk in, clapping his hands together.

"Did you find anything?" He asked, approaching them.

"I think we did." Sova answered, holding out his hand to show him the sand.

"Splendid!" He chuckled as Sova poured the sand into Vink's hand. His eyes instantly bugged out, his hands shaking violently, "You have Sandman sand!"

Clint stood next to Vink with his hands on his hips, "It should be invisible then."

Vink held up a finger, "Ahh! But this sand is different. It's an altered type of sand, a more powerful kind. Only a Nightterror would be evil enough to conjure up something such as this."

"Sand is sand, ain't it?" Roland asked.

"Normally, the Sandman's sand is used by Mara to send dreams to the person. This sand, however, sends the person to the dream."

"So everyone's in dream land?"

"Precisely! They are trapped in the infinite void of Skepsi, the land of dreams."

"We'll what are we waiting for then," Roland shouted, "Let's get them out!"

"Patience dear boy, patience. That particular part is impossible right now. There is no way to enter Skepsi other than _this_ sand that was used." He pointed at the small clump in his hand excitedly. "I can replicate it, now that we have a known product. I will work on it every given moment until enough is made to send you rangers in there and return everything back to the way it should be."

How come you can't just use the sand around the Academy?" Malory asked.

"It's simple really. To effect someone, the sand has to be active. The energy inside escapes quickly when exposed to air in our domain and turns into static electricity. This sand is an altered form, so it is even more unstable. Both sands are only able to effect a human for no longer than a minute. It will be difficult, but with time I will be able to reproduce this substance."

"So, what? We're just gonna wait until then."

"You are not going to be _waiting_. You are going to be saving countless lives from the Nightmares terrorizing every poor soul they encounter. Let's just hope that Nightterror keeps back until we bring everyone back. For if you fail, Nött as we know it will come to an end, and a world of Nightmares will rise, something no one would ever want to have happen. I trust the five of you will do your best to prevent that, am I right?"

"Right like a light," Roland said with a fake salute, "If we are the last kick to the can, so be it."

"Splendid! I shall begin on the sand this instant-" He merrily walked to out with the sand in hand. He stopped to turn around, "-_after_ you are suited." He swung behind the chair in the middle, holding himself up on the headrest. "How about you," he pointed to Roland, "do you want to go first? Or are you afraid?"

Roland walked up, "I ain't afraid of nothing."

He sat in the wooden chair, Vink looping the leather straps over his wrist and belting them tight. After placing the metal head cap and strapping it on Roland's head, Vink hopped over to the wall switch.

"Ready?" He asked, gripping onto the large lever.

Roland nodded.

Instantly after cranking the lever down, sparks shot out of the chair. Vink laughed evilly as Roland's head vibrated, all his muscles tensed. The overhead light flickered rapidly, the large sparks flashing when it surged. Smoke started to rise from the metal cap, a grey trail snaking up to the ceiling when it was done.

The possessing machine beeped and clicked loudly for a while. Meter needles swung left and right, a static monitor going wildly with lights and buzzing. Eventually a small piece of paper popping out of the slot in the middle. Vink snatched it out, ripping it from the rest of the paper roll.

"Your color is," He paused to make sure he was reading it right through the block of text. He smiled and announced it in a deep growl, "Crimson."

"Are you okay?" Angelica asked the dazed teen in the chair.

Roland shook his head, "Man that was a rush!"

"You're next young Malory," He beckoned with an evil chuckle and patting the chair with a hand, "Hop on!"

"No!" Malory screamed, running behind Angelica to hide, "I don't want to be electrificated!"

"She's still in P.S. 118." Clint informed to Vink, "She's not ready to be a ranger yet."

"Ahh, I am quite sorry my dear. But, don't think you're off the hook yet. Our morpheus here will teach you everything you need to know. Once the both of you believe you're ready, then we will get you into a uniform and into the fight." He helped Roland out of the chair, "Now who want's to go next?"

From outside of the Academy, the lights from the windows flashed on and off. The night air was filled with maniacal laugher during the rest of the student's color determining. Angelica color was amber, Errol's was teal, Glenda's was cerulean, and Sova was charcoal. The room was filled with smoke by the time it was all done. Clint lead the students to a room adjoined to the supply room labeled: **ARMORY**.

"This is where you get your Oneiro suits and weaponry from." Clint explained, "You are only allowed supplies from here with a superior's authentication for your request."

He opened the door and entered the large room filled with shelves lining the walls and racks filling the center. Walking to a shelf filled with badges, he got on a rolling latter and searched for the appropriate ones. Each badge was a shaped like a gold shield with the letters "**NOR**"in the middle and numbers right under them inside the colored center. He stacked them up in one hand and got back down.

The students stood in a line, allowing Clint to hand them out by stepping left. "Roland, you are the crimson ranger. Errol, you are the teal ranger. Angelica, you are the amber ranger. Glenda, you are the cerulean ranger. And Sova, you are the Charcoal ranger."

Clint walked over to another shelf and grabbed five black radios. The small rectangular devices fit awkwardly in his hands, the one on top almost slipping off. Their thick flexible antennas wiggled as he stepped back to the teens. He began handing them out.

"These radio communicators will allow all of you to keep in contact with each other, as well as use the morphing grid to morph into your Oneiro suits."

"So what kind of gun do we get?" Roland asked with the badge and radio in his hands.

"Well," Clint said as he walked to a rack and picked up a pistol, "You get one of these. The OR8, usually nicknamed the Sweeper." A tag dangled from he pistol's long thin barrel, the square ammo hold next to the trigger guard empty. "Nine round clips and the kick of a mule. As for the girls," he set it down and picked up another, smaller, one, "they get the OR7. Also known as the Clubnose. With a shorter snub barrel and revolver action firing, it allows better handling with only a slight lost in firepower."

"Ahh!" Dr. Vink exclaimed with passion as he barged in. He inhaled deeply, "Just smell the power in this room, I love it!" He took the gun out of Clint's hands and slipped it under his nose, giving it a deep whiff, "This is an out of the box Oneiro Pistol, fresh from the lab. It's perfect! Each one is made flawlessly by only the best of gunsmiths, picked from my own hand. These are my most favorite of inventions, next to the morphers of course..." He tossed the pistol in the air, forcing Clint to lunge for it before it fell. "Come, come! This way to the uniforms…" Dr. Vink rushed out of the armory, the others following him to the lockers.

The locker room connected to the armory was lined with rows of lockers, all color coded and organized by shade. "Here you will have the equipment stored to use out on the field. Your assigned locker is your badge's color and number and are already stocked with the required items. Your Oneiro Ranger suit, a pistol, a knife, a notepad with a pencil, and a flashlight. All of them packed and ready to be sent directly to you from anywhere in Normlock-"

"-All thanks to the Morphing Grid." Vink interrupted. "All those power grids covering Normlock allowing us to transport everything through thin air. It's marvelous what science can do." He lead the group out of the locker room, "Now off to your assigned districts."

"This is a lot to remember all at once," Angelica said sounding stressed, "I certain I'll forget one thing or another."

"Don't worry, I'll remind you." Sova assured.

She smiled, "Thanks Sova, that's very good to hear."

Back on the first floor, Clint got out a skinny pointer and stood before a giant wall map of the city. Colors were shaded under labels of the different streets and districts Normlock was made up off. The Oneiro Academy was the only spot without a color, the very center of Normlock.

"Roland," He began, "as the crimson ranger, you are assigned to the Redlight District." He pointed over to the red square in the lower half. "It is the most populated and the most crime ridden area in Normlock, due to the entrances and exits to Down Town are housed there."

"Glenda, as the cerulean ranger, you are assigned the Oceanside District." He circled the pointer around city on the blue shaded edge surrounding it completely. "Your responsible for the harbors and shoreline all around Normolck. It's the least amount of ground to cover, but the most spread out as well."

"Errol, as the teal ranger, you are assigned the Central Park District." He pointed over to the center of the map in the green sqaure surrounding the Oneiro Academy. "It is the least populated due to the park, but is the most frequent hiding area for Nightmares and criminals alike."

"Angelica, as the amber ranger, you are assigned the Gaslamp district." He pointed over to the yellow upper left corner. "The little place dubbed Sin Street. Movie studios, luxury restaurants, casinos, and everyone's favorite: nightclubs."

"Sova, as the charcoal ranger, you are assigned the Industrial District." He slide the pointer to the right, over the remaining square shaded in black. "The factories are filled during work hours, while it's a ghost town after five. With all the assembly lines and warehouse aisles, it's a man-made maze in there."

Clint tapped the pointer on his other hand, "We will start the morphing training now, report directly to room 306 in five minutes-"

He turned away from the map. All the new rangers were on the ground, fast asleep. Roland and Errol leaned against each other back to back, their heads down with their eyes closed. Glenda laid down stiff with her arms crossed over her chest. Angelica and Sova fell asleep on their sides next to each other. Malory was curled in a ball, sucking on her thumb.

"I nearly forgot the little tykes were up all night." Clint said to Vink.

"Let them get some rest." Vink replied, "They'll need all the rest they can get now. Five students making up for an entire department will be more tiring than anything. If you need me, I'll be working on the sand."

Clint watched Vink walk away, glancing back to the kids. "Well, might as well bring them pillows." He said leaving.

* * *

Hours passed. The rangers slept through daytime, missing their time to spend in the sun. Night began to devour the blue sky, the dark orange crawling through from beyond the thick clouds. Even then, no light entered the cave. Even during the sun's light, the cave was pitch black as ever.

The silence deep inside was broken by a low chimes. Nyxus strode through the darkness, avoiding the hidden rocks and holes scattered over the cave floor with ease. The single blue light from his eye shined like a floating dot, heading towards the back of the cave. He stopped and kneeled down, his coat kicking up dust from the movement.

"You've failed me Nyxus." Darkilov growled from the shadows.

Nyxus tilted his head, "Come again? I did exactly as you said."

"There are still six students and a morpheus left," He gutturally screeched, "I ordered you to rid of _all_!"

"Six? They're just students. I got rid of all the Oneiro Rangers, that should be enough. Those students will be a problem like nothing."

"_Never_ underestimate humans. You will have to dispose of those fiends the hard way."

Nyxus grabbed his revolver and opened the cylinder, filling up the empty slots with bullets from his belt. He clicked it back closed, the cylinder buzzing loudly when he spun it. "That won't be a problem. Best expect me early."

"I'll tell you once more," Darkilov warned as Nyxus left, "_don't_ fail me again."

The rangers were now awake by sunset, taking some time to eat and freshen up. The cafeteria was nothing but empty tables and booths, no other students or academy staff in sight. The teens got their food trays and slid them on the metal bars in front of the food display.

"I hope the food will fit to your liking." Vink said, wearing a white chef uniform and a chef's hat.

"You're making the food?" Angelica asked surprised.

Vink fiddled with the spatula in his hand, "A while back I owned my very own restaurant." He looked down, "It didn't go as well as I hoped it would. It was acclaimed by the high quality of the meals served, especially my soups." He picked up the ladle in the soup pot, "Would anyone like to try it?"

"I'll take some of that!" Roland said.

"Yeah," Malory agreed, "me too!"

Everyone got their food and all sat at the same table. Their utensils were louder than they're used to, no real background noise to drown it out. Angelica set her spoon down. He looked around, seeing the other teens still eating. Right next to her, Sova was concentrated on his plate, taking slow bites from his fork.

"Am I the only one who's afraid?" She asked quietly.

"Of course _your_ afraid." Roland said while chewing on bread.

Angelica tossed an apple in his direction, landing in his soup bowl with a loud splash. She leaned down while Roland wiped soup off his face with a cloth napkin. "I'm serious here," She said, "they really expect the five of us to take care of the entire city?"

"Don't worry sis," Errol comforted, "a Nightmare rarely appears now-a-days. I bet Vink will be done with the sand doohickey before one even shows up. If all of you ask me, I say it's all just to make the people here feel safe. It's all just so they can say there are still rangers out there in the paper."

"I just hope you're right." She said softly, "Are you afraid Sova?"

Sova wiped off his black lips with a napkin, "To be entirely honest, a little. The people in our district will be depending on us. Even if a Nightmare attacks, I'll always worry about people getting hurt until we get a chance to stop it. We won't know about the Nightmare until _after_ it attacks, something I wish we could leave out."

Angelica couldn't help but feel touched by his words. She just said, "I feel the same." and continued eating. Her eyes glanced at Sova every once in a while, a smile escaping from her lips each time.

* * *

"In order to activate the morpher," Clint taught, a badge and a radio filling his hands, "You have to insert your badge into the back of your communicator and twist it to lock it in place." He copied his instructions without looking, "Then press down on the white button next to the antenna to input the morphing command."

Angelica took out an envelope and stuffed her letter inside. "Hey Errol," She whispered, "give me your letter to dad so I can mail it after class."

"I'm not finished with it yet." He answered from her left, fiddling with his pencil.

"Well how much have you written?" She asked, turning her head.

"I didn't get a chance to start it."

"Didn't get a chance?!" She loudly whispered, "Errol, you've had all day to write it. What, was messing around with Roland more fun?"

"Get off my case, will ya? I'll get to it when I'm ready to write it."

"I'll be a hundred by then!" She growled, "Really shows how much you care," She put the envelope away in her backpack and mumbled, "Good for nothing mule, ungrateful, that's what ya are."

"I'm sure all of you brought your pistols like I asked." He set the morpher down on his desk and opened up a text book. "Get out your text book and turn to page thirty-five."

The rangers in the classroom did so, filling the room with bag jingling and book slamming.

Without warning, the lights instantly went off. All the girls gasped from the sudden change to darkness. The night sky dimly lit the classroom, making long shadows stretch all throughout. Clint closed the book in his hand and set it on the desk. All the teens stood up out of their seats, circling around their morpheus.

"Something's wrong." Clint told them, "There is no one else here to turn off the lights."

"Maybe it was Vink." Errol suggested.

"How can I work if you are playing with the lights?!" Vink shouted from Clint's communicator. "I can't look in the microscope if I can't see!"

"Okay," Errol correct himself, "It wasn't him then."

"I'll take Malory to Vink's lab," Clint ordered, "The rest of you are going to investigate." He opened one of his desk drawers and started handing out flashlights to everyone. "These will help you see in the dark. Be careful out there."

"You can count on us." Roland assured as the teens clicked on their flashlights, sending beams of light all over the place.

Everyone in the room crowded right outside of the door leading out the classroom. The hallways were empty, the flashlights washing out the dark areas around the beams. A loud clatter from a hall nearby made everyone jump, all except for Clint.

"Come on Malory," Clint said as she grabbed his hand, "We're going to see if Dr. Vink is okay."

The rangers headed in the opposite direction as Clint and Malory rushed to the floor below. The got closer to the area where the noise came from, the hallway now silent. There was a quiet noise following them, a dull clicking sound. It was almost drown out from their feet hitting the wooden floors, small squeaks escaping occasionally as they veered around the corner. Soon enough, they saw the cause for the noise.

There was wads of paper littering the floor, the trail leading to a trash can lying on its side. All the light beams lowered in relief, a few sighs breaking the silence. But something made the teens search through the darkness, the lights flying about. The dull clicking started getting louder and louder. It started getting deeper and faster. Suddenly, it stopped, and was replaced by a scream.

Glenda's light shined over the top of the lockers, long scaly grey ears hanging over them. Two little black eyes stared at them, glowing white when hit by the light. Six claws inched out from behind the locker roof, the pointed tips scraping against the metal. It's head lifted slowly, revealing a long row of jagged black teeth. It's exposed muscles tensed, ready to attack.

The others saw it right when Glenda started running away screaming. "Glenda, no!" Sova shouted, "Don't leave the group!"

The human-sized creature lunged at Errol who was closest, loudly jumping off the lockers. Errol caught its neck with his hands, its head thrashing to get a bite on his arms. Loose skin from its exposed arms and legs shed off as it flailed wildly, its claws brushing Errol's massive arms. The black bones in its arms clicked rapidly from its quick movement, the thin grey muscles visibly flexing.

The locker clattered loudly as Errol smashed it against the metal, leaving a deep dent from the impact. It let out a snarling screech of pain, cut off by a hook to the side of its rodent-like snout. With a quick bounce, it landed on the floor a short distance away, its long tongue hanging out of its mouth dazed.

Glenda's beam flew up and down as she pumped her arms, trying to get away through the pitch black hallway. More of the creatures appeared by her, hopping about. They disappeared as the light passed by, reentering the darkness. Sova and Angelica pushed the creatures aside as they approached, kicking and punching them away. Glenda's light was starting to go around a corner.

"Where are all of these Mara coming from?!" Angelica shouted over the inhuman shrieks.

"I think it has to do with the lights going off!" Sova answered as they followed the light around the corner, "They must be under control!"

"I don't like the sound of that!"

Roland punched a Mara straight in the snout, his knuckles getting moist from its small nostrils. Another Mara jumped on his back, the sharp claws digging into his shoulders. Errol grabbed the creature around its boney waist, the scales ridged against his skin. It dropped to the ground, a kick from Errol's shoe making it slide away from the light. Roland searched around during their quick break.

"Where did everybody go?" He asked.

"I saw them run that way." Errol answered, pointing his light towards a hallway filled with Mara hopping towards them.

"Let's go another way then," Roland said running through a different corridor, "come on."

Sova picked up Glenda before she turned to the next corner from behind, lifting her still kicking feet off the ground. Angelica struggled to catch up, panting heavily next to them. From the end of the next hall, three loud bangs rang out. Long blue flames flew across the corridor, splashing against the wall. Sova pulled Glenda back just in time, the fiery projectiles barely missing her feet.

"What was that?!" Angelica exclaimed between deep breaths.

Peeking around the wall, Sova leaning against the corner. All he could see was a quick blue dot floating in the darkness, the small light vanish almost instantly. A snaking trail of smoke dissipated from the sudden gust of air, chiming footsteps echoing. By the time he got the flashlight in the direction, there was nothing there. Just a blank wall and the long rows of lockers leading to it.

"What's the big idea running away like that?" Roland shouted, him and Errol slowing down from their run.

"I think we found what turned off the lights." Sova answered, taking out his pistol from the hostler, "It went this way."

The night wind howled from the Oneiro Academy rooftop, six stories high. The rangers burst out of the entrance, the rusted door hinges squeaking loudly. The figure stood directly in the middle of the roof, surrounded by the four bell towers making up the roof's corners. Its face was shaded by a leather cowboy hat, the lifted left side of the brim revealing part of a humanoid head. Two pistols shined from under the opened cloak, its hands hidden underneath the leather fabric.

All five teens aimed their guns at the figure, making a firing line.

"Put your hands behind your head and lie on the ground," Roland ordered loudly, "or we will be forced to open fire!"

Gears clanked, the revolvers flying up. Nyxus's held his arms straight out, shooting rounds of blue flames. The brass gears used as a firing hammer spun on the rusted over revolvers, the brownish-red metal visible between each bright shot. Nyxus's face was shown as well, at least what remained of it.

The rangers scattered from the oncoming fire, taking cover behind air conditioning units that were spread throughout the rooftop. They returned fire, Nyxus continuing his onslaught on the move. Embers splashed against the metal units, dripping to the ground. Most of the rounds flew off into the night sky, becoming small light in the sea of stars.

Their white laser bolts sizzled with static through the air, following the lone gunslinger. In a blink, the culprit was out of sight. The gunfire abruptly ceased, their target nowhere to be found. The rangers peeked pass the edges of their cover, searching for any tell of the shooter's whereabouts.

A rapid chime approached Sova, the beat of boots joining. Bringing his head back behind cover, he caught a glimpse of something flying towards him from his right. He ducked by instincts, avoiding the jagged blade. The sharp edge plunged into the metal box, bending the fan blade inside. From above, the brass gears of the revolver clicked active, ready to fire.

Nyxus fired in the direction of Errol and Roland, their cover now flanked. The rusty blade on the bottom of Nyxus's revolver grip forced him to fire sideways, the metal screeching when he followed his targets. The other ranger scattered to find new cover, Glenda and Angelica rushing to aid Sova. From below the creature, Sova shot up with a charged uppercut to the jaw. Nyxus's cowboy hat was knocked off as he holstered his guns, showing a horrific sight.

The face Sova stared at was too human to be monstrous, yet too monstrous to be human. His lips were rotted away, giving a permanent grin reaching past his grey gums. Skin was missing from his chin and part of his forehead, nothing but the pure white bone remaining. An eye patch covered his left eye, the other glaring with a bright blue glow. Nyxus popped his jaw back in place with a quick flex, letting out a hollow click.

Sova unleashed more blows to his face, his knuckles harshly rubbing against dry leathery skin. A decaying hand wrapped around Sova's right fist in mid-strike, the speed faster for him to notice. Pulling Sova's arm straight, Nyxus free palm flew upwards at his elbow. The quick crack of bones snapping assured a successful hit. He struggled to hold in his agonizing cry of pain, but it was too much.

The presence of someone behind Nyxus made his squinted eye widen, his rotting teeth grinding slowly. Angelica aimed her clubnose at the back of his head, just after getting out of cover. The back of a spurred boot swung up, Nyxus's leg kicking backwards. Angelica's gun flew out of her hands from the impact, her hands getting scratched by the metal spurs. Sova could only watch her reel back, hold his loose arm in pain with Nyxus's fingers still curled around it.

Like a pendulum, Nyxus's leg swung down towards Sova, knee first. The hit to the chest knocked Sova to the ground, his right arm flailing freely. Errol came in from the side, tackling the creature at full speed. His powerful arms lifted Nyxus off the ground by his black leather vest, plowing him straight into an air conditioning unit. Metal bent and twisted around him, the broken fan blade impaling through his chest.

Blue flames shot out from between his ribs, Errol forced to cover his eyes. He doubled back, the jets of flames lighting up the roof. Roland caught up to them, his gun out at the ready. In an instant, a shot rang out, the flaming round flying from under Nyxus's cloak. The blue flame flew straight through Roland's shoulder, forcing him to drop his gun and hold the wound.

From the top of the metal unit, Glenda flew down feet first. Her weight knocked Nyxus to his knees, having her land in front of him. She was already facing him, prepared to deliver a spinning kick. Before she could get her leg up, Nyxus lunged up, punching her in the gut. She bent over his arm, all the air forced out of her lungs. With his other hand, he flipped her onto the ground, leaving her gasping for breath.

Roland picked up his gun, using his good arm to aim. Nyxus flew from a brief sprint, hitting Roland with a powerful jump kick to the chest. Knocked back, Roland slid against the rough rooftop, stopping near the low edge. His pistol kept sliding without him, flipping over the ledge and down the six story drop.

Errol punched Nyxus in the skinless temple, blocking Nyxus's following counterattack with his other hand. Angelica grabbed Nyxus's arms from behind, holding tight to the bones in his upper arms. With his left hand, Nyxus pushed his right arm towards her, separating his arm from his body. The grey skin covering the shoulder stringed up until it split off, freeing his bone from the joint. The blunt end bashed into Angelica's nose, causing her to let go of him.

Nyxus spun, swinging his dismembered arm hand to hand. It whacked Errol in the cheek, coming full circle to hit Angelica in the back of her neck. Bones collided, pain ensued. Angelica turned and landed on her hands, crying out when her knees hit the ground. Nyxus beat in the head repeatedly with his own arm, Angelica letting out sharp cries of pain with each crack.

Her eyes were closed, tears pushing through her lids. The onslaught ended with an uppercut to her chin, the end of his arm swinging up into the air. She fell back, her eyes still close. Errol foot smashed into Nyxus's stomach as he relocated his arm, the skin tying itself back together while he was hit. Nyxus's upper body separated from his legs, his torso rolling on the ground.

His upper body lifted and ran towards Roland who was struggling to get up. The legs followed close by with Errol on his tail. The legs hopped into the air, flipping upside-down over the hand-standing body. He was about to punch Nyxus when an outstretched leg smashing into his forehead, the kick making him fall backwards.

Flexing his arms, Nyxus flipped over, his feet landed between Roland's legs. He pulled out a revolver, his free hand grasping onto Roland's crossed wrists. The rusty barrel of the revolver brushed against his hair, bits of rust clinging on. Hovering over Roland's chest was the revolver's bottom blade, the jagged tip almost against his shirt.

Roland struggled to release his arms from the creature's powerful grip. He opened his eyes for a split second through his squirming, just enough to allow Nyxus to see a glimpse of his piercing blue eyes. Nyxus loosened his hand, his face changing instantly from aggressive to almost frightened. His gun lowered, nearly wobbling away from his boney finger holding the trigger guard.

"Roland…"

The sudden change in force allowed Roland room to push Nyxus up, getting a knee between the two. With his foot, he vaulted Nyxus overhead far past the edge. Too far for Nyxus to even attempt grabbing for the ledge. He fell, all the way down the entire six story drop. It took a while until a muffled crash was heard, none of the rangers having the energy or strength to see what happened.

Only Roland was able to move, being the closest to the roof's side. He painfully inched his way, only able to use one arm to crawl. From the height he was at, it was difficult to tell where the body landed through the darkness. In a few seconds, Clint and Dr. Vink exited the academy, the flashlight dancing through the night-lit grass. When they got to the landing zone, Roland was forced to collapse in anger.

There was no sign of a body, just a shallow man-sized crater.

* * *

"Who's next?" Vink shouted through the infirmary waiting room. "How about you Errol? Do you need some medical attention?"

"It's just a scratch." He grumbled with his arms crossed, the shallow wound on his forehead already scabbed over.

"How's Angelica doing?" Sova asked, a splint and cloth sling supporting his right arm as he got out of the chair. The gauze square on his cheek stretched from his talking, making him only open his mouth by a little.

The white walled room was quiet for a split second until Vink finally inhaled to answer.

"Come see for yourself…all of you." He walked back into the hall.

The teens followed behind, limping and groaning. Glenda walked hunched over, holding the bandage covering her abdomen with her arms crossed. Roland had a sling like Sova's, bandages wrapped around the gun wound on his left shoulder. His ribs were wrapped in white medial tape, keeping them together to allow his ribs to heal properly.

Even then, the teens gasped from the sight of Angelica.

They saw her in an infirmary room, lying on a stretcher. Her eyes were still closed, never once opened while they carried her back into the building. Tubes and wires surrounded her, a loom of life support. A respirator fogged up over her mouth and nose, her chest rising too subtle to see under the thin white covers. Bandages and medial tape patched all over her head, all the way down to her neck.

The heart monitor slowly beeped, followed by the hollow sucking noise from the respirator lung. Her IV bag hung on the thick metal hook from the pole, the liquid unnoticeably flowing through the tube in her hand. Everyone looked down at her, not saying a word. Clint was already in the room, his hands in front of his mouth as he sat in the chair near her bed.

"She suffered a concussion during the fight," Clint finally said, "knocking her out cold for a while. She's steady now," he looked down, "after a few close calls. Her neck was chipped in a vertebra. It's all my fault."

"It's not your fault." Roland said, putting his free hand on Clint's shoulder.

Clint gave Roland's hand a glance, letting out a deep sigh. "It is. I didn't activate the Oneiro Quarantine. I knew I was forgetting something. Why did it have to be that? Why was it the most important thing? I just had to push a simple button, raise the defenses, nothing more."

"Mistakes happen." Roland told him.

"This wasn't a mistake," Clint got up to leave the room, "it was a complete disaster."

Roland's head dropped, his shoulders slumping. Her turned to see the others, only Glenda not looking back at him. Errol was the only one not standing over Angelica. He sat in a chair, holding a notebook on the spacey windowsill. He began to write:

**Dear dad,**

**I just started my second day of Oneiro training and they already made us rangers. It's some kind of new program they started to get students experience in the field. Don't worry about us, we won't be in any danger.**

He scratched at the drying scab on his forehead. Quickly looking over his shoulder, he saw Angelica in the bed motionless, only the respirator moving. He continued writing:

**Angelica is doing fine. She is top in all of her classes right now. We both want the war to end soon. First thing we'll do when you get back is go fishing on pier 9 like we did back in the day. I really miss those times-**

"Come on Errol," Roland said as everyone was leaving the room, "let's get going."

"Right," Errol closed the notebook and got up, "I'm coming."

All the teens walked out the door, all except Sova. They passed by him, momentarily blocking his gaze on Angelica from the end of the infirmary bed.

His coat fluttered from his short walk, sitting down in the chair by her bed. He held her limp hand in his, her skin scratched and cold. He wouldn't have known she was still alive if it wasn't for the long steady beeps from the heart monitor. His other hand rested on top, covering Angelica's completely.

"If only I wasn't so weak," He whispered angrily, "if only I knew what to do. This is _my_ fault." His grip tightened, his breaths sharp and shaking, "I'm making a promise, here and now. This isn't happening again. Not as long as I'm alive..."

* * *

Nyxus trudged into the cave, glowing blue embers dripping out from chest. His hand clenched to a giant gash from where the ribs stuck out from his grey skin. Light flickered from the embers, illuminating his path to Darkilov. He stopped hesitantly, his feet struggling to stay in place. He stood before Darkilov hunched over, his deep raspy breaths filling the air.

"I can still smell them." It hissed angrily. The blue light from Nyxus's wounds showed rows of tiny sharp black teeth inside a reptilian skull, shrouded by darkness. A thin forked-tongue flicked around, stretching through the small gap in the middle of its lower jaw.

"They got lucky." Nyxus answered breathlessly.

In a swish, Darkilov spun around, the spiked end of his long thick tail smashing into Nyxus. His body crashed into the cave wall meters away, blue flames busting out and lighting the room. He was embedded into the cracked stone, using both hands to get out. Darkilov caught up to him, another sweep from his tail. Nyxus saw the shadow through the blue flames dancing from the sudden wind, rolling out of the way. Rocky debris flew from the impact of Darkilov's tail brushing against the wall, the spikes quickly scrapping loudly as they pass by.

Nyxus landed on his hands and knees, his cloak fluttering from the wind. With one hand, he pulled out a revolver and opened fire. Blue flames blasted through the cave, flying towards Darkilov in rapid bursts. They only washed the massive creature in dim blue light and nothing more. The embers dripped off of the skeletal armor, the patchy red-brown exterior almost matching its black trench coat in the dark light.

"The wind over a fresh grave," Darkilov whispered gutturally, "Useless and forgotten."

The flames ceased, only empty cranks from the revolver's gears making any noise. They were back in the darkness, only the blue pile of bright embers under Nyxus visible.

"Like the feast that you are, the decayed maggot feast. Maggots will vomit from the taste!"

A giant boot plowed into Nyxus's face, bone fragments flying into the air. Flecks of white bone fall to the ground as Darkilov grabs him, his limp body lifted into the air. Eight long thin fingers wrapped completely around Nyxus's neck, the black clawed tips curving into the middle of his grey throat. His face wasn't even there anymore, just a mess of flesh and broke bones.

"Not even the worms will eat you. Not even the humans will look at you. You're nothing but bones and _filth_. _All_ you'll ever be."

Pressure...and a wet crunch. That's all it took to make Nyxus's body limp. Darkilov tossed him to the side, the Mara surrounding the body with curiosity.

"Fix him. He a good learner. Asteria should have no challenge this time. Next time won't be the same."

A handful of Mara lifted the body off the ground, holding it over their heads. Through the cave's darkness, they walked in unison into a side tunnel. Blue flames dripped onto the cave floor, making a lit trail from the previous area. The bone chips clanked inside his opened skull, announcing each step taken.

Darkilov returned to his resting spot, his heavy footsteps loud against the rocky floor. Dirt kicked up when it dropped to the ground, an angry hiss echoing through the cave tunnels. "The Nightmares shall keep them company until Nyxus is fixed. They will weaken and we will flourish. Black roses on a battlefield." A disturbing cackle filled the cave, dry guttural coughs and chilling hisses.

Beaded curtains jingled from being pushed forwards. A fire pit with a boiling caldron over it lit the room in an orange glow. The Mara set Nyxus on a rectangular stone slab in the middle of the room, his bullet belt clanking against the stone. A woman in a black burqa stood up, dropping the glass beakers in her gloved hands onto the work table.

Her burga fluttered from her haste jog to the slab, the light fabric fluttering around her arms and legs. She looked down at the mangled body, her elegant purple eyes wide in shock. Her gentle slender hand ran over the gaping hole where Nyxus's face was, her finger tips rubbing the jagged edge.

"Why do you make it do this…" She whispered softly, her mouth moving under the thin thin beaded veil covering it. Her smooth clear skin didn't even wrinkle when she winced from the sight of Nyxus, turning away quickly to get everything ready.

She pulled out a rusty pair of pliers, blunted and worn from years of weather. Laying out a cloth for removed pieces of skull, she began to work. The Mara left to bring her replacements for the fractured bones and limbs. It would be a while until she starts sewing, the rusty needle with a coil of stained thread already on the stone operating slab. She would have to ignore Nyxus's dead eyes staring at her the entire time she worked.

Never blinking, and always watching.

* * *

**Ending theme song- "Circle of Fear" by H.I.M.**


	4. Episode 3: The Heart Stopper PT1

(Quick author's note: Here are messages to the Power Ranger Fanfiction Guardians.

WolfbaneX: I tried my best to find the typos, but my hands did their best to make them. PM me the ones I missed.

Michelle the Editor: Sorry for the wait, I took time to look for typos for once. Same for you, PM me the ones I missed if you can. Hope it was worth it.

Everyone else: Enjoy the show, der, I mean story.)

Screams filled the night air, loud numerous shrieks by the hundreds. Screams of amusement, from people on the dozens of rides or even from winning a prize at the game booths. Bright, star blanding, lights covering every inch of the water's edge all the way to the long wide pier. It was practically day for the people enjoying themselves, the ocean of people blending all size and ages. There was not one drop of stress in the carnival, only fun and joy for goers and workers alike.

The Oceanside Carnival was open every day, every hour, every moment, for everyone. Mostly people under eighteen went, the older people taking their time off from work in the Gas Lamp instead. It was the perfect place for either, the gaming booths enjoyable by any age. The food, although unhealthy, fit the taste buds for any tongue. The thrill rides fun for everyone.

Everyone but Carl.

Carl looked astonished at the flashing loopy-tracked roller coaster called The Heart Stopper. The snake themed train flew by as a blur, guided by the completely surrounding rails through loop-de-loops and barrel rolls. His two friends were right there in the front, enjoying every minute of the dangerous pine line ride. The train reentered the dock station, slowing down as it was engulfed by the main building. Jimmy and Sheen laughed excitedly when they walked out of the exit, meeting back up with Carl.

"That ride was awesome!" Sheen said walking a little wobbly, "It was even better than when my dad let me hang onto the sunroof when he drove me over here!"

Jimmy chuckled as he fixed up his windblown hair, "Actually that was me driving in your dad's car."

"You guys weren't scared?" Carl asked a little shaky from just watching them.

"Being scared is for chumps." Jimmy said, finally getting his brunet hair back in its large rockabilly style.

"Yeah, the only thing I was afraid of was us crashing into a flock of birds or something."

"Well, speaking of birds, let's get going to duck hunt booth." Carl said ready to turn around. "Those ducks aren't going to shoot themselves."

"Wait," Sheen said, "You said you'd try the ride if we do."

"But I didn't mean it," Carl wined, slumping his shoulders, "Can't I just try to win that stuffed lama at the booth?"

Jimmy blew air between his lips, "Come on Carl, it wasn't that bad. Not unless you're a little baby cake."

"Not that bad? It's called The Heart Stopper!" Carl exclaimed. "I can't risk that, my asthma is acting up just from thinking about it."

"That's just a fancy name they gave it to make it sound cool," Jimmy replied as he pushed a hand through the air at Carl, "It doesn't really stop people's hearts."

"They'd get sued if it did." Sheen added.

Carl walked up to The Heart Stopper, his hands sweating. He wiped them off on his jeans and peered over his shoulder to see his friends cheering and hollering.

"Go Carl! Come on, go, go, go!"

"Go already!"

Turning back, he took a deep breath that wheezed out. The giant spinning human heart in the middle of the roller coaster tracks beat from behind the entrance building, the bottom of it covered by the blue and green tubes hanging over the roof. The green and blue "veins" on the heart thumped with visible steady beats, an infinite loop that made water flow constantly through the tubes. The line rails before the ticket tunnel zigzagged in a long condensed path. Carl held on the shiny steel rail, needing it to help him stay on his feet.

He took in a big dry gulp, making a lump in his throat. He cautiously walked through the line rails, lining up behind the small group of people in front of him. They all waddled in slowly, more and more sweat gradually running down his forehead as he got closer. Taking off his glasses, he used his striped shirt sleeve to dry off his freckled face. The front of his wavy red hair got stuck down against his wet skin, his short locks slowly curling back up.

Carnival music played from all directions, the airy tune getting deeper and deeper when he got into the pitch black ticket tunnel. Bright green glow-in-the-dark paint outlined the ticket booth and its attendant. The man inside the booth was outlined to look like a glowing skeleton, his black outfit hidden within the tunnel's darkness. It was Carl's turn to pay, the others running and laughing excitedly through the glowing guide lines dashed on the ground.

Giving the booth attendant the tickets, he carefully followed the glowing dashes to the parked train. His shoes squeaked each step, getting drowned out by a deep loud heartbeat. For a second he thought it was his, even checking his chest to make sure. It didn't take long for him to see it was coming from the wall speakers, the subtle static giving it away. He made it to what seemed like a dead end, but was a wall creating two paths to hide the light behind.

Going through the left side, Carl was almost blinded by the sudden bright lights. He was able to see a dark red train dock with scattered overhead spotlights once his eyes adjusted, the train surrounded top to bottom by four rails. Water coursed through the green and blue pipes jutting from the walls and ceiling, the thick glass darker where the fluid flowed. Another glowing skeleton worker helped him into the ride, strapping him in.

The seatbelt clicked in, followed by the clank of the safety bars. There was just a seat to hold him in place, no floor under to set his feet on. Sitting in the front, he could easily see the metal train's dark green snake head shined from the lights right in front of him. With everyone secured in place, the attendant rushed back to the large ground lever. He set a foot on the base and a hand on the grip.

"Everybody ready!?" He shouted over the deep heartbeats.

Carl took another steady breath, taking his tight grip from the bar only to push his glasses up. The glowing worker cranked down the lever, twisting his whole body. The train jittered to life, spooking everyone on the ride. Steam shot out downward from the black ceiling, filling everyone's lungs with cold damp air. An overdramatic cackle popped from the loudspeakers, almost drowned out by screeching feedback.

"Something just bit me!" A woman said through the loudspeaker, pretending to be someone on the ride.

The chain pulling the train rhythmically clicked from between the rails, its hook hidden under Carl's car. The tunnel turned right, getting far from the dock's light. Only dim ground lights helped his eyes to see through the dark tunnel, their spreading beams showing dust flying around. They started to flicker rapidly, making Carl's eyes strain.

"Oh no! The power's going out!" A male shouted form the loudspeaker.

A feminine scream rang out, "Snakes! Snakes!"

Through the flickering lights, Carl saw silhouettes of long slim things dropping one-by-one into the train. One fell onto Carl's lap; his instincts making a hand slap it off onto the car's floor around his feet. Making a left turn, the lights at the end of the tunnel were clearly visible. He almost thought the ride was done, but quickly realized it was far from over.

"Where did Johnny go?" A female shouted from the loudspeaker. "He was just right here!"

The train started picking up speed, making the wind start to blow by.

"The brakes are gone!" A man yelled. "There's no way to stop this thing!"

They exited the tunnel, cool night air blowing from the side. The train started going up the rail ramp, almost completely vertical. Carl could see more and more of the carnival as they went higher and higher. The Ferris wheel spun slowly from the right, while the spinning ride whirled around to the left. The top of the ramp got closer, the ground getting too far away for comfort.

Carl held on tightly, not daring to look back. Even looking forward at the curving rails was frightening. His heart thumped heavily inside him, not even noticing the speaker's beating had stopped. Breathing a little quicker, Carl got to the top of the long ramp. He could barely see the people down below, the height making them too small to tell apart. The hook under the train released its hold, shaking the floor under his feet.

Creaking loudly, the train began to drop down the long steep slope at gut wrenching speeds. The wind blew furiously into Carl's face, the screams of enjoyment behind him. Turning and winding down the twisting track, the roller coaster picked up speed. Lights around him blurred by in a flash. They went through a quick loop, turning his whole world upside-down.

From under the ground, a rumble swept through the carnival. The earthquake violently shook, making everyone below struggle to find their footing. The metal support beams creaked and rattled on the ride, bolts popping out. The wooden planks snapped from the pressure, bits of the track falling off. The train derailed over a gap, everyone screaming in terror.

The last thing Carl remembers was flying through the air, straight into the giant beating heart.

Carl could barely open his eyes. A heart monitor beeped steadily near him. He was lying down in a warm room, a thin bed sheet over his waist. His clothes were gone, just a hospital gown instead. He could only see a blurry ceiling, his glasses somewhere away from his face.

"He's awake." A familiar voice said near him. Two shadows crawled on the ceiling, more than one person approaching him. Soon enough he saw them, able to recognized their blurry faces.

"I'm glad to see you alive again Carl." Sheen said happily, his scared upper lip lifting to a humble smile.

"How ya feel?" Jimmy asked softly.

"Terrible." Carl croaked out. His throat dryly stung, making him cough weakly. His stomach hurt with each cough, ending them in mumbled groans.

"You should feel lucky," Sheen paused and glanced down

The two walked towards the window near the foot of the bed, Carl painfully sitting up to see where they went. They whispered to each other, only hushed hissing audible. After a few seconds, Jimmy nodded and turned to face Carl. He glanced at the foot of the bed, his eyes squinting.

"Okay," He began shakily, "so…what happened was-" He paused, holding a hand up. "-Wait, do you hear that?"

Sheen and Carl tilted their heads to listen, the faint sound of carnival music getting louder and louder. A mechanical whirling joined in, like the spin of helicopter blades.

"Where's that coming from?" Sheen asked.

The window glass shattered violently, the wall around it crumbling into the room. Plaster dust flew everywhere, hiding the thing that burst from outside. The deafening crash was almost overpowered by the carnival music, cymbals crashing and calliopes tooting. Heavy chains rattled loudly, scraping against the floor. Four blinding spotlights lit their path, aiming at Jimmy and Sheen.

Everyone with them on the tenth floor could hear Jimmy and Sheen's endless screams.

Carl would scream, but he couldn't breath. His heart monitor beeped rapidly, his eyes fluttering. The asthma was choking him, his lungs fighting desperately for air. Everything started to sound faint, as if they were far away underwater. The screams stopped abruptly, replaced by pain-filled groans.

"It's got me!" Jimmy stranded out.

"Hungry…" A loud hushed voice echoed from the mechanical whirling.

Once the dust started to settle, the silhouette of a large moving object took up the empty space near the window, lifting Jimmy and Sheen up in the air with two long "arms". It fled into the night, taking Carl's friends and the carnival music with it. Soon it was only the strong wind blowing and the heart monitor flatline. The nurses and doctors all rushed into the room, searching for what caused the giant hole in the hospital. They would only find two things.

Carl, who was unresponsive, and his friends nowhere to be found.

* * *

Errol sat in his wooden office chair, rolling the wheeled legs towards his desk. Taking a sheet of paper from the tall stack, he wedged it into the black typewriter. Cranking the paper through the roller, he checked the ink amount. The door to his office was closed, only a black silhouette visible through the opaque window. He began to type, the typewriter's arms tapping loudly:

**The human mind is one of those things I'll never, even in the slightest, understand. I found out something that will still puzzle me till my time comes. If something almost hits us and we're caught off guard, we will be affected more than if it actually hit. That anticipation of expecting something to happen will get our heart rate up to the point of dangerous levels. It will cause us to make mistakes and focus on what might happen, while reality is passing by willy-nilly without us.**

**Why does it do that? I've asked myself and others that question time and time again, and nothing but a shrug to answer. And that was the best answer anyone could come up with. I'm guessing our imagination can really get the best of us. Sometimes people can't even tell which is reality and which is all in their head.**

**But honestly, what is the difference? We see with our eyes, we taste and smell and hear, all the while that goes to our brain. So our mind tells us what's going on. So why is our imagination any different, isn't it our mind telling us what's going on? Is our imagination an extra sense that we look over, but is just not as accurate? **

**Then again, it is right sometimes, isn't it?**

**We expect things to happen, and when it does, our imagination was right. Is it just up to our consciousness to tell when that happens and try our best to ignore the other possibilities? So then when we think something is going to happen, and it almost does, why are we so afraid and even more afraid than if it actually did happen? It's something we can't control, a permanent instinct, that makes us fear the "almost" more than the "actual".**

**I've probably even shaved some years from my clock from the case of: The Heart Stopper.**

* * *

Cars sped by once the light turned green, filling the street with grey smoke. Errol walked through on the sidewalk, holding his breath to avoid the fumes. Even with his hands tucked into his coat pockets and a scarf around his neck, the cold night still made him fight back the urge to shiver. Puffs of his breath lead him down the long path, his footsteps giving him something to listen to. The grass and trees to his right filled the air with morning dew, a pleasant smell only the people in and around Central Park can have.

There was nobody else walking down the street, the previous car being the few he'd seen for a while. Not many people lived around Central Park, the only buildings lining the edge. Retirement homes, golf courses. flower shops, banks, diners, and hospitals were the majority of establishments Central Park was surrounded by. Errol's mind started to wander back to a few hours ago. Back when he was in his office.

_Clint dropped a empty file onto Errol's desk, some of the papers inside coming loose._

"_We got a case for you Errol." Clint told him quietly. "Since the other rangers are too injured to fight, you have to do it alone."_

"_Fine by me." Errol said, picking up the file. He leaned back in his chair as Clint continued._

"_You know what to do right?"_

"_Fill it up." Errol answered plainly._

"_Anything that can help the case. Written reports, journals, witness accounts, even news paper articles related to the event in anyway useful."_

"_So," Errol tapped his fingers on the chair arms as he held the word, "Where should I start?"_

"_Right after that accident in the Oceanside Carnival, we got a call about a Nightmare attacking the hospital the victims were sent to. We need you to check the place out for witnesses and any other information you can gather. From the call, the Nightmare has the ability to fly, so be careful out there."_

_Errol put the file back on the desk and got up, "Which hospital was it?"_

He stood outside of Last Hope Hospital, an ambulance just starting its sirens as it sped away. Taking his jittering hands from his pockets, he held a notebook in one and a pencil in the other. People were inside, standing and sitting in the well lit entrance. Several construction trucks were parked against the sidewalk, packed with equipment and tools. Errol leaned against one under the streetlamp, looking up towards the top floors of the hospital.

Through the cloudy black sky, a gaping hole made cracks around the impact area ten stories up . A plastic cover was already over it, allowing reconstruction to begin. Glass and brick littered the ground below, even some chunks of plaster around Errol's feet. There were no lights on the tenth floor, hiding the hospital's roof in the night.

After writing down the address and details to the event, Errol got off the truck and proceeded into the hospital. Pushing open one of the glass double doors, he approached the front counter. The waiting seats were nearly filled with soon to be patients, all needing some type of medial care. The white uniformed nurse busily worked on a pile of papers, her pen jumping from sheet to sheet.

Errol cleared his throat nervously while taking off his fedora, fiddling with the rim with his fingers. "E-excuse me, miss. Is the per- patient who was attacked still eh- here?" His mouth fought against him, making his sentence hard to follow.

She glanced up at him briefly, needing to tilt her head up to see his Oneiro badge. "Carlton Shepherd? He was moved to floor 3 room 312. Go right ahead Officer."

"Th-thank you." Errol put his fedora back on and got into one of the elevators.

Others got in before him, while some got out. Doctors and nurses stood in there with him, a few patients sitting in wheelchairs. The button for the third floor was already lit, only needing the doors to close now. They noisily slid towards the middle, the metal gates outside them following. With a slight jolt, the elevator began to head upwards.

The motors hummed loudly, muffed by the thick wooden elevator walls. A ding sounded as it passed by each floor, the needle above the doors slowly traveling from the left to the right. People got out as more got in through each floor, making the elevator bounce slightly from the sudden movement. Finally, it reached the third floor. Errol was the first out, almost dashing into the hallway.

People passed by as he searched down the doors for room 312. It was hard for him to concentrate, the presence of other people around him making him more and more nervous as time went by. He started getting itchy, scratching under his chin without even knowing. The rooms on the right started getting closer to 312; 304, 306, 308, then 310. He stopped once he reached 312, door closed with a clipboard set in the holder.

Errol knocked. "Mr. Shepherd?"

There wasn't an answer.

He took the clipboard from the slanted holder and glanced through it. The name Carlton Shepherd was there at the top, the rest personal and medical information. A night nurse walked up from behind him, her heels clicking against the tile floor. Errol turned around when he heard her coming, placing the clipboard back in its place.

"May I help you?" She offered.

"Yes," He took his time to plan out his sentence, "I'm looking for Carlton Shepherd. I was told this was his room but nobody seems to be in there."

"Did you open the door?" She asked curiously.

"No," Errol nervously chuckled, "I didn't want to risk it. If it was someone else's room it would have been rude of me."

She opened the door with a puzzled look, "Well this is his room. Just tell him you're turning on the lights so you don't scare him."

"Thank you." Errol gave her a polite nod and got pass the door frame.

"Are you sure you're a cop?" She asked suddenly, getting Errol's attention.

He grabbed the door frame and gave her a messy smile, "I'm not a cop, I'm an Oneiro Ranger. There's a fine difference."

Running his hand on the wall to find the light switch, Errol walked carefully through the dark room. The blinds stretched moonlight from outside through the window, the slits reaching all across the room. He could see the wire frame of the hospital bed's end around the personal bathroom wall's corner. Two comfortable guest chairs sat under the window, the small plant on a stand sitting in the corner next to them. The flick switch stopped Errol's fingers near the end of the bathroom corner, his finger moving under it, ready to flick it up.

"I'm turning on the light." Errol said clearly.

"Don-" A weak voice said, the person clearing their throat. "Don't turn on the lights."

"Why not?"

A wheezing breath mixed with the steady beeping of the heart monitor. "I don't want…to see them gone."

Errol walked around the corner to stand next to the bed's front. The moonlight was enough to see a young teenager laying down, his square glasses on the nightstand by the bed. A thick arm covered his face, the other hanging off the edge from under the thin covers. His pot belly visibly raised each inhale and lowered each exhale. Reaching for his front pocket, Errol clicked on his forward flashlight.

"I'm Errol Ruhend, an Oneiro Ranger. You were reported to have been attacked by a Nightmare. I'm only here to ask some question and then I'll go."

Carl lifted a freckled arm, dropping it back down. "Ask away." He softly said.

Errol got out his pad and pencil, licking the pencil's tip before writing the setup for the page. After a few quick scribbles, he began questioning.

"What did the Nightmare look like?"

"I really couldn't see it. It all happened so fast. I didn't have my glasses. All I saw were…chains. It used these lights to see, these bright yellow lights. There was carnival music, really loud carnival music. That's all I know about it."

"Who were the two people taken?"

"My friends…" His tone was sad when he sniffed, "Jimmy and Sheen."

"Do they got a last name?"

Carl shook his head slightly from under his arm, "None that I know of. We've only been friends for a while."

"How old were they?"

Carl took a deep breath through his nose, "I don't know."

"Do you know where they worked or which school they went to?"

Carl just shook his head.

"Well, you know what they looked like, right? Anything I can work with?"

"Jimmy's kind of tall. Big hair, brown. I think he has brown eyes, I'm not really sure, he always wears sunglasses."

"What about Sheen?"

"He has short spiked hair, always has it spiked. His scar. He has this scar that kind of splits the top of his lip a little. His nose is kind of pushed up I think."

"Let's see," Errol tapped the pad with the pencil's eraser, "is there anyone else that knew them? Anyone close to them, parents, buddies, relatives, anyone like that?"

"I don't know any of their names. The only person like that I met was Jimmy's girl. Her name was…Cindy."

"Okay, now we're getting somewhere. Do you know where I can find her?"

"She works at the Patty Whack Shack. In the Gaslamp."

"Okay," Errol said as he wrote, "one last question. Were they sleeping before the attack?"

Surprising to Errol, Carl started to cry. He breathed shakily before croaking out, "No."

"What were they doing then?"

"They were about to tell me-" He gripped the covers with his left hand, crying harder. Tears dripped from his face onto the bed, soaking into the fabric. "They were going to tell me what- what happened to my legs. During the accident…"

"What happened to your legs?" Errol asked, guiding his flashlight down Carl's body.

He groaned repeatedly between sniffs and coughs, "They're gone."

Right when he said it, Errol saw the missing mass under the sheet. Two stubs ended about where the knees would be. The empty space made Errol look away right after realizing what happened. He didn't want to say anything more, he couldn't say anything more. The only sound was Carl's weeping, gradually getting louder and deeper.

Errol clicked off the flashlight, turning away from the crying victim. He walked out the door with his head down, hands in his coat pockets. The nurse saw him walking out of the room, hearing the crying from inside. She closed the door and watched Errol head down the hall to leave, taking the stairs.

* * *

A knock on the door. Errol sat in his chair, not even noticing it. He just stared down at the device on his desk, a hand against his cheek. Another knock. This time he woke up from deep thought. His chair squeaked as he leaned back.

"Come in."

Roland opened the door, peeking his head in first. He left it open as he took a wooden chair and sat on it backwards, using his uninjured arm to rest his chin on.

"So, any progress?" He asked.

"A little. Vink let me use his Divining Rod to find the people taken by the Nightmare."

Roland reached out and took the device from the desk by one of its back handles. It was Y-shaped, a type writer keypad at the base. A small black screen above the keypad, topped with a spiraling antenna that wiggled from the sudden movement.

"You mean this gizmo?"

"Hey," Errol warned, "Be careful with that thing. It's the last one Vink's got and I don't want to wait for him to solder a new one."

"What does it do?" Roland put the rod back on the desk, knocking down some papers from the top of a pile.

"Well," Errol said as he reorganized the stack, "you plug it into one of the computers over here. You know, the ones with everyone's information. Then all you gotta do is put their full name in, and on the little screen it points you to where they are."

"How's that going to help ya?" Roland walked over to a file cabinet to lean on it. "Nightmares aren't in the system. Not unless the cops put them in a cell, which is never."

"It's just a hunch," Errol got up to pace around his desk, "but, I thought that if I can find the people that were taken, I'll find the Nightmare."

"That's the spirit!" He put his hands on his hips, "But why haven't you put the name in the thing already? You could have been sending that Nightmare back to Skepsi by now!"

"I only got their first names. I'll need a last name, which I know how to get. Thing is, I need your help with it."

"Why me? I can't be going out on the field, I'm crippled here!" He waved his arm in its sling rapidly.

"Cause, the person that knows the name is a girl. A- a dancer."

Roland scoffed. "Really Errol. I've told you before, there's nothing to worry about. Just get the name and get out of there. Bing-bada-boom!"

Errol nervously rubbed his hands together, "I don't know. That means I'll have to go into the dressing rooms to find her. I don't think I can go in there alone. What would people think?"

"Who cares what people think, you're an Oneiro Ranger. Just slap them in the face with your badge and get to it."

"Come on Roland, I just need you for that and I'll handle the rest of it on my own. I'll owe you one."

Roland sighed, "Fine, let's just make it quick. Where can we find her?"

"She'll be at the Patty Whack Shack up in Gasplamp."

Roland stood straight, tilting his fedora back. "The Patty Whack Shack?! Why didn't you say that in the first place?!" He grabbed Errol's coat from the coat rack and ran off, "Let's get going!"

Errol chased after him, checking his pockets for his notepad and pencil. "Hey, wait for me!"

* * *

Almost every seat was filled in the Patty Whack Shack, the lights dimmed. A small thick candle on each table glowed, just enough for people to see where they were eating. A drum roll began, its deep beat pounding rapidly. Spotlights swayed against the red curtains draped over the stage, floating back and forth.

"And now," The announcer said, "for our next performer. The memorizing moves of: Cindy Rand!"

The curtains flowed to the sides, both spotlights at the center. A single transparent dress wall was there, a dark female silhouette posed behind it. She sat on a stool, an arm raised elegantly to the ceiling with the other hold onto the seat. From her wrist, a small fan appeared in her raised hand, joined by a quick flute note.

"Magic is in the air tonight," she said walking around the wall, "Don't you feel it?"

In a sparkling lime-green dress, she strutted with the fan waving over her face. Her wavy blonde hair bounced with her steps, the long strands covering her eyes. Slowly, a saxophone began playing with a piano. They held low quiet notes while white smoke crawled in from the sides of the stage.

"You can see it too. But you won't see it, if you blink." A fan appeared in her other hand, flute note on cue. "Are you boys ready for a show?" She asked with a perked eyebrow, slowly switching the fans over her face.

Clapping filled the audience.

"Then you better not blink, or you'll miss it." The jazz music started picking up speed, a drum beat joining. She turned around and tossed the fans into the air. When she turned around, two more appeared in her hands, already over her face. The thrown ones dropped at her feet, everyone clapping at the trick.

She shook her hips gently, running the fans against her face one by one. Turning around, she lifted her arms high with the fans together closed. The two of them collided, turning into a jewelry lined veil that stayed in her hand. Bits of glitter shined on their way down to the floor around her body, getting more applause. On their way down, her hands put the green veil over her face.

She danced with her arms free, keeping her pace with the slow music. Now. the dressing screen was to her right. With a drum roll, she started spinning towards it. Her shadow passed through it quickly, her dress flying off. Once she reached the other end, two large green feather fans covered her bare body.

Whistles and cheering overpowered the music as she began to fan dance. Waving the fan covering the front of her torso, she quickly replaced with the other. She moved towards the center of the stage, still shaking her hips and playing with her eyes. With two stomps of her left leg, the smoke started rising higher. She spun around like a blur with the fans covering both sides, the smoke starting to engulf her.

The smoke dissipated soon, with nothing to see but the two fans fluttering to the floor. People gave the disappearing act a standing ovation, whistling and yelling. Roland and Errol sat in the back of the club at a curved booth, clapping. Empty plates layered in spaghetti sauce piled in the middle of the table, the bread stick bowl with only a few left. Roland wiped his face off with the table cloth as he sighed happily.

"Man, what a show!" He said.

"Okay, she's free to talk now. Are you done eating?" Errol asked leaning towards him.

"Let's just wait a minute. I need some time to get my food down."

Cindy walked to her chair in her bathrobe, humming. The large mirror in her dressing room took up the whole wall, showing the other side with the door to get out. Once she sat down, she checked her face for blemishes or wrinkles. She saw a grey hair stand out next to her left eye, plucking it out instantly. As she winced, there was a knock on the door

"Are ya decent?" A voice said.

She tilted her head, "Yes."

Roland barged in with Errol right behind him. "Good, this'll just take a sec."

"Oneiro Rangas?" She squealed, looking back from her chair.

"Reminded me of Malory there." Roland commented to Errol, then turned back to Cindy. "Your voice sounds way better on the mic toots."

"That ain't me," She said looking back at the mirror, "it's anotha girl. I got the moves, just not the woids." A dark gap flawed the middle of her clean smile as she talked.

"You also got a tooth missing," Roland pointed out, "I'm assuming it was resent."

She put a slender hand to her mouth in embarrassment, "I'm savin' up to get it fixed. I gotta do the fan act until then." She pulled a make-up kit towards herself and began putting on some powder.

"Does Jimmy know about it?" Roland asked, walking up a bit closer.

She froze, turning towards him quickly. "Is Jimmy in trouble?"

"No. He was taken by a Nightmare the other night."

"Is he all right?!" She asked franticly, getting out her chair. "Please tell me he's all right!"

"Don't worry. If you help us out, you'll be able to see him again real soon."

"Wadiya want from me?"

"Just a last name. If you give us Jimmy's last name, then we'll be on our way lickidy-split."

Cindy stayed quiet, looking off to the side. Roland turned his head a little, waiting for the answer. "Well," He asked, "What's his last name?"

Cindy scratched her arm with the robe's sleeve, biting her cherry red lip. "All right, it's Felper!"

Roland nudged his head to Errol, who started writing it down on his pad. "Why was it so hard to say it?" He asked.

"No reason, ya got what ya wanted, now get outta here!"

"Fine, come on Errol." The two rangers went out the door. Roland tapped his hand on the frame, "By the way, nice act out there. I loved it!"

Once they left, she rushed over to lock the door behind them.

"What do you think? You think she's hiding something?" Roland asked as the two walked down the hallway to the exit door.

"I'm just glad that's over with." Errol said leaving the club through the back alley, letting Roland out first. The cold breeze hit them, fluttering trashed newspapers against the filthy asphalt. A stray black cat on top of a metal trash can was startled by their appearance, jumping off with a clatter.

"I ain't gonna help you with the talk part every time Errol." Roland told him. "It ain't that hard you know."

"Not for you." Errol said as they stepped over a flattened cardboard box.

"Not for _anyone_," Roland corrected, "All you need is practice. It's just like riding a bike, you'll get used to it."

"I hope I do."

Sirens blared in the distance, dogs barking from the noise. Once on the street, they sat on the bench nearby. No one else was around the bus stop, just parked cars against the sidewalk. The bus would come soon, taking them back to the academy. From a window, Cindy watched them, hiding behind a thick curtain.

In a moment, the light from the room disappeared when the curtain fell.

* * *

"Is the rod ready Dr. Vink?"

"Patients my boy, patients!" Vink stared at the computer screen, the white symbols and letters filling it. "I think it found _more_ than just his whereabouts."

A paper popped out of the slot under the screen, making a rasberry noise.

"Was that the thing making it on the fritz?" Roland asked pointing.

Vink read the paper and his eyes widened, "He's a criminal!"

Roland clicked his tongue, "Jimmy Felper, aka Jimmy The Hair. I knew he was on the lamb from the start. Let me see that." Vink handed him the list of crimes, "4 counts of grand theft auto, 12 counts of mugging, 3 counts of armed robbery, 21 counts of disturbing the peace," He took his eyes off and looked at Errol, "this guy's file's a mile long."

"You think we should let the cops know?" Errol asked.

"Don't get involved in _their_ problems." Roland answered, smacking the diving rod onto Errol's chest. "If the cops wanted to get him, they would a long time ago."

Clint walked in, closing the door behind him. "It got more people just a few minutes ago." He grumbled.

"Where?" Errol asked.

"The Haggle Hotel in the Gaslamp district, a few blocks away from the Patty Whack Shack. Took them right out of the top floor."

Roland flung his head back, smack his forehead with both hands. "You gotta be kidding me! We were just there!"

"You better hurry then." Clint ordered. "Right now it's close by, most likely not for long.

"I'm on my way." Errol said getting his coat and hat from the rack.

"Errol," Roland said catching up to him at the door, "remember: just get that Nightmare and forget about them."

Errol looked him in the eye and gave him a nod. "Right." He put his fedora on and left the academy.

. . .

The triangular arrow on the divining rod's screen swung slowly from left to the right, a radar line spinning clockwise from the middle. Errol looked up at the dark street in front of him to see where he was going everyone once in a while, making sure not to trip on anything. The steady blips beeped between his foot steps, the noisy cars driving by making them hard to hear. The street lights made a glare when he passed under them, making him speed up to get back in the dark. His legs were getting cramped from the constant changes, the two hour walk starting to get to him.

Other people walked down the street with him, Errol swerving out of their way when he saw them. A crosswalk came up, making him stand at the corner and press the button on the signal light. The arrow made a sudden change, swinging instantly to the left. He getting close. Instead of crossing the street like he planned, he followed the sidewalk to the left.

The blips got faster and thicker, making him start run. A faint music could be heard, like from a carnival. Holding the divining rod with one hand, Errol whipped out his pistol. From the top of an apartment building the next block over, something floated right next to it, up near the top floor. The cloudy sky hid the moon, making it hard to make out.

Errol could see something red from the light through the window, metal shining around it. Suddenly, the wall to the apartment building was burst through, sending rubble crashing to the sidewalk under. Errol sprinted across the street, cars stopping around him honking. As he got near, the screaming echoed into the crowded street.

People on the sidewalk ran frantically for safety, bumping into each other. A flood of residents exited the apartment from the doors, some getting out of the back alley. Errol couldn't concentrate from the other people around him, his thoughts locking up. The gun shook in his sweaty hand, the sight barely on the figure floating high above. He bit his lip and fired.

The melting hot laser bolts blasted out one after another, long thin white streaks flying over the panicking bystanders. Sparks exploded against the apartment building, falling with little sparkles. A single jet of blue flame shot out from the giant figure, the carnival music skipping like a bumped record player. It turned around, four bright spotlights blinding Errol from far away. He was forced to use an arm as a visor, still firing at the creature.

Nine people dangled behind from chains as the creature fled away, all screaming for their lives. Errol started clicking empty, still firing randomly into the sky. Over the carnival music and mechanical whirling, a booming whisper shook everyone in the area from the inside. It was a sound that made Errol's blood freeze.

"Hungry…"

. . .

That was the result for the rest of the day. Errol chased it down all morning, all day, up until sundown. More people were taken, and more buildings were torn into, and still it didn't slow down. It didn't take a break for a second. Errol was already out of ammo from shooting at empty space for hours, the tip of his gun already melting. Even without ammo, he still chased it down.

The screams of people being taken was all he could hear. Their please for mercy answered by that moaning grind.

"Hungry…"

During the daylight, he lost it sight of it, just following the blip on the diving rod. His eyes strained, the sweat drenching his clothes. He was out of breath around sundown, barely able to walk. He trudged to a bus stop, huffing in exhaustion. Once he sat down, he held his slumped head.

He stared at the ground, almost not noticing when the bus got there a few minutes later.

* * *

"It just keeps on taking people," Errol whispered, "I can't stop it."

He laid on his bed, still in his clothes from the day before. The day light from outside just came out, giving Errol a full view of bare white trees and pale dirt out the window. Roland sat on his bed next to him, leaning on his sling arm. Malory played with her dolls on the ground in the middle of the dorm room, laying on her stomach with her legs in the air.

"What's the big idea making up that kind of talk?!" Roland provoked. "Of course you can stop it. You just gotta use your head."

Malory has the tree dolls sitting awkwardly on little chairs around a plastic table, little teacups and empty plates in front of them.

"How are you liking your tea Icky?" She made the black and white candy cane shaped doll say, holding a tea pot in its stick-like arm.

"It'd taste better with some cookies." She made the purple human-like rabbit say, nasally giggling.

"May I have some more tea Madam Oblina?" A round furry doll asked, holding its eyes above its body in its hands.

"Why you certainly may, Mister Krumm." Malory tilted the Oblina doll to pour tea.

"Now I want cookies too." Krumm grumbled in his cracking voice.

"Me too!" Malory shouted in her normal voice.

"Do you know where they are?" Krumm asked, Malory's hand turning his body.

"Over there," Oblina answered in her aristocrat tone, "On the bed."

A plate of cookies sat on the bed next to her above the covers. Malory clapped her hands happily, and giggled.

"Eeeeh!" Icky gasped. "Look how high they are!"

"Don't worry," Malory hopped Krumm over to the bed, "I'll get them."

"Be careful darling!" Oblina warned. "It's very dangerous climbing the bed. Watch out for the bed bugs."

Krumm moaned happily, "Mmm bugs!" Malory's hand tilted him left to right, going up the bed's leg to reach the mattress. "I hope that Nightmare doesn't sneak up on me from up here. He might knock down the cookies!"

Errol slowly opened his eyes. "That's it…"

Roland perked an eyebrow, "What's it?"

"High places!" Errol exclaimed. "The Nightmare is attracted to high places. Every place it attacked was the top floor of a tall building."

"So what you're saying is we bait it to someone up high."

"Wait," Errol shook his head, "what was that last part?"

"Errol, you're idea is flawless! Now which building are we going to put you in. It's gotta be tall like a skyscraper-"

"Wait a second, I didn't agree to that! Why am _I_ the bait?"

"Who else is going to do it?"

"I guess you're right. But you gotta back me up."

"Don't worry, we're going there together." Roland stood up with Errol following. They walked by Malory as she ate noisily.

"Where are we going?" Errol asked.

"You'll see," Roland opened the door for Errol and glanced at Malory, "Don't eat all the cookies, Malory!"

Sova was about to walk in when the two stopped at the door. "How is the case going?" He asked politely.

"No time!" Roland yelled as him and Errol sprinted away into the halls, "We got a clue!"

The door slammed loudly, making Malory squeal. "Did you say something?" She asked Icky, spitting out cookie crumbs.

"I don't know, I wasn't listening." He giggled.

"Oh well." Malory shrugged and stuffed the last cookie in her mouth.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Errol asked Roland nervously.

"Of course it's a good idea," Roland answered. "Every other high place is under quarantine. This is our best and only option."

They stood before the wired fence containing the construction zone. A twenty story skyscraper stood inside the fencing, still only thick support beams and scattered wooden boards for construction workers. The incomplete structure was almost hidden in the low clouds near the top, the night sky washed out by the streetlights near the two rangers. Metal creaked loudly from the gust of wind, the bushes near them shaking.

"I don't think this thing is safe." Errol protested.

"Sure its safe." Roland pointed at a orange safety hazard sign nailed to the fence, "See, it even says right there: safe."

"I don't know about this."

"Come on, you wanna get this case over with, right?"

Errol stood straight and cleared his throat, "You're right." He took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm going in."

Taking out his knife, he approached the fence. The green fabric covering the steel wires fluttered from the wind, another creak coming from high above. With a flick, the large plasma edge of the blade sparked on, glowing bright green in his hand. Metal sizzled under the knife's intense heat, the fabric burning black around it. It took little effort to cut a hole big enough for him to get through and not touch the hot edges.

On the side he entered from, a bosun's chair was on the ground, its thick wires attached to the top of the skyscraper holding it from both sides. He stretched his leg over the chair and sat on it, getting a hand on one of the pulleys. Errol looked back to see Roland standing behind the still glowing outline in the fence, holding a pistol in his free hand.

"Don't worry, I got your back." Roland assured.

Errol took another deep breath, and started pulling himself up. The pulleys squeaked each pull, the bosun's chair taking him up higher and higher. He didn't look down, just up at the passing support beams. From the increasing wind, the chair gradually swayed farther as he got higher. One of his hands missed the wire when he tried to pull on it, pushing it away instead.

The right end of the chair jumped up, making Errol slide to the left. All the unbalanced weight made cords snap in the wire braid, the loose ends whipping up in the air. Shifting his weight back and forth, Errol hopped onto a wooden board on the skyscraper's edge. The rest of the broken wire snapped off, leaving it dangling in a slowing spin. Flat on his stomach, wood dust flew up from Errol's impact.

The middle of the thin board split in half, leaving Errol holding desperately on two support beams with his hands and feet stretched out. He watched the broken pieces fall down seven stories, bumping off of beams on their way down. The vibrations carried into his hands and feet, almost making him let go. Keep his back straight, he let his feet loose and hung over a beam directly under. Once his feet stopped swinging, he dropped with a quiet thud.

Errol dusted off his hands and slapped his pants, "Looks like I gotta take the stairs." He clicked on his flashlight.

Concrete outlines of stairs climbed up several floors, still with bits of rubble from when they were chiseled down. Switching sides after three flights, Errol followed his light to the other end where the stairs continued. A giant gap separated him from it, the only thing long enough around him being a wooden plank. He lifted it up and set it down by its end, the other side slamming down. It reached, but was just as thin as the board that broken on him.

Errol wiped the sweat under his chin, getting ready to cross the beam. It was only wide enough for one foot, making him line them up one behind the other. The wind picked up again right when he started, blowing his coat to the side and knocking off his hat. His gelled back hair just shook stiffly while he stretched out his arms to balance. Taking it slow, he began to cross the beam.

The farther he got across, the more the plank began to bend under him. He knew to keep moving, keeping the pace even to avoid sudden jolts. Errol focused on his feet, trying his best to ignore the infinite darkness under him. From the howl of the wind, another noise came in. Calliope tooting and faint cymbals crashing, with a mechanical whirling.

Errol almost stopped, but pushed himself to keep going. He wanted the creature to find him, but not right now. Soon, lights flew by under him, seen from the corner of his eye. The music started getting louder, a mechanical screech booming somewhere under him. Almost at the end, he jumped the rest with his eyes closed.

The plank exploded upwards, Errol slamming into a support beam. He tightly held onto it with both arms, keeping his head down to avoid the flying splitters. Four bright yellow spotlights shined on him, making his flashlight useless. Equipping his pistol, he turned part of his body and aimed. Blue flames shot out from behind the spotlights, one of them starting to flicker.

A thin dark crack spidered in the middle of the broken light, sputtering dead. The edge of a massive circular maw appeared under it, miniature steel beams zigzagging in triangles around the maw's corner. Slimy dark red skin beat around the light's metal rim, thick veins popping out each beat. Blue flames dripped over the fading spotlight as it whined.

"Stop, that hurt…"

Still blinded by the other lights, Errol didn't see the knotted cluster of chains flying at his right hand. It plowed into his gun, knocking it out of his grip and flinging his arm back. The pistol fell all the way down into the darkness, his knuckles throbbing with pain. The creature turned around, revolving the spotlights around the area. Errol blinked away the blots from his eyes, watching it stabilize itself. Blue smoke coughed from the whirling metal blades, trailing behind its slow float.

He grabbed his badge in one hand, the radio at his waist with the other. "Oh no you don't. Not this time!" Putting the golden badge in the groove and twisting it in, Errol pushed the red button. He swung the communicator up to his mouth, "Requesting backup!"

Engulfed in a bright light, Errol's body dissipated. In a flash, he returned in his Oneiro suit. Now in his teal dress suit, black vest, teal button-up shirt, black slacks, black gloves, and full helmet, he was completely covered in the protective clothing. The leather-like material shined against the creature's spotlights, still trying to get momentum. With his X-shaped visor, the creature was completely visible, clear as day.

Errol quickly pulled out his Oneiro Knife, flipping it in the air. Kicking off the beam under him, he flew across the gap towards the creature. Grabbing its squishy exterior from behind, it fought back with its chains. The hooks at the ten chain ends swung around sporadically, flying over Errol's head. It slammed into the top of the structure, bending the metal around it.

"Go Errol, give it all you got!" Roland cheered from the ground far below.

The fence near him started to rattle rapidly, the bushes noisily shaking. Turning on his flashlight, Roland turned towards the sound. Out from the dark empty side street, dozens of Mara crawled towards the construction site, their long claws digging into the metal wire fence and support beams. Thick blue and green veins throbbed on their long red ears, their limbs made of steel. Their black diamond eyes turned red from the direct light, feral snarls hissing out.

Roland pulled out his pistol with his free arm, "I ain't letting you guys interfere!"

Mara fell from the fence, the shots hitting their mark. Blue flames lit up the dark areas they crawled through, loud screeches passing their sharp pointed teeth. The static bolts and growling continued on the ground as Mara climbed up the structure towards the floating Nightmare.

Struggling to hold on from the previous jolt, Errol stabbed into its skin for a better grip. The metal legs whooshed near his legs, making him lift his feet to avoid them. He pulled himself up, blue embers falling out of the hole onto his shoulder. Now hanging on the round creature's top, he had a clear shot at the weakened spotlight. Wet sparks still sprayed out of it, the light stuttering.

He gripped a thick green vein, the pulse flexing the squishy skin around his gloved fingers. Swing after swing, Errol chiseled at the tough glass. The cracks got deeper, chips of glass flying off. The sparks at the center went from small sprays to a slim pour. With a few more burning stabs, the glass shattered in thick chunks.

Glowing yellow fluid spurted out from the wound, the chains rattling wildly in pain. It bucked him off with a powerful flip, his hand slipping away from the vein. The glowing liquid bathed him, splashing all over the support beams and wooden planks. Mara climbed up the beams as glowing globs dripped down, some even slipping off.

Errol fell near the floating creature, its chains trying to wrap around him. They twisted around air, barely missing his upstretched hands. Through a break in the revolving legs, Errol fell pass them. His fingers caught a thick rubber wire, connected to the tip of a leg all the way to its base. Flying around with the rapidly spinning leg, he let go.

The momentum flung him to a straight beam a floor below, his feet sliding to a stop. A Mara pounced on him from behind, its jaw already biting at his helmet. Sharp teeth scrapped against the metal headgear, white scratches running paths. Errol flipped it overhead, kicking it away before it hit the floor. Several others were bumped by it on their way to him, falling off the edge towards the ground.

He was surrounded in seconds, the incomplete structure like a sugar mound covered by ants. Mara fell by him once they got near, his knife making blue flames burst out of them left and right. He sprinted on the beam, knocking Mara off on the way. Jumping to another beam, his knife swiped pass a Mara lunging towards him. In his midair spin, three other Mara fell from his glowing hot blade.

From behind the remaining spotlights, zigzagging chains shot towards him. His feet almost touched the floor when the hooks crawled around him, tightening the chains more and more. His arms were trapped under the thick metal wraps, firm against his sides. His hand jutted stiffly, trying his hardest to stab the chains. The bottom curved up, out of his short reach.

"It's no use!" Errol choked out, straggled by the chains that got tighter and tighter each breath.

It constricted him slowly, flying up to the top of the skyscraper. The city got farther away as he way carried away, completely helpless to fight back. Roland was reloading another ammo plug when he heard the carnival music fading away. The Mara started fading along, disappearing into green ashes. The entire area filled with fluttering ashes, Roland covering his mouth.

"Errol!" He shouted behind his arm. "Errol!"

He ran away, heading back to the academy. The ashes flew up in the sky, the bright moon getting shadowed by the flying bunches. Thick green lines danced in the sky, coursing within themselves like leaves in a violent breeze. He passed more Mara on his way to the dark side street, the creatures turning into ash as he got near.

From high up, the mechanical whirl hissed loudly out of the Nightmare. "Hungry…"

Errol tried to yell, struggling to get out of its powerful wrap. All he could do was watch as he was swung over, held before the infinitely open mouth. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see inside the dark pit any longer. In one effortless gulp, he was swallowed whole. The last thing he heard was that heart stopping moan, the carnival music taunting along.

"Hungry…"

(Main author's note: I would like feedback by most(if not everybody) who read this story. Is it scary? Creepy? Would you like it to be more frightening? Less? It is important for me to know how my readers are feeling regarding that aspect because if it's too scary, they won't want to continue. If its not scary enough, then the scary moments will just be boring. This isn't a beg for reviews as most fan fic writers do, it is just for me to know where I am in the scare level.

Thank you so much.)


	5. Episode 4: The Heart Stopper PT2

(Author's note: Another chapter, another long wait. Thunder storms, my terrible schedule at work, and two damaged fingers are the reason, so blame them lol. This one might be a bit longer because it's a case finale and the lame action, so just remember to use the long breaks and the short breaks ". . ." as guides if you don't finish it in one go. Hey, at least it's not a word wall!)

_The loud screech of tires awoke Jimmy, the bed springs squeaking from his sudden shake. He grabbed the round metal clock on the nightstand and held it up before his face. Letting out a loud groan, he tossed it on the ground, the alarm bell dinging. A slender arm fell on his chest, the person lying next to him shifting. Jimmy flung it away and sat up, swinging his feet onto the carpet floor._

"_What's the matter handsome?" She asked sleepily._

_Jimmy rubbed his face with both hands, his fingertips trying to get the drowsiness out of his eyes. "It's too early I tell ya. Those Drag Racers always wake me up when I'm here."_

"_It's not their fault we were up all night," She told him with a yawn, "Just go back to bed."_

"_You know I can't," He told her through the quick flapping of blankets, "Once I'm up, I'm up."_

"_You got that right." She giggled._

_The lamp at the nightstand clicked on, blinding him for a moment. Jimmy picked up his wrinkled up red shirt from the ground and started to button it up. He walked as he did, getting to the long mirror in the corner. With a comb from his shirt pocket, he fixed up his big hair and returned to finish buttoning up. Finding his wallet on the nightstand, he took out a wad of bills and put it in the same spot the wallet was._

"_There's your money," He said plainly._

_The girl lifted a bare arm from the covers and waved lazily, "Bye, come again soon."_

_After turning off the lights for her, Jimmy left the room. He walked down the beaten hallway, the striped wallpaper torn up and hanging in several places. Water leaked from the ceiling, the drops tapping on metal buckets put there to catch them. Jimmy stopped for a second over a bucket to cup some water in his hands, just enough to get his eyes wet. One of the few lights that was still working flickered, the buzzing stuttering._

_He opened the door to the right of the downward stairs, the muffled sounds of outside bursting inside. The soothing cold wind let him relax a bit, getting away from the stuffy air inside. He leaned over the metal guard rail to the outside stairs, white puffs of his breaths steaming out of his mouth. The dark street below was filled with people walking, their feet noisily shuffling against the concrete._

"_How long have ya been here?" A voice asked._

_Jimmy looked to his left to see someone standing on the second floor balcony of the building next to him. She walked up to the railing after closing the sliding door to the room behind her, her high heels clicking. The white fur on her scarf shook in the windy breeze, her short black silk skirt flapping. Fishnet stockings covered her arms and legs, just a short-cut light blue shirt covering her chest. Heavy make-up hid the bags under her gentle brown eyes, her thin lips deep red with lipstick._

"_I don't know, Libby. I stopped counting. I don't see the point in trying, you know?"_

_She sucked on a lollypop, making an awkward pause._

"_So how've you been? I haven't seen ya in a while."_

"_Better now I got money flowing in," She licked the lollypop with the tip of her tongue, her long brunette hair blowing over her face, "Business gets a bit low some days."_

_Jimmy looked at the closed metal door behind him, "Looks like I ain't helping either."_

"_Aww Jimmy, come on, not another one! You're making me look bad! Don't you got enough at home?"_

"_Some guys need variety, sis, and I'm just outta that crowd."_

"_Whatever, just watch your money. Prices skyrocket by random on this street, boy I'll tell ya."_

_Jimmy rubbed his arms, the cold starting to get to him. "I-I gotta head back in," He said, pointing a thumb at the door, "It was good seeing ya again."_

"_Same here." She reached out and gave him a hug over the tiny gap, her strong perfume almost making him cough._

"_Give me a call sometime, okay. And don't be shy if ya need money. You're skinny enough as it is."_

_Libby laughed, "I'll get money from you when business is really slow, got it? I'm talking turtle."_

_Jimmy rolled his eyes, "I meant ask for money." He chuckled, "I'll see ya kid."_

"_Bye." She popped the lollypop in her mouth and got back inside, loud music blasting while the door slid open._

_Jimmy went down the outside stairs and reentered Trouble Maker Tavern from the front entrance. He saw Sheen sitting on a stool through the large window when he passed by and walked up to him by the counter. Only a few other people were there with them, sitting in booths or playing pool. Sheen ate eggs and bacon hungrily, his butter knife scrapping on the plate._

_Jimmy sat next to him and slumped down, his head in his arms._

"_Want some breakfast?" Sheen asked with his mouth full of food._

"_I'm fine with whatever." Jimmy said turning his head to the side, "Make sure to get a cup a' coffee."_

_Sheen hailed the big guy behind the counter and ordered hash browns with sausage and coffee, the breakfast Jimmy was used to. After a little bit, the guy came back with the meal, Jimmy pushing himself up to make room. The coffee burned his mouth going down, but he didn't care. His energy was back for now, and that was all that mattered._

_Right when his fork hit the pile of potato slices, someone tapped two fingers on his shoulder._

"_Beat it," He grumbled while taking a bit, "I'm eating."_

_The same hand tapped him again, this time digging in harder._

_Jimmy just ignored it._

_The hand slapped him in the back of the head, making him turn around. "Hey, watch the hair!"_

_A middle-aged man wearing a fedora and a black leather jacket looked down at him, his face bunched up in anger. Sheen turned around from Jimmy's shouting, surprised to see the man standing next to them. "Billy Bopper," He exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I got a complaint from your pal Jimmy here," Billy answered in a gruff voice, "It came from one of my girls." He motioned an arm and nudged his head to the side, "Bring her here Slugger."_

_A small blonde was guided in, her head down. She sniffed sharply, wiping her eyes with a fingerless-gloved hand. Her short matted hair hid her face, just her lower lip showing, a pale purple from faded lipstick. Her white school girl outfit was torn at the short sleeves, her hand holding onto the green tie. Jimmy just glanced at her and the man behind her, looking back at Billy._

"_Is this the guy Cindy? I want to make sure, just in case I mistook this schmuck for some other piece of trash."_

_Cindy tilted her head up just enough to look up at Jimmy, one eye hidden behind her strands of hair. Jimmy stared back, his face tiredly trapped in neutral. "Yea," She said lifting her head more, "Yea, dat's da guy."_

_A dark bruise swelled her left cheek, some blood still slowly dripping out of her busted nose. Scratches surrounded her face, the thin damage lines scabbed over just recently. Her mouth hung open slightly, her bottom lip still quivering. A tooth was noticeably missing from her front teeth, leaving a black gap._

_"How's she gonna make money with a missing tooth. Huh Jimmy?"_

_Jimmy scoffed, "Buy her another one. She's your girl, ain't she? It'll be like dropping a dime for ya." He grabbed his fork and took a bite from his hash browns._

_"I'll drop ya right her!" Billy shouted, grabbing him by the collar. _

_Jimmy's feet lifted off the ground, hanging stiff. With the fork, he stabbed Billy in the left arm. The pointed ends pierced the leather with a pop, his skin taking in the rest. Jimmy landed on his feet when Billy let go, his yell of pain getting Slugger's attention. He pried the fork out and slammed it on the wooden floor, the metal fork clanking as it bounced away._

"_Let 'em have it Sammy!" He told the other guy, "I don't even want his mother to recognize him!"_

_Sammy Slugger pushed Cindy out of the way, knocking her to the ground with a yelp. His giant fist reeled back for a running punch, but something stopped him instantly. Sheen's foot smashed into Sammy's thick face, his stool falling behind him. Sammy flew back, landing on a table and breaking it under his weight. Sheen stood up in an active stance, keeping his fingers moving._

"_They don't call me Sheen the Shiner cause I clean shoes ya spoots. There isn't a guy in Down Town that's fought me without something broken to bring home."_

_Sammy shook his head, pushing up from the wrecked pile of wood to attack again. Billy went after Jimmy right away, making him block with his arms over his face. Cindy ran out of the way, almost trampled by Sammy's pounding feet. Everyone in Trouble Maker Tavern started cheering them on, people outside stopping to watch the fight._

_Sheen guarded Sammy's punch with his arms, but was slammed back into the counter top. The impact stunned him, leaving him open for the next powerful punch, dodging to the side at the last second. Sammy's fist smashed into the plate of food, breaking it effortlessly. More swings came at Sheen, him ducking the first and blocking the next. The third swing got Sheen in the chest, making him bend over in pain._

_Jimmy's face was getting hit by Billy's fist one after the other, the force knocking him from side to side. Without looking, Jimmy blocked the next hit with his arm, his left leg kicking straight into Billy's side. Billy jumped back, holding his rib as he recovered. Jimmy swung downward, hitting nothing but air. Billy was at the side, ready to knee Jimmy in the gut._

_Two hits connected, Jimmy's energy starting to leave him. He held his knee up to counter, Billy's kneecap bashing into Jimmy's shin. Grabbing Billy by the neck, Jimmy swung him around. He flung him over the counter, right into the display wall of glass bottles. With a deafening crash, the display shelves collapsed over him, all the broken glass and bent wood gathering up on the ground over Billy._

_Sammy fell back from a spinning backhand from Sheen, landing backwards. He gasped at the sight of Billy. "You-you killed 'im! Ya killed Billy Bopper!"_

"_And what of it?" Jimmy taunted._

"_I'm telling' Tony Pajamas what you did. Both of ya are in for it! Nobody lives when Tony's mad at 'em, nobody!" Sammy rushed out, his feet slipping when he got back up quickly._

"_Go ahead, tell everyone. See if I care!" Jimmy yelled at him._

_Sheen put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder. "Whoa Jimmy, you didn't tell me Billy Bopper worked for Tony Pajamas."_

"_I ain't afraid of him. He's all talk."_

"_He took up Down Town Jimmy. That's saying something. Everything here is his, I think we're in for it."_

"_And what do you suppose we do, huh?"_

"_What else is there? Run back up to Normlock, it's the only way."_

"_That backwards dump?"_

"_What's the worst they could do there? Admit it, it's the best choice in our spot."_

"_And how are we gonna eat? They don't give Down Townie's jobs up there-"_

"_-I wanna come with." Cindy said next to them._

_Jimmy and Sheen looked at her together. She stood there with her lips pushed in, waiting for a reply._

"_No one asked you, ya dumb dame." Jimmy growled._

"_Let her talk Jimmy, she's trying to help us out here."_

"_Oh, no! We ain't bringing this dirty rat with us. She squealed on me for chump change, what makes you think she won't tell them where we are?"_

"_Cause I hate Tony and I hate this life!" Cindy screamed. She breathed heavily, starting to break down. "Ya think I wanna be a Corner Girl? Ya think I like being beat every time someone doesn't wanna pay? I miss the sun. I miss the fresh air. I miss being normal. Tellin' Tony is the last thing I'd do, and the first is forgetting this rotten place."_

_It was dead silence for a few seconds, none of them even blinking. Jimmy turned to Sheen, getting a nod from him. He looked back at Cindy and sighed._

"_Fine. But if this is a trick, you'll end up worse than Billy over there, got it?"_

_She looked at the arm sticking out of the heap of broken bottles, her eyes wide. "Y-yea, yea I gotcha."_

"_Wait here then. We'll be back." Jimmy started walking away with Sheen right behind him._

_They came back after a few minutes, suitcases in hand. They walked past Cindy out the door, her rushing to catch up. Jimmy approached a sports car parked messily on the curb. Twisting the handle to the trunk, Jimmy and Sheen dropped their suitcases in and slammed it shut._

"_I take it this is Billy's car, right?" Jimmy said getting in the driver's seat._

"_Yea it- it was."_

_Hotwiring the car, the engine roared to life as Sheen hopped in the passenger seat. "It's mine now." Jimmy announced coldly. He looked up at Cindy with one hand on the wheel, "Should we stop somewhere to get your stuff?"_

"_All I got is what I'm wearin'." She answered, getting in the back seat._

"_In that case, let's ditch this hole!" Jimmy slammed on the gas, the tires squealing._

_They zoomed out into the street, making passing by cars stop to avoid being hit. The ride out of Down Town was long, but worth it. They were free when they reached the exit, the stairs leading out of the subway tunnels. The car bumped up the steps and flew up in the night air at the end, landing on the deserted street in the redlight district. _

_The tires screeched loudly against the asphalt road, echoing freely in the clean night._

. . .

Steam wafted from the shower, a silhouette washing her arms from behind the curtains. The water ran loudly in the small bathroom, the half clogged drain struggling to keep up with the constant stream. Soup bubbles spun on top of the drain cover until the sudden squeak of the nobs stopped the water. The curtain rings rattled open, the silhouette walking to the towel rack and taking one. Wrapping the towel over her body, she stepped over to the sink and mirror.

Her hand rubbed against the fogged mirror left to right, just enough to see her face. Thin white scars covered her face, her make-up that usually covers them washed off by the shower. Pain filled her eyes from the sight, from the unwanted memories. Wetness dripped off her round chin, a mix of shower water and tears. Her elbow slammed on the sink, her hand holding her head. Cindy wept, gripping her fingers tightly to her short blonde hair.

She fought the urge to pull her hair out, hoping the water will make her fingers slip. Sometimes it did. She screamed, just a loud, angry, scream. Her hand flew away from her hair and grabbed a perfume bottle. She lobbed it at the mirror, shattering it into a spider web of dangling shards. In the dozens of reflections, she hid her face in her arms over the mirror, falling to her knees.

"Jimmy…"

* * *

"I questioned why it was only me that survived," Carl said, sitting on his pure white hospital bed, "It just doesn't make sense."

Daylight bled past the closed blinds, the wind swaying them with random shakes. The wind made the dry hospital taste more present, that inner sinking feeling falling deeper. Faint pounding escaped from the construction upstairs, the sound traveling through the floors and open windows. A single shadow was in Carl's hospital room, the person sitting slumped forward in the visitor's chair.

"Maybe it wasn't your time."

"Maybe," Carl looked down at the empty space under the covers where his legs should be, "But am I really still alive. My legs. I still can't believe they're gone, just like that…like nothing."

"Do your parents know yet?"

Carl rolled his eyes, "My mom would have a heart attack if I told her. Dad, well, you know how your brother is. He'll probably say I deserved it. I just might agree with him."

"Don't say that Carl, you don't deserve something so terrible."

"Well it's the truth. Now that I really think of it…I'm better off without them. Face it, I have asthma. I can't run, I can't jump, I can't swim, not before I had legs and not after. The only difference is that now it's official."

"What about driving? Or getting around?"

"I'm afraid of driving. I never got around before. The only real time I left my room was on the day I went to the carnival, and look what happened."

"That's really something I wanted to ask you Carl," The visitor chair creaked, "Just how did you get involved with those characters, Jimmy and Sheen?"

"I saw them outside of my P.S. on day, being chased by the security guards. They seemed so full of life, I-" He cleared his throat, "-I wanted to be just like them. I would see them once in a while around the school, and one day I said hi. They saw I was studying values of items and started asking me questions about how much some cars were worth and a bunch of other stuff."

"So they used you to get the best price in the stuff they stole, is that it?"

"I didn't know they stole things, honestly! I thought they were interested in buying stuff and I just wanted to help them get a good price."

"Don't worry Carl, I'm not going to report you. People get tricked all the time; it's not your fault you were just trying to help."

"I helped them alright. Everyone day they said they wanted to hang out and we would. I felt like I actually had friends. Then for my birthday, they bought me tickets to the carnival for helping them out. I still can't tell if it was the best birthday…or the worst."

"Well, an accident like that isn't exactly a good thing."

"Not for someone like you. I always watched everyone during lunch run around and play, they got to go wherever they wanted. And me…I was stuck to a chair, worried of getting my asthma worked up. All I could do was watch TV and eat. Nothing changed, not before the accident and not even after. If you ask me, it's better this way. At least now I have a real excuse to do nothing with my life."

"That's not the way to go, you know that."

"I know, but it's how I want to."

"So what are you going to do when you get released from the hospital?"

"Same thing. Same exact thing. The only thing is now people will be staring at me wherever I go. I just hope they don't make fun of me anymore."

"Take care Carl. I'm sure it won't be easy getting back into the real world. Just remember if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me. You got my number right?"

"Yes, right here." Carl stretched an arm to the folded piece of paper on the night stand.

Clint got out of the chair, reaching out to give Carl a handshake.

"How did you know I was here though? Did Errol tell you?" Carl asked, returning the handshake.

"Actually no. I was just…visiting someone here." He glanced at the door, "I got to get back to the Academy. Daylight is going to be over soon, you know. I'll make sure to stop by once in a while in my free time, okay?"

"Thanks Clint," Carl said, watching him leave.

"Take care buddy. Try studying to pass the time. If you keep yourself occupied, the time will fly by."

"Bye."

"Bye." Clint closed the door behind him, the room returning to endless silence, only broken by the heart monitor's beeping and the respirator wheezing.

* * *

The sound was drowned out, like out of a busted speaker playing underwater. A high pitched whine rang constantly as Errol groggily tossed and turned his head. His neck flopped numbly, that stinging sensation swimming under his skin when his cheeks bumped against his shoulders. Eyes rolling back, the puzzle of his surroundings started coming together. Thick red clouds swallowed each other in a sunset sky, a humming chuckle following him.

His head flopped forward, seeing his body wrapped in blue and green "ropes". A rhythmic push against his chest made breathing awkward, almost clearing the water trapped in his sore throat. A hiss made him try to see where it came from, his body unresponsive. What he sat on jumped in a quick flick, knocking his head back. Sticky wet liquid stuck to his hair, slowly pulling him down. He realized he's been moving the whole time, a few more blinks clearing his sight.

An abrupt stop knocked his head forward, the liquid behind him breaking off with a wet snap. He stared in the face of a dark green snake, its grey eyes staring into him. Its massive mouth hinged open, the fangs swinging down. Both stretched off, giving away with a stringy split. Two clowns stood upside-down from the new holes, wearing the fangs as dunce caps.

One had green paint over his white face and a happy face. The other was sad with blue paint over the white.

"It is too late." The sad-faced one said sorrowfully.

"This is your fate." The happy-faced one giggled.

"I want your heart."

"For now we start."

"You'll feel no pain."

"Or ache again."

"Don't fight the veins."

"They're worse than chains."

"The ride will begin."

"With no chance to win."

"Struggling will make it worst."

"So don't be the one to die first."

"Don't pass out!" The warned in unison.

The giant snake head turned back around, Errol's eyes finally adjusted. Stiches edged the rollercoaster train he sat in, a long black thread sewed through tough scaled flesh. A pure white rib bone acted as a safety guard, hovering before his lap to keep him in place. A river under the train flowed in midair like a rollercoaster track, frozen over in ice. The snake flicked its tongue on the track, melting the ice instantly with its touch.

The snake zoomed forward, knocking Errol's head back with a thud. Wind blew furiously in his face, his eyes squinting painfully. The instant plummet downwards shot his stomach into his throat, nausea kicking in. An infinite fog was all that he could see miles below, getting closer faster than wanted. A tunnel assembled itself as he got farther down, assembling rapidly brick by brick. In a blink he was in pitch darkness, just two green lines following him on his left and right.

Kicking up, the snake went forward, slowing down just enough for Errol to catch his breath. The two lines spiked up and down rhythmically, mimicking heart monitors. He could only listen as the got faster, somehow following his actual heartbeat. A single row of endless lights followed him, turning on right when he got under them. They started to flicker, turning the darkness into blinks of a red river. The humming chuckle never stopped, now escalated into a rumbling evil laugh.

"Hungry…" The voice boomed overhead, beyond the tunnel and the sky.

Spider webs hung under the strobe lights, taking up the entire path. One after another, the webs stuck to Errol's body, the sticky strands moving over him on their own. He blew through his nose, trying to get the webbing out of his nostrils. Hundreds of thin little legs clicked all over him, poking at his feet and legs, crawling up.

Another instant plummet made Errol's insides flip, the lines following him straightening out. High-pitched yelps released from around his feet, multiple objects bumping around in the snake. The flat line screamed in his ears, the chilling note warped by his increasing speed. Bright orange flames shot out from the sides, the tunnel starting to collapse into itself. Intense heat flashed by, more sweat running down his face.

Rings of fire appeared down the spiraling tunnel, the bricks exploding away once he passed them. Errol leaned as far as he could away from the flares, the veins tying him down only allowing slight movement. His left shoulder ignited, the flames whooshing back from the speed. He rolled his shoulder to smother the flame on the snake seat, his coat sleeve charred and smoking.

The buzzing of stationary saw blades whizzed by, sparks shooting out from the round tunnel's brim. The ceiling started to shrink down, the sides getting closer. Wicked blades spun rapidly, the tip barely nicking Errol's cheek. The long scratch bled out slowly as he pushed his body to the side, his body just starting to respond to his desperate demands. Thin legs tapped on his collar, climbing up his neck.

He looked down to see eight black eyes staring back, the large spider's fangs dripping clear liquid. Errol pulled his head back , the thin legs finding their place as it crawled up. Errol closed his eyes, trying not to think about what he was going to do. In one swift move, he pulled his head down and held the spider with his teeth. Sour goo squirted out as he bit down, a little squeak escaping. He desperately spat, the taste staining his tongue.

More buzz saws flew by, his arms getting sore from the veins around fighting against him. The river before him twisted, the path going upside-down in a nauseating spiral. Through hindered perception, Errol guessed where to lean, the buzz saws too close for comfort. His luck would run low soon, his free chances trickling. A wrong move was nearing, like timber crashing down to the forest floor.

The gravity pulled him up and down through the spiral, the continuous shifting kick-starting his blood flow. His fingers began to actively flex, stronger than the weak twitches from the many attempts before. Warmth rode through his arms, fighting pass the tight hold of the vein wraps. Slumping his right shoulder, Errol grabbed for the Oneiro Knife sheath at his waist. He had to act quick, before the veins tightened.

Aiming the knife at himself, he swiped upwards, the wraps cut through with little effort. The elastic veins flailed sporadically, spraying warm glowing goo all over. Errol became drenched as his legs stumped over where he was sitting, wiping it out of his eyes as he heading to the back of the snake. The spiraling made him hang on, his feet flying in the air. Practically crawling over the membrane grooves, Errol's feet landed right when a buzz saw passed by overhead, biting off the bottom of his left shoe.

Slipping off the slippery tail, Errol expected to land in the river. Instead, the tunnel disintegrated past him, bricks and fluid dissipating into the air. Head first, Errol fell through the open sky. The snakes tail stretched out to him, the tip flicking like a whip. In an instant, his feet were bound by it. He pulled his body up and sliced it repeatedly, the tail giving away a bit at a time.

Soon enough it broke away, letting him loose. A screeching roar boomed like thunder throughout the air, enough to push Errol up a bit. Burst or air whooshed by him, blinks of small figures barely seeable. Below him, flocks of flying creatures let out mechanical squawks. Their veiny red skin dripped with the glowing fluid, their metal wings shaking it off.

Errol flew into one, knife first. It spilt in two easily, the separated ends fluttering. Their metal beaks pecked at him sideways, their scissor-like heads snipping. Bits of Errol's coat broke off, the open patches showing bared skin. His free arm covered his face, his eyes closed. He could do nothing but swing blindly at the surrounding attackers, the pained squawks letting him know if he hit.

He free fell towards the lifeless fog below, not even knowing if there was a bottom.

* * *

"What have we here Sova?" Glenda asked from the soft tan couch in the living room.

Sova walked past the fireplace and set the pile of books on the wooden coffee table with one hand. Pages fluttered when the pile toppled over, Sova groaning. "Just a few books from Gothnia."

Glenda sat up, "Oh wow! Can I read some?"

He motioned to the scattered books, "Help yourself."

Glenda bent forward to pick up the one closest to her, quickly pulling back and holding her stomach in pain. "Ouch!"

"Are you all right?" Sova asked, taking the book and sitting down next to her.

She pushed on her thin stomach and slowly set her back on the couch. "I'm fine," She breathed in ache, "Just forgot to not bend."

"Happens to me as well," he put the book on her lap, "At least I got a cast to let my arm heal. I'm guessing it doesn't hurt until you move, right?"

"No duh," She held her head over the armrest, "I can't even sleep right because of it. If I move just a little, it wakes me up." She yawned loudly, baring her small, pointy teeth.

"Just let it heal. Once it does, you'll be fine to feather."

"What does that mean?" She chuckled.

"Just a Gothnian saying," Sova shrugged, "like how you guys say: right as rain."

"Fine to feather," Glenda nodded, "It's…cute." She picked up the book on her lap and opened it, "So what are Gothnian books like?"

"Well most of them are-"

Someone giggling interrupted him. Sova glanced away from the book and searched the large room. No one else was in there, the only sound being crackling of fire wood. He dropped his head back and continued. Again, someone giggled. Glenda and Sova looked around, still seeing no one else.

"You hear that too?" Glenda asked.

She looked at the arm rest next to her arm and saw the top of curly hair. Malory peeked up and squealed sharply, quickly hiding behind the couch. She stifled her giggles, kicking her legs happily. Sova gave Glenda a sly smile and leaned over her, his face right on the armrest. Glenda turned away and shook her head, grinning under her hand.

Malory peeked up and jumped back, her nose rubbing against Sova's. She laughed wildly on the ground. Sova crossed his arms and chuckled.

"Malory, what on Nött are you doing?"

Malory shushed him between laughs, "I'm a super secret spy. You're not supposed to know!"

Suddenly, Roland barged through the door, yelling incoherently. Sliding on the rug in front of the fireplace, his arms spun wildly as he slid by. A loud crash came past the other door from the hallway, Roland's rapid footsteps continuing. The other three looked at each other.

"What was that about?" Sova asked.

Malory stood up, "Oh no! He found out I ate all the cookies!" She dove under the coffee table and covered her face with a book, her behind sticking out towards the fireplace.

"Something is amidst," Sova grabbed pulled Malory from hiding and headed into the hallway, "Come on."

Glenda tried to stand, but fell back down, her insides on fire. "I'll just stay here," She said after they left. She crossed her legs and started reading, "Like I want to be near _him._"

Vink was carefully pouring a vial of bubbling liquid in a beaker half-filled with powder in his laboratory. "Not a sound dear Morpheus, I need complete concentration here."

Clint nodded next to him, putting his pencil to stop writing their progress.

Roland slammed the door open, the two adults jumping. A puff of black smoke exploded into Vink's face, making him cough. Clint ran up to Roland, waving smoke away. Vink stood with his face covered in black soot, his eyes blinking twice. Roland huffed quickly as he pointed and shouted.

"Me- Errol- and the- and the," he pointed at his mouth, "Gerga garba! Habiga fly and abliga!"

Sova and Malory stopped running right behind him when Clint held his arms down.

"Speak so I can understand you!" Clint ordered, "Take a long, calming breath." He took a deep breath and held it in, Roland doing the same.

They let it out at the same time, slowly. "Okay," Clint said as he let go of Roland's arms, "now what were you trying to say?"

"Me- Errol-," Roland resumed while waving his arms around, "and the- PEW- and now he's in it!"

"Oh!" Malory said, "He's saying the Nightmare ate Errol!"

"How could you tell?" Sova asked.

Roland quickly nodded, pointing at Malory.

"He was eaten?" Clint questioned, "Where?"

Roland froze, "Ugh…" His eyes darted left and right.

Vink gasped loudly, "That reminds me! I did some research on the specimen-"

"Wait, everybody," Roland shouted, "We gotta listen to Vink!"

"-It's from the Sydänkohtaus species-"

"Gesundheit." Roland interrupted

"-They are an emotional type and feed on one thing only."

"People?" Sova asked.

"No."

"The fear of heights." Roland answered.

"No." Vink corrected.

"Buttons?" Malory guessed.

"No," Vink shook his head, "irregular heartbeats."

"Huh?" The three teens all said in unison.

"That's right," Vink continued, "the Nightmare takes irregular heartbeats and absorbs them into its very own circulatory system, having to swallow the people down to do so. They feel our heartbeats through the air, and if one is beating too fast or too slow, it sees a perfect target. They aren't very smart however, some even taking old clocks, mistaking the ticking for heartbeats."

"Then why did it only attack people high up?" Roland asked, his hands on his hips.

"A complete coincident." Vink answered plainly, swinging an arm through the air.

"So how do we stop it?" Sova asked.

"Yeah, how?" Roland added.

"They have a clear weakness. They cannot create their own heartbeats. If the beating stops, they stop. If the fluid stops flowing, it stalls the Nightmare dead in its tracks."

"Will Errol be okay?" Clint asked.

"He'll be fine. The last thing it would do is harm its energy sources. It might try to keep the person's heartbeats irregular by keeping them on the edge, but no real danger is ever present…well, intentionally."

"And what does that mean exactly?" Roland demanded.

"The Nightmare might…in a way…use up the source. A person's heart can beat quickly only for so long until complications arise." Vink was given off looks. He held his hands up defensively, "But- but, as I said, Errol will be fine. We're…just on a time limit now."

"How do you suppose we find the thing then?" Roland asked.

"I'll keep an eye on the radar." Vink said excitedly.

"And I'll stay in the Defense Command upstairs," Clint added, "I want all three of you to keep a radio nearby, just in case."

"You can count on us." Sova said saluting.

"Same here." Roland added, only saluting halfway.

"Yeah, me too." Malory put her index fingers against her temples and mooed.

Clint perked an eyebrow." _What_ are you doing?"

"I thought we were pretending to be animals. I saw them do the rooster thing." She put her hand on her head like how she thought they were doing.

Roland took her hand, "Come on Malory, we'll tell ya all about formalities."

"I don't want to sign any papers!" She protested as the three teens left the laboratory.

"Am I the only one here that's worried?" Clint said, shaking his head.

"We're all worried," Vink answered, "but that's what we're here for. At your stations now!"

. . .

Angelica slept in the dark infirmary, the open wind letting in a gentle breeze. The heart monitor beeped steadily, the spikes normal. She breathed through the respirator deeply, sleepily. A moan let out, her eyes twitching from discomfort. Her feet moved slowly from under the thin white sheets.

The monitor spikes stayed constant until a few stood out…irregular.

* * *

Errol laid exhausted on a thick sheet of fabric, the fluttering ceiling to a circus big top. His weight buried him deep down, the fabric like a hole he was stuck in. The material swayed in the heavy breeze, nothing to look at but the dark fog above. He crunched his toes and gripped his hands, making sure his circulation was back. Activating the plasma knife, he sliced into the cloth and rolled in.

Dust kicked up he landed on his feet, just a short drop. The ceiling lifted back up, the cut stitching itself back up. Empty bleachers surrounded the deserted center ring, a single stand right in the middle for the ring leader. Errol grabbed at the scratches on his right shoulder, wiping off the dirt trying to cling on. He headed to the open exit, hopping a few times from a foot still asleep.

The stand for the ring leader shook slightly once he left, the stripes bulging out.

Faint calliope music playing as Errol walked, the dirt under him crunching. It wasn't foggy down here, the fog stopping high above. He passed by game booths, giant veins covering them, beating deeply. The stands didn't disturb him, but the prizes displayed did. People, all imbedded in the booths. Their mouths were open and their eyes closed, not moving in the slightest.

He past a carousel, the cheerful music playing as it slowly whirled around. People molded into the ride as horses floated up and down, the poles sticking through their chests. Blue and green veins covered their skin, some wit their faces covered by the beating growths. Quickly, Errol turned around, the presence of another.

It was a clown with long spiky blue hair, his long red nose crooked upwards. His warped face gave a forced curvy grin, the red lips reaching his long blue eyes. The three round buttons on his blue and green striped jumpsuit blinked, the pupils rolling around. He waved happily at Errol, jumping and stretching his long legs out.

"Hi, I'm Zeebo! What's your name human?"

"Oneiro Ranger Ruhend. I'm here to take this Nightmare out."

"You can't do that," Zeebo tisked, "I'd be out of a job if you did. Taking care of the food." He petted the head of a person fused to a booth, "They don't take care of themselves you know."

"Stand in my way, and you'll go down too." Errol threatened, pointing the knife at the smiling clown.

The clown's head dropped, "I was afraid you'll say that," his arms spread out, "activating vomit mode." Chainsaw blades burst out from his white hands, the fingers peeling back. His head shot up, the spikes tangled and the smile a sharp tooth frown. Fire shot out of his mouth between words, smoke waffling up into the air.

"Vomit! Vomit!" Zeebo repeated in a deep growling scream, the chainsaw arms spinning at his sides.

An explosion of balloons, and Zeebo was nowhere to be found. Errol swung the knife full circle, stopping the chainsaws behind him. The spinning blades healed as fast as the plasma heat ate them away, a quick push from Zeebo sending Errol backwards. His busted up shoes slid on the dirt, the metal base of the carousel stopping his momentum. Zeebo laughed demonically from high in the air, ready to strike.

Sparks flew from the chainsaws breaking through the metal base, Errol barely leaning out of the way fast enough. Ducking the next swing and blocking the third to the side, Errol took the opening to send dozens of machine-gun kicks up the clowns body. The last kick pushed Zeebo away, his chainsaw arms waving. One got Errol in the chest, the long slash ripping diagonally through his whole shirt. He threw the knife at the middle button, glowing goo bursting out when it was pierced. Zeebo's howl boomed, an arm swiping the knife out of the busted eye, breaking the knife in two.

Errol used the time to take off the torn up remains of his shirt and coat, making sure to tuck his badge away in his pants pocket. Fist up for a fight, Errol was ready as Zeebo sprinted at him. The clown lead with a straight stab, the spiked chain spinning too fast to see. Errol turned to the side, Zeebo passing him, smacking the clown with a spinning swing to the back of the head. The clown stumbled with a leg up, Errol dropping down and spinning his leg by to trip Zeebo to the ground.

Rolling the clown over with a kick, Errol's leg swung back down onto another button. His shoe became drenched in goop, another booming scream from the clown. Spinning back up, the chainsaws swung around rapidly. Errol kicked off the rising clown and flipped backwards, his hands landing just out of Zeebo's reach. The clown swiped from all angles, missing Errol by inches as he continued to back flip. Zeebo swung in an "X", trying to get the end of Errol's legs.

Errol tucked in his feet as he stood on his hands, kicking out with both legs. The outstretched arm clown couldn't do anything but get hit square in the face. Flipping upright, Errol followed through as Zeebo stumbled back. Punch after punch, he didn't give the clown time to counter. Some punches were followed by an elbow, making his pattern random to keep the clown guessing.

Zeebo swung blindly, a bit of the saw getting Errol's right forearm. He pulled back, holding the fresh wound. Taking the chance, Zeebo stabbed straight at Errol's chest. He jumped back, avoiding the thrusts with each jump. Jumping back, avoiding the thrusts with each jump. Suddenly, Errol ducked under the chainsaw arm, a hand gripping onto the final button eye.

"Last one." Errol grinned.

Pulling and twisting, the button eye gave way, spraying out glowing goo. Zeebo deflated, his chainsaw arms shooting out and flying around like leaking balloons. There was nothing left of the clown but the striped jumpsuit and a running puddle of the thick green fluid.

Errol stood over the defeated clown, wiping sweat and goo off his face with a quick rub with the back of his hand.

"Glad that thing is gone," someone said, "he gave me the creeps."

Errol looked to the left to see the entrance to a slingshot ride, a person standing with a "YOU MUST BE THIS TALL" sign. The older male's eyes filled with joy as Errol approached him, ducking under the steel guard rail and hopping up the platform. The brown eyes followed him with a stiff face, Errol just staring back.

"He did the same thing you're doing. He'd just stand right there and stare at me until my turn was over."

"Your turn?" Errol questioned.

"Everyone here gets some time to settle down so we don't die right away. It doesn't know we gotta eat though. I think my stomach gave up growling yesterday. I've been here the longest, next to my friends over there."

Errol followed the man's line of sight to the trash can, a male fused around it with his arms laced between his legs.

"That must make you Jimmy the Hair then, am I right?"

"I won't be any more if I stay here another day. I know a way out of here. You gotta listen carefully. This ride right here is the answer. The strings holding the seat are otherworldly. That means they don't break for nothing. You gotta-" Jimmy's voice faded away, holding the last word until it was nothing but a quiet wheeze.

Errol grabbed his stiff shoulders and shook him, "I gotta what? What do I have to do?"

No answer.

"Who are you?" Sheen asked. Errol turned to the talking trashcan. "Are you that clown's replacement?"

"It must be your turn then," Errol mumbled, "Looky here. Jimmy was telling me of a way out. He said the ride here was the answer."

"I wouldn't know anything about that. Just be happy you're not attached to anything, I say."

"I guess he didn't have a chance to let you in on it." Errol grumbled, looking up at the two towering poles shaped in a "V".

He paced around, holding his chin with a scratched up hand. "Let's see. He said it is otherworldly. The ride shoots people up in the air and bounces up and down."

"Maybe if you break the ride, the Nightmare will get angry or something."

"Break the ride?" Errol snapped his fingers, "That's it!"

He rushed over to the control panel and searched the different levers and buttons. "Let's see: start, stop, angle setting, launch speed, tension adjuster. Everything I need is right here."

"Hey," Sheen interrupted, "Answer me this buddy: are the rest of us getting out of here?"

Errol leaned on the control panel, smacking it with his right palm, "If everything goes as planned, you'll be back before you know it."

The seat to the slingshot ride didn't have a security ball to protect the person sitting if they didn't strap on the safety belts. Errol flicked the machine on, the spotlights on the sides shooting beams of light into the foggy sky. Swinging his legs over the guard rail, Errol jumped to the closest spotlight. His bulging muscles flexed as he turned the squeaking spotlight by the handles. It was strong enough to pierce the fog, all the way into the constant red sky.

A pitch black hole stood out from the rest of the sky, movement sensed from inside. After making sure the spotlight was in place, Errol jumped back to the control panel and twisted the angle setting knob. The two poles jittered to life as the swiveling holders shifted into place. Using his best of judgment, the center of the "V" was more or less aimed at the black circle in the sky. A cluster of flying creatures flew by his sight, the distance silhouettes starting to turn in his direction.

Errol hurried with his hands, trying to relocate the tension adjuster. It was a slot with multiple handles sticking out like part of a boat wheel. Hand over hand, Errol cranked the tension more and more, the heavy stopper on top clacking each pull. Instead of numbers telling him the tension level, the colors went from light to darker colors. Errol was already near a dark brown, letting go after a few more pulls.

The creatures' squawks echoed faintly, getting closer. Errol sat in the seat and tried pull off the hook holding it down. His fingers just slipped off uselessly. Looking about, Errol jumped off and sprinted to a direction sign post near the ride's entrance ramps. Griping tightly, he pulled it up, the loose soil letting go with some leverage. He carried the wooden post back to the seat and sat in it, facing the control panel.

The post wobbled in the air as he tried to press the "Start" button from far away. More creatures from the other side were attracted by the lights, making Errol fumble with the post. Resting the long end on the panel, he tapped it around, hoping to hit the green button he aimed for. The birds dove from the sky straight at him, their metal wings clanking together. The post almost slipped out of his hands, the sweat dripping down his arms, stinging his open wounds.

The green button chimed to life, the post landing right on it then slipping off. Errol shot up in a flash, the creatures' scissor-like beaks digging right into the dirt under where he was. A sonic boom exploded behind him, breaking the sound barrier. Only in a world with its own laws of physics would he survive such speeds, something that would be instant death back in the real world. He was only able to look up for a split second before his eyes dried up, but he was sure the black hole was right where he was headed.

His only problem now was fighting to keep conscious, his blood flow hindered by the immense speed. For if he passed out now, there was no surviving the long trip back down.

* * *

Vink watched the green radar screen, concentrated on the blipping dot in the middlemaking the circles grow. His eyes squinted, struggling to stay awake. Almost instantly, he fell asleep, the chair he was leaning back on falling down. He snored loudly on the ground, pulling he carpet under him over like a blanket. Suddenly, there was a loud ding, Vink's eyes shooting open.

"What's this?!" He shouted, standing up over the screen, "It's heading towards…the academy?"

Sova sat on the chair next to Angelica's bed in the dark room, the lights from the hallway showing through the open door. He just stared at her, thinking. He didn't want to see her in the damaged state she was, but he didn't want her to leave his sight. His shoulders slumped, holding himself up with his elbows on his thighs.

"Why did it have to be you?" He mumbled quietly.

The ache gnawed inside until the radio buzzed then popped alive.

"It's coming right at us!" Vink shouted through the static, "The Nightmare is heading right for the academy!"

"Why is it coming here?" Clint asked openly.

"Beats me," Roland answered, sounding like he was chewing on something.

"Hey, are you eating something?" Malory asked.

"Yeah, pizza."

"Oh, what kind?"

"The kind you eat."

"Can I have some?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"Right behind you."

"Dagh! Don't do that!"

Sova eyes were fixed on the heart monitor as the two talked, waiting. Soon enough, the random jolt happened again, just long enough for Sova to tell it from the rest. "It's Angelica. The Nightmare is after Angelica."

"Of course!" Vink agreed, "This is the perfect time to make good use of a bad situation. Clint, activate the defensive measures! I can hardly wait to see it in action!" He laughed wildly in the radio until it was cut off.

In the Defense Command room, Clint flipped the glass covering for a red button and pushed it.

"Vocal clearance required." An electronic voice said.

"Defense Command, activate all Academy missile ports."

Red lights flashed in the large windowed room, the siren blaring. "Missile ports, activated."

The winding white trees bend from a sudden burst of air above. Mechanical legs spun rapidly over the thick forest, spotlights running over the dips and hills below. Hundreds of Mara scurried on the grey dirt, swerving between trees close behind the Nightmare. A metallic whirl sent a hiss through the open air.

"Hungry…"

From the sides of the Academy building, the missile turrets popped out slowly, gears cranking. Spinning to life, each rectangular turret focused on the flying object closing in.

"All missiles lock-on."

From the view screen, Clint saw a night vision view of the Nightmare, nothing but a fuzzy green and black figure. A clear white progress bar ran through the center of the screen, two half circles spinning on the sides. It only took two seconds for the bar to complete itself, the Nightmare already visible from the windows looking out. Clint crossed his fingers.

"Fire!"

Each turret held a payload of twenty missiles each, firing five at a time. White streams filled the sky as the highly explosive, man-sized rods, flew straight at the flying figure. Orange and blue fire lit the night over the forest trees, setting some aflame. The explosions engulfed the creature, hundreds of missiles impacting one after another. From out of the massive smoke cloud, the creature descended slowly.

Dust flew high in the air from the heavy crash, dousing some of the burning trees with dirt. Its legs struggled to pick itself up, the ones leaned against trying to find their footing. Chains wrapped around nearby tree trunks, digging into the dark. In a short amount of time, it was already preparing to return to the sky.

"We almost hand it." Roland growled.

"The reload won't be long," Clint assured, "I doubt it'll survive another round." On the screen, a square outline centered on the creatures open mouth, the spotlights making it hard to make out what it centered on. "Wait a minute," Clint said cautiously, "Something's happening."

. . .

Errol started to slow down once the dark tunnel started to shrink in diameter. A dim light waited at the end, like a light underwater. His momentum stopped once his head touched the watery edge, the gravity starting to pull him back down. Desperately, his arm swung up, grabbing at a metal wire. His other arm forced through the clear liquid, holding another wire. Pulling himself up, he used all his strength to cross back into reality.

His face became drenched, his lower body still dry. Readjusting his grip to the metal rim of the creature's mouth, the wire "teeth" scratched at his bare skin. The cold air chilled his wet body as he pulled out, water mixing with the dry dirt. Gravity got the rest of him out, mud and small branches covering him as he rolled on the forest floor. He pushed himself up slowly, his arms loosely hanging down once his legs found their footing.

The spotlights shined brightly on Errol, blinding him in their yellow glow. The chains snapped the trees in half, its weight shaking the ground when it fell again. Errol looked down at the badge he pulled out of his pocket, the radio in his other hand. He breathed heavily, fighting to stay standing.

"I'm not giving up yet," he huffed, "no matter how much I want to. You've done too much damage for one night. It's time I end this, here and now!"

Placing the golden badge in the radio slot, he gave it a twist. Pushing the red button, he swung the radio up to his mouth, "Requesting backup!"

A bright green light overpowered the spotlights for a quick second, thick chains slamming down at his location. A fully suited Errol was already running up a tree behind him, the chains following right behind. Splintered wood flew about from the continuous missing, the tree bending down. Errol kicked off and flipped high above the Nightmare, away from the blinding spotlights.

"It's Errol!" Clint shouted in the radio, "He-he escaped somehow!" He laughed happily, "I-I can't believe it!" His eyes returned to the screen, the Mara catching up to the Nightmare's position.

"Don't fire the missiles!" Vink shouted, "They can kill him!"

"I'm not firing any missiles," Clint shot back, "But I will give him some support. Activate machinegun sentinel lasers!"

"Lasers, activated."

From the top of the roof, two double-barreled automated gun turrets lifted out of hiding at the academy's edges. The ammo tubes sticking out of the back glowed active, the barrels choosing random targets. Laser rounds fired rapidly, reaching the far off targets instantly.

Dust kicked up around Errol and the Nightmare, sparks shooting out of trees caught in the lasers' line of fire. Mara flew back and burst into blue flames all around them, making them scatter for cover. Sharp cries of pain filled the area, the Mara numbers shrinking one by one. Errol dropped behind the large Nightmare, lasers flying by as he spun in the air. A Mara about to pounce on him was shot square in the chest, instantly turning into a cloud of blue flames.

"It's a good thing those lasers only affect dream creatures," Vink commented, "You're welcome very much!"

"Tell that to our investors," Clint replied in the radio, "Since we're not hurting, their wallets are."

The Teal Ranger flipped once he landed, dodging a chained hook falling straight down at him. Another swung around, making him roll under it. A second chain followed, running along the ground. With one hand, he pushed off the ground, rolling in the air over it. Using his fast momentum, he slid on the dirt under one of the bent legs. His hands grabbed the elastic wire, his body stretching it out from under. Pushing his legs against the metal leg, he kept the wire stretched out.

A chain slammed down towards him, Errol's legs bending. The hook's sharp point cut the wire clean in half, spraying yellow glowing liquid from the two ends. A trail followed the flailing split ends, Errol holding on to the left part. It flung him up to a nearby tree branch, his feet touching bark once he let go. A chain followed right behind him, breaking the branch right off. Errol flipped off the tree, falling back down to the ground.

A chain came in from the side, deflected by a spinning kick. The lasers paused for a second, taking some time to cool down form the constant fire. The creature was still grounded, smoke coughing from the damaged legs. Blue flames dripped out from scattered openings, closing back up slowly. Errol knew exactly what he was doing, even if the creature didn't.

Errol dove over the creature's spread out legs, flying chains right behind him. They struck the Nightmare's own legs by accident, trying to blindly hit the Teal Ranger. Metal bend loudly, the damaged legs useless. Suddenly, he stopped running and turned around. All ten chains wrapped around his arms at once, pulling him up. His feet brushed against the creature's veiny back, trying to pull him overhead.

Sticking his toes down, the Teal Ranger dug his feet into the Nightmare's squishy skin. He felt deep heartbeats pushing out at him, worried they might push him away from his footing. The chains continued to pull, but Errol straightened out his back and legs, staying in place right behind the Nightmare. The entire time, its chains were wrapping all over, tangling around each other and around its body. Errol's arms burned from pulling with all his might, the chains rattling tug after tug.

The wrapped chains tightened around its soft body, closing off its permanently open mouth bit by bit. The top of its body bulged up, the middle getting thinner and thinner. The lights cracked from the increasing pressure, glowing liquid pouring out through the thick broken glass. The beating became deeper and slower.

Errol didn't hold back. His arms were now able to bend up, using all his might to strangle the creature with its own chains. Round bulges traveled up the right side and piled up on the left, the blood flow unable to cycle. Lasers resumed, just in time to knock back a few Mara trying to get Errol from behind. Surrounded by sparks flying around and blue flames bursting, the Teal Ranger yelled, trying his best to keep his draining grip.

The bulges started to fill the creature, bloating the top of its body into double its size. The skin stretched as far as it could go. It let out one last word. "Hungry…" The top exploded like a volcano, sending glowing yellow slime in all directions. Its skin crumbled away into blue flames. The chains rusted away into ashes, fluttering up into the air. Errol flew back from the explosion, slamming into a tree, uprooting it.

The hundreds of Mara disintegrated into the night sky, swirling into a pinwheel spiral high up. The ashes of the Nightmare and the Mara let out a powerful blast of light, obliterating the darkness. For a few seconds, the whole world was covered in daylight, slowly fading back to nighttime. It was dead silent, nothing but the crackling of burning wood. The lasers ceased with no target in sight.

Errol demorphed, his suit gone in a flash. His arms plopped over the fallen tree, pulling him up weakly. Roland drove in on the Oneiro jeep, the rectangular glass window down. Malory and Sova fell in the back seat from the abrupt brake, the parking brake cranking down. Roland hopped out and rushed to Errol, coughing from the smoke.

"Does Clint know you're driving without a license?" Errol panted, leaning against another tree.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Roland replied. "You're lucky I don't follow the 'no shirt, no service' policy."

Roland and Sova held Errol up, his arms hanging limp over their shoulders. His legs dragged on the dirt as they helped him get to the jeep. Roland started laughing, getting Errol's attention.

"What's so funny?" He asked weary.

"I just realized, this is the first time I've seen a cardiac arrest be done in such a manner."

Errol smiled, laughing along. Suddenly, he passed out, falling over Roland. The dead weight was too much for him, Errol's limp body slamming him into the ground. Sova pulled on Errol's arm, not even budging him a little.

"Help! I can't feel my legs!" Roland shouted, trying to push Errol off.

* * *

The Patty Whack Shack was filled with people clapping at the finishing act, Jimmy and Sheen giving her a polite clap. Jimmy picked up his drink and sighed awkwardly.

"You know, sometimes won't be the same after an experience like that."

"Nothing will be the same, Jimmy."

"Aww, come on Sheen," Jimmy leaned back in his chair, "So the doc told you no more fighting cause of the weak ticker. It ain't the end of the world."

"Yes it is," Sheen slumped his head down onto the table, "Now I gotta spend my time doing lame stuff like relaxing and learning and, dare I say it, working!"

"Hey, just be glad they didn't ask for last names there. They had so many patients they barely even had time to look at us. I'm just grateful Cindy wasn't attacked by that thing. She's got enough problems as is."

"Evening gentlemen." Errol said, standing before their table. He wore a new suit and fedora, having to replace the old ones that were lost.

"Hey hey, if it isn't my hero. Come on, sit down." Jimmy greeted.

Errol sat down, fighting back the urge to wince. "I just came here to tell you two how Carl is finally able to get out of bed."

"That's great!" Sheen said happily, "the little guy's got spunk if you ask me."

"That and…your thieving days are over." His voice suddenly change to quiet and stern.

Jimmy and Sheen glanced at each other, not saying a word.

"The two of you've been evading the police long enough," Errol continued, "If either of you got a good lawyer, I suggest you call him now."

"You're bluffin'," Jimmy growled, "you ain't got nothing on us. You can't arrest us, you ain't a cop."

"I'm not, but I'm still in the department. It doesn't say anywhere that I can't let the police know where you are and what you did."

Sheen's chair screeched back, dishware on the table jingling. "You dirty rat!"

Jimmy sprinted off as Sheen struggled with Errol, the two knocking everything over around them. People left their seats, getting near the wall to give them room. Errol right fist plowed into Sheen's gut, pushing the air out of him. With another powerful hit to the jaw, Sheen was down. Errol searched for Jimmy, scanning the people running around him.

"Great show tonight." Another girl said as Cindy walked by her in the back hall.

"Why thanks Judy, back at'cha."

She stopped walking when she saw her dressing room door broken open, the deadbolt busted off. Entering cautiously, she saw clothes flying all over the place. Jimmy looked around, packing all he could in a suitcase. Cindy stood there at the door, just watching him scavenge all he could. Clinking the suitcase closed, he lifted it off the bed and froze when he saw her.

Cindy looked down, "Do they know about me?" she asked softly.

Jimmy gave her a confident smile. "Not a thing," he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't worry babe. I'll be back once the heats down. I'll give you a call, okay?"

"Be careful out 'der!"

Jimmy sprinted out the exit door, pushing it open with shoulder. The door swung straight into the outside wall, Jimmy continuing his run into the back alley. It was only quick run to his car, right there in front of the club. He was almost there already, just a turn around the corner and it's right there. Passing the alleyway, his feet skidded to a halt, almost falling forward.

Four police officers waited right at his car, all aiming their pistols at him.

"Drop the case and put your hands on your head!" An officer ordered.

Jimmy had no choice but to raise his hands in the air, the suitcase clattering on the sidewalk. Dropping to his knees and lacing his fingers behind his head, two cops approached him. The cold steel handcuffs locked around his wrists with a sharp buzz, clicking secure. Lifting him back to his feet, they guided him to the squad car.

Everyone walking by on the side walk stared at him, his head hung low. From the corner of his eye, he saw the teal shirt of the Oneiro Ranger.

"You're a fool Errol," Jimmy grumbled to him, "Nothing but a two-faced punk."

"Better than being a wanted criminal."

"You don't get it, do you? You're too young," he scoffed, "arrested by some stupid kid."

"There are plenty of ways to make money, Jimmy, you just picked all the wrong ones."

"Jimmy!" Cindy called out from the alleyway.

He turned around, the cops still holding his arms. Cindy ran up to them and slowed down, Jimmy standing there waiting. She put a hand to his face, Jimmy giving her a half smile. Her eyes glanced at the two cops, her mouth open slightly. Jimmy started talking before she could.

"Looks like I won't see you as soon as I wanted to." He said sadly.

"How long will I have ta wait?"

He peeked at the cop to his right, "If I'm lucky, a few years until you can see me through the window."

Tears pushed out her closed eyes, her lips curling in. She gave him a long hug, Jimmy unable to hug back with the cuffs around his hands. He could only rest his chin on her bare shoulder, looking down her thin green dress. Cars drove by loudly, but Cindy's crying stayed clear in Jimmy's ear. She sniffed, finally letting go after those long, painful, seconds.

"I'll call you, okay?" He rested his forehead against hers, "First thing I'll do. Just one thing before I go. Your birthday present is in the left bottom drawer, under all the stuff."

"It's too early for a gift." She protested, wiping her nose.

"I won't be able to see ya next month. Just open it now before you forget."

She nodded, her face turning red. "Okay, I will."

The officers tugged on the cuffs, pulling him backwards.

"Come on, let's go. Get a move on."

"I get my phone call, right?" Jimmy asks as he was pushed in the back seat.

Errol looked at the cops, "Make sure he gets a phone call."

The officers nodded, getting in to drive away. Another officer ran out the club's front door, slowing down.

"The other guy isn't in there. We searched all over and got nothing."

"Don't worry about him," Errol told him, "he can't do anything anymore. His days are over now."

"Right," the officer agreed, "we're done here."

Sirens blared, the two cop cars merging into the street to drive away. Roland came up behind Errol and put his elbow on his friend's shoulder, shaking his head.

"I'll never understand how a girl like that clings on a lowlife like him."

Cindy wiped her eyes as she saw the cars disappear into the distance, taking a left turn at the intersection. She looked down and trudged back into the alley, still crying.

"She's got no one else to depend on," Errol answered with his arms crossed, making Roland raise his eyebrows with a nod. "Still, it's just a matter of who to blame."

"I hear ya," Roland patted him on the back and lead the walk, "Let's go home, huh?

* * *

**It's not easy putting the blame in the right place. And sometimes, it's even harder to end up doing it. I always try to leave my emotions behind. I'm just doing my job, something that gets more difficult with time instead of easier. **

Carl sat in his hospital bed, getting into the wheelchair beside it. His arms shook on the leather straps hanging from the ceiling to hold himself as he got on. The lights were off, the bright moon allowing just enough light to see partially. The door creaked open, light from the hallway sneaking in. Three figures stood close together, their shadows reaching to Carl from afar.

"Carl Sheppard?" One asked in a deep, emotionless voice.

"Yes." He answered, almost not wanting to.

"We're here to find your place as a registered Somnus. You'll be coming with us."

One of the men, fully clothed in a black dress suit and sunglasses like the other two, walked behind the wheelchair and grabbed the handles.

"Do I have a choice?" Carl asked.

"No. You don't. You're things are all packed and under our custody."

He was wheeled out into the hallway, the men in black leaving the room's doorway. Once they left, the door closed slowly, returning it to the darkness.

**I always tell myself how anything a Nightmare does will be undone after it is defeated. Everything goes back to normal when the Nightmare is no more.**

Errol looked at Angelica, his sister laying peacefully under the covers. She opened her eyes, blinking a few times to focus. From under the respirator, a smile spreads over her face. A weak, gentle smile.

She looked at his scabbed over knuckles, "You're hurt."

Errol chuckled, "So are you. Go to sleep, you need your rest." Petting her soft blonde hair, she shifted in the bed, closing her eyes.

**It has to be destroyed to bring things back to normal. If it's still active, in any way, it's effects are still lurking.**

Asteria sticks a rusty pipe into Nyxus's right shoulder, the loose arm skin bending around it. Most of the tools lined up next to the operating slab were bent and worn from current use. Bone chips and patches of grey skin surrounded the corpse, the blue eye still moving around in the indented face.

Once the pipe stuck next to the remaining arm bone, his right hand twitched.

**Nightmares are easy to ignore, but difficult to be rid of. The problems caused by them are minimal compared to the ones caused by reality. **

Cindy opened the drawer and pushed the random stuff back, shinny gift-wrap hidden underneath. Pulling off the red ribbon, she tore off the paper as she sat on the bed. In her hands was a picture frame, small and rectangular. She touched her face as she looked at the picture, her fingers bumping over the thin white scars.

It was a school picture of her, back when she was eight years old. She didn't recognize the cheery little girl with a bow in her long hair. Her clean skin flawless and full of life. The joyful glow from her complete smile. Turning it over was the words: _I hope it's enough_, in sloppy handwriting.

Cindy fell over the covers face-down, busting into a muffled weep.

**Who do we blame when a Nightmare attacks? The Nightmare itself, or the event that caused it? it's a question everyone wants to be answered, but is always avoided.**

The morning mist swam around the carnival grounds. yellow caution tape wrapped around the wrecked pile of bent metal tracks and splintered wooden walls. Two caution sign lights flashed through the mist, making a beacon through the thick air. Errol just stared at it, a deep breath going through his nose once. Turning around, he made the long walk out of the deserted carnival.

**But for those things caused by real life, there's no escape. There's nothing that can undo them. Nothing but time, and acceptance.**

**Case: closed.**

**Ending Theme- Poison Heart by H.I.M, Ramones cover**


	6. Episode 5: The Catch PT1

(Author's note: Happy Halloween everyone! I wanted to upload this FOR Halloween instead of a few days before, but I realized most of you would be busy on that day enjoying other entries to the macabre Muwahahahaha! I had bad "I'll finish it tomorrow" syndrome with this one, so I hope it was worth the wait!)

Car lights flew by, the hum of a motor draining out far away. The barren road stretched out pass the rain hazed night, a straight path with no winds or turns. He waved an arm at the passing car after holding his thumb up, hissing under his breath. Gravel popped under his worn out boots, the sidewalk nowhere to be found on the Industrial District Highway. It was the only car he's seen for a while, mostly semi-trucks powering through to deliver raw materials to the factories or processed goods to the stores in Normlock.

A metal suitcase weighted down his tired hand, his curled fingers starting to go numb. He held his hat down with a free hand as another big rig sped by, the wind blowing his tie forward straight out. Turning back, he saw lights approaching, smaller than the trucks he was familiar with. At full attention, he stuck his thumb out to the road, waving his suitcase over his head. Merging to the graveled edge of the asphalt, the black car stopped with a quick screech.

The window rolled down on the driver's side as he hurried up to it. "Need a ride stranger?" The lone driver asked.

"Yes, yes, very much!" He shouted over the pouring rain.

"Hop on then, I'll take you."

He was about to open the back door when the driver tapped his arm. "The back's full of junk. You don't mind sitting in the front, do you?"

"Not as long as you don't."

Curving around the steaming car hood, he got in the passenger's side and closed the door as the driver rolled the window back up. Inside, the muffled rain pattered against the windshield, quickly stroked away by the fast wipers. Taking the car out off the hand brake after they put on their seatbelts, he resumed driving down the long straight highway. He looked at the stranger to see him rinsing out rain water from his fedora and rubbing it on his eyes.

"Whatcha doing there?" He asked curiously.

"Just…staying awake." He blinked hard, rubbing them with his drenched fists.

"You're luck you're carrying that metal case of yours. If I didn't see the shine I would of never stopped for you. With the rain and being night 'n all. Name's Mervis."

The stranger looked at him panting and nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Mervis cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on the road. "So where am I taking you? I haven't seen you around this district so I'm guessing you're not a worker here."

"How does south Red Light sound?"

"That's pretty close to where I'm headed. The port down there is getting one of the last shipments and I'm the inspector for it."

"That's even better, as far from here as possible."

Mervis glanced at the passenger to see him staring through the back window, eyes wide and scanning.

"Is there something wrong?" Mervis asked like he knew something. Tension hit him in the stomach when the stranger shot his stare to him, the bad feeling setting its roots.

"No…no, of course not," He paused, shaking his head slowly, "Everything's fine." He continued to look past the piles of blankets and clothes in the back seat to search the window. Mervis heard the seatbelt sliding back after a while, the stranger returning to sitting.

"So what you got there in the case?" Mervis asked, trying to make conversation, "Are you a moving somewhere?"

"No, I got way too much stuff to carry it all in just a single suitcase." He chuckled nervously, "From the looks of the back seat, I'd say you live in your car."

Mervis let out a short laugh, "Yeah, I got that a lot today at work. No, our washing machine broke right before they call me for the docks. The wife and I thought it would save time if I took it all to a laundry mat until the repair man comes in tomorrow. We've had the thing for a while so I'd be surprised if they still make parts for it."

A distant siren wailed behind them, both taken by surprise. Red and blue lights flashed around, lighting up the car's interior. Mervis grumbled under his breath as he merged to the side away from the lane. The stranger shifted uncomfortably in his seat, sliding around a finger in his collar to loosen it.

"You're not stopping, are you?" The stranger asked franticly.

Mervis stopped the car completely, getting his license and registration out. "Of course I am. I don't know what's going on exactly, but I ain't getting myself chased down for it. I think it's my sticker, but I could of sworn I got it renewed.

The stranger held his suitcase lower near his feet, still not letting go of the handle. Mervis took notice to it, even if he didn't notice the sweat on his face mixed with rain water. "You're not on the lamb, are you buddy?"

He looked at Mervis with his mouth open a little, getting his elbow on the door rest. "Of course not. I'm an honest man, you hear. I'm… just not sure of everyone else."

Mervis blew a laugh out his large nose, "I hear ya."

"License and registration please." The officer requested at the driver window, his arm tilting the car slightly as he leaned on the door. Mervis could only see his hands and most of his face, the black police uniform and hat blending with the dark road. It wasn't until a truck went by that he saw the badge, the golden shield with NPD spread across the middle. Documents exchanged, the officer stepping back to read them off. In few seconds, he handed the license and registration back to Mervis, giving him time to put them back in there places.

"Do you know why I pulled you over?" The officer asked in a stern voice. It seemed full of energy, despite his face seeming older from deep wrinkles. A long indent ran down near his left eye, reaching all the way to his mouth.

"No officer," Mervis answered kindly, "I'm afraid I don't."

"Well, it seems one of your back lights went out while you were driving. I'm not going to write you up today, but you should get it fixed up before someone else does."

Mervis leaned out the window, the officer taking a step back to give him room. He assumed it was on the other side and shook his head. "This car's always giving me a hard time. Thank you very much sir, I'll be sure to take it care of as soon as possible."

"Don't mention it."

The stranger kept his face towards the window, his eyes trained on the side mirror. His eyes started drooping, the spinning lights getting him in an exhausted trace. The handle began to slip out of his hand, the bottom tapping against his shoe. He was about to doze off when a loud voice made him wide awake.

"You there! Keep your hands where I can see them!"

He turned sharply to see the cop staring right at him. Another truck passed by to light up the area, letting him see the long curved scar on the officer's face. In an instant, the stranger jumped out of the car, rain sneaking in from the wide open door. Two quick gun shots rang out above the cars roof, Mervis flinching from the loud gunfire. The cop took cover behind the car, his revolver's barrel smoking.

"Who is he?" Mevis asked shocked.

"He's an armed thief that just stole a priceless relic from the museum. I popped the tires on his car and he started hitching rides. You're free to go sir, I'll handle this."

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Mervis agreed, switching the car to drive. The cop sprinted after he drove off, the tires skidding on the gravel.

The stranger slide down the long muddy hill after hopping the guard rail, rocks and dirt clods following him close by. Flailing his arms to regain his balance, he ran into a street through some trees, thin branches scraping his bare skin. Cars stop as he ran across the road to the other side, horns honking angrily at him. Gun shots followed him, a bullet hitting the stop sign above him with a loud clang, the metal sign wobbling.

The tall brick wall around a warehouse guided him around the corner, streetlights flashing by him in beats. He passed the entrance, heading straight for the side door near the large doors for trucks to enter. Slamming into the wooden door, he broke the little window with a swing of his suitcase, his other arm reaching in to unlock it. Broken glass crunched under his shoes, the door rattling from his forceful push on his way inside. A few moments later, the cop passed the door, revolver in hand.

Dim lights illuminated the warehouse from high above, streetlight aiding from out the numerous windows up on the top floor. Shelves and creates lined up in dozens of rows, just enough room to walk through around the truck parking, the sloped down path marked by rails on the sides. The officer clicked on his flashlight, holding it right by his aimed pistol. Searching around one step at a time, he entered the narrow rows.

Wooden carpentry and ceramic vases filled the aisle far up, not one bare spot on the four shelves. His foot bumped against a partially packaged cardboard box, the clatter followed by something falling across from him. He aimed at the falling object, only distracted by the box for a split second. It was seen to be a rolling pin as he got up to it, the wooden cylinder rolling along the concrete floor. Another noise made him turn away from the ground and walk to the far end of the warehouse, a noise like tapping on metal.

The officer entered the next aisle, surrounded by unclothed mannequins left to right. Their painted on eyes stared into the space around him, their awkward smiles forced to grin openly as they stayed in their infinite pose. He kept his sight forward, trying hard to shake of their lifeless gaze. The east wall of the warehouse was getting near, the area where the noise came from. Once he got to the end of the shelves, a shadow to the right came up.

Someone wearing a hat was visible at the corner of his eye, the adrenaline already kicking in. In an instant, the officer shot off a round. With the flashlight on the target, he could see it was another mannequin, wearing nothing but a fedora and a coy smile. It bobbed back and forth, a burned hole in the chest from the round going straight through. The officer groaned quietly, hissing between his teeth.

"All right Eddie! Come out already and it'll all be over and done with!" The officer called out into the silent warehouse, his voice echoing. He waited for a response but got nothing. Standing straight up with his gun at his side, he dipped his head down. "Don't make me do this the hard way…"

He waited for a few seconds until he started walking away, his flashlight leaving the warehouse's interior. Eddie laid on the top shelf right next to where the officer shot the mannequin. He lay there, fast asleep. All those days awake and moving finally caught up to him the second he put his head down. His hand was still around the suitcase's handle, his grip faded the instant he closed his eyes. A small sound came from outside, not nearly enough to wake him up from his deep sleep.

The officer had come back in his car, stopping right outside the brick wall protecting the warehouse. After opening the trunk, he walked casually back to the warehouse entrance, a full gallon gasoline can in hand. The door opened again after being shut by the loose hinges, tapping against the wall near it instead of slamming like last time. As he got back into the holding bay, he twisted off the lid.

All of the wooden goods were the closest to him, all of them getting drenched in the highly flammable gasoline. Splashing the liquid all over repeatedly, the officer got every last drop out before tossing the metal can aside. Taking out a pack of matches, he struck one and stared into the flame, sweat shining on his face.

"You asked for this Eddie, you really did."

He tossed the match on the puddle of gas he made leading up to the shelves. With a fiery whoosh, the ignited gas spread over quickly, turning the furniture into flaming firewood. The officer walked away from the building flames calmly, strolling away with his hands in his pockets. Before he got outside, the burning shelf collapsed, knocking over the other one next to it. More shelves caught fire, the officer nowhere being inside.

Eddie slept inside the increasing flames, more and more surrounding him in an immense inferno. He didn't even budge from his body's exhaustion, just peacefully snoring in his chaotic surroundings. More shelves collapsed from the weakened holds, unable to support the weight on them. Wires to the overhead lights snapped from the burned away rubber, the long lights swinging around, shooting out sparks from the cut circuits. The metal walls trapped the heat inside like a giant oven, the doorway already aflame as well.

The officer entered his car and drove away, the roof to the warehouse caving in. Rubble and metal wire crashed inward from above, flames flying over the destroyed roof. Smoke swam up to the clouds, thick and black. People from nearby factories could be heard screaming and yelling, lights all around turning on from the people getting out to see the flames. Nobody bothered to search for survives, nobody expecting someone to break inside in the middle of the night.

It wasn't for another few minutes that fire engine horns could be heard in the distance. But by the time they would get there, they would only find two things: A completely demolished warehouse…and the officer nowhere to be found.

* * *

Sova's metal elbow implant clanked heavily onto his desk, only partially muffled by the cloth sling. Flicking a piece of paper straight and slipping it in the typewriter, he cranked the knob to set it up. His hand floated around the keys, searching for the first word. He used only his index finger to type, unable to use his other arm:

**It started out innocent enough: A hitchhiker on a lonely road, an average man picking him up, and a basic traffic stop. But what seemed like an everyday event soon turned into something that involved a little thing I believe is too powerful to ignore.**

**You see, whenever you get something, and it isn't a complete gift, there will always be something called: a catch. Most of the time, the catch won't be so bad. Other times, however, it makes it not even worth your time. The real challenge is knowing how much the catch is worth over the item in questioning. But how can we tell?**

**We really can't until it's too late.**

**Take for example, a purchased good. You now have the item, but in order to obtain it you were required to use money. That was the catch, it wasn't for free. Free means there are entirely no drawbacks of any kind attached to the item. But let's say you inherit a family fortune. It was free right?**

**Not necessarily. Yes, you did not pay any money to receive the money, but there was another price to be paid. First, there is the loss of a family member. Later down the road, there are people asking for loans, people wanting the money for themselves, every possession you gain begin to lose meaning because of the lack of effort needed to obtain them. What seemed like good luck at first soon turns into a spiral of ill fortune, because of one thing: the catch.**

**It's something that has no physical form, yet controls everything in our existence. It's no different than anything among the lines of karma, or a blessing, or fortune, or even fate. Those phenomena only visible in words all have enough power to construct our lives, and when used wrong, they can destroy them. Everywhere you go, you'll see people down on their luck, or confronting misfortune, or karma biting them back, and receiving ill fate.**

**These anomalies are nothing but another niche in our system. They don't take sides and they don't hold back. If one takes you to the bottom, the only way back to the top is to use another one. I had to do that very thing during this case. It's rare, I'll say, but it is possible to do so.**

**I would always expect luck to have a hand in everything we do, but it is, in fact, the smallest of them all. It's fascinating how most people depend on the weakest of the bunch for their everyday lives, almost completely ignoring the rest entirely.**

**It was the only thing I could depend on during the case of: The Catch.**

Quiet voices traveled through the empty halls, everything else still and silent. Dust had already gathered in the ignored lockers, spiders weaving their webs in the hundreds of undisturbed spaces. Only one room on the third floor had any activity, the only one with lights on. It was daylight outside of the Academy, yet light was still scarce past the constantly dark halls. In the infirmary, the overhead lights were on again once more since everyone's disappearance, even if it was just for a little while.

"There you go." Angelica said capping the pen.

Sova pulled the sling down to see Angelica's name writing on his elbow cast, written in cursive with a scribbled in heart at the end. He looked up to give her a pleased smile.

"How do you like the autograph?" She asked, turning away to put the pen on the nightstand.

"I like it very much. Thank you, it really means a lot to me." He pointed down at the tray on her lap, the scrambled eggs and grape pancakes filling the large plate next to the glass of milk. "It would also mean a lot if you touched your breakfast."

"No, no." She tapped her bandaged forearm with two fingers, "They've kept me stuffed with the IV arm juice."

"You won't get better if you don't eat," Sova persisted. "Please, it will give you your energy back. Just take a few bites at least."

Angelica looked down at the steaming food, rolling her eyes up to bare her braces at him in an accepting grin. "Okay," she grabbed the fork, "I'll try it, just for _you_." She giggled as she cut a slice into the pancakes, Sova smiling back at her. "It sure does smell good, doesn't it?" Taking a bite, she made loud "nom" noises and chuckled, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. "This _is_ really good! Vink couldn't have made this, none of it is burned."

Sova leaned back in the chair, resting his good arm on the backrest and crossed his legs. "Perhaps, it must be because he didn't cook it."

Angelia took a sip from the milk, "Who did then, Glenda?"

"No."

"Clint?"

"No."

She dropped the fork right when it got in her mouth, the look of fear shining her liquid eyes. "Don't tell me it was Malory!"

Sova stood up to pace towards the foot of the bed. "No, no, of course not. It was me."

"You? You mean you know how to cook?" She asked curiously.

"Why of course I do. The stoves over here are different, but the basics are all the same. In Gothnia, we had to choose between cooking the food or getting the food ready to cook. I didn't have the heart to chop a chicken's head off so I learned my way around the kitchen." He walked around to the other side and sat by her legs. "Do you know how to cook, yourself?"

"Sure I do! I know how to make microwaved popcorn, microwaved hot dogs, microwaved corndogs, microwaved chicken wings, microwaved meat loafs-"

"Pardon me, but what's a microwave?" Sova interrupted.

"You know," she made the shape of a box with her hands, "those little rectangular things that start humming when you turn them on."

Sova squinted as he remembered, leaning towards her, "I thought those were called radios."

Angelica shook her head, the long end of her hair swinging around her small thin nose. "No, those things are the ones with the rabbit ears and the numbers running along the front."

Sova put a hand under his long chin. "What about the one with the dark glass bowl in the middle?"

"A bowl? Oh! That's the television. Are you telling me none of those things are in Gothnia?"

"Not at all. I've never seen any of them in my life until I came here a year ago."

"What did you guys do for entertainment then?" She continued eating before he answered.

"Ah, there wasn't much free time over there. Most of the day flew by with our daily chores: cleaning, cooking, studying, sewing-"

"You can sew too?"

"Yes indeed." He opened his coat up to show more of his shirt and leather vest, "Every clothing I own, I made over time. It wasn't easy at first. When I tried to make a vest the first time, my father thought I was making a satchel, and I didn't make an actual vest until after my fourth try."

"But you guys still had time to have fun, right?"

"Oh, yes, we had fun. We would play chess, go to events such as jousting and horse races-"

"We races over here too."

"You do?"

"Yeah, but they use cars instead. There are some dog races though, they're like small horses. Except they don't have small people to ride them." She sighed. "It must be difficult to have a date over there though, isn't it?"

Sova scratched the back of his head, "A date?"

"Yeah, you don't know what a date is?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I don't."

"Gee whiz, how do you guys meet girls then?"

"Well, our parents speak with another couple and if the fathers agree to have their children marry then we accept. Is that what they call it here? A date?"

Angelica held her hands up, "No, no, no! A date is way different than that. It's when a guy and a girl go somewhere fancy or- or even romantic. And the guy gives her flowers, and the two of them just go ahead and enjoy themselves. No parents or anything like that, just the two of you." She held her head in her hand, sighing happily.

"How is there a meeting without the parents? Do we… pick a card or some sort?"

Angelica honked out a laugh, "That'll be the day! We pick the date on our own silly. All it takes is one of them to ask the other on a date and it's done."

"Has anyone ever asked you on a date?"

"Me? A few times, but I never went. I wasn't interested in dopes like them."

"What made them dopes?"

"They were to," she scoffed, looking up at the ceiling, "oh, what's the word? Boring. That's it, they were boring. All they talked about were cars and football, and those just happen to be the two things that I wouldn't care about in a million years!"

Sova reached into his coat pocket, "Well, do you like reading?"

"Why sure! I love reading. I just don't like big words, like when they take up half the page!"

"Would you be interested in some books I brought from Gothnia then? Maybe you could get a feel of the land easier."

"Let's see, what time is it?" She glanced at the clock on the nightstand and saw it was 1:00p.m. "Why not. I got plenty of time until I fall asleep again."

Sova grinned slightly, "Great." He opened the book and scanned the front pages for the beginning, flipping through a couple.

Angelica inched to the right, her arms shaky from the lack of movement. After setting the food tray aside, she patted the groove she left behind. "You can read next to me if you want. I can see things clearer when I see the words."

Sova cleared his throat, getting off the bed. "Very well, as you wish."

Angelica flipped half of the cover over, barring some of her pale thick legs. Sova got on the bed next to her, pushing up against her right arm. Quickly after flipping back the blanket to cover him, Angelica's warm legs wrapped between his, catching him off guard.

He jumped a little. "What's going on?"

"I'm warming you up."

Sova opened the book as she continued to rub his pant legs, the worn pages crackling softly. "Well," he cleared his throat, "as you do that, I'll start reading." Angelica helped him hold the book open, hanging onto the left half. Her cheek leaned on his upper arm as she read along, the cold black leather sleeve strangely comfortable to the touch. The weak flowery aroma in her mildly oiled hair made his heart flutter, a deep breath taking him on as he fumbled with the pages.

"There's pages missing." Angelica commented.

"So there are." He tsked. "Must of fallen out during the move. You don't mind starting a bit ahead, do you?"

"Not at all, go for it."

He began to read:

_He was but a memory, indwelled in a darkness overruling the howling wilderness beyond her imaginative perception, entwined to a deed so far from reach, yet so close to desire, a deed for none may return, unless by a twist of a turning fate, only then may the act of want mold into the being of have._

"_Before my eyes do you stand, unknown to my mind you are, the feeling of guilt follows your very steps! How can this be, oh why can it be? I was there that night, I saw your soul desist to aid your glow. You're eyes, your even loving eyes, those oceans of entropy and ache, they're gone I say! Gone to a chamber away from me and never to be renowned as they were and as they must."_

"_Folly I say! Your words are directed to a path away from right, ever so! I am still the Nickolas you fell in love with in the days of yesterday, and I continue to be until eternity meets its rightful end."_

"_It cannot be!"_

"_Alas, it is, the decision not by me, unable to be undone, and forever inked to my life's trail, a trail treachered by ruthless villains consulted to snare me in the manner of pain and woe. These hands, these cold hands to a beast, a monster if you will, these hands will become theirs, stained by evil, clawed by anger, shriveled from a weakness, a weakness hindering me from the very deeps of my being. Conformity is no longer my master, not now, not for the ones who robbed me from your sight, not for anyone anymore. You've stayed in the tranquility of loused witness, a blessing infinitely luxurious to all, as it should, and as it may!"-_

"Golly, these people talk too much!" Angelica laughed.

Sova cracked a smile, "That's just how stories are in Gothnia. I guess it's because most of the writers there plan on the stories being turned into plays."

"I was in a play once!"

"You don't say." Sova replied.

"I did say! I played town local #4." She shrugged a shoulder, looking down at her unkempt nails, "I had five lines to say and I only messed up three of them."

"That's very good," Sova complimented, "if it were me, I probably would have fainted or even threw up all over everyone around me."

Angelica laughed loudly, kicking her feet under the covers, "I just remember someone doing that at the play. But it was one of the parents. His wife was so made after he puked in her purse!"

Both of them laughed, Sova forcing his eyes away from her bright face, back to the plain white pages and black letters. "Let's continue, shall we?" She read ahead once the page was changed, Sova continuing to read aloud:

_"My love, you are dead and yet you are back!" She exclaimed, holding out a hand to his cold, lifeless skin, for only she could recognize him from just his touch, yet this was not his skin and those were not his eyes she so longed to see._

_"Unfair to you, have I been. To long with such treachery have I impaled your heart, for I am a ruthless noblemen with no such kindness to give as do you. My soul is but a ball of fire, melded by anger and sin. And lo! It is you, my beloved, who stands before me, not my murderer as I so longfully wish to slice in two. Step aside now, and allow myself to pursuit the assailant, to return our land to peace, a peace so far forgotten beyond a time where we can see."_

_"I will not! I will not let you continue to turn into a fiend such as he! Please stay with me Nicolas, and live a life in rest, not resentment."_

_"That retched creature has befouled my body and splayed my blood about your home, a home with which had upmost elegance, now foreboded to a solitude none should endure-"_

The loud blow of air from the side knocked his hair away from his eye, the weight of Angelica suddenly pulling him down harder. He saw her eyes closed, her mouth open a little bit, enough for her tongue to poke out to the side. Her hand slid limply down his shoulder, stopping before his lap. Without even realizing, Sova grabbed her hand, its momentum stopped above his hips.

Setting her arm on top of her own waist, he patted her head with two quick taps. "Uh, there there now."

The bed creaked softly as he carefully got out, Angelica's body turning a little from the absent weight beside her. Putting the book away, he straightened out the covers on both sides, tucking the ends until the mattress. Angelica breathed softly, occasionally blowing against her lips, her forearm pushing against the right side of her face.

On the way out, he stopped at the light switch with a finger over it. "I'll let you sleep, okay Angelica?"

She mumbled an answer sleepily when the lights went off. "Okay Sova."

After closing the door, he leaned against it, his knees locking to hold himself up. A joyful sigh escaped him, his hand pressed on his heart to slow it down. "She knows my name!" He softly exclaimed with his eyes closed. "Yes!"

"Sova." Clint said in front of him.

He jumped, quickly pretending to scratch his neck when he opened his eyes. "Oh, hello Morpheus. How are you doing today?"

"Fine Sova, just fine."

"What do you have right there?" He asked, pointing at the files in his hands.

"This here is a case that came up a few hours ago in Gaslamp. Well, actually they're a few cases but all connected."

"What's the case?"

Clint read the files before continuing. "Some people are reported missing around some clubs, some even during daylight. Its reached a good area around the border of Gaslamp and your Industrial District. There were other reports of sightings, people seeing someone being chased in the streets with a creature right behind them. I'm sure Angelia can handle it though, it doesn't seem like a difficult one for someone just out of recovery."

_Sova held his broken arm, the elbow destroyed and useless. Pain shot up from the fractured bone, his fingers numb and shaking. Struggling to sit up, all he could do was watch the others continue the fight. He could only watch as the monster dropped Angelica to her knees._

_She cried out repeatedly from the powerful blows to the neck, tears dripping from closed eyes. Her blue eyes filled with joy just moments before, now filled with pain and fear. She dropped backwards after a strike to the chin, Errol taking the creature away. The pain in Sova's chest forced him to fall forward, his body flat down on the ground. He reached out for Angelica's hand, crawling to get to her motionless body._

_Shouts and gunshots blasted around him, multiple feet shuffling by. He smacked his hand onto her's, the light instantly changing from dark to bright. With his hand under her's, he clapped his other hand over them, covering her hand completely. He was kneeling down before her as she lay in her infirmary bed, a respirator over her face._

_"I'm making a promise, here and now. This isn't happening again. Not as long as I'm alive..."_

"I'll take the case." Sova insisted.

"Are you sure? You're still in a cast."

Sova took a quick glance at his arm, the signature with a little heart stuck in his mind. "I'm sure. It's just like you said, the case isn't difficult."

Clint handed the folder to Sova, "I said it _shouldn't_ be. There's no telling what it is for now. Don't be afraid to ask any of the other rangers for help."

"I'll keep a note of that." Sova agreed.

"Now that it's settled, I'll go back to helping Vink with his sand project."

"How's that going?"

"So far, we're just narrowing down the elements needed. Once the easy part's over, we'll have to find out the creation process. Much easier said then done." Clint smiled at him before leaving the infirmary's short hallway.

Sova looked down at the folder, changing his attention to the blue sky through the window to his right. "That _thing_ is still out there. There has to be something about him in the library's bestiary section."

He walked away, his head hung low. The library was up the next floor, the stairs not to far. The windows above the staircase prevented him from tripping on the steps, but the warm sunlight disappeared when he reentered the hallways. His footsteps echoed in the completely empty corridors, the thought of all the students in class still in his mind, quickly wiped out by the truth.

Sova didn't bother turning the lights on to the library after opening one of the double doors, the sunlight bright enough to see from the large windows. Passing the empty checkout desks, he headed straight for the "Nightmare Encyclopedia" section in the far right aisles. Getting on the bookshelf latter with one hand, he found a book that seemed promising and got down slowly, jump off before the last few steps.

Tables and chairs made up the center of the library, the bookshelves making a perfect rectangle around them. Chair legs slide on the soft carpet, the book dropping down on the wooden table. Sitting down with a grunt, he flipped the cover open and began glancing over pages. He didn't read anything except the names, mostly browsing the colorless hand-draw pictures next to them.

A picture of a feathered female-like creature with hundreds of arms hanging over her head, as if the arms were hair. A giant fly walking on two legs and teeth running up its body, needles poking out of its bulging eyes. A melting creature with only an arm reaching out, tongues wiggling out of its long fingertips. He flipped faster, only bothering with the pictures now.

He got to the end of the book and closed the back cover, sliding it off to the side. Getting up and heading back to the shelf, he got another book. And another. And another…

An hour passed, the sun beginning to set in a dark red tint. Stacks of books covered the table he sat in, the shelf nearly empty. He sat with a hand gripping his black hair, the long grey streak running between his middle fingers. His fist tightened, his breaths shuttering. With a swift swung, a stack of books were knocked off the table, paper fluttering loudly.

"Why can't I find him?" He angrily whispered through clenched teeth. "There's nothing on that gunslinger!"

Sova blinked hard, his hands already shaking. It was slowly getting darker as the sun dropped below the horizon, shadows from the shelves growing longer each second. He sat there, with his arm around his face, the front of his hair overlapping his sleeve. In the emptiness of the lonely room, from the frustration and regret, he allowed himself to cry softly.

. . .

Nyxus's neck popped into place with Asteria's help, his teeth clicking together from the jolt. Walking back to sit in her wooden rocking chair, she took several copper wires and began braiding them together. The repositioned blue eye creaked as it turned to follow her, the bare jaw moving back. She didn't look at him, just continued to rock and hum sweetly, braiding the wires with her gloved hands.

"What are you doing now?" Nyxus asked, his new voice box changing his voice to a deeper pitch.

"I'm making you a new spinal cord," She answered with concern. "I couldn't let you walk around with that old one, now could I? Trust me dear, it's easier to make a new one then to pluck out the bones from the other one."

"I-" His eye closed hesitantly. "-I can't move."

"That's what the cord is for dear. Don't worry, your arms and legs are put in." She hummed quickly before talking again. "So how are you feeling? Did you see anything nice out there?"

"One question at a time woman." Nyxus grumbled, a gurgling noise that bubbled out his mouth. "I saw some flowers out there, in the garden."

Asteria sighed, one of her violent eyes rolling up between her burqa's fabric, the other eye still fixed to the tangling wires. "What kind were they? Were they tulips? Or petunias? Oh, were they roses?!" Her skin shifted to a deep red, little thorns stretching out around her eyes and through her thin black clothing. "I just love roses!"

"I don't know what kind they were, go it? I can't remember any of those names."

Her skin returned to normal, her back hunched disappointed. "Oh, if only you didn't see everything in black and white, then I'd know for sure from the color. What did they smell like?"

"I don't have a nose, Asteria. Would you lay off the flowers, please? Just get off my back already."

She got up and saw Nyxus's back bone was under her as she sat, the chipped up segments lined with cracks. With a quick sweep, she knocked the pieces down to the cave floor, the bones bouncing with hollow clanks. "I thought this chair was lumpy."

"Something happened out there though." Nyxus confessed.

"Tell me all about it. Talking always makes you feel better, doesn't it?"

"There was this kid. I don't know where but I've seen him before. I even knew his name."

"Maybe you read his name in the paper, that could explain it. I always have random names popping in my head like that."

"No, it was nothing in that way. I can't remember, no matter how hard I try. Are you sure it's my brain still in me?"

"Last time I checked it was."

"I don't care who he is. He's going to get his when I'm back in action." The metal in his teeth screeched, grinding slowly. "All of them are."

* * *

Slight rain tapped lightly on Sova's leather coat, water swimming by the sidewalk down into the gutter. The smell of black smoke got stronger as he walked, letting him know he was going the right way. Soon enough, past the next streetlight, the burned up remains of a warehouse was barely visible behind a brick wall surrounding it. Black embers skipped on the concrete sidewalk, the area around the smoldering wreck covered with soot and ash.

The factories around him were all dark, everyone off the clock already. Once in a while a whiff from the city dump would make Sova's nose twitch, the wind carrying it from a few blocks away. Now all he could smell was wet asphalt and smoke, an odd stench to be enjoyable. The murky grey sky had no light to give, leaving the scattered streetlights alone, and the spotlights set up by the police at the scene necessary.

Yellow police tape stretched over the entrance, squad cars and officers blocking it off. Sova adjusted his top-hat by its brim from the wind, the long front of his hair covering half of his face blowing around his cheek. A man in a beige trench coat and fedora approached him, an outstretched arm ready to stop Sova. "Hey, hey, hey, you ain't allowed here. This is a restricted area pal."

Sova quickly opened the left side of his coat to flash his Oneiro badge, "Easy there, I'm Sova Vanhala, Oneiro Ranger. And you are?"

"I'm detective Dan."

"Well detective, there have been some Nightmare reports around the area," Sova informed. "I'm here to make sure this fire wasn't the reason for their appearance."

Detective Dan rested his hands on his hips, "Nightmares? Here?! I highly doubt it," he coughed a laugh, "Nobody was working in here when the fire started. We're assuming it happened after the trucks left and before the morning guys could come in and count the inventory."

Sova coughed from the settling smoke in the air, "What- what about security?"

"They don't have any security. It's a Walla Walla Warehouse."

"What does that mean?"

"Means they don't need security. Each of their warehouse are in gated areas. You think all the guards and barb wire you past by on your way here was for decoration?"

Sova looked back to "any luck in finding the cause to this arson?" Sova asked.

Detective Dan swiped two fingers down his dark moustache as he thought. "Did you say arson? This ain't arson pal, it was a freak accident."

"Oh, so you found a different cause, have you?"

"As a matter of fact I have. Places like these always have bad wiring from rats chewing the rubber off. The rain must of shorted out one of the open wires and the sparks caught everything inside on fire."

"Would somebody need to turn on a light for the electricity to go through the wire?" Sova questioned. "Wires aren't active unless they're on, or unless lightning hits it."

Detective Dan lifted his arms out impatiently, "Then lightning struck here. Now, are you going to let us continue on our police business or are you going to keep on wasting my time?"

"I still have to see inside and I'll be on my way." Sova informed sternly.

"You ain't getting inside until you're back with some permission from the department."

"Permission? I highly doubt I need permission to see an urban campfire."

"Then listen to me carefully: If you don't got a reason to be here, then you'll need permission. Until then, feel free to get rid of yourself."

Sova shook the gathering rain water from the cresses in his coat. "Fine then," he pointed at Dan, "Expect me back soon, understand?" he turned away to leave, "I very much hope you can read."

"Take your time," Dan replied, "Oh, and nice hat. Must have been quite the bet you lost."

The laughing from behind was drowned out by a passing semi-truck, Sova scoffing under his breath as he crossed the street. Streetlights twinkled in the light rain, the wet road reflecting all the lights around the streets. Along the sidewalk, Sova kept his head down, watching his feet step-by-step. With a loud smack he walked right into a stop sign, reeling back and rubbing his forehead.

"Ow! That was dumb, ugh."

Something stood out from the sign, a bump bending towards him on the edge of the octagon. Grabbing the bottom, Sova ducked under and examined the front, a round object lodged inside it. Plucking it out with two fingers, he brought it up to his face.

"A bullet…" He peeked over his shoulder. "Accident my eye," he said tossing the bullet up and catching it, "We'll see about it.

The indention was at an angle, Sova running across the street towards the trees lining the hills bottom at the road's curve. Mud continued to drip out into the sidewalk, scattered lines running through the hill, the size of feet. The highway exit was nearby, at the end of the next street. Sova kicked some wet dirt onto the sidewalk and made an "X" in the loose pile, quickly running off to the highway exit. A few minutes later, he stood right over his marking, leaning on the guard rail to make sure.

Cars sped by in a flash, workers leaving the factories up north. With the passing headlights, Sova could make out something on the ground a few steps away. Picking it up, he examined the beat up license plate. "Sticker's up to date," he turned it over, "no rust yet. Looks fresh. Looks like a clue." He slipped the plate into the bottom pocket of his coat, buttoning up the flap to keep it inside.

Returning back to the warehouse, he saw the place completely deserted. "They must be on a donut break." Sova commented to himself, walking by the empty squad cars parked at the entrance. "Looks like hot-shot Dan doesn't want to find the truth. I'll use the academy computers to find the owner to the plate."

. . .

Soft music played out of a jukebox in the Dig In Diner next to him, a pleasant melody of clarinets and drums. Shadows drew out on scraps of trash on the sidewalk, the light inside shining through the wide windows. The barbwire fence searchlights stuck in neutral at the base of the road, no cars going in from either direction. Sova opened the walk in gate and looked at the guard booth to wave goodbye.

He froze.

There was nobody in the seat, the door to the small booth wide open. He looked up at the search lights and couldn't find any human outlines stationed behind them. The road was completely deserted except for the parked cars on the sidewalk. He ran up to the diner and looked in the windows. There was only a slowly spinning ceiling fan, chairs and tables knocked over all over the place.

A chill pushed through his injured arm, his eyes scanning all over the place. Not one person in the area, the only sound coming from the jukebox, the record now playing empty static. Sova reached back and whipped out his communicator, the speaker clicking on.

"This is Sova, can anyone read me?"

After a second the radio popped awake, "Yeah, whadya want?" Roland answered.

"Is the morpheus there?"

"Na, he's up and gone now. Give him an hour and he'll be back maybe."

"I don't have an hour," Sova took a breath to calm himself. "Listen; keep the radio by your side for right now. I think I've encountered the Nightmare."

"Will do- hey!"

A crumbling noise came out of the radio then stopped. "Splee! I've found all the ingredients for my shrink ray!" Malory shouted a bit far off.

"Malory, give that back!" Roland ordered far away from the mouthpiece, "You can have it in a few minutes."

"You'll have to catch me first. Activate jet pack shoes! Pshhhew!" A loud crash with Roland yelling was cut off by silence.

Sova sighed, his shoulders slumped. "Looks like I'm on my own on this one."

A trashcan rattling caught his attention, Sova taking out his OP8 pistol as he spun around. He approached the alleyway where it came from, a light coming out from behind the diner. Water dripped out of a rain gutter, the puddle at the bottom splashing over Sova's foot. A shadow crawled out in front of the light, screaming echoing in the cramp alleyway. In an instant, the silhouette slid away, the light flashing around quickly.

Sova ran up to the corner, gun at the ready. Nothing but a spinning flashlight was on the ground, its spin slowing down to stop. Thick lines ran through both brick walls, pieces of brick freshly crumbling off. The screaming stopped abruptly, just the sound of rain tapping against metal filling his ears. Heat flushed over his cold face, Sova chasing down the way the screaming had stopped.

Getting out of the alleyway from the next street over, the chain-link fence rattled nearby, metal wires scratching quickly. Sova clicked on his flashlight as he ran, the circle of light dancing on the ground before him. A gaping hole was torn through the right side of the barbwire fence, a long split leaving the end on the wall hanging loosely. Jumping through the freshly snapped wires, a metal gate slammed open in the distance. Sprinting over the street, Sova ran along a metal fence, more barbwire spiraling above the steel poles.

Bent metal curved inward at the factory's outer entrance, the gate's top hinge broken off. A loud crash came from the building's front door, the porch light still shaking by the time Sova could see it through the rain's haze. Chips of wood hung from the doorway, Sova ducking through the jagged oval hole carefully. The tip of his top hat bumped on a wooden point, Sova using his gun hand to slide it back forward. The smell of machine oil filled his nose the second he got inside, a metal walkway down a short hallway.

Passing the clock-in box and work lockers, Sova's steps started a rhythmic metal thump. Blurry lights dimly crossed the large windows from outside streetlamps, assembly line shadows stretching across the giant dark room. The foreman office sat high at the end of the stairs going up, the lower work floor stairs bending around the left wall. Sova headed up the stairs, up to the small square room held up by support beams. Turning the knob, he kicked it open, entering pistol first.

The flashlight scanned from the left to right, hovering by filing cabinets, an empty desk, and a paper-wad filled trashcan. With the room clear, he quickly turned around, taking long strides down the stairs to the work floor. Hoping over the railing at the end, Sova landed on one knee with his gun straight out ready. He strafed to the right, passing by the beginning ends to the assembly conveyer belts, the light showing nothing through the empty space between machines. His foot bumped against something metal on the ground, the object scraping on the concrete floor.

He looked down to a bent up sheet of metal, the top part of the basement door. Walking up to the doorway and vaulting over the two inch thick bottom half, he stepped down the concrete stairs to the generator room. Sova was overpowered by the smell of terrible body odor, covering his nose with his arm and holding back the urge to cough. At the bottom of the stairs, the view in the corner made his heart jump.

Behind one of the active generators, piles of people were stacked on top of one another, none of them visibly injured yet none of them moving. Sova sprinted up to the bodies, kneeling down to them. Only a few seemed to be workers, the rest random pedestrians and security guards. Sova checked the pulse of the nearest one, a middle aged female worker with a red bandana on her head. The heart beats were regular, yet their breaths were shallow, barely auditable. All of them simply lay there, staring straight off into space, blinking normally. The female's eyes turned slowly at Sova, the pupils dilating.

A patter of animal-like steps and in no time something was on his back. Purple pincer claws gripped onto him, the leather of his coat bending around the tips. Blue teeth stretched out to bite him, barely missing his left ear, nipping the air with fast clacks. Jumping up in the air, Sova fell back and landing onto of the creature, crushing it under his weight.

Rolling to the side, he equipped his pistol and fired at the hard shinny Mara. The shot burst into sparks, not the usual blue flames a hit delivers. On the ceiling, the purple Mara snarled at him, its spiky ears pulled back. Its rows of sharp blue teeth cracked back over the lips, thin yellow lasers firing out of its long snout. Sova ducked and rolled, avoiding all of its shoots.

In a high pitched screech, its legs popped and snapped, bending inward. Using its legs as a spring, it lunged at him claws first. Sova back-flipped with his right leg forward, the tip of his knee high boot striking square on its chin. The Mara fell back with a thud, Sova landing on the ground sitting down, his right leg still out. He flipped forward onto it, the back of his foot holding it down.

The pistol bolt lit the room, blue flames pushing his leg up from the pressure. Sova got up and dusted off his trench coat, the dust in the air making him cough. A growl rumbled right behind him, Sova turning his eyes to the side. A long yellow, hose-like, tongue slithered over his shoulder; the open tube at the end dripping a clear fluid. Turning around, he met face to face with an open mouth he could fit his head inside.

Long blue teeth hung over him, liquid dripping down. Two curved red fangs encircled him at the mouth's sides, the points aiming at his shoulders. Jumping back, Sova fired in the air as it bit down, the teeth crashing together in a snarl. Bolts flew in random directions, sparks shooting out behind it. Blue flames exploded from the right fang's base, the broken off half smoking as it fell to the ground.

On his back, Sova used his momentum to roll backwards, getting back to his feet. The black and purple striped creature cried out as he sprinted up the stairs, its thin insect-like legs kicking around in pain. More Mara headed down the stairs, Sova shooting them as he ran, their burning away bodies tumbling down the steps. Back on the assembly floor, shadows crawled up on the moonlit windows, Mara coming in from the outside.

Glass shattered and clattered, the Mara breaking in from all directions. Thin legs galloped on the metal stairway above, more Mara launching over him from the railing. He dropped two over him in midair, blue embers pouring down around him. Sparks sprayed from the windows, Sova's sights now on a Mara crawling through the broken opening. It dodged away each shot, another Mara getting hit in the cross-fire. Right when it kicked off the wall to touch the ground, Sova hit it straight through the side of the mouth, breaking it in two.

In the basement, the creature turned to the pile of people and hovered its tongue over them. They watched blankly as it sniffed at their clothes, searching. Near the floor, it sucked up a fluid that swam up the transparent tube. Once the fluid reached the mouth, the broken off fang regenerated in a hot bubbling mass, steaming gunk dripping to the floor. Its long body straightened out to face the stairway, reaching the top in a quick gallop.

Sova continued the gunfire, spinning around on his heels as the Mara got closer and closer, despite his effort. He ducked, two Mara lunging into each other faces first. One tried to claw at him, quickly parried by a spinning kick, coming back around to smash his foot against its face. It flew towards the assembly machines, its snout pushing on a green button. The conveyer belts jutted to life, slowly moving down the line.

Sova glanced at his ammo box and saw it depleted, quickly holstering the pistol away. The creature stormed out of the basement, its dozens of thin legs clicking rapidly. Sova hopped on the metal railing by him and sprinted up it, straight towards the approaching creature. Flipping off, he aimed a foot straight at its head.

In a swift swing, the creature batted him away with its front leg. His side stung painfully, a conveyer belt bouncing when his hand and knees hit it. The belt carried him down the line while he struggled to recover, holding his rib as he got up. Pistons and gears hissed, pressing down on the belt. A piston headed straight down towards him, Sova rolling out of the way just in time.

Mara hopped on the belt to pursuit, others getting on the other assembly lines from over the railings. Bright yellow lasers shot out from all directions, Sova bending and spinning to avoid them. The bottom of his coat was pierced through as he bent backwards to stand on one hand, the leather fluttering from the multiple hits. The belt carried him to a second overhead piston, Sova seeing steam shoot out from the sides. Spinning his legs, he pushed forward and landed on one foot.

Mara squealed behind him under the piston's weight, blue flames bursting from the sides of the thick metal square. Other Mara crashed into the steel slab, piling up into each other. Lasers followed Sova as he sprinted down the line, jumping off to the side. Landing knees first, he slid flat under the conveyer next to the one he was, leaning back far enough for his feet to touch his hips. During the slide between the machine's metal legs, Sova unsheathed his Oneiro Knife, the plasma edge buzzing to life in a grey light.

The black and purple creature's front leg smashed through the belt above him, the machine collapsing just as he passed under it. Casting a shadow over him, the entire body of the creature flipped over him, cutting off his exit. Sova barrel rolled over a jagged leg flying by, holding the knife reversed in his left hand. Jabbing the plasma tip into the floor, Sova swung his legs up to get back on his feet. The creature's tongue whipped around his ankle without delay, Sova's blade popping out of the concrete.

The tongue poked at his skin with thin little needles, a numbing sting spreading in his leg. Held over the creature's jutted snout, a single giant blue eye glaring at him from below. Crunching up his body, Sova swiped through the tongue's hollow tube, the two ends splitting with ease. The tip around his leg slacked away as he fell onto the creature's long back, its exoskeleton crunchy and slippery. It bucked around wildly to get him off, Sova hopping onto segments to its other end. A giant red eye turned up in front of his feet, Sova quickly jumping over to the side. The two back legs swung by him, a blue fang passing between his legs, Sova spinning in the air with his feet spread out.

He landed facing the creature, his feet and hand sliding back from the momentum. Shooting his head up and breathing heavily, Sova saw the front end twisting around to roar at him, the back end's legs returning to the ground. "I did not expect that." Sova mumbled.

The back end pushed off the ground, its long body reeling back and twisting like a snake ready to strike. Sova rolled out of the way, the huge red teeth digging into the metal wall behind him. The exit door was nearby, Sova sticking the knife in the middle and cutting a line through it. The two ends flew out from his push, the metal door halves clanking on the ground outside. Heading up the stairs, the creature struggled to push through the wall to follow, Sova putting the knife away.

Clouds and darkness hid the twin smoke stacks in the middle of the factory, Sova climbing the steps circling the building. His feet slipped on the wet metal, quickly pulling himself back up. A loud crash shook the narrow path he ran across, the creature freed from the large hole in the wall. Twisting up and around, it climbed from under the stairs onto it, already at the top in seconds. Sova held onto the railing as the creature's weight shook the loosening support beams, the path popping out of the outer wall. Metal creaked loudly, the path bending away from the factory.

Behind him, the creature charged at a blinding speed. Sova rolled under the railing, hanging on to the falling side with one hand. The creature plowed through the metal bars, its body flipping over and over high in the air. The metal pathway plummeted to the ground sideways, Sova getting his feet on the side rails. He whipped the knife out now that his hand was free, pushing off as hard as possible. The path and railings crashed under him in a clatter on top of storage containers, the remaining ends swinging noisily.

The creature's legs flailed for the ground, its long body completely upside-down. The metal fence around the factory grounds bent and screeched from its weight, the sharp points piercing its exoskeleton enough to trap it on its back. It squirmed and twisted to no avail, crying out in a crackling growl. Sova flew in the air, knife high above his head. The tip flew right into the giant red eye, Sova's body smashing straight through the creature's head in a blast of blue flames.

He rolled on the ground, the knife falling out of his hand. The creature combusted from the man-sized wound, its legs and segments turning to ash. Embers dripped from the disintegrating segments, the area lit up in a blue haze. Mara sprinted at Sova's direction, Sova grabbing for the knife. They ran around him, lunging over the fence or through the bent opening made by the defeated creature. He watched them retreat from the area to all directions, the clicking of legs growing quiet.

There was nothing around him anymore, no more noise. Cold rain drops fell on his hot sweating face, cooling him down a little. Steam swam around the knife in his hand, the blade going off at a flick of his thumb. Sova got up slowly, but his right leg gave out, dropping him down to a knee. Taking out his communicator, he switched it on, a flash of static responding.

"Sova here, I've apprehended the Nightmare. Returning to base."

"Yeah, Yippy skippy," Roland answered sarcastically. "We'll have the marching band and the confetti ready by the time you get here."

"I see you got the radio back." Sova commented, still huffing heavily.

"It was easy. All I had to do was make a trade."

"And what did you trade?"

"What does the trigger do again when you pull it?" Malory asked, far away from the speaker.

"No! Don't pull the-" A loud laser bolt shouted out through the communicator, quickly followed by empty silence.

Sova scoffed, putting the communicator away and pushing himself upright. Stumbling a little unsteady, he regained his footing, having to lean on his left leg. A numb sting shocked the nerves around his ankle, the prickling forcing him to hop.

"A great time for my foot to fall asleep," Sova grumbled. "Must have stubbed my toe at one point or another."

Sunlight slowly rose from behind the buildings around him, the glow trapped behind the endless overcast sky. He limped away from the wreaked fence, fighting to stay on his feet the whole way back to the academy.

* * *

Two quick knocks.

"Mervis, someone's at the door."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

The door opened, the short man stepping back in surprise. Sova stood before him in the overcast sunlight, his hair still soaked from the morning night. He took off his top hat and held it against his chest.

"Mervis Versetti?" Sova asked.

"Yes, that's me."

"My name is Sova Vanhala, an Oneiro Ranger. I only want to ask some questions and I'll be on my way. No need to even let me in. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No, not at all. I was just enjoying the day off." Mervis looked down at his brown bathrobe and bear claw slippers, "If I knew someone was coming over I would have wore something nicer."

Sova chuckled along with him, "No worries," he took the license plate from inside his coat and presented it to him, "does this look familiar?"

Mervis pointed at it, "Hey, that's my license plate! What's it doing off the car?"

Sova tucked it under his arm and put his hat back on, "That's what I'd like to know. I found it at the edge of a highway in the Industrial district, not a fist of blocks away from a warehouse that burned down the other day. Know anything about it?"

Mervis turned his head a little, squinting his small brown eyes. "Only what I read in the paper. I remember the strangest thing happening on the same day too."

"What happened?"

"I was driving down the highway to get to the southern dockyards when I saw a guy standing on the side of the road hitchhiking."

"Do you know what he looks like, or even a name?"

"I," he paused, tapping a finger on his chin, "hmm. Now that you mention it, I didn't really get a good look at the guy. All I could tell you is he wore a cheap suit and a hat. He had a metal case with him. Yeah, I remember that very well. It was the reason I saw him."

"You didn't see his face?"

Mervis swung his hand down, "It was too dark. I guess nothing stood out from him, you know?"

"No name?"

"I remember introducing myself but I don't remember him saying his name."

Sova bit his knuckle softly as he thought, "Errh, no name." He turned to the old car parked in the driveway, "Wait, you said he was in the car right?"

"That's right."

"You don't mind if I look around inside a little."

"Knock yourself out," Mervis permitted, Sova already at the car door, "Anything that will help."

"Thank you." Sova opened the passenger door, crawling inside.

He reached in the cracks between the seat, sliding his hand around. With nothing found there, he jabbed his fingers into the seat's base, the cushioning full of rips and tears. He handed the coin he found to Mervis and headed down to the floor. Almost completely under the seat was a torn up piece of an envelop. Sova stood up and read the writing out loud.

"Shriek." He turned it over and saw the address "_228 Great Sate Lane_" with the name: Tallulah Garland.

"Shriek?" Mervis commented, "You mean like scream?" he held his hands out, "I'm getting chills here man."

"The name and address is a good lead," Sova pushed off the car and stuffed the paper in his jean back pocket, "Anything else you could tell me about the man?"

Mervis pounded the plate in the back of the car and stood back up, "He seemed to be on the run. A cop pulled me over right after I picked him up and the guy took off."

"Why were you stopped?"

"Busted tail light."

Sova leaned over to see both back lights undamaged, "They look fine to me."

"They are fine. I noticed they were all good when I got home."

Sova held an arm on the car's roof, "So what happened next?"

"I took off when the cop started shooting. He told me to leave and I wasn't going to think twice with bullets flying by me."

"Where did the hitchhiker go?"

"He hopped over the railing somewhere, I saw the cop pass by my rear view mirror as I got out of there."

"So he chased him down, huh?" Sova stood there thinking.

Mervis waited of a few seconds until he talked. "So, is that it?"

Sova took a deep breath, "Yes. Yes, that will be all. You have a good day Mr. Versetti. I'll be on my way now, so long."

Sova waved goodbye and left the property, returning back to the academy.

* * *

The weather was clear in the Withering Woods, the rain gone for now. Clouds swam by the giant bright moon, the shadows of bare trees stretching all over the forest floor. Crickets chirped peacefully in the distance, frogs from the nearby lake croaking along. Sova sat on his usual branch, the wood already grooving in to fit his body, his tired back resting on the top of the trunk.

He watched the silhouette behind the closed venetian blinds sit up and stretch, her curvy figure full and buxom. She got up to disappear somewhere in the room, the blinds becoming blank. Sova rested his arm on his bent knee as he watched, facing away to shake his head.

"Such beauty within only a shadow. If only I was sure of her feelings towards me." His hand swung up to rub the bottom of his pointed chin. "How do these Normlocks do it?" His hand dropped back down, smacking against his leather pant leg. "What if we are to never be? If it is as such, why, I have no idea what I shall do then."

He reached for the piece of paper in his coat, the letters vaguely visible under the moonlight. "No matter. I mustn't focus on that at the moment, not while the case of the missing hitch hiker is still open." He got up and paced back and forth, the branch creaking with each step. "Let's see. He was last seen in the area where the Walla Walla Warehouse was burned down. Mervis as an alibi, so he isn't a factor. The officer defiantly fired on the same street, in the direction of the warehouse.

The only problem is no body was found, and according to that 'professional' detective, no one was found in the ruin. The hitch hiker wanted to be dropped off far away from the scene, so there is no reason for him to return to the burning building if it was started prior to the chase, especially if he was brought back to that direction after walking north, all of that if the hitch hiker started the fire. The officer perhaps? It couldn't be…unless-"

A low noise built up close by, the tune of a saxophone. Sova looked around, a silhouette standing on another tree near the academy's side, holding something in its hands. Jumping off the branch, he landed on a thick limb to the next tree, hopping from tree to tree to the player.

The notes got deeper, the sound of a sad melody. Scattered lights turned on from the academy's windows as the long slow notes continued, the saxophone gradually getting louder. Sova kicked off a tree trunk and landed on the tree next to the players, the shin of her saxophone gleaming from the moonlight. The moon reflected on the lake under her tree, the water calm and still.

After a long dying end note, the music stopped. Sova landed right next to her from above, the girl yelping.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Glenda yelled, clutching to the vibrating branch, the brass saxophone in her other hand. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, clearing her throat. "What are you doing here?"

Sova pointed at her instrument, " Just admiring the nice music. I didn't know you played."

Glenda tucked the saxophone back into her case, clicking the locks closed. "I've been playing for a while, whenever I need something to calm down." She looked up at him, her ponytail hiding the bottom of her face. "Do you play anything."

Sova scratched the back of his head, "Only piano. I learned a little bit before I moved here." He looked down at his cast. "I would take it up again, but with a broken arm, it will have to wait."

Glenda stood up, taking the case with her. "I'm going to go now."

"Do you usually play one song a day?"

She bit her black lip. "No…no I don't. I usually play all night most of the time. I can't do that inside could I? Everyone would go nuts if I did."

"It's a big place for the eight of us. I'm sure we couldn't hear that much through the walls if you're on another floor."

Glenda's eyes rolled around. "Well, I like the outdoors. The fresh air helps to relax."

"Glenda," Sova looked down, "Are you still affected from that night? That night we were attacked?"

Glenda's eyes grew cold, her lips pushing in. She nodded.

"So am I."

Glenda put the back of her hand over her mouth, looking away. Her eyes closed hard, blinking over and over again. A moan escaped her throat, Glenda taking a quick sharp breath.

Sova put his arm on her shoulder, his head tilted down. "Listen, we'll fix what happened. Everything is going to be all right. There's nothing to worry about."

"So how was your case?" Glenda asked quietly, changing the subject.

"I'm not sure what to think. I killed the Nightmare, but something's still troubling me in the back of my head." He shook his leg, trying to wake it up. "And my leg keeps on acting up. Ever since that Nightmare grabbed it." He turned away quickly, the lights from the blank window still on in the distance. Glenda was swatting around a fly when he turned back to her. "Say, Glenda?"

"What is it?"

"Do people act differently with you, because of the way you dress?"

She scoffed, setting her hands on her narrow hips, the bottom of her frilled dress stretching out. "They need to talk to me in the first place to act different."

"Nobody talks to you? Even before the war?"

"I don't talk to them, if that makes it clearer. There's no reason to. I'd rather alone then with those mongrels, thank you very much. Why do you ask?"

Sova shook his head. "No reason, curiosity is all.

His communicator beeped, breaking the awkward silence. The two teens stepping back from each other. Lifting the walkie-talkie to his mouth, he pressed it on.

"Sova here, come in."

"I have the information you wanted on the Nightmare," Vink reported with a humming snicker.

"Go ahead."

"Well to start off, it is of the common Kissakoria species. They are well known for their speed and tracking abilities, almost surpassing any man made machine in both departments. The particular one you're after, from the looks of its ashes, is a regenerating class."

"Regenerating, you mean like rapid healing, correct?"

"Precisely. But not just limbs and tissue. The Regenerating class also excel at multiplying."

"Please don't say what I think you're going to say."

"Yes, this is the bad news. It appears the one you destroyed was only a child to the main body."

Sova clicked the radio off and gritted his teeth.

"Great…"

* * *

The doorbell rang.

Tallulah checked the clock to see it was past nine at night, turning off the burner on the stovetop. Her long bouncy brown hair slipped through the knot of her apron as she took it off over her head. With the striped apron bundled in one hand, she opened the door with the other.

"May I help-"

The apron dropped to the ground, Tallulah gasping in horror. A man stood weakly at her doorstep covered from head to toe in dirty white bandages, the skin under it black and charred. His shoes and pants smoked the burned tips, his white button-up shirt clean and new. Bloodshot eyes stared at her for a second, the only part of his face uncovered by bandages being them and his mouth.

"Ta-Tallulah," His head dropped, fighting to lift it again, "Is that you?"

She stood there shocked, her mouth wide open. "Do I know you?"

The man's black and red lips leaked at the cracks. "It's me…Eddie."


	7. Episode 6: The Catch PT2

(Author's note: Okay, so I'm terribly sorry for making this one long- I mean like "overly long". If it is a problem for anyone, feel free to let me know. But there's some good out of it. Now the word/chapter ratio matches! Over 70000 words in 7 chapters! Hooray, mini party!

And the very generous Michelle the Editor was nice enough to create a wiki for the story. So if you ever need a quick way to remember previous events, go right ahead and check it out. I know I do! lol The link is on my profile page and also on hers.

I've started up some story art on the wiki as well. If you need a little extra help in picturing some things, or if you're interested in seeing how I imagine it all, feel free to check them out too or even add some fan art of your own!

Now for the bad news... I most likely will take a break for December. It's not because of Christmas or anything, it's really simply because of writer's fatigue. I might get back into the groove before expected, so anything's possible there. Thank you for reading and happy holidays!)

The hot plate of food clattered on the table, steam rising from the fully cooked steak. Tallulah set a glass of milk beside it, bumping it against the fork's tip. Clapping her hands together with a smile, she gave Eddie a kiss on his stubble cheek.

"Eat up big guy. You need your strength for work today."

He didn't lift a finger.

His gaze was set to the window outside, robins flying by the clear blue sky. Tallulah didn't even notice the tears trickling out of his eyes, his head slowly leaning down. She was out of the kitchen already, the vacuum humming loudly in the living room.

_The assembly line motor roared over the conversations in thea factory, car parts coming up to have an extra part added each stop of the line. The break bell rang out, the lines slowing down to a stop. All the workers headed up the metal stairway to eat their lunches and relax. Eddie passed the foreman's office when a hand grabbed him from the shoulder._

"_Can I borrow you for a minute?" the foreman asked._

"_Of course Mr. Ransid." He agreed, following him into the office room._

_The door slammed shut behind him, Eddie jumping a little bit._

"_Please, take a seat." Mr. Ransid offered as he circled around to sit in his desk._

_Eddie sat down and folded his hands together. "Thank you sir."_

"_I'll get to the point quickly here," Mr. Ransid began, "so don't worry about your break _time running low. You know how I'm leaving soon to become one of the higher ups as a chairmen of the board, right?"

"_Of course sir." He shifted nervously in the chair, trying to get comfortable with no results._

"_I want you to know that I have a few people tied for first place in my decision, and you are one of them."_

"_Why, thank you sir! Gosh, that really means a lot to me."_

"_Now here is what I want you to know. You can persuade me a little by adding some…extra work to your schedule."_

"_Of course sir, I will! I will!" He got up to shake his hand, trying his best not to pull on his arm wildly in his excitement. "Name anything and I'll give my 110%."_

"_Perfect," Mr. Ransid declared. "You can start by helping with the inventory counting tonight, right after work."_

"_You can count on me sir." Eddie opened the door, a wide smile on his face. "I won't let you down."_

"_I doubt you will."_

_The door slammed._

Eddie's meal was cold, the heat no longer coming off of it. His arm plopped weakly onto the table cloth, ruffling it up at the edge. He slid his arm to the glass of milk, the plate moving along with the dragged cloth under it.

"_Surprise!"_

_Everybody clapped for Eddie, confetti shooting out of party poppers. A long "CONGRATULATIONS" banner and balloons took up the back of the living room, behind all of his family and friends. All the people gathered up to him, guiding him to the cake they made. He wasn't able to tell them the reality, their choir of praise too much for his soft voice to get through._

_He was lead right up to a white cake topped with candles, the words: "Eddie the foreman" written on it._

"_Come on honey, say something." Tallulah urged next to him. "How do you feel now that you're the boss of the factory?"_

_He looked at all of them one-by-one, all of their bright smiles slowly dimming when his eyes met with theirs. "I didn't get the position…"_

The tea kettle grumbled on the stove, Eddie still staring into space. It mixed in with the vacuum's whine, the whistling getting louder.

_Eddie got out of bed, Tallulah sleeping soundly, not even noticing his side rising. All the lights were off in the living room, the streetlight outside making long lines spread across the room from the Venetian blinds. He sat on the long window sill, staring out at the large moon taking up the dark sky. His suburban yard was unkempt for a while, weeds and overgrown grass reaching out into the sidewalk and driveway. A cat walked on the wooden fence to his left, away from its home in the alleys, past the first red light at the end of the neighborhood._

"_Daddy?"_

_His daughter stood at the bottom of the stairs in her pink pajamas, her head peeking between the rail posts. He held an arm out to her, his mouth making a smile for the first time the whole day. "Come here, Shriek."_

_She walked up to him, the teddy bear in her hand bouncing off the carpet. He hoisted her up to his lap, seating her on his left leg. "How come you're not sleeping, daddy?"_

"_How come you're not?" He asked back._

"_You woke me up."_

_Eddie tisked. "Oh, I'm so sorry Lola." He hugged her comfortingly, a thumb twiddling in her loose curls. "I didn't realize it was so late."_

"_It's okay daddy. I don't start school for a few days."_

_He let out a chuckle, his eyes welling up. "That's right, that's right. You're growing up to fast you know. Soon you'll be a housewife just like mommy."_

"_I don't want to grow up yet."_

_His hug became tighter, his nose pushing on her shoulder. "None of us do. Even daddy."_

_Lola held the bear to her chest when he allowed her to lean back a little, Eddie's head tilting down to see her adorable face smile at him._

"_Lola…what would you say if daddy disappeared?"_

"_Don't even say that! You're the best daddy ever." Her arms grabbed onto his waist tightly. "You could never disappear. It's like you said: only bad things happen to bad people."_

_His hands held her close into his chest, his eyes shut hard. Tears fought their way to roll down his nose, the drops silently landing on the carpet. He looked up at the balloons stuck on the ceiling, their dangling strings just out of reach for anyone to pull them down._

"…_That's just what I thought you'd say…"_

The glass shattered loudly, the vacuum instantly going off. Tallulah ran in to turn the stove off and quickly spun around to face her husband. He sat there with the milk running off the table in thick drops, a puddle gathering near his feet on the kitchen floor. She swiped a towel from the counter top and kneeled down to dab the mess dry, not saying a word. Eddie moved his hand away, glass shards crinkling off his sleeve.

"Tallulah…I need to tell you something."

The doorbell rang, Tallulah pushing off her knee to get up, setting the towel on the table. "In a minute honey. Someone's at the door."

"No!" He shouted, running up to lean behind the kitchen's doorway. "Don't open the door!"

"It's okay honey, it's probably a salesmen."

She opened the door to see a tall police officer standing at the doorstep, the sunlight glaring from his sunglasses. "Good day mam."

"Good day to you too, officer," she greeted. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Edward Garland. Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he's home right now."

"May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course." She stepped aside to let him in the living room. "Come right in."

"Thank you." He scanned around the living room, looking at the framed photos on all the walls. Pictures of Lola when she was a baby. Eddie's and Tallulah's wedding photo, the two standing at the aisle holding hands. The family's recent picnic in Central Park, all three of them smiling at the camera on their squared picnic blanket. "Lovely family you have."

"Thank you. I'm grateful Eddie wasn't drafted when they were pulling numbers. Not everyone is as lucky as us."

Little feet pounded down the stairs. "Mommy, mommy! I can't find Mr. Sunshine!"

"Look honey, we have company."

Lola held her mother's hand, frowning at the police officer.

He cracked a smile. "She's a cute kid."

"Thank you."

"What's her name?"

"Lola."

He stooped down to her level, supporting his elbow on his knee. "Hi Lola. How are you today?"

She didn't say anything, keeping her unsteady glare.

"Are you doing good?"

She answered after a few seconds. "Daddy says don't talk to strangers."

"That's a good girl." He nudged his hat back. "You never know what to expect from strangers."

"Go back to your room for now Lola," Tallulah told her, guiding her up the stairs. "Mommy will look for Mr. Sunshine later." She watched her daughter go up the steps and turn back. Tallulah waved the girl away and looked at the waiting officer. "I'll get Eddie for you, he's right here in the kitchen."

"Thank you Mrs. Garland."

Her head swung around the doorway as she called for him. "Honey, someone's here to see you."

No one was in the kitchen.

"I think maybe he went upstairs." She passed him to hurry up the stairs and looked in the bedroom. Clothes were throw about all over the bed, most of the dresser drawers pulled open. She ran into the bathroom and checked in there, and found nothing. Rushing over to her daughter's room, she stood at the doorway out of breath.

"Lola sweetie, have you seen daddy?"

She sat next to her doll house with a doll in her hand. "No."

"You didn't hear him walk by here?"

"No."

The garage door opened under the room, the movement vibrating through the floor. Their car peeled out, the tires screeching loudly from outside. Tallulah got to the window just in time to see the back of the car disappear down the sloped neighborhood street. The officer ran out of the house to his black and white squad car, chasing after him. She stepped back from the windowsill, her hand over her mouth in shock.

"What is going on?"

. . .

"Here is your key sir," the motel clerk said, handing him his room key, "enjoy your stay at the Moody Motel."

"Thank you." Eddie picked up his two suitcases and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him with the back of his leg.

Rain tricked from the awning's edge, splashing up to the concrete walkway outside. He couldn't see his car from where he was, the darkness and filled parking lot hiding it from sight. Going down the row of motel rooms, Eddie avoided the leaking holes in the rusting tin roof until he reached room 9.

The smell of wet wood hit him when he got inside, having to take a few seconds to fight with the stiff handle. There was only a bed and a nightstand in the cramped room, a closet and a simple bathroom to his left. He didn't care; it was enough to get through the night. He set his metal suitcases on the bed, landing on the hard mattress with a clunk.

His feet dragged on the carpet all the way to the small, barred up, window. He held onto on of the cold metal bars, resting his forehead on his other arm. The beach from across the street was barely visible from the darkness and the light fog, the waves crashing close enough to be reached by the streetlights. A tranquil and pleasant beach, close enough to see, but too far to be in. He looked at the bars when he stood back up, knowing they followed his every step.

Turning on the small lamp, he sat down on the bed, nearly collapsing. The light flickered quickly, slowly dimming out. Smacking it on the lampshade, it turned on, back to normal. He rubbed his palms on his eyes slowly, the stench of metal making its presence. A sigh escaped him, almost silent from the rain pouring outside.

Getting up, he clicked open his suitcase, getting clothes out to set them on the bed. Something soft and fuzzy bumped his fingers as he took out a white shirt, a little arm sticking out. He pulled it from under the clothes, holding up the small teddy bear to have it in the light. Lola was the first thing to enter his mind, the worries instantly left behind. Just from the teddy bear in his hands, he could fell her warm hug again, her little fingers wrapped around his skinny sides. A lump clogged his throat as he grabbed for a pen in his coat.

A letter was in his suitcase's pocket, one that he opened a month ago and forgot to take out on his way to work. Ripping off a piece of the envelope, he wrote on the back. Setting the bear back in the suitcase, he put the paper in his pant pocket. Making sure to lock the door, he ran through the rainy parking lot, getting into his car.

"I'm only going to drop it off," He told himself. "They won't be in any danger. They won't be in any danger. They won't, they won't."

The car stuttered to life, the lights trying their best to make it through the fog. Passing the motel's big white neon sign, he turned into the street, heading back south. Nighttime in the Industrial district was different for him, the sense of getting lost coming up and now again. He turned on the radio to have some noise, the radio's light humming on the instant he turned the volume knob. Soothing swing music took some of the edge off his shoulders, but only distracted him for a small while.

_Eddie opened the door to the factory's office, the doorknob crashing into the wall._

_Mr. Ransid stood up at his desk angrily. "Eddie! What is the meaning of this?"_

"_You lied to me sir!" Eddie accused. "You told me I would get promoted if I do extra hours. I did the hours and I did your orders. I want that promotion."_

"_I didn't say anything of the kind," Ransid corrected. "I said you will have a better chance, not that it's guarantied. It's too late now, Eddie. I already gave the title to Dunglap, he's your new boss from now on."_

_Eddie's fist balled up tightly, his teeth clenching. "Dunglap is your friend…isn't he. I always here him talking about how the two of you go to clubs all the time. Is that why he got the job? Cause he's always kissing your feet?"_

_Ransid took off his reading glasses, walking around his desk to stand right in front of Eddie. "Dunglap got the promotion because he knows how to lead a team. He takes initiative. That's something you can't do, Eddie. You're a hard worker, but you're better suited for the lines, not giving orders."_

"_What do I have to do to prove to you that I can be a manager, huh?"_

_Ransid set a hand on Eddie's shoulder, an uncomfortable grin coming from the older man. "You know what you can do, pal? You can grow a spine."_

_Eddie's left fist swung up to his boss's cheek, making him stumble back. With Eddie's charging weight, the two slammed into the desk, knocking off a lamp and papers. His fist pounded over and over again into Ransid's face, his other hand gripping the old man's red tie. Through the door, a large tall man entered the room, holding Eddie back by his arms. Eddie kicked and tugged, trying to get away from the stronger man with all his might. Out of breath, he watched Ransid adjust his blue suit's collar, his lip and nose busted._

"_You've messed with the wrong guy Eddie. Take him out Windslow. Make sure no one sees his corpse. I don't want to see that weakling's face ever again."_

_Eddie saw a large scar running down the man's face, ending near his square jaw. Looking down at his waist, a heavy revolver pulled down at the man's coat, the gun bumping against his side. "You can't do this to me!" Eddie plead. "It's murder. This is murder!"_

"_Killing you won't be murder, it'll be like crushing a bug. A worthless, useless bug."_

_Eddie lifted his arms and bent down, slipping out of his coat. The window behind Ransid's desk was wide open, letting in come cool air into the hot factory. He ran up to the desk and jump on it, pushing Ransid out of the way. Windslow pulled his pistol out, aiming at the fleeing worker. Glass shattered behind Eddie as he flew out the two story window, the bullet missing him by a hair._

_He landed flat on his stomach, glass falling around him. Twisting his neck around, Windslow got up to the window to fire again. Eddie shot himself up and sprinted into the parking lot, stumbling over his own feet. Windslow was about to fire when Ransid stopped him, a handkerchief over his mouth._

"_That's enough, Windslow. You can get him later. I don't want to explain bullet holes on my factory grounds again."_

"_I'm fine with that," Windslow agreed, watching Eddie still running away. "He'll be easy."_

A siren made him shake his head, red and blue lights flashing around him. A squad car was right on his tail, keeping close with him. He checked the speedometer, seeing it was a little under the speed limit. A bad feeling hit him in the gut and stayed there. Pulling up to the sidewalk, he slowed down to a stop.

The officer slammed the door and walked up to Eddie's car. The second he entered under the streetlight, Eddie glanced in the rearview mirror. Windslow was walking up to him, the distinct scar on the side of his face. Stomping on the gas, Eddie's tires spun out before taking off. Windslow pulled out his gun from the holster and fired. Bullets ricocheted around Eddie's car, a bullet piercing his back tire. He turned the steering wheel left to right, barely keeping the car straight. Rubber and asphalt flew behind him, the metal rim scraping on the road. A turn came up, the highway up the hill in front of him. Once he turned the car quickly spun out of control, stopping in the middle of the road in darkness.

By the time Windslow got to his car, Eddie was already out of his. On the highway, hitching a ride out of the Industrial district.

* * *

"Drink this." Tallulah said, handing him a glass of water.

Eddie reached for it with a shaking bandaged hand, his charred shirt crunching from the movement. He took a sip, struggling to painfully gulp it down. She sat down on the reclining chair beside him, the chair she would always be in when they enjoyed his days off together. Just the three of them, spending time and loving every minute. She fought to keep her composure, a nervous hand pulling back the side of her long hair.

"Eddie." She stared at him continue to wince with each drink. "Eddie…what happened to you."

He set the glass on the coffee table and leaned forward in his comfortable chair, his elbows resting on his thighs. "I messed up."

She got up close to him, kneeing down against his armrest. "Eddie, honey, you need to go to the hospital." Her voice was quiet, yet rash.

He shot a look at her with his red eyes, the look of fear on his face. "No!" He coughed from the harsh shout. "No hospital. He'll find me there! I can't let him find me."

"Who will find you?"

"That…that hitman. I need him to think I'm dead. I can't let him know I'm still alive. I'm-alive. I should- shouldn't be alive. I'm-dead, not alive-"

He continued to ramble, Tallulah's eyes welling up at her husband's condition. She almost tried to touch him, but didn't want to hurt him. His charred black skin smelled like cooked meat, an unnatural warmth coming off him.

"What did you do Eddie? Why is he after you?"

"I got in an argument with my boss. He tricked me into working more. I feel so stupid. I don't know what came over me. I punched him. It felt so good. I didn't know this would happen." He looked up at Tallulah. "I didn't know baby. I didn't know. I-" He reached up to hold her, Tallulah's arms going around him too. His blackened skin rubbed off in her hair, exposing a moist pink under-layer in small bits. She winced at the sight, not knowing what to feel.

"Who's that mommy?" The two jumped from their daughter's voice, the little girl standing behind Tallulah's leg. Lola looked away in fright when her mother leaned back to show her, her hand gripping her mother's long skirt. "Make him leave mommy, make him leave. He's scary, make him leave."

Eddie got up and kneeled next to her, his daughter's frightened stare intensifying. "Lola, don't you know who I am?"

"No…you're a stranger." She ran away, disappearing into the darkness upstairs.

Tallulah saw his eyes slide down, his mouth open. "She doesn't even recognize me anymore…"

"It's probably the bandages honey. I'm sure it's because of that."

He shook his head slowly, the two tied ends behind his head trailing. "No, she knows she doesn't have a father anymore. She knows I'm out of her life now. How did it happen Tallulah? How did you get married to someone as pathetic as me?"

She held the sides of his face and stared into his eyes, the dirty bandages wet on her fingers. "You're not pathetic Eddie. You're the best husband a girl can get, and the best father Lola could ever wish for. It's the straight up truth. If anyone's to blame it's me." Eddie looked at her in shock. "I would only _try_ to make the best of things or _try_ to make you feel better. I didn't nothing but put a blanket over your face. Don't deny it, because I won't."

"I could never blame you Tallulah. I know you wanted me to feel better. I know you wanted me to think everything was all right. You did nothing wrong. It was me. I didn't want to face the truth. Ransid _was _right, I could never be a leader. I can barely speak up when I want to."

"You _can_ be a leader Eddie. People aren't born brave or confident. People must _want _to be. I believe you can be the bravest, most greatest leader this world has ever seen. All you need is a chance. Someone out there gave you that chance. It's why you came back. It's why you're here again. It's why I love you more than anyone else in the world."

"You don't know how much I wanted to see you again, Tallulah. There's no one else like you. There's no one else as wonderful as you are."

"Will it hurt…if I kiss you?"

"Enough for me to scream, but I don't care."

He pushed his mouth into hers, both of them breathing in passionately. Eddie's skin stuck to the skin around her lips, ripping off in little black bits. She grabbed his back with both hands, his stiff burned shirt poking at her palms and wrists. The door bell rang, the two tearing away from each other. The skin from Eddie's lips stayed on Tallulah's, specs of black mixing with her red lipstick.

"Someone's at the door." She said frightened. "Is it him? Did he follow you?"

Eddie shook his head. "Answer it," He whispered, and ran into the kitchen.

Tallulah walked behind him, rubbing her hands together nervously. Looking in the eyehole, someone in black clothing stood at the door, the night hiding him in a shroud. Crossing her fingers, she opened the door. Sova took off his top hat, giving her a warm smile.

"Hello madam. Is Tallulah Garland here?"

She looked in the dark kitchen, returning to look at the Gothnian teenager. "Yes, that's me."

He pulled out a small piece of paper, torn up around all the edges. "Someone was in the area when a warehouse burned down the other day."

"A fire…" Tallulah whispered to herself.

"I found this piece of paper in the car he hitched a ride in." He handed her the paper and she read it in the living room light. "Anything you know about it would help very much."

She took her eyes off the paper and looked Sova over. "You're too young to be a detective."

"That's because I'm not a detective, milady." He stretched out his badge into the house, shinning it in the light, "I'm an Oneiro Ranger."

"Well, that's my address on the paper and my name."

"What about the message on the back?"

She turned it over and read it out loud. "Shriek. That's the name my husband uses for our daughter."

"Is you husband here?"

"Yes," Eddie called out. "I am."

Sova turned to the silhouette in the dark kitchen, the man standing before the doorway. "Excellent."

"Why don't you come in ranger and sit down?" Tallulah offered.

"Thank you." He walked in and sat on the couch. "I wasn't planning on taking long here. You see, there is a Nightmare on the loose and I wanted to locate the Somnus, which would help in finding its whereabouts."

"Do you want to come over here Eddie and help the Oneiro Ranger?" Tallulah asked.

"I don't want anyone to see me like this." Eddie confessed.

"Honey, it's okay. I think this Oneiro Ranger is used to seeing the worst injuries. You see, he's wearing a cast himself."

Sova glance down at his sling, "Yes Mr. Garland, I deal with Nightmares for a living. There isn't anything I'm not prepared for-"

Eddie walked out into the light, exposing his burned and bandaged body.

"-except for that." He covered his mouth with a hand. "Y-you were in the fire, weren't you?"

"Yes, I was."

"You're the hitchhiker, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"I've figured that out so far, but why did you run from that police officer?"

"You're running from the police?" Tallulah asked him.

"He's not a police officer. That man, the one that came to the house, the one that stopped Mervis…he's nothing but a hitman. He's a killer."

Tallulah gasped. "He was in the house. He was talking to our daughter!" She ran up to Eddie and hugged him, "Oh, honey, if only I knew!"

"So who burned down the warehouse?" Sova questioned.

"He did. I-I guess I fell asleep. All that running and worrying caught up to me when the adrenaline died down. The next thing I know, the shelf I'm on is falling and tosses me out the window. The rain put me out and the pain started." He looked down at his bandaged arm. "I took a first aid kit from the fire engines while they focused on the fire and…tried to do the best I could. Soon the painkillers will start fading off."

"Mr. Garland, those burns are too severe to go on without medical attention." Sova informed.

"He can't do that." Tallulah told him.

"She's right. That hitman will find me if I do. It's be all over the papers how a man survived the warehouse fire. He'll have no problem finding me then."

Sova set his cheek on a fist. "I'm sorry to say that you have a point. I won't let anyone know where you are Eddie, I promise you."

Tallulah sat next to Sova. "Thank you Oneiro Ranger. Thank you so much."

"It's nothing really. But Eddie, have you called the police; I mean, the real police?"

Eddie paced around shaking his head, "No, I didn't call anyone. If they investigated this whole thing, they'll find out how I started it by punching my boss in the face. I didn't want to get in trouble, so I kept quiet." He looked at Tallulah. "I didn't even let my family know."

"You know Eddie, even if you think getting in trouble is a bad thing, it's far better than taking the matters into your own hands. If you ask me, it would have been a small price to pay."

"I wish you were there to tell me that before I sent myself down hill. It's too late now for me." He looked at the clock. "It's getting too late for me to stay here as well."

"Eddie, where are you going to go?"

"I'm going back into hiding. It's too soon for me to come back here sweetheart."

"But Eddie," Tallulah pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I'm so…so sorry." He opened the metal suitcase and sorted through the burned up clothes, the edges black and chipped. Pulling out a soot covered teddy bear, he handed it to his wife. "Give Mr. Sunshine to Shriek in the morning for me. Try to convince her that her father got it back for her if you can."

"You can't go Eddie, you can't." She held his shoulders. "I don't know what I would do with out you."

"I'm only going away until the coast is clear, that's all. It'll only take a day or two for them to forget all about me, I promise."

She gave him a long kiss goodbye, Eddie groaning in pain from his exposed skin. Taking one last look, he left out the door, closing it behind him.

"Mrs. Garland, if it's not too much to ask, would you be able to tell me about your husband?"

She turned away from the window after watching Eddie enter his car. "Of course. Anything to help. Anything to help Eddie come back."

"I'll personally help anyway I can Mrs. Garland, once I've dealt with the Nightmare."

She sat down in her reclining chair and sniffed, wiping her eyes off with the back of her hand. "What is it that you want to know?"

Outside, Eddie drove away from the sidewalk into the neighborhood street. After a few seconds, another parked car entered the road…following in his direction.

* * *

"This is something else." Angelica announced.

"You're telling me." Sova agreed.

The two stared at the map near the first floor's main hall, focused around the industrial district's area. Thumb tacks were scattered all about in a wonky circle, some scattered about in the center. Angelica sat in a wooden office chair backwards, leaning her arms and head over the backrest.

"Do we have enough missing people on the map?"

Sova scoffed. "One's already enough."

"Yeah," Angelica shook a small empty box in front of her upside-down, "We're running out of thumb tacks as it is."

"So we've got the locations of the missing people on here." He pointed near the south-eastern half of the Industrial district. "And here is where it was created." He pointed to the large empty space in the center of the thumbtack circle. "And this is _maybe _where it might be." He sighed. "If only it didn't replicate."

Angelica gasped. "Oh, hey! Did you get any information from the Somnus guy?"

He flipped through the pages on his notepad. "A good amount as a matter of fact."

"You know, maybe I missed something, but how will questioning a Somnus help us again?" She asked.

"It isn't usually needed in a Nightmare case since they tend to leave a trace when they attack. But with a Nightmare like this Kissakoria, it can reproduce, making the main body untraceable." He hopped onto a desk and leaned on his good arm. "If I find the Somnus and learn about him, I can get a better idea on our Nightmare."

"But how do you do that?"

"Okay, you know how when you read a book, and there is a more important message in the writing hidden in the words? How sometimes there is a double meaning in certain sentences or events."

"You mean a theme?"

"Yes, exactly."

Angelica pouted, "I'm terrible at finding themes. I'm not sure if writers actually even use them anymore."

Sova got up to pace around. "Well I read here that there is a theory on how dreams work in a similar manner. Say if there is an event in someone's life and it pops up in there mind, it may or may not be incorporated into the person's dream. Do you follow me so far?"

Angelica nodded her head. "Yeah…actually no." She giggled. "Not at all."

Sova took in a deep breath. "Okay, let's take our Kissakoria Nightmare for an example, shall we? It has bug-like legs, a bug-like exoskeleton, it's like a bug, right?"

"Right."

"So if we look at it in a metaphorical sense, we can guess maybe he was thinking about bugs- or maybe someone was bugging him- or maybe he felt worthless like a bug- or maybe he's afraid of bugs."

Angelica gasped loudly. "Oh, Now I get it! It's a play with words."

"Exactly. That's it, a play with words. I was trying to find a way to say it."

"That makes so much sense now."

"Doesn't it?" Sova smiled. "Okay now we know a few things about Eddie. He worked in a factory on the assembly lines, he's usually passive, and he was on the run from a hitman. The Nightmare chases after people and- now this is only a guess- but it saves them for the main body."

"You mean it eats people?"

"I don't know what it does with them. Vink told me when I got back that all the missing people I found in the factory weren't there by the time the police arrived."

"That Nightmare isn't giving them a break, is it." She looked up, thinking. "You mentioned it was bug-like. Maybe it works like an ant. Maybe it is like a queen ant and the others are like the workers that get the food."

"That is a very logical guess." Sova pushed his lips in. "We'll keep that in mind. We know for sure it is after an energy source like most Nightmares are."

"We still need to find out what that is, don't we?" Angelica realized disappointedly.

"It's the only piece missing from our line of clues. I know it has to do with people and factories. It held them in a factory, but then again, not all of them were workers."

"Maybe it's after oil or gas. Those kinds of things are common in a factory right? And the Somnus was in a car, so that could be another reason for gas."

Sova took a flashcard from the desk he was on and wrote down: **OIL/GAS**. "I was thinking too, what if it was sweat? People sweat in the factories all the time, and there are people sweating in the Gaslamp dance clubs. There are also insects, such as flies and bees, that are attracted to the pheromones given off in our sweat." He wrote it down on another card.

"That could be it too. You think maybe it's both?"

Sova perked his eyebrows and puckered his lips. "That's actually an interesting thought."

The main doors burst open, Malory running in from outside. "Crash Nebula is going to be on soon! Everybody out of my way! Must find radio!"

She pulled out her Oblina doll. "How I ever do enjoy that show." Oblina informed.

"That's why you're my favorite." Malory grinned.

She pulled out the Ickis doll with her other hand. "Hey," he squealed, "I thought I was your favorite!"

"I mean she's my favorite when it comes to radio shows. Tee-hee!"

"Sorry, gotta listen to Crash Nebula!" Malory apologized quickly, clicking on the large radio near the two teens.

"Its okay Malory." Angelica said.

"Of course, go ahead." Sova allowed. "So we need an easy target that has oil and sweat, and something the Nightmare can chase after. If only there was a bunch of people crowded up somewhere for the Nightmare to go after."

A news broadcast came up when Malory turned on the radio. "-construction for the Normlock bridge is beginning later today, closing off public train use by the upper railways-"

"Go away news!" Malory shouted as she changed the channel. "Crash Nebula has to save the universe before it gets exploded!"

"Malory, wait!" Sova shouted, running up to the radio. "Go back!"

He scooted her hand aside, turning the dial counter-clockwise. She gasped loudly, pounding her fist on his shoulder. "No, no, no! You're gonna make me miss the beginning! I'll never find it if it goes to commercial!"

Finding the station, Sova and Angelica leaned in, drowning out Malory's high-pitched yelling. "-Insert the rest of the news report here-"

"That's it!" The two teens shouted in unison. They looked down to see Malory biting on Sova's sleeve, shaking her head and growling like a dog. Lifting his arm up, her feet lifted from the floor. She landed on her hands and behind, quickly scurrying to change channels on the radio.

"That Nightmare is defiantly going to attack that train."

Sova lead her back to the map and traced a finger down the middle of the Industrial district. "It runs straight down where the Nightmare might be-"

"-It's full of oil and stuffed like a turkey with people-"

"-and on top of that, it's a chaser's challenge. There's nothing that a speed Nightmare loves more than to outrun something, and trains are the fastest man made land vehicles around."

"It's perfect." Angelica smiled.

Sova turned his head. "Almost too perfect. I have to admit this plan isn't fool proof."

"It's the best lead we have though," Angelica protested. "And it's a lot better than wandering Industrial in hopes of finding the main body. Like you said, it will be a challenge it couldn't back down."

"But what about the other trains, such as the ones in the Red Light District?" Sova questioned.

"I bet it doesn't even know about those. You know, why should it go down to Red Light when it has plenty of prey in its origin spot?"

Sova bit his lower lip. "I don't know. I'm still getting the feeling like it's going to become a wild goose chase."

Angelica set a hand on his shoulder, getting his full attention. "How about if we get a third opinion then, huh? Make it best two out of three."

He eased up, giving her a relaxed smile. "Okay, let's go find the others."

Heading to the main stairway, he turned around after a few steps, not hearing her follow him. "Are you coming Angelica?"

She leaned on the wall next to them, holding a hand on the side of her head. Her knees seemed to buckle under her weight, making her stumble her feet. "I'm- I'm not feeling to hot."

Her eyes rolled back as she fell forward, Sova running up to catch her in his arms. "Angelica? Angelica! What happened? Are you okay? Angelica!"

* * *

Sova stood next to Angelica's infirmary bed, listening to her heart monitor beeping. The setting sunlight dimmed outside the window, one of the thick clouds moving its way to cover the sun. A muffled argument could be heard right outside the door before Clint and Vink entered.

"Why did she faint like that?" Sova asked.

Clint glared at Vink with his hands on his hips. "Apparently Vink here forgot to carry a one."

"What does that mean?"

"Tell him what you did wrong Vink." Clint ordered.

Vink tossed his hands down irritably. "Oh, don't act like you've never made a mistake before. You can't expect me to equate the time to cellular structure recuperation ratio combined with nutritional intake and climate deviation factors, all without a quantum margin of error."

Sova nodded. "If I understood what he said, I'd probably agree with him."

"I'll give you the translation then," Clint offered. "He made a mistake when finding out Angelica's recovery time. He said she'd be deployable a week before she really was. I have to admit, if you didn't take the case when you did, she might have fainted on the job in a terrible spot. She's lucky I found you in the right place at the right time."

"Will she be all right?"

"She's completely fine," Vink answered quickly, "I assure you. She will stay as normal as predicted before the little mistake."

"Normal as predicted?" Sova glanced at both of them. "There's something you're not telling me…isn't there?"

"There is," Vink confessed softly. "You see, when she was attacked, the bones in her neck left little pieces embedded in her muscle and skin tissue. Even though they are fully healed by now, those bone fragments are still there. Because they are sharper and harder than the soft tissue around them, they will tear through her skin enough to cause pain, but not enough to get out."

Sova had to sit down, the news hitting him harder than he'd prefer. "Isn't there a surgery to remove them?"

"There is, but it would dangerous to perform, and that's if we can find all of the pieces. It's an operation where the damage done far surpasses the damage fixed. I know she wouldn't want it preformed as much as I wouldn't. She's been through enough already, no need to add more to the list."

"What will happen to her then? Will she still be able to move around?"

"Of course, of course. She will be able to do everything she was able to do before. She will just be in a great deal of pain from time to time. Painkillers will be necessary to relieve it I'm afraid."

"Painkillers you say. They have side effects, don't they?"

"Yes, they do."

"Like what?"

Vink pouted with a shrug. "Drowsiness, mild fatigue, that sort of thing. The only thing we are worried about is abuse involved."

"That's something we need to ask you about," Clint said firmly. "Somebody needs to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't use more than the required amount. An overdose could turn into something serious."

"You're talking about addiction, aren't you? You're worried she'll get addicted."

"You'd be surprised how often it happens if you didn't have to write up the discharge forms like we do. People give into the temptation, and get lost in their own little sanctuary."

"I'll look after her," Sova insisted. "I have no problem with that."

"Thank you Sova. It warms my heart to hear you care about a fellow ranger enough to take some time out of your life to look after theirs. Now for the second favor."

"There's a second one?"

"A small one. We want you to give her the news. The two of you get along well enough. Vink and I don't know her well enough for her to be comfortable, plus I'm not good at telling people things like that. If you don't want to, I understand, we'll just have to find a way to break it to her easily-"

"Don't worry, I'll tell her."

"Good, that's a lot off my back. Try to find a good place and time to let her know, if you can. Vink should be ready with the prescription by the time you do, be sure to let either one of us know."

"I will morpheus, I will. Quite frankly, I'm not sure if I'll find the right words myself. They'll come to me soon though, and by then I'll do it."

"I must return to my research while the lights still out," Vink said, hurrying out of the room. "I've got a feeling I'm close to finding the process!"

Clint watched Vink jog out, turning back to Sova. "I better go too. Let me know if you need anything. I'll be in my office."

"Thank you Morpheus."

The door closed, leaving only Angelica and Sova in the room, a cold silence inching down his spine. He kneeled to the side of her bed, brushing her soft hair away from her face. Warmth swelled deep inside him, and yet he couldn't smile. When it came to her beauty and her suffering, suffering took over with no chance of letting go.

"I'll find the words Angelica." He stood up slowly, covering the overhead light behind him, a long shadow crossing her bed. "I'll stay by you every step of the way." His head dipped down. "…If only I knew how."

* * *

"Come on Errol," Roland shouted from the hallway, "We're gonna be late!"

Errol rushed up to him from the dorm room, still wrapping up his tie. "I couldn't find a tie to match my shirt."

"That's why I don't wear them." Roland said, motioning a hand down his red shirt.

"You don't wear one because you don't know how to tie them." Errol corrected.

Roland swung a hand. "Of course I do, it's like tying a shoe. Now lets go!"

He took a step and stumbled, looking down to see his shoe's untied. Giving Errol an angry glare, he bent down to tie it. "What's the big idea tripping me for?"

Errol rolled his eyes when Sova approached them from the stairway. "Do you guys have plans?" He asked.

"Certainly," Roland answered as he got back up, "We're gonna see the new Waffle Stomper movie. And if somebody here didn't turtle it, we would have been there by now."

"Can it wait? I really need help with my case. You see, I'm planning a sort of ambush and-"

"Are you telling us what to do?" Errol growled.

"And when it involves Waffle Stomper too, only the greatest series in existence." Roland added.

"I wasn't ordering, I was just asking for help." Sova stated.

"We would if we could, but we can't." Roland declared.

"I took care of my case by myself." Errol crossed his arms smugly. "Why can't you?"

Roland nodded and quickly shot Errol a look. "Hey, what a minute! I helped you on that one."

Errol chuckled. "Yeah, and with your help I'm on my own."

"That's it. You're getting a surprise in your popcorn, buddy!"

"Please guys, it's only for today," Sova continued, "You can watch the movie on the next showing. I'll even pay for your tickets."

"Sorry Sova-pop, but we want to watch it this showing." Roland passed by him and patted his abs with the back of his hand. "Maybe next time."

"And that's a big maybe." Errol followed him down the stairs, the two chatting over their loud footsteps."

"We'll that turned out beautifully." Sova grumbled. He turned to the girls dorm to hear someone coughing. "Luckily I still have options."

Glenda laid on her stomach over the covers, her legs bent up with her feet crossed. She turned away from her Gothnian book when she heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" She called out."

"It's Sova, may I come in?"

"Sure, why not."

The door creaked open as he entered. "How are you feeling?" He asked. "I see you're bandages are gone today."

Glenda bookmarked her page and sat up, swinging her legs to have them hang over the bed. "It doesn't hurt anymore when I move, finally. Still sore though."

"Are you up for some walking? I'm about to head out to get the Nightmare and I sure could use your help."

She sighed, turning away to glance at the clock. "Fine, might as well. Like there's anything better to do in this boring place."

"Thanks." Sova smiled as she got up and straightened out her outfit. "Are you all set? Or do you need to get ready?"

"I'm fine as long as you do all the fighting."

Sova chuckled. "Well I can't make any promises on that one. I say at least bring a gun."

She crunched her face. "Uhh, I really don't like guns." She pulled out her stiletto from its belt holder. "I'll just stick with this if you don't mind."

"That's fine." Sova nodded comfortingly. "All I need is for someone to watch my back. Don't worry, I'll map out everything for you on the way there."

"Let's get this done with then. Hopefully you won't need me too much." They got out into the hallway together. "So where are we going exactly?"

* * *

Steel rails clattered under the train's wheels as it took a turn above the city streets. Sova watched the quick break from brick walls whoosh by, returning to the rows of tall apartments. His communicator's beep was muffled under his coat, only noticing it from the vibration it gave off. He leaned sideways to unhook it, bringing it to his mouth.

"Sova here. Are you at the construction site?"

Wind blew through the speaker from both ends, making a staticy echo. "I'm getting near. Just a few blocks more."

"Excellent. The train is-" He felt the streets around him quickly grow into a dark red tint, a neon billboard zooming past him. "-just getting into the Red Light district."

"Any sign of the Nightmare?"

"Nothing yet. Don't worry, we'll take the bus to go eat somewhere if this doesn't work."

She made her voice monotone. "A long boring wait near an unfinished bridge, followed by another droning bus ride. You have no idea how hard I'm holding back my excitement."

"At least you have the ocean to enjoy." Sova informed.

Glenda scoffed. "Oh boy, water. And I was silly enough to forget my surfboard."

"I didn't know you surfed."

"I don't."

Something moved on a rooftop at the corner of his eye, getting his attention. When he looked, the building was already receding into the distance, the night hiding whatever was there. "I think I saw something. Keep your line open. "

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked flatly.

He ignored the question. "Sova out."

Putting away his communicator, he reached into his inside coat pocket for his bronze spyglass. Pushing his hand forward, it folded easily out and he looked through the single lens. Passing street lights and tiny stars gave him little light to see clearly with, making him strain his eye through the darkness. Anything past the tracks above the tracks were simple dark outlines, and anything below was blocked from view by the metal tracks.

After a few seconds of scouting, a long shadow arched on the rooftops. At first he thought nothing of it. But when he looked back in its direction, it seemed to get closer. He focused on the slim shape, watching it close in. Soon enough, there was a break in the buildings from an intersection. In an effortless glide, the figure crossed the gap, revealing its complete outline.

"That looks like the one I stopped in the factory. There's no way that could be the Nightmare." From under the rails, something huge crawled up the metal support beams and landed on the track, shaking the train car. Sova fumbled with his spyglass, catching it before it flew out of reach. With his arm bending over the caboose's rail, he saw the main body, its width almost matching the train's.

"But that one is!"

It was exactly the same as the one before: black and purple strips, a single eye, and pointed bared teeth with pincers. The difference he noticed was the colors were inverted, as if it lead with its opposite end. It kept up with the train for a few steps, slowly losing momentum. Sova almost felt better, until the Nightmare face cracked away from its body. Jagged ends of exoskeleton strung together with a sticky fluid as it stretched forward, more legs appearing from under its shell.

The Nightmare's blue pincers scrapped together rapidly, its mouth open wide with its tongue dancing violently. Its deep roar echoed in the closing distance, tossing out a clear fluid from its throat. The train's entire back was drenched in the sticky goo, coating over Sova. He spit some away from his lips, wiping off his face with a sleeve to spatter the goo near his feet. With the same hand he equipped his Oneiro pistol, kneeing down to rest his wrist on the railing.

"Have at thee!"

Sizzling white bolts steamed through the light drizzle, flashing under the tracks' light posts. With unnatural agility, the Nightmare spun its long body off the train tracks, digging its pointed legs into the buildings aside. Faint shines showed from the dark shroud around the lights, the Nightmare's segments curving up into the rooftops. Sova waited a little, scanning his surroundings as best as he could. He couldn't hear anything beyond the train's clattering, the whistle booming on the other side.

He eased up, putting his gun away. Entering the luggage car behind him, he rushed through the piles of cases and crates that made a narrow aisle to get through. The dining car was full of people enjoying their meals, the dishware on their white clothed round tables jingling from the train's movement. They watched Sova sprint by; completely unaware of what's going on. When he crossed the opening into the last passenger car, everyone in their seats turning around to see him barge in.

"Nobody panic!" He shouted through their rabbling. "I'm an Oneiro Ranger. There is a Nightmare chasing the train. What I want everyone to do is to calmly get up and-"

A scream rang out from the far end. "We're all gonna die!"

Right then, everyone clotted the aisle, crashing and pushing each other away. Newspapers flew up in the air as some people ran out screaming into the other cars. The word spread into the dining car behind him, everyone in there joining the mass panic. Sova smacked his palm against his forehead and grumbled.

"That was the exact opposite of what I wanted."

The mob pushed Sova into the wall, the wood hitting him hard. He saw a ladder to the top of the train at his right, the hatch hiding behind the wall lamp's light. In a quick leap he grabbed on the ladder's handle and climbed up, having a little trouble being one handed. Balancing on the middle of his feet, he pushed open the metal hatch and pulled himself up. The wind harshly blew against his face, his hair tossing out when he looked back.

When he saw no shapes or figures, he got his feet out of the train and onto the roof. A small turn knocked him off balance, the whiplash sending him over the edge. His hand clutched to hatch's rim, his body slamming against the side of the train. The top of the windows gave his something to step on, but was too slim to get a good footing. Looking down at the tracks and street flying by, he instantly regretted doing so. From behind him, something can out of the shadows, from the break of another intersection.

The train nearly tipped over to the side from the impact, glass and wooden planks shooting out into the streets below. Sova turned away to avoid shrapnel getting in his eyes, a jagged piece of wood tumbling off the train to fly over him. He heard the screaming leak from the wide opening, the lights under him flashing to a dead darkness. Growls and slurping was all he could hear as he pulled himself back up to the roof, his arm struggling to overcome his wrist's bent angle. Swinging his legs up into a roll, the cold roof clanked from his full weight.

He closed his eyes, hoping the screams would stop, hoping the Nightmare would give him time to put a stop to it. Pounding and banging reverberated under the roof, the screams becoming quieter and fewer. Sova shot open his eyes, the train car shaking with a crash. More scream came out of the next car, and they too faded away. He pushed himself up, sprinting down the rows of train cars to the conductor's room.

Taking out his radio, he pushed it on. "Glenda, please tell me you're at the site."

"Yeah I'm here." Heavy machinery and background yelling made it hard to hear.

"Where's the train station there?" He hopped over the connector, letting out a grunt.

"Umm, there really isn't any." She paused to make sure. "Yeah, there's a divider that splits it off."

"Where do the ends go?"

"One ends randomly with this stopper thingy and the other end keeps on going to the edge of the cliff."

"There's a cliff?"

"Yeah, like over the beach."

The Nightmare headed in the same direction he did, pounding following under his feet. Pointed insect legs pierced the metal roof, missing Sova by a hair. He dodged as more came up, one of them scraping by his coat. "Hurry to the track switch! Make sure it aims towards the cliff."

"What are you planning?"

"No time, just hurry!"

The Nightmare's mouth shot up from under, bending the metal around its sharp jaws. Its long yellow tongue whipped around, reaching out to find him. Rolling under the lashing tube, he jumped to grab onto its pincer. Its smooth exterior allowed him to swing around the side of the train, his feet going through the train's front entrance way. It was pitch dark inside, the only light coming from the faint glow outside.

The entire train to the back was eaten through, nothing but trampled seats and damaged walls. An eaten through tunnel made its way from the dining car twenty cars down, all the way to where Sova stood. No people, no sign of life where so many once were. The Nightmare was still stuck in the hole it made, still searching for Sova's scent. He took the chance to take out his Oneiro Knife, standing at the last connector. The rubbery walls at the connector jiggled around him, the floor under him stable.

Standing at the door to the conductor's room, he flicked the knife on, making a white light around him. The Nightmare growled, pushing its head out of the hole. Sova had to act fast, the light giving him away. Burning through the metal flooring, he dragged the knife down to the right. Near the middle a thick ping came out, the hook to the train car splitting in half. The metal flooring flew out from under Sova, the rubber walls tearing away. He tumbled backwards as the Nightmare charged at him, crossing out into the open.

The door collided with the back of his head, blunted pain stinging his skull. He shook it away, seeing the Nightmare stretching out to him. The opened train slipped out from its back end once it gained another full segment, its tongue almost able to reach Sova's dangling legs. He flung the door open, scurrying inside the blazing hot engine room.

He turned over to see the creature's long tongue follow him inside, its hollow tip flexing to sniff him out. The end smacked onto the floor, leaving a clear trail of liquid near his boots. With a swift kick to the side, the thick metal door slammed shut on the Nightmare's tongue. Using his legs momentum, he spun himself upright, his coat fluttering quickly. A booming shriek blasted from behind the door, the yellow tongue's end writhing in pain.

. . .

Construction vehicles hummed around the work site, flattening out rows of loosed dirt. Glenda passed a giant pile of soil, looking around the tracks to her right for the switcher. Getting up on the concrete ramp made for docking the train, she saw a circular metal sign with a long handle running through it. Sure of herself, she hopped of the side and hurried over to it.

The trains whistle echoed softly in the distance, yet still no sound of the engine's chugging. Running aside the rails, she started getting close, passing by generator-powered lights. Her hands banged into the track switcher, pebbles rolling as her feet slid in the rocky sand. She looked behind her, the train's lights barely getting through the light fog and darkness. Gripping the handle, she pulled it back when suddenly, a flash of light made her jump back.

On the tracks, a purple Mara stood on its four legs, a yellow glow emitting from its throat. Another laser shot out at her, aiming at her head. She stumbled back, landing flat with a grunt. From on top of a dirt pile, a second Mara jumped on her. She held its mouth back with a scream, its blue teeth scraping the tip of her nose as her hands slipped on its smooth exoskeleton. Using its own strength, she swung her head to the left as she let go. Its snout dug into the sand, burrowing its head all the way inside.

Getting up, she could hear people screaming from the site nearby. The first Mara sprang at her, flying overhead as she quickly ducked. From out of the darkness around her, a yellow tongue flicked into the light, followed by rows of sharp blue teeth. She ran at the sight of it, something she shouldn't of don't. It sped up to her in a quick gallop, the tube's end reaching out to her.

Glenda huffed franticly, screaming for help by instinct. Weaving around an empty bulldozer, she tried to slow it down. Using the flat side of its left pincer, the several ton bulldozer was tossed aside, rolling over to a stop. The Nightmare stayed on her tail, inching closer and closer. Sprinting into a giant drain pipe sitting near a dug up ditch, she ducked down to fit inside.

The Nightmare plowed into the metal pipe with enough force to set tumbling into the ditch, Glenda crashing into all sides with a yelp. Sand sprayed into the pipe once it landed, the light blinking away from the other end. The unfinished ditch closed it off, leaving only the end she came through open. A dark figure blocked off the end's light, the sound of metal splitting hard.

She crawled backwards, trying desperately to get distance away from the Nightmare. The cold dirt crumbled over her as her body hit it, reminding her that there is no where left to run. The Nightmare continued to slice its way to her, the metal tube bending around its segments. With a shaky hand, she hastily clutched for her stiletto, fumbling it around with her panicked fingers. Flicking on the hilt, her knife's blue glow shined up the Nightmare's giant blue eye.

Without thinking she stabbed randomly at it, wishing a jab will get lucky. As the Nightmare swung it head up, its pincer swung through the bare air, getting past the metal pipe. Its head flew forward uncontrollably, straight into her Oneiro Stiletto's point. With her whole arm inside its mouth, the knife burned through the soft inside, a faint light glowing from under its outer shell. Flailing in pain, the Nightmare tried to escape from the blade's plasma edge, but only managed to carve it around even more.

Soft black meaty chucks and fluid splattered all over Glenda, the mixture turning into a brownish sludge. She closed her eyes, spitting away the little warm bits dropping from inside its mouth. Ashes sizzled around its teeth and pincers, the tongue burning away into a flicker of blue embers. Its head disintegrated down its body, the shell wafting into ashes as blue flames poured out the openings. In seconds, the entire pipe was filled with blue embers, ashes drifting up into the sky.

Covered completely in soot, Glenda opened her eyes, coughing from the ashy air. "Ehh- blech-that was so totally gross." She sneezed as she stood up, the top of the pipe gone completely. She crawled out, landing between chopped up chucks of metal. Covered in brown sludge and dark soot, she choked on the smell back to the train switcher.

. . .

Sova blew the train's whistle, signaling his approach. He sweat from the hot furnace in the engine room behind him, wiping his face with a wet hand. The Nightmare's tongue started getting closer, inhaling at the drops of sweat around his feet. He pulled the speed lever down, making the train chug faster. The train entered the grounded track, the heavy bump almost knocking Sova into the windshield.

He stuck his head out the side window slot, searching through the night as it passed the a train crossing. In a second, he could already see the beginning of the construction site, passing the metal gates right after in a blink. Taking out his spyglass, he scanned the track switcher shakily. She wasn't there, and to make it worse, the track wasn't switched. He put the glass away, franticly changing levers and pressing buttons.

"I'm going to crash if I don't stop this thing." He pressed more buttons down the line. "Come one, come on! Where's the brakes on this thing?!"

Getting up to the switcher, Glenda folded over it exhausted. "This is way too much running! I should of stayed in bed." She pulled on the rusted lever with all her might, attempting to budge it in quick beats. "Stupid thing. I could have been resting still. But no! I had to be little Ms. Niceypants."

"Come on, Glenda!" He shouted at her, not sure if she could hear him. "You can do it!"

The train got closer in its high speed, the lights growing over her. "Stupid thing! Why won't you move?!" pushing on the handle to give a hard tug, she fell forward, her feet flying in the air. The switch turned from the push, changing the tracks right when the train got to the divider. She laid on the ground and smacked her hand on her face, not seeing the Nightmare trailing behind the train engine.

"I was pulling this whole time when I should of pushed. I feel- _so_ dumb."

The train swerved into the left track, flying by the other's stopper. The edge of the cliff was in full view, the ocean creating the dark horizon. Looking back to see the tongue slithering towards him, his only option out was through the window slot. He crawled his way out, getting a leg on the control panel. In an instant, the train wheels ceased to clatter.

The track ended with the rails hanging a few feet over the ground, the grounded end of the bridge outlined by steel girders and support cables. The train flew off the track in a long glide, taking the Nightmare with it. Both plummeted straight down into the ocean's deep. From out the side, Sova jumped out onto the cliff's long rocky slope. Rubble and stone blasted out next to him as the train ricocheted off a standing out boulder.

Landing in a roll, he stuck his legs out to have his feet slide. The friction burned under his boots, the metal heels and toes passing the rocks with ease. Crouched down, he prepared for the break over a small gap, hoping over it at the edge. In a shaky landing, he stumbled back into his dangerous skate. The slope stopped high above the beach's shore, Sova bracing for the landing.

Boulders covered the slanted beach, making only a few patches of soft sand. As he fell off the rest of the cliff, the momentum sent him flying out into the water. In a stinging splash, he slowed down for his feet to touch the shore's bottom. He swam up, stroking his way to the night sky. Not too far away, the train crashed into the water, the force sending him out into the beach.

He landed on the sand in a huge wave, almost wedged between to boulders. Coughing up water, he got to his feet tiredly. Sand dripped from his back, sticking to his wet clothes and hair. As he looked into the water's wash, bubbles fizzed in a giant circle, shooting up the salty water. His heart sank in disbelief, the cold air overcome by his heated skin.

The Nightmare exploded out of the ocean, gallons of sea water splashing over Sova and the rocks around him. Vaulting himself onto the slippery boulder, he sprinted west, hopping over large rocks in strides. The Nightmare quickly followed, getting its hundreds of feet on shore in segments. Its tongue wiggled stiffly and short, the majority ripped clean off.

Civilization was a good mile away from him, nothing but rocks and sand the entire way. No where to hide, only to run.

* * *

"Umm, is anyone there or something?" Glenda asked unsurely.

"Morpheus here," Clint responded, "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah, very. Sova's missing."

"What happened?"

A loosened rail slid off the cliff's edge as she stood near it, landing in the ocean with a loud splash. "We ran a train into the ocean and now I can't find him."

Clint sounded completely confused. "Say again?"

Vink's voice chimed in the background on Clint's end. "I hope _their _insurance pays for it."

Clint sighed. "Sova's missing and all you can think about is losing money?"

"When there's a law suit, then yes. I do!"

Clint scoffed, returning his attention to Glenda. "Here, what's the status on the Nightmare?"

"I don't know." Glenda scanned the water through the darkness and couldn't find anything. "It's kind of hard to see without any light."

"Listen Glenda, I want you to find a way down there and look for any sign of either of them, okay?"

"Got it."

"Over and out."

Clint gave Vink an uncertain look as he put the radio on the lab table.

Vink tilted his head. "You're doubting him, aren't you? Just how you doubted Errol."

Clint scratched the back of his head. "Well what do you expect me to do, huh? He's got a broken arm. I don't even know if he can swim. I don't even know if he's still in one piece! These kids are still in training Vink."

"You still think they're kids huh?" Vink chuckled lively. "You and everyone else. But those _kids _are our only hope dear morpheus."

Clint shook his head. "I know. But the feeling is still there. I can't help it. I wish I could, but I can't."

"Have faith morpheus. You're there for them to look up too. You should give them something to appreciate."

Clint looked down at the table, setting his arm on it. "You're right. You know, you're right. Even if the odds are against them, I should still keep the thought that somehow- I'm some way- those kids will make it through all this. And Sova-" He cracked a grin. "Sova will impress the lot of us."

Roland's voice crackled from the radio. "Hello?! Hey, is this thing on?"

"And then their's Roland." Clint sighed as he picked it up. "Clint here."

"Yeah, is Angelica in her bed?"

"I believe so, why?"

""Cause she ain't there."

Clint furrowed his brow. "You mean she's not in her bed? Then where could she have gone?"

. . .

Sova's feet landed on the sand, a break from the boulders forcing him onto the soft beach. The Nightmare's legs clicked rapidly on the rocks, the sides of its pincers scraping over them. He was almost out of breath from all the sprinting, pain shooting up both legs. They started getting weak, his speed slowing down. The lights from the docks were in the far distance, but too far to keep going.

He hunched over, panting heavily. Turning back, the Nightmare got closer, its head rising from the boulder's curve. He looked at his sling, Angelica's signature peeking from behind the fabric. Taking a gulp, he grabbed the his shoulder, holding the sling's thin end.

"I can't morph with only one hand. I can't beat this Nightmare if I don't morph. I have to risk it, for Angelica. For everyone."

Groaning in pain, he pulled the sling off, his casted arm still bent. Quickly taking out his Knife, he sliced through the plaster, freeing his elbow from its shell. The cast fell onto the sand as he stuck the buzzing hot knife into the boulder near him. Taking out his radio and badge, he twisted them together, fighting through the mass pain in his elbow. Wincing, he pressed the red button on the walkie-talkie.

"Requesting back up!"

The Nightmare shrieked as the bright light blinded it, the beach filling with a black glow. Everything was outlined in white as the area was covered by a strangely bright darkness. Now in his Oneiro suit, the pain in Sova's arm was suppressed, for now. The Nightmare lifted its front end, its glaring red eye dilated from the light. Standing strong with his fist at the ready, Sova was prepared for a fight.

His suit's long black trench coat was lined with metal small spiked studs down the shoulders and forearms. His full helmet was spiked split down the metal, like a short steel mohawk. Dark belts wrapped around his legs and waist under the coat, his pants' belt studded with more little spikes. High thick black boots laced all the way up to his knees, covering his entire lower legs. Stitchings and zippers covered his whole suit, attaching it all together.

He saw the Nightmare land back through his "X" shaped visor, its legs cracking the rocks. In a swift front flip, he kicked the knife stuck in the boulder behind him high into the air. The Nightmare shot a front leg out to him, swiping in a wide arc. Jumping once he touched sand, he followed the knife into the sky, avoiding its attack. The boulder behind him exploded into chucks of rock, sharp bits flying in all directions.

Grabbing the knife, Sova fell straight down on to the top of its head. In a powerful roll, it flung him off instantly. He smacked into a boulder, bouncing off into the sand. The Nightmare's jaws shot down at him, curving its whole body as it got back on its legs. He kicked off the rock, taking a short glide under the Nightmare's body. In a spray of sand, its pincers sliced the sand to the side, following him under its own body.

The trail of segments lifted off the ground as he sliced the knife by, shaving off the tip to the front legs and missing the rest. With its whole long body flipped over, the Nightmare's other end climbed up the cliff. Rolling himself up, he watched as both ends looked down at him, the red eye and blue eye mimicking an actual pair. Two sets of mouths bared at him, the remaining tongue wiggling out at him. Without warning, sharp legs and pincers attacked.

Ducking as he sprinted, a leg flew over him into the sand. More strikes headed towards him, all quickly weaved and dodged around. He jumped over a boulder, doing the splits to clear right over it. The right leg to its back end swung down as he was in mid air, no way for him to dodge. Twisting his legs forward, he used its leg as a walkway, sprinting up at its head.

Kicking off, he threw the knife straight into the blue eye as he spun around, the knife plunging straight into the soft membrane. The front side's blue pincer flew at him, quickly deflected with a strong spin kick. Reeling back a spiked fist, he pounded into its front segment, cracking the shell around his hand.

Black human hands sprang out at him, clawing and grabbing at him. He fell back on the Nightmare's back, the dozens of fleshy arms tossing around brown sludge. The Nightmare barrel rolled onto its back, Sova pounding a fist into its shell again. Using the jagged opening, he held on as it sent its giant body into the sand. Stretching out his legs. Sova used all his strength to support its weight.

The heavy mass started to crush him, his legs bending. In a draining push, he tossed the segment into the air a little bit. Crouching down, he twisted his body and blasted straight up at the falling segment. He spun up with his spiked fist out, using his force to drill into the soft meat inside and its weight to go clear through. Shards of its purple and black exoskeleton shot out as he rolled onto its underbelly, its legs flailing in pain.

He sprinted down its body, the Nightmare's legs attempting to get him. All they managed to do was burrow themselves into its own body, the deep holes leaking out the brown sludge and human arms. With a sprinting kick, his foot cracked off the shell to its lower jaw. In the air, he flew over its mouth and spun around, grabbing from the broken end. His hands lifted the Nightmare's giant head a little off the boulder it rested on, quickly slammed back down as he landed.

Letting go, Sova punched away at the Nightmare's armored eyelid, his spiked knuckles cracking it away little by little. The bits clinged on from sticky eye goo, the liquid dripping from around the thin cracks. In a spin kick he knocked a clear space to its vulnerable eyeball. In mid spin, he equipped his Oneiro Pistol, aiming right at the pupil. The Nightmare bellowed out one last, weak, roar.

"Chase this!"

Lasers shot out one after the other, the fifteen round clip unloading. Sizzling holes opened from its body, blue flames blasting out with the laser bolts. In a violent fiery blue explosion, the Nightmare turned into a mass of ashes. It disintegrated into the night sky, swirling into a pinwheel spiral high above the cliffs. Its ashes let out a powerful blast of light, obliterating the darkness. For a few seconds, the whole world was covered in daylight, slowly fading back to nighttime.

. . .

Sova washed up onto the beach after being flung into the ocean for a second time. Demorphed, he laid back on the wet sand, the waves pushing him up a little each time. His clothes filled with ocean water, but he didn't budge. He really couldn't move, the energy completely drained from him. All he could do was stare up into the clean stary sky, the big moon taking up most of the view.

"Sova…"

It was faint. Too faint for him to hear. Either that or he was to tired to notice.

"Sova…"

He blinked slowly, feeling the noise was only in his head. The voice was too beautiful to be real. It was the voice of an angel.

"Sova!" Angelica shouted, appearing from behind a boulder. "There you are!"

Enough energy came to him for his feet to flex, his good arm picking him up. Pain shot out from his right elbow, Sova cringing over to keep it steady. He fell back down to the sand, barely able to hold himself up. Angelica helped him up, his body leaning back like dead weight.

"Angelica," He croaked. "How-how'd you get here?"

She pulled out the Divining Rod, shrugging with a smile. "Don't tell Errol, but I borrowed it." She put it away to keep him standing. "Let's get you home. I saw Glenda on my way here. She's getting us a ride back."

Sova stumbled to his knees, hitting the sand hard. Angelica tried to pull him up but he stopped her. "Angelica w-wait." He took a breath. "…There's something I have to tell you."

* * *

Eddie shifted under the musty blankets, still wide awake after trying to sleep for several hours now. The motel room was completely quiet, the rain already gone. He missed the company of rain drops the second it stopped, the comforting sound as if someone was there with him. Facing the door, he opened his eyes to darkness. When a shadow passed the light under the door, his heart began to race, the presence of someone on the other side.

In a loud crash, the door flew open, the dead bolt clinging loose. Eddie didn't make any movement, hoping he wouldn't be found under the covers. Heavy footsteps walked in, the silhouette blotting out the bright car lights from outside. Eddie held his breath, his heart pounding harder in his chest. Metallic clicking signaled a gun being drawn.

"I know you're here Eddie." The shadow said. "I watched you walk right in here. I watched you leave you house. But…I still don't know how you escaped that fire."

Eddie didn't say anything, just listened out for the slightest noises.

"It doesn't matter. I have you right here where I want you. In a place with nowhere to run and no one to care. I couldn't of set it up better myself."

Eddie sprang off the bed, still gripping the blankets. Windslow fired at the spread out blanket, the round missing Eddie by an inch between his arm and neck. Draping the blanket over him, Eddie ran past Windslow into the outside hallway. As he fought with the fabric, Eddie ran by the active car parked halfway into the path. Holding himself on the doorframe, Windslow fired a second shot.

At the barbed wire fence ending the path, Eddie dodged into the stairs to his left, the bullet piercing into the metal awning's last post. Climbing up the three stories stairs by stairs, Windslow caught up to him, following behind him a staircase away. At the roof's entrance, his gun was knocked out of his hand. Eddie swung again with the plank of wood in his hands, missing Windslow as he ducked. Slamming the plank downward, he knocked Windslow to the ground.

"I'm not running away anymore, you hear?! This ends here Windslow!"

Windslow fixed his hands onto the rooftop, cackling deeply. "Finally decided to fight back, did ya? Just the way I like it!"

He spun around on the ground, tripping Eddie to the floor. Pushing up and stomping down at Eddie's face, he missed as Eddie rolled to the side. Getting to his feet, Eddie swung a bandaged fist. Windslow blocked it with his forearm, countering with a punch to the gut. More punches were dealt, powerful enough to toss Eddie back and forth. He fell back after a hard punch to the face, his burned skin tearing away under the bandages.

Windslow reeled a leg back to kick him out, but was taken off guard. In a quick move, Eddie twisted his feet around Windslow's standing leg, turning his body over. Without any footing, Windslow fell over Eddie and slide into a rain puddle. His body rolled over the ledge, his hands outstretched. Windslow held onto the ledge, his fingers wrapped over the bricks for dear life. Eddie stood over him, a foot slowly pressing down on his hands. He groaned, partly from pain, but mostly from fright.

Windslow looked down at the sharp pointed fence directly below him, the barbwire spiraling between the spears. "Help me up Eddie. I promise, you won't regret it!"

"Help you up?" Eddie laughed insanely, completely out of control. His throat stung, and even then he continued the hysterical cackle.

"You don't know, do you?"

"I know- oh I know! You're such a big man when holding the gun. But when the barrel's facing you, that's when you turn chicken. Not so tough now, are you?!"

"I could of done so much to you Eddie, and I didn't."

"Are you saying killing me isn't enough for you? Roasting me alive doesn't suit your sick mind?!"

"I could of killed them Eddie. Tallulah, Lola. The both of them could have been dead before you could even got home. I played it nice the whole time. I'm the only gunman in Normlock with a heart. And if I die, they'll send another. And another. And another. And when they do, you're going to realize, killing me was the worst decision you've ever made in your whole life."

Eddie stayed quiet for a second, almost tricking Windslow that he'd left for a second. Taking a step back from the ledge, Eddie's foot splashed on the puddle. "Let them come. You deserve to burn."

Windslow's hands slipped off with a yell, quickly cut off by the fence. Eddie closed his eyes as the air escaped from his assailant's mouth, the gurgling slowly fading away. When he opened his eyes, three men stood at the stairway. All there were dressed in full black dress suits, their faces hidden under their fedoras.

"Edward Garland?" One asked in a deep, emotionless voice.

"Who are you?"

"We're here to find your place as a registered Somnus. You'll be coming with us." The one in front lifted his head, his black sunglasses shining in the moonlight.

"I know my place. I don't need your help."

"Come with us our we'll be forced to take action."

"Oh yeah? Try to catch me!" Eddie ran to the awning, the thin metal sheets clattering from his steps. Hopping onto Windslow's car, he jumped onto asphalt and froze.

A circle of men in black surrounded him on all sides, even more standing near the motel's exit. Eddie dropped his head down, admitting that this time, there was no way to escape.

No way at all.

* * *

**It's really something to think about, how everything we do has a side effect in one way or another. My elbow didn't heal right after the case, forcing Dr. Vink to implant a metal cap to keep it in place. All because I took the case. But if I didn't take it, who knows what would of happened to Angelica. I don't even want to think of it.**

**That's the only catch I think is worth everything.**

**Love.**

**It took a lot of determination for Eddie to keep going after everything seemed lost. The love he had for his family made him go beyond what his body was capable of, only to do one simple thing.**

Tallulah held Lola at the window sill, the little girl holding onto Mr. Sunshine. She looked out into their moonlit yard, watching the still street. Lola looked up at her sleepily, her mother's eyes still wet from before.

"Are you waiting for daddy to come back?"

Tallulah glanced down at her, hugging her tightly. "No. I was waiting before. Now…I'm just hoping."

**I know his family would do the same. I know anyone would. Go ahead and call me stupid if you want, but you know what? **

Sova started to explain carefully, Angelica's expression subtly depressing. She hugged him in an instant grab, afraid of hearing more. One-handed, Sova straightened her neck out, pushing her forehead against his cheek harder.

**I'd do the very same.**

Sova leaned back from the hug, the look of worry on Angelica's face. He held her cheek with an open hand, her fingers curling around his wrist. She looked up, hesitantly, staring deep into his eyes. He used a thumb to wipe away the tear slowly dripping down her face.

**I wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Case: Closed.**

Ending theme song- Stranger by The Rasmus


	8. Episode 7: The Bogeyman PT1

(Author's Note: Looks like my fatigue was a false alarm lol. That doesn't mean I didn't encounter problems on the way. As you can see, probably, this is the shortest chapter yet. I usually have trouble concentrating when I'm in pain and a line up of injuries hit me in a row. Nothing serious though, so nobody needs to send flowers lol. Enjoy the story and I hope everyone is happy for the holidays…I know I won't haha.)

Rock and roll music played from the band up on the gymnasium's stage. P.S. 91's homecoming dance was coming to a close, a few hours left before midnight. Hundreds of teenagers enjoyed themselves in the large space, filling up the center dance floor. Banners, tables, balloons, and curtains made it impossible to recognize it as the place everyone does their physical education; now an environment of fun and dancing. Dozens of lights from the ceiling slowly changed color as time went by, changing the room's hue subtly each minute.

Two well-dressed boys stood next to the long side table filled with cookies, potato chips, vegetables, and other foods to snack on; all in big glass bowls. Phil took some more punch from the punch bowl with the metal ladle, brimming his paper cup. Drinking it all in a quick gulp, he blinked hard.

Howard moved his empty cup around as he talked. "You know Phil, my buddy, I was offered a role in another picture the other day. The studio producer," He chuckled with a side grin, "well, you know him. He's the one that's friends with my father. This time they want me to be a major part! Imagine that Phil." He motioned a flat surface to the side. "Me right there on the big screen up in front-"

Phil refilled his cup, cracking his neck in annoyance. "Please, do go on." Still hovering over the table, he checked his watch. In a quick move, he spilled some of the punch on his other turquoise suit sleeve. "Oh, would you look at that." He snapped. "Of all the rotten luck. Here, I should go wash up. You save that place in that speech of yours, I wouldn't want to miss a second."

"Do hurry back now," Howard called out over the music. "They'll be announcing the prom queen and king soon!"

Phil headed down the free space aside the dance floor to the bathrooms by the exit doors. A group of girls stood in front of the girl's room, standing in a makeshift circle. At the center was a girl in a glittering turquoise dress, smiling as she talked. Her attractive face lit up once she saw Phil break out of the crowd.

"Philly!" she squealed happily. "You should have heard what Stella told me that Bobby did during first period. I mean it sounds so embarrassing-"

"You said you were going to be gone for a minute, Lilly. You know the damage that-that _Howard_ guy does to my brain. One more second with him alone and I swear I'd strangle him. Don't think I'm making it up now. I won't even have to touch him; I'd use his overpriced tie to do the dirty work."

She let out a goose-like laugh, giving his chest a slap. "Oh, Silly Philly. You're such a drama-mama. Stay with us then if Howie is getting you all worked up again. He's a big boy; he can take care of himself." She growled lustfully. "My my, is he a big boy. Those shoulders and those muscles, mmh!"

Phil crossed his arms, blowing a raspberry.

Lilly huffed at him. "Don't make those noises about him, he's a great guy."

Phil blew another raspberry.

Lilly pointed a finger at him sternly. "You stop that attitude Phillip!" He licked her finger, making her reel back. "Why can't you be good mannered like Howie?"

"Yeah, and I'll worship myself like he does too." He gave her his handkerchief to clean her hand. "Where did you find that guy? In a manhole?"

Lilly looked down to wipe her finger dry. She brushed back her shoulder-length brunette hair, same as Phil's. "For your information, we met in fifth period."

Phil pulled his head back. "Meh, so I was close."

Lilly tsked with a giggle. "Oh, you."

The girl's bathroom shot open, Phil rushing over to the girl coming out. She wiped her wet hands on her purple dress, the sides of her short dark hair curling against her cheeks. "Ahh, now that was refreshing."

"What took you so long, Betty?" Phil asked her.

"What, is it against the law to have diarrhea these days? You're acting like a life's at stake here." She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the crowded dance floor. "Come on puke breath, let's shake the tootsies!"

Phil smiled widely. "Yes ma'am!"

Once the band on stage finished their song, the principle took the center spotlight. He tapped on the microphone, receiving a screeching feedback. Everyone in the gym stopped dancing, some covering their ears to muffling the high pitched noise. The female on stage took the microphone off its stand, straightening out the long cable. Dogs howled outside, all the kids waiting for her to talk.

"Guess what time it is everybody?! It's time to announce this year's homecoming king and queen! Yay!"

As everyone clapped, Lilly squealed around her friends, jumping with joy. "That's me and Howie! That's us!"

Phil glanced at Betty. "You think we're in on that?"

Betty blew air between her lips. "You're asking like I care."

The principle on stage held up an envelope. "I have the results right here." The drummer behind her made a drum roll as she opened it. "This year's homecoming queen and king are: Lillian Grable and Philip Stanton."

Everyone applauded for the two as the music congratulated them. Lilly took off her high heels to run up, while Phil pushed his way through the crowd. Students waited for them on stage, giving them their crowns and bouquets of flowers. Waving at everyone happily, Lilly stopped when she saw her best friend standing next to her.

"Wait, you're not Howie!" She scowled. She pointed at him and looked at the principle. "He's not Howie, you got the wrong name."

"Don't worry, we counted it right," she assured. "The two of you won by a landslide."

"Looks like everyone thinks we're a couple." Phil mumbled to the side.

Lilly furrowed her thin eyebrows. "Should we tell them?"

"Na, let them learn the hard way. It's funnier that way."

The two waved at their cheering peers, Phil blowing kisses at them. Lilly forced smile turned real in a flash, seeing Howard walking up to the front. Phil looked around for Betty and saw her flip the bowl of punch over, the sticky juice dripping down onto the floor. He laughed as she casually strolled away.

"Smile for the camera!"

Phil grabbed Lilly and licked her face, the picture taken with his tongue on her cheek before she could react.

The dance was over at eleven, the students leaving as the lights inside the gym turned off one by one. Phil and Betty stopped at the single tree growing in the center of the front courtyard, everyone else passing by into the sidewalks. Phil sat down on the concrete ledge, while Betty hopped right over it onto the grass surrounding the tree. Streetlamps lit up the warm night, passing cars nearby with kids ready to head on home.

Betty leaned up on the tree. "Where's the queen? Is she busy commanding the countryside?"

"She'll be here in a little bit, I told her to meet us here. Her and Mr. Perfect went out the back entrance for some hey-diddle-diddle."

"That'll take a while." She took out a pocket knife from her purse and flicked it open.

Phil turned around when he heard her chipping at the tree. "What are you doing over there?"

"Giving the tree a tattoo, what of it?"

Phil stood up when he saw her jabbing the knife into the bark. "Hey, put that thing away. If someone see's you, you'll get in trouble."

She peeked around the tree and gave him a neutral face. "Wow, you're acting like I care."

"What are you making over there any-who?" He got up to the grass and around the slim tree.

She got out of the way a little to let him stand next to her. "See for yourself."

Standing beside her, he chuckled at the sight of "P+B" in a hart outline. "Way to go there." His arm warped around her shoulders. "Now everyone will know how much you love peanut butter."

Betty nodded. "Oh yeah, that's so my main squeeze." She turned to stare back at him, gazing into his gentle eyes. Her finger rolled up a short curl of hair near her neck, her puckered lips opening slowly.

Phil fished in his suit pocket. "You know Betty, I've been…meaning to give you something for a while now." He took out a decorative pin, the kind boyfriends give to their girlfriends to make it official.

She let out an awkward giggle, stretching out her dress strap to let him pin the frilly fabric. After pinning her, he looked down at his shoes embarrassingly. "I-I see you're wearing a bra for once."

She glanced at the white strap and pushed him softly on the shoulder. "Yeah, big deal. It's not my fault my mom made me. She got me with the 'one day, one time' speech."

Phil held her closer, trapping Betty's arms between his. "You know how beautiful you look at night?"

She smirked. "Not as good as you do with my butt in your face."

"Jeeze you're romantic."

She nudged an eyebrow. "I know, right."

"Yeah, makes me jealous."

From the courtyard's walkway, the clicking of heels got louder. Lilly flapped her hand high in the air. "Hello lovebirds! Yoohoo!"

Betty rolled her eyes. "Here comes the queen."

"Are you going to hang out with us? We were going to sleep over at my house."

"As if. I already had plans of keeping the rats company in the dorm."

"That's all right. I'll just telephone you tomorrow then?"

Betty jumped off the grass, down onto the hard concrete. "Whatever."

She turned back as she walked away, giving him a cute wave with a wink. He waved back, not even noticing Lilly approaching him from the side. She stood there for a second, waiting for him to look at her.

"Hello? Are you ready?"

He laughed when he saw her. "Sorry, I didn't recognize you with your lipstick all smeared up like that."

She gasped, taking out a makeup mirror. Her red lipstick was smudged around her mouth, reaching to her cheeks. Using Phil's handkerchief from earlier, she quickly tried to fix it up. He dropped from the ledge, leading the way into the sidewalk.

"So Betty's not coming with us?"

"She'd rather stay here, no biggy."

Lilly stretched her arms down as they walked down the street, examining his blank face curiously. "So…what did you guys do?"

"Nothing."

She scoffed loudly. "Yeah right! You big liar, you two did something. It was something juicy, wasn't it?! You never want to tell me the good stuff." She pulled on his arm in hard tugs. "Come on, tell me! I'll go crazy if you keep me in the dark!"

Phil held his hands up. "Okay, okay, I'll spill it. Stop clawing me already. I pinned her was all, all right. That was it."

"You pinned her?!" She squealed in delight. "You mean right there?"

"Yeah."

"Next to the tree?"

"Yeah."

"On her dress?"

"Yeah."

"And she liked it?"

"Yeah."

Lilly squealed again, jumping onto Phil from behind. Her arms wrapped around his neck, choking him. "This is amazing! Then she kissed you, right?"

Phil coughed. "No."

Lilly hopped off him. "No? What do you mean no?!"

"We haven't kissed yet."

Lilly's mouth dropped open in astonishment. "You guys can't skip kissing and go straight to pinning. Why, that's like putting your socks on after your shoes."

"Too late, we already did it."

"But you guys didn't do it right! Ugh, I should have been there to supervise the whole thing. When we get to your house, I'm teaching you how to do things right with that girl."

Phil coughed a laugh. "Are you kidding? I need a lesson from you like I need a hole in the head."

"You're getting a lesson mister backwards; I need to save you from yourself before you make more damage."

"No I ain't."

"Yes you are."

"No I ain't."

Lilly bit her lip with a grin. "So were you nervous?"

"Are you still on about it?"

"You so were."

Phil sighed, rubbing his shoulder. "Yeah, I was."

"Aww, that is so adorable!" She giggled next to him, swinging her purse around. "I think you two little grumpy bears make such a cute couple."

"Wish I could say the same about you and Howard."

Lilly slapped his arm. "Shut up, we make a perfect couple. You're just jealous."

Phil looked away from her, rolling his eyes. "…Yeah, that's it."

. . .

Lilly filed her nails in the middle of the living room, lying on the couch in her pink poke-a-dot pajamas. A white towel wrapped around her head, drying off her freshly showered hair. The microwave beeped from the kitchen, quickly followed by its door thumping open. In a few seconds, Phil hopped on the couch with a bowl of popcorn. Lilly crunched her legs in before he dropped down, quickly stretching them over his lap. Phil set the bowl on her slim stomach, making her flinch.

"Popcorn again. You know I don't like popcorn." She reached into the bowl and got a handful. "There's too much butter."

"Why are you eating it then?"

"Well, there's nothing else to eat."

Phil coughed from the fresh nail polish on her toes. "And that's another thing. You always paint up your toe nails, even though nobody ever sees your feet."

Lilly flexed her neck as she crunched on popcorn. "So, you always put salt on your fries when they're already salted. What's up with that huh?"

"Okay, we're even. Let's watch some T.V." He changed the channel and found what he wanted right away. The black and white movie was still starting, the blocky letters flying up to the screen to introduce the actors.

Lilly finished the handful she had and grabbed another. "What move is this?"

The title came up: Attack of the Crawling Spleen.

"There's you're answer." Phil pointed.

Lilly pushed her foot on his leg. Her voice got high pitched. "Eww, no! Change the channel. These movies are stupid."

"Yeah right," Phil argued, "They're awesome!"

Lilly pointed her big toe at the remote on the armrest. "Come on Philly, use the clicker."

He grabbed the remote. "Okay, I will." His thumb pushed on the volume, turning the music up.

Lilly huffed at him. "No stop it!"

"Louder? Okay." He pressed it again.

She kicked her feet on his thighs. "Ahh! Stop it!"

Phil chuckled. "Ow, okay, okay! No need to get violent with me." He turned the sound back to normal.

Lilly's eyes glanced back and forth from the television to Phil. He leaned on his arm as she watched him, holding his fingers under his hair. "Philly?"

"Yeah?"

"When we were crowned as the king and queen today-"

"Don't think anything of it." He took his eyes off the screen, looking her in the eyes for once. "Everyone there is stupid, okay?"

Lilly took the towel off her head and let her drying hair fall over her face. "But, what if they're right? What if we are like- you know- a couple?"

Phil looked down at her feet, tickling the bottom of her foot. She giggled, getting her foot away from his hand. "We do seem like one, don't we?"

"I mean, I know we can't blame them for thinking that. We're always seen together, we always dress alike. But like, do people not realize I'm dating Howie? And you're dating Betty? Well, like you guys don't make it obvious, but me and Howie do like every day. I mean, what if we did start dating. But what would that be like? We've been best friends for like five years."

"I already pinned Betty." Phil finally said. "You're thinking too much of it. How about if we pretend like that whole King and Queen thing never happened. Imagine it was Howie getting the tile of King."

Lilly batted her eyelashes at him with a giggle. "Okay Philly, we'll do that."

"Good, now put a sock in it. I'm missing the movie!"

. . .

Betty got out of bed in the dorm's complete darkness, the moonlight coming through the cracks in the blinds. Once her feet touched the floor, something bumped her heel, something soft. She shrugged it off, sure it was her bed slippers. A faint sound had woken her up from her light, useless, sleep. Children talking softly, laughing to themselves.

She approached the wide dorm window, the view overlooking the gradeschool's playground outside. More light phased through when she spit the blinds. There was nobody outside, the side light posts illuminating empty paths and playground equipment. The only movement was from the slowly swaying swings, pushed gently by the soft breeze. The blinds shut with a clatter, her bare feet tapping on the wooden floor.

Passing her fellow sleeping students, she got into the dorm bathroom. Once the light turned on behind the closed door, covers hanging over the side of her bed fluttered. Something pressed on the floorboards, letting out a quick squeak. The room remained silent until she turned the light off and headed back to bed. Everyone around her slept soundly, safely.

With a muffled creak, she hopped into bed, a blow of air passing under her lifted feet. Getting comfortable under the covers, she closed her eyes to get back to sleep. But a noise kept her up still, the very same noise. Children talked incoherently, too quiet to understand. She plopped her pillow over her face, starting to get annoyed.

A cold wave covered her chest, a realization getting the best of her. The sound wasn't coming from outside. The sound was coming from…under her. Something soft bumped against her foot, the covers at the end of the bed lifted. Flinging off the pillow, she saw the long outline of something sliding into her bed.

She screamed, tossing the covers off to run away. Everyone in the dorm woke up from her cries of fear, watching her pass by. Where everyone should have looked at was the floor, but they were all distracted at the panicked twelve-year old. Swinging open the door to the hallway, she stuck her head out.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

She hit the floor, lights from the other rooms filling the hallway. In a long final scream, she was dragged right into under her bed. When people rushed to the dorm, there was no sign of her. Nobody had a clue to what could have happened to her. And there was nothing under the bed, except for a faint sound that came up once in a while.

The laughter of children.

* * *

Roland got in his office chair and spun around in it, kicking out his leg to stop in front of his typewriter. After typing for a few seconds, he realized there wasn't any paper in the carriage. Cranking in a sheet, he restarted:

**There's always problems nowadays, ain't there? Problems, problems, problems. It's like you fix one and ten more pop out of the wood work. But where do they come from? What truly makes something a problem, while everything else is fine and dandy?**

**It's a little thing in our head, who I call, the bogeyman. **

**Don't believe me, do ya? You think I'm just making it up, right? Well what if I wasn't.**

**What if there was something out there, well actually in us, that makes our problems. Something that takes people, places, things, words, noises, anything; and makes you turn against them. Makes ya angry or even a little coo-coo. Makes ya do thinks ya don't even realize you're doing.**

**What the bogeyman does exactly is take control of you, whether you wanna or not. It makes you unhappy with things, after you're given a reason. Any reason will do, doesn't even gotta make sense. Then it takes that reason and shoves it in your face, getting you all riled up. Nothing but a big bully, a bully that you can't fight back or even see.**

**Say you got beat up at a certain place, maybe like a school. You'll hate the school it happened in just as much as you hate the person who did it, even though the school had nothing to do with it. Well, I would hate the school anyway cause everybody knows school sucks, but that's beside the point here.**

**Something makes you hate something, even when it didn't do anything to you. That's the bogeyman cranking his gears in your head. When you're angry, anything affiliated will get on your nerve. A certain color, a song playing at the time, a show someone liked, anything that gets in your noodle. It'll be hated, and you won't even think twice.**

**It's another check mark on the long list of things that suck. It's the one thing that gave me the most trouble on the grand old case of: The Bogeyman.**

"Strike!"

Red lights flashed and a siren, with good reason for once.

Angelica clapped her hands happily, Malory cheering along with her from the booth. Most of Big Bob's Bowl-o-roma was dimly lit, amplifying the red lights along the runway. Music played on the loudspeakers high above, hiding with each strike of the pins. Other parties enjoyed themselves in the other lanes, few from the early time of morning night.

A nice meal and a way to take off the edge. Plain old definition of a good time.

Roland sat on one of the booths between Malory and Errol, three freshly cooked giant pretzels on the table in front of them. Malory ate hers right away, lapping up the melted cheese from her sauce cup right after. Roland was about to chomp into his when she tugged on his sleeve.

"Can I have some of your pretzel?" She asked.

Roland flashed her a smile. "I'll give you better than some little sis." He split it down the middle, bits of salt falling on his plate. "Here we go. I'll give you half of this bad boy."

Malory took her half with joy. "High-ho diggity!" She stuffed it in her mouth quickly, eating it in one huge bit.

Roland shook his head at her. "Where do you think she learned to eat like that?" He crumpled the food in his mouth and chewed with his cheeks full.

Errol rolled his eyes. "No clue."

"Why do we gotta go bowling," Roland complained. "It's like the boringest thing to do on a weekend.

"Lighten up, pal. My sister just got out of recovery and she likes to bowl."

Roland crossed his arms pouting. "Well I was injured too you know. I didn't see anyone else get shot that night. It's cause I'm a guy Errol, it always is. See, women get everything handed to them. It's the men that work for it all. All they gotta do is bat those baby blues and it's a straight way to easy street."

"Hey, careful with that kind of talk," Errol warned. "Someone hears you say things like that and doesn't like it, then you're in for a pop in the chops!"

Roland waved a hand. "Yeah yeah, whatever. They just don't like hearing the truth."

"I like hearing the truth!" Malory said.

Roland winked at her with a pointed finger snap. "And that's why you're cool."

While the pins finished being placed back by the mechanical gears, Angelica skipped her way to the other rangers. "Let's see your tough talk beat that score Roland!"

He stood on the booth and hopped over the table in front of him, landing right next to her. "You kidding? What did you get." He looked at the scoreboard Clint kept control of. "Only a strike? Pshh, I'll top that and then some." He took a bowling ball from rack and tossed it in his hand like a baseball.

"A strike is the best shot you can get." Errol informed. "How are you going to do better?"

Roland peeked behind him as he lined up to the runway. "Wanna bet?"

"He's going to miss." Sova said while Angelica sat down at the table he was at.

Errol grunted. "No one asked you."

Getting on his tippy toes, Roland wined up his arm far back, almost straight over his head. The ball sped along the runway, rolling diagonally towards the left gutter.

Sova whispered in Angelica's ear, close enough for his black lips to push aside her hair. "Told you." It got a giggle out of her, with another grunt from Errol.

The bowling ball clattered around in the gutter, almost flying out. Once it reached the pins, it bounced off into them, knocking them all down.

Clint announced the hit. "Strike! Wait, strike?!"

Angelica's jaw dropped. "Um, What?!"

Malory cheered for him loudly. "Yay! That was magic!"

Roland strutted back to the booth and sat with his arms open on the back. "That was better than magic sis. That was _me_."

Clint gave the chart a quick glace. "All right, it's your turn Glenda."

She sat in her own booth, away from the others. Her dress was less leathery today, with a little white on the top and bottom. More like a maid's outfit then anything else, except maids don't wear long black gloves and fishnet leggings. A book hid her face from sight, already past half way done with.

"I'll pass."

"You sure? You never know, you might like it."

She turned a page, might as well not have been listening. "I'm sure."

"Okey-dokey then."

Malory's feet pattered on the hard floor. "Oh, oh! I'll go, I'll go! Please, let me take her spot!"

"I don't see why not." Clint agreed.

Roland reached a hand out. "Hold it boss. You should make sure this place has good insurance first."

Malory skipped to the rack. "Don't worry, I'll be careful. How hard could it be?"

"Make sure you do now," Roland warned. "We got enough broken windows at home as it is."

Clint turned back to him. "What broken windows?"

Roland stretched his collar with a chuckle. "Oh , you know. That was just a figure of speech."

Clint motioned him over. "Here, come here."

Roland walked up to him, hands in his jacket pockets. "You ring-a-ding-dinged?"

He handed him a folder, some papers already in it. "This."

"That isn't a case is it?"

"Sure is."

Roland took his hands out and held his healed arm. "Oh, I couldn't possibly get in the fray now. That round on the roof got me pretty good you know."

"It's a simple case Roland. There's a girl missing and-"

"A dame?!" He snatched the file in a blink. "Why didn't you say so? Don't you sweat maestro, I'll get things back in ship shape."

"See to it you do."

"Morphy, remember. I haven't failed a case yet."

"This is your first case Roland."

"I'm still zero for zero. That's 100%."

"No it's not."

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

Clint gave him a blank face. "Just get back to whatever you were doing. After we're done here, I suggest you find people she knew and question them first. Any information you can get about the victim has a chance of being a clue."

Roland didn't hear a word aimed at him, his attention all on the one girl that never left his mind. Glenda didn't take her eyes off the book, not even noticing Roland staring at her. Staring at her trailing eyes thickened with eyeliner. Eyes that didn't reflect, the kind that told as much as the person who owned them.

"Roland! Are you in lala land?"

"I heard you, no worries. Count it up as already done. Say, you don't think I could start it right now, can I?"

Clint leaned back in the chair. "Well, it _would _be best to start as soon as possible-"

"That's all I wanted to hear. Come on Errol, let's skedaddle."

Errol scratched the back of his head. "You don't need me to do questioning, do you? I mean, you shouldn't run into any trouble."

Angelica leaned forward. "And we just got a letter from dad the other day. I'm a little behind and he already promised to help me catch up."

Errol nodded, flicking his nose. "That too."

"Oh lazy huh? Come on Malory." Roland snapped his fingers.

Malory ran up to him with a bowling ball. "What did I miss?"

"Drop what you're doing girly. We're going on an adventure."

Malory tossed the ball away overhead, into the runway. "Splee!"

The ball flew high up in the air and landed with a slam, rolling straight into the center pin, knocking all of them down. The bell on the door dinged once the two left.

"Are you sure it's safe for those two to be loose on the streets?" Sova asked.

Angelica patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, we're inside."

* * *

"This should be the right place, P.S. 91."

The morning was almost finished getting up, the sky a light blue. Students were few to be seen. Two things kept them away: The weekend and the attack. The indoor school seemed cramped in its space, the apartments and stacked stores around it in competition for who could be the most claustrophobic. A hidden perk for living in Red Light, not much of a walk when anything is right around the corner.

"This place looks just like my school." Malory pointed out.

"It's a Primary School, they're supposed to look alike. No reason in making them all original when they're all the same deal, now is there. I could of sworn Clint said it was high school." He scoffed. "So much for meeting some top tail."

The double doors creaked loudly, overpowering the silence inside. Their shoes clicked on the marble floor with noticeable echoes, the front entrance room nearly barren of anything. A line of public phones on the left, reception window on the right. Organized like all cookie cutter buildings are. Nobody else was there with them, not even a shadow in the hallway splitting in front of them.

"Where is everyone?" Malory asked worried.

"It's the weekend. Cooped up in a class all week, who could blame them?" Roland approached the reception desk. "Hello? Anybody home?"

A young receptionist opened the door to the little room, holding a cup of coffee. She sat down and scooted up to him. "Sorry, I was on my break. May I help you?"

"You sure can doll face. A Nightmare attacked this joint last night. You can point me the way to the scene and I can point you to a nice dance club we can lose our time with."

She chuckled was a shake of her head. "What are you, some kind of fresh reporter?"

"Reporter?" Roland leaned over the desk and pulled his badge out to her. "You make me laugh. I'm an Oneiro Ranger. That's at least five times better."

She pulled up a woman's magazine and crossed her legs. "Second floor, fifth room to the left." Her voice grew flatter as the words flew by. "Have a good day."

Roland knocked on the desk before pushing off. "Thanks sweetie. You ever got a Nightmare after you, make sure to give me a call. Come on Malory."

The two got into the hallway, towards the stairs. The receptionist couldn't help but laugh as she turned the pages. "Jeez, what a clod."

"Race you up the stairs!" Malory shouted, stomping up the steps.

Roland laughed, trying to catch up to her. "Oh yeah?!"

Malory hopped into the second floor, fist high in the air. "I won, I won!"

Roland walked down the hall, passing her in her little moment. "That was no fair. You already had a head start. Next time we-" He pointed at the only open door on the left. "-Race you to the room!"

Phil and Lilly stood over Betty's empty bed, the messy covers crumpled up and wrinkled. Sunlight lit the quiet room through the opened blinds, dust floating inside the concentrated beams. They both looked tired, restless. Lilly held her head on Phil's shoulder, holding him from behind.

"I still can't believe it." He whispered. "Why did it have to be last night? Why did it have to be her of all people?"

Lilly tilted her head, resting her right ear on him. "Everything is going to be all right. Okay? Everything is going to be all right."

Roland barged in, knocking over the coat hanger by the door. "Me first!"

"No!" Malory tackled him down, dropping him next to the fallen hanger.

"You can't get out of this!" Roland pulled her arm back and pinned her to the ground. In a quick slid under his legs, she got behind him. "Hey, what the- Where'd you go?"

Gripping tight with a sinister giggle, she pulled his underwear high up. "Wedgie!"

"Dagh!"

Phil gave Lilly a confused look. "Umm, excuse me. Who are you guys?"

Roland adjusted his underwear back under his pants. "Didn't know anyone else was here. Malory, how about you get a head start on the jungle gym outside. I'll meet you up later."

"They have a jungle gym?!" She ran off back into the hall. "High-ho diggity!"

He looked back at the two, tilting back his fedora. "Name's Roland Teuful, Oneiro Ranger. You two sleep in the dorm here?"

Lilly tapped her fingers on Phil's shoulder. "No, we're friends of Betty."

Roland waved his hand around. "And Betty is…"

Phil faced him. "The one that got taken."

"Right, right. _Now_ we're getting somewhere. Do either of you two know what happened here last night?"

Lilly shook her head. "Not a thing. Betty was one of the few people to stay here. I mean like who does on homecoming?"

"The teachers heard a scream," Phil informed coldly. "But they didn't see her. She just vanished into thin air."

Faint laugher could be heard, joined by a rhythmic squeaking. Roland waltzed between the beds, covering his mouth and tapping his lip. He approached the window, zipping up the blinds. Malory was already outside on the swings, having the time of her life. The primary school building surrounded the playground with all four walls, keeping it under a high shadow until noon.

"You know, that reminds me of the first time I swung over the swing set. Didn't do it alone though, took the help of a classmate."

"Was he an old friend?" Lilly asked.

Roland shook his head, closing the blinds. "No, we were the same age."

Lilly and Phil looked at each other.

"So let's get this straight," Roland started, "There is no way out the window and it's not even broken, there is no way out the door because nobody saw them."

Phil nodded. "That's right."

"So you know what too her?" Lilly asked excitedly.

Roland pointed at her. "No clue," His finger flung up towards the ceiling, "yet. I'll have to return to the base of operations. But have no fear you two, I'll find the Nightmare and make sure nobody else is taken."

Phil crossed his arms, looking away. "Like that'll make me feel safe."

Lilly slapped his chest. "Oh hush up Philly." She turned back to Roland. "Thank you Oneiro Ranger. We'll be out on our way."

"So will I. I've already seen all I gotta see."

"Come one Philly, you can hang out with me and Howie today."

Phil groaned loudly. "Haven't I been tortured enough for one day?"

The three of them walked out, Roland closing the door.

. . .

Red lights surrounded Roland and Malory, from the street and the stores around them. The crowded sidewalk made the street seem tranquil, cars taking their turns at the intersection between stoplights. The sun was already gone, leaving the night in its place. Malory gazed around at the living city, enjoying the neon signs and street vendors. The sight was better by walk then on the seat of a bus, something his sister rarely got a chance to see.

Roland let go of Malory's hand for a second to check the time, right when they passed a dark alley. Before he knew it, he was tossed against a brick wall, away from the street's red glare. The clawed hand around his mouth let go with a swipe, scratching the side of his face. Fists plowed into his chest, others smashing his face in. He dropped after the onslaught ended, the only thing keeping him on his feet being the series of blows.

Hissing snickering whipped in the darkness, a messy scurry of feet. He kneeled on his hands, coughing in pain. His busted left eye obscured his limited vision, the outline of three people heading for a side door down the alley. He wasn't going to let them get away. A second detail made him whip out his OP8 right away.

Humans don't have tails.

The blasts lit up the alley, sparks splashing off around the door frame. A loud rodent-like yelp was joined by a flash of blue flames. He ran around to the front door, sure to cut them off from their escape. People got out of his way when they saw the gun, gasps echoing in the crowd. He pushed his way through the glass door, the bell jingling overhead.

A mattress store, filled with bare white mattresses all over. People buying at the cash register were surprised by him, watching him aim his gun around the building. Roland saw nothing past the merchandise, nothing but bedpost and price tags. He rushed up to the employee, still keeping an eye on the entire store.

"Did anyone come in right before me?"

"N-no, nobody."

"Oh yeah? You saying nobody came in from the side door over there?"

The worker looked at the opened door near the back, gasping in shock. "Someone snuck in here?"

Roland shook his head. "No, _something._ Is there another room in this store?"

"Just the file room in the back."

Roland saw the room past all the mattresses and nodded. He glanced at the energy cell level on his pistol, making sure he still had enough. "Must be hiding in there. Finish up over here and stay put."

He sprinted over to the file room on a straight path, stepping over beds on his way there. The door to the file room was open by a crack. Kicking it open, he rushed in gun first. In a second the room was full of filing cabinets and …disappointment. He was the only sign of life in there.

He slammed the door angrily. "Where could they be?"

Malory jumped on a bed giggling, the springs squeaking loudly. "Wow, this one is super bouncy!"

Roland ran up to her, waving his gun hand down. "Malory, get down from there!"

She jumped down, gasping when she saw his face. "That's a big boo-boo Roland!"

"Thanks, a Nightmare did it."

"Did get it? Did you?"

He looked around at the beds, realizing something. "No- not yet. But I think I know the secret behind its little disappearing act."

* * *

"Ow!" Roland hissed in pain.

Angelica slapped his forehead. "You dummy, I _said_ hold still!" She put more alcohol on the cotton ball, reapplying it to his cheek.

"I think you got a needle in that cotton there. Either that or you used your nail."

Large computer boxes beeped rapidly, processing information into the single green monitor in the middle of the room. Thick cables stretched all around the floor, covering the carpet in all directions. Roland sat on the side of the desk holding the monitor, a little first aid kit on his lap. He looked up at Angelica with one eye, his right black and swollen.

Vink typed on his keyboard, stopping before he asked. "So you said they travel through beds?"

"You heard me. I didn't want to believe it myself, but it makes the only sense. Every time they vanish with no way of escaping and every time there are beds."

Vink typed again, the computer boxes blipping rapidly, spiral of lights flickering on their sides as the information flowed. The monitor blinked on a page with a duck-like quack.

"Ahh, there is only _one_ kind of Nightmare with that particular ability." Vink's tone lowered. "A very special kind."

"Lay it on me."

"The Alusta species. They are a humanoid type of Nightmare, always two arms and two legs. Their needs have quite the range, however, always based on the Somunus. They are well known for hiding as well. An Alusta never leaves its lair, so it must have been its Mara that attacked you. It must be stopped as soon as possible, Roland. You should get to it right after Angelica is done."

"Thanks Vink. Wouldn't know what to do without you. Any idea why they attacked me only? I wasn't the only one out on that street."

"They are expert hunters. One that knows when they are being hunted themselves, and by who." Vink stood up, his coat sliding off the ground. "Now, I'll be in my lab. So _do not _disturb."

"Catch you later Vink." Roland waved.

Angelica turned to him as he walked out the door. "Bye Vink."

"Ow, watch it!"

"Oh, you big baby." She dabbed the cotton on the long thick scratches, the three of them crossing his entire cheek. She winced at the sight. "That Mara got you good, did it? A little bit deeper and you would have had an even _bigger_ mouth."

"Just like old times, aye biddy?"

"With boys like you and Errol, I'm used to playing nurse." She reached into the kit and showed a band-aid in each hand. "Which one do you want: the kittens or the bunny rabbits?"

"You're the kitten around here. I'll take the bunny."

She took off the paper, applying a band-aid on each scratch. "You're right. I'd give you one like you are, but we're all out of dirty ugly rats."

"No loss to me." He smiled at her as she used her thumb to flatten the band-aids out. "So, you and that Sova guy are hitting it off real good, huh?"

She put the last band-aid on and slapped her hand over it, making him yell out. "All done." She closed the kit and headed out. "Good luck with your case."

He rubbed his sore cheek. "You should be a dentist with a finisher like that. Ugh, women."

. . .

Sleep started to get to him, but the welts and bruise kept him wide awake. It didn't matter what room or what bed, he just wanted to lay down on something soft. The door to the first boy's dorm didn't budge when he tried to open it. He checked the key hole to see if there was something in front of it. He saw something that caught him off guard.

Bright red. Pure bright red.

Standing back up with a groan, he turned the handle again for a second try. It opened right away, letting him in the moonlit room. Flicking the lights on, he glanced at the door knob to see nothing on it. The lights went off with another flick, and he jumped on the nearest bed. He kicked off his shoes and got under the covers.

"_Do you know anything about her?" Roland asked._

"_I see her in the garden," Malory answered, "But that's really early in the morning."_

"_What does she do in the garden?"_

"_She waters these bright blue flowers and throws dirt on them."_

Music came in from the open window, from the Withering Woods. Roland got up and followed it like a dog at meal time. The trees outside filled the dark forest in a jumbled bunch of outlines in front of the giant moon in the sky. He didn't search for the source of the song, there was no reason to. He just held himself over the window sill and listened.

"_She has this golden instrument in a case."_

"_A trumpet?"_

"_No bigger."_

"_Tuba?"_

"_Smaller."_

"_Saxophone then."_

The same song played every night since the Academy emptied out like the curtains closed. The song that got Roland out of bed and up to the window. The song that made it hard to tell the nights apart. The one that confused him more than a triple negative. Glenda played it, something he knew without knowing.

She never left his mind ever since the first time she caught his eye at the asylum.

Roland slid down the window's side, his legs flopping out when he hit the floor. "Call it ironic, but she's drove me crazy since. Where have I seen her before? There's something about her that's keep tugging my leg. Must be my imagination."

"_Why don't you just talk to her?" Errol asked him._

_Glenda's red eyes glared, those beautiful red eyes. A chill washed over him from that quick second, a second that seemed to never end. He didn't want it to end._

"_You think I haven't tried? That girl doesn't even look at me. She pretends like I don't even exist."_

_She looked away, heading into an infinite fog. There was nothing left but the swimming grey. A girl he didn't know. A voice he never heard. A conversation he couldn't get. He was chained in a prison cell, Glenda right there on the other side of the bars. _

_Still staring at him._

* * *

A scream woke him up, the sleep flushing out of his system. He fell of a bed he didn't even remember getting on, the covers sliding off with him. The morning night was barely coming, the pitch blackness of darktime fading off. On the floor, he blinked his eyes clear, a blurry design on the wall across from him. He saw what it was, something that made him bolt out of the room.

A sloppy red outline of a tall, slim, hooded man; wagging his long clawed finger. Two words bannered above the large wall painting, jagged and crooked. A simple read: BIG MISTAKE.

Errol ran into the girl's dorm before Roland could, the lights from inside phasing into the dark hallway. Another scream reminded him how terrible everything must be in there, this time from a different voice. Right when his foot touched the dorm's wooden boards, Glenda flew from across the room, tossed like nothing. Her body knocked him flat on the floor, the force sliding him back into the hallway.

"Glenda?" He shook her, trying to get her to move. "Glenda, what's going on?!"

Her eyes didn't open, her body limp in his arms. She still breathed, only dazed. A quiet moan, the best she could do.

"First thing I hear from ya, and it ain't even a hello."

He set her aside with care, letting her lay down gently. Entering the room a second time, the screams resumed. Two giant circular red eyes searched the room, long hairs on top of them inching around like they're following something. Connected by ridged beige tentacles, they stretched out from directly under Malory's bed. They didn't bother with anyone else in the room, floating around the frightened girl hiding under her covers.

Roland reached into his hostler, coming out empty handed. "Really?! At a time like this? Where's my gun?"

Errol whipped out his knife, letting out a glow of green. "I'll take this thing out."

Roland reached out to him, ducking under a swinging tentacle. "Errol, wait!"

Errol sliced at the tentacle as it passed him, using all his weight. It bent upwards around his attack, hunching from the middle. In a quick stretch, it got under his leaning body. His feet flew off the floor, the tentacle pulling him high up. The ceiling cracked from his impact, his hands gripping tight to stay on.

"I'll distract the other one." Sova sent a spinning kick at the second eye, jumping over a bed to attack it. It dodged his foot like it was nothing, flinging back to swing down at him. The floor boards crunched under his feet as he blocked it overhead, struggling to keep it from smashing his face.

"Quick Malory," Roland shouted, "get out of there!"

She kicked the covers off, hopping from bed to bed. Errol fell to the floor, the tentacle slipping away from him. Wood scraped against wood as the bed legs were pushed around, the bed under Malory lead all the way to the other side of the room. The other tentacle got her by the ankle, making her yelp. Roland was already sprinting over to her, flipping over the cluster of beds she was surrounded by.

From mid air, it dragged her down to her bed. Roland dove to grab her outstretched hand, sliding to reach her. Both tentacles resided into the pure darkness under her bed, taking his sister with them. His fingers almost touched hers, the covers draping over his face. He exited out the other side of the bed, empty handed.

"No…" His fist bashed down on the floorboards. "No, I almost had her!"

Errol picked him off the ground by the arm, no problem for him. "Are you all right?"

Roland shrugged his hands away, huffing. "Of course not! It's got Malory!" He stomped his way out of the room, knocking down a lamp in frustration. His scratches were freshly scabbed over, pieces coming loose as he ripped off the band-aids one after another.

Angelica touched his shoulder. "Roland, please. It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it."

His head dipped, Glenda still on the ground right in front of him, shrouded in the darkness. "It _is_ my fault. It's been following the first second I took the case. It saw me at the primary. It saw me walking in the street. And it saw her right there with me. It knows exactly what it's doing."

"Well I don't," Sova added, rubbing his sore wrist. "Why didn't it take the rest of us? We practically threw ourselves right at it, and it didn't even bother."

"Looks like Vink's my next stop then," Roland stated. He picked up Glenda, carrying her in his arms. The others watched him from the doorway, the stairs creaking on his way up. "Don't worry toots, Vink will patch you up." He looked down at her, her head pulled back over his arm. "Just glad it's nothing serious…"

. . .

Clint paced around the infirmary waiting room, a file open in his hands. The worried look on his face said all. "Well, it's official. According to reports, that Nightmare has taken another twenty people in the last hour." He tossed the file on the desk, the end of it sliding into Roland's leg. "At this rate, Normlock will be a ghost town in a week."

Roland flipped through the reports. "Must be a terrible time to be a mattress salesmen. Bet business is plummeting already."

"You need to stop this Nightmare now Roland. The other rangers have agreed to help you in any way."

"Help?" He coughed a laugh, crossing his arms. "The only help they can do is ring a bell when the Nightmare takes its sweet time. All five of us were right there, and none of us could stop it."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"You know what I'm going to do? I'll tell ya. See, I got to thinking- now here me out. This thing takes people under the bed, right?"

"Right."

"Now when it's got its fill, it high tails right out of there. Here's the question with an answer. Where does it run off _to_? Vink?

Vink thought for a while, stroking his beard. "Well…if I remember correctly, the alusta stay in their lair. Think of it as their own little home."

Roland got off the desk, putting his fedora on. "So you're saying this Nightmare brings in the little kids playing on its lawn. Strolls them in right through the front door."

"If you're thinking what I think you are, forget it." Clint tapped a finger on the open report. "See for yourself. Not one of the victims taken were over the age of thirteen. Seems our Nightmare only takes kids, and by quite the number."

Roland looked at his with a sly smile. "I hear ya. The front door won't open for a door-to-door salesmen such as myself. No back door or windows to sneak in."

"So how are you going to do it?" Clint asked.

"I know a way. Only thing is I'll need more than an ace in my sleeve for this deal."

"What are you going to need?"

Roland walked away, shoving his hands in his jacket pockets. "…A fully loaded gun."

* * *

Phil laid in his dorm bed, the weekend closing to an end. Other students slept peacefully, noticeable spots missing in patches. Everyone was told to follow the precautions: Keep all arms and legs above the mattress, keep the covers over your body, and no one is to leave their bed with the lights off for any reason. A simple set of rules, but hard to follow while in dream land. One slip while someone is sleeping, and they won't be seen the next morning.

Phil rolled over in his sleep, dragging the blanket between his legs. A hand flopped out from under the cover, smacking softly against the wooden bed underliner. Red eyes glared from the darkness under the bed, long bristles brushing past the end of the soft blanket. Tips touched slightly, the orb-like red reeling back to strike. Phil's eyes opened slowly, sweat making its way down his hot face.

In a constricting wrap, the tentacle got his hand with an inescapable hold. Phil opened the covers with both arms, giving Roland the signal. Hiding under the blanket next to the student, Roland pulled out his gun. In a split second his whole body flipped overhead and whooshed under the bed. Phil turned on the lights, everyone in the room waking up from the sudden brightness.

"That guy better know what he's doing." Phil whispered to himself, taking a sigh of relief.

Everyone laid in their beds, listening to the faint endless noise. The noise that brought bumps to their skin. No more silence and crickets for them. Now it was children.

Children crying.


	9. Episode 8: The Bogeyman PT2

(Author's note: So, I really didn't want to, but I was forced to make this case into 3 parts instead of 2. The second part I was writing ended up being around 20,000 words. I think it's safe to say the best thing to do is to split it in half, won't you? Get ready, because this one is quite the ride.)

* * *

During class time, the school office still had plenty of people inside. The vice principal walked into a counselor's office, holding a cup of coffee. Lucy was busy typing away, not even looking up to see who came in. The lamp on her desk reflected the light on her glasses, hiding her eyes in the glare.

The vice principal's long arms swung in wide arcs, a little skip in his walk. All of his suits had to be custom made for his unusual height, even the grey one he wore that seemed a little too small. "Gotcha something to keep you awake."

Lucy finished off the sentence on the typewriter, smiling up at him. "Oh, thanks Jonathan." She nudged her chin to the corner of the desk. "Set it right there, I always let mine cool down."

He did as she told him. "Well, I got it from the staff room, so it's plenty cold already." He pointed at her when she looked away to check some papers in a drawer. "Say, is that a new hair band?"

She adjusted the light yellow hair band, making sure her short blonde hair was kept back. "This? No, it's an old one." Her voice was a sigh. "I just haven't worn it in a long time."

"I see. Well, I better leave you to it. A student is being sent to you right now."

"Really? Who's the student?"

He looked back into the main office. "She's just walking in."

Lucy groaned loudly, getting close to the door next to him. "Oh please, don't tell me it's who I think it is." She saw her, and Lucy knew exactly who it was. Slamming the door shut, she held it down with her arms wide open. "No! Anybody but her!"

Jonathan held his hands together, bending down to her level. "Lucy, please. We can't deal with another parental lawsuit. Lawyers are just lining up for another 'Gothnian in peril' case."

"You do it then. Use that poker face you're known for."

He stomped his foot. "Oh Lucy, stop it already. It'll be fine." He peeked through the side glass, seeing the tall Gothnian girl walking up to them. "Look, she's about ready to begin the session. Wish you luck."

He walked out, holding the door open for the thirteen year old. She grabbed the knob, slamming the door behind her. Jonathan stumbled forward, crashing into the wooden door head first. Both girls in the room looked, hearing the loud bang. Lucy opened a folder, trying to not make eye contact.

The girl crossed her arms, leaning her massively built body to the side. The ring on her short wide nose lifted, her thin black lip curling in disgust. She wore all black; her trench coat, her vest, her long skirt. The only color on her was her light blue hair, shaved into a long mohawk that fell over her left eye. The black outline of her small slanted eyes ended in curves, naturally making them look pretty.

"Well," she barked, "Get on with it!"

Lucy glanced at her as she opened a file drawer. "Let me find your file and we'll get started."

She huffed impatiently. "Hurry up then! I don't got all day. Come on, move it!"

"Here it is." The file fanned open in front of her. "Now then, Susie-"

"It's Ana!"

"You don't go by Susiana?"

"No."

"Okay then, Ana." Lucy motioned to the chair before the desk. "Have a seat, why don't you."

Ana's hand swiped the chair away, tumbling it straight down. "I don't need no stinking seat! Just get this stupid thing over with."

"Fine, no seat. I hope you like standing for an hour."

"An hour?! That's it, I'm leaving!"

Lucy stood up, Ana's hand hovering over the knob. "You leave and you'll be held back from entering an academy."

"Bit me." She opened the door a little.

"That's one more year here Ana. Another year in a school you seem to hate so much. Is that really worth an hour of class?"

Ana turned around, smashing the door back. "What's so important then?"

"Well, it says here, you've been in too many fights over the course of your stay here."

Ana leaned against the wall, scraping her left heel on the wall paper. "Tell me something I don't know."

"Mmm-hmm." Lucy scribbled on her notebook.

"What the- what are you writing?!" She snatched the book from under Lucy's arm, the counselor leaning back in her chair. "Uncontrollable irritability. What- what does that even mean?! Are you just making up words now?"

Lucy pushed against the pencil with her index fingers. "It means you get angry by the littlest things."

"You think you know me?" She tossed the notebook back on the desk, fluttering the papers. "Like you could!"

"I can see how you are by the way you act. But you're right, I could never know you…unless you tell me about yourself." She looked in the file, running her finger down the line of aggressive history. "How about we start with your first fight?"

Ana rolled her eyes. "Sure, why not?"

Lucy skipped a few pages, all filled with bad behavior. "Here it is. Third grade with another girl named…Lilly Grable." Ana's fist tightened, creaking her leather coat. Lucy could see the anger building up inside her from just hearing the name. "In fact, the most fights you've been in have Lilly Grable involved."

"Go ask her then, don't bother me with this nonsense!"

"I'm asking you. She's not the one about to lose her graduating privilege. Ana, what happened between you and Lilly?"

Ana scoffed, shifting her hip as her arms dropped. She looked away, out the dark window to her own reflection. Her thick muscular face; completely different from her small, child-like, facial features. She rested her forehead against her arm on the windowsill, closing her eyes slowly.

"…It was my first year of school…"

_The very first day. In a class room at five years old. That's when they met. That was when she made her first friend._

"_I like your hair. It's two colors."_

_Building blocks. Shape holes. A jump rope hissing against the asphalt right outside. Chalk erasers clapping._

_Susie giggled, back when she had the joy to laugh. "Thank you."_

"_How do you say your name?"_

"_Susiana."_

"_That's a hard name! Can I call you Susie?"_

"_Sure, that's okay. What's your name?"_

"_Lilly. Like it says on my desk, see?"_

She grabbed at her slim wrist, her eyes closing hard. Her hand tried to feel something that wasn't there. Something that made her smile every time she saw it. Now, it taunted her, broken on the asphalt in the rain's wash.

"_What's this?"_

_Beads clicked softly, all black with two blue ones, together._

"_It's a bracelet. I made one for both of us in arts & crafts."_

"_Thank you. Nobody's given me anything before."_

"_Count this as a first. Because now-" Lilly bumped her arm against hers, the bracelets touching. "-we match. Just how best friends should."_

_Susie giggled. "Yeah! Best friends."_

The string wiggled over the rain's current down an alley's dip near the school. Beads scattered around the brick wall, chips of the beads still stuck in the bumps. The two blue beads couldn't be any more father apart.

Lucy sat back in her chair, tapping her pencil's eraser on the desk. "So the two of you were best friends then…ever since the first day of school."

Ana pushed off the window, turning around to lean back against the side of it. "She was my only friend…"

_Those years before, no other friend was made. She didn't need another friend. Lilly was there for her everyday, like how best friends should. Hanging out, school work, birthday parties, everything was done together. Nothing could separate the two. Nothing at all._

"…until…"

_First day of the war. The hallway followed her with whispers and glares. Wearing a hood, maybe that will take away their attention. If she hid her face and hair, maybe they'll think she's one of them._

"_Eww, it's that Gothnian girl."_

"_I think she's following me, that is so creepy."_

"_Nobody wants you here freak. Can't you just get lost?"_

"_What is that smell? Oh, I see. She's here."_

_She opened her locker, a river of mud splattering out onto the floor. It was building up on her, the rejection. The hatred. But at least she still had her best friend to look up to. She wouldn't follow the others. She was better than that. _

_Was…_

"_We're hanging out after school today, right?"_

_Lilly had other girls with her, a flock of stares and scowls._

"_Why is she talking to you?"_

"_You're not friends with her, are you Lilly?"_

_Lilly took the easiest route, crawling right into easy street. Neither of them wanted her to do it, but after she did, there was no way back. Easy street…is a one way road._

"_Umm like, as if."_

_That laugher. That evil, ugly sound. The smell of mud. That's how she felt, less than dirt. Worthless, unwanted._

_Susie dropped her head, the front of her black hair flowing out of her hood._

_The group left, laughing. Susie's back hit a locker, the hollow clang muffling their humored comments. Tears dropped onto her long black skirt, soaking into the dark fabric. _

_Her fist gripped onto her skirt, pulling it up. She didn't even think of moving, her body taking on its own control. In an instant, she was already on top of Lily, slamming her to the ground. Gasps, yells, calls; the hallway was full of pain and noise._

"_Cat fight!"_

_They pulled each other's hair, scratching and slapping. Teachers came in to pull them apart, breaking up the fight. Susie pulled herself away, getting a last scratch on Lilly's face. More teachers held her back, holding her arms down. Lilly held her face, crying and shaking._

_Between her fingers, she saw it in Susie's eyes. The Bogeyman…in his house of fire._

"_I hate you!"_

_The electric razor buzzed, vibrating in her hand._

"_I hate all of you!" _

_She shaved off the black hair from her head, changing herself strand by strand. Hair fell into the sink, floating down gently. She looked at herself in the mirror, glaring._

"_All of you are monsters!"_

"Have the other kids bothered you since then? About being Gothnian?"

Ana looked down at her naturally black nails, her white fingers ruff and callused. Her blue streaks of hair covered over an eye when she tilted her head up at the counselor. "Recently? No. But even way when, they tried."

_Books fell to the ground, right there in a classroom. The two grunted from the collision._

"_Watch it, freak!"_

"That boy called me one name– and I broke his nose with the first punch. You know what happened?"

"What?"

"He never messed with me again. All of them started to get the message, every time I walked in the hall or in the cafeteria- they knew who I was. They knew what I was going to do if they tried to call me a name."

"Ana," Lucy scoffed, "Violence is not the answer to your problems."

Ana bumped off the wall, slamming her hand on the desk. "And what is, huh?! You want me to just ignore them? Play it safe?! I do that, and they will keep at it. Any school I go to and they are all the same! And you know exactly why they hate people like me, don't even think of denying it."

Lucy turned away, keeping her eyes on the girl. "I won't. Trust me…I won't. Now, tell me why your recent fight happened. You never gave them a reason why when they asked you before."

Ana took a deep breath, shoving her hands in her trench coat. "Fine, you wanna know why? Because I hated the guy's stupid face. Make sure to write that down."

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not going to write it down, that's a total lie. I didn't see any hate in your eyes. Ana…I saw sadness."

Ana put her hand to her mouth, keeping her lip steady. She couldn't hide her true feelings.

"Ana, please, tell me what happened. Here, if it makes you feel better-" She closed the book and pushed her notes away, "-I'll keep it between just you and me."

"Okay. I guess, ever since my first fight with Lilly…"

_Puddles covered the school yard's small square playground, giving the kids something to splash in between the rains. Heavy dark clouds floated above, the air damp and humid. Yelling, talking, laughing; a choir of energy and youth filling the half hour lunch time. It faded as distance came in, nearly a drone in the back of the school. Where the dumpsters fill in the long alleyway, the rancid smell waving all over._

_She took out a lunch from her satchel, gulping back the lump in her throat. She wasn't hungry, but she still had to eat. With a sip of hot chocolate from her thermos, the lump went away for now. A noise from the dumpster across the alley got her attention, crumpled papers moving under it. The critter got out of hiding, smelling the food on her lap._

_A small brown rat, his fur wet from the puddles. It cautiously approached her with its little feet, stopping a few times to stand on its hind legs. Its nose twitched as it sniffed the cold air, following the scent. Susie took some bread from her sandwich, offering it to the rat. Standing up again, it took it from her fingers with its mouth, tickling her._

_She didn't even realize she was smiling. "You're a friendly little guy, aren't you?"_

_The rat finished off with his piece of bread, getting closer to sniff her skirt. She lowered her open hand down to him, motioning for him to hop on it._

"_Come on, don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." The rat crawled up her arm carefully, perching up to her shoulder. "You need a name. How does Boemand sound?"_

_Quiet squeaks were the answer._

"_We're the same thing, aren't we Boemand? Nobody wants us around. They'll try their best to get rid of us, and get angry since they can't. That's all these people do, isn't it? They see something they don't like, and right away want it gone. They don't even think for a second-about how we feel, do they? It's okay Boemand, I'd rather have you as a friend than those people." _

_She bent forward, the rat crossing over to her other shoulder. "But you know, there is a place out there where the two of us are accepted. A very special place, full of joy and happiness. Nobody gets mad or hates. It's in each and every one of us," she tapped her chest, "right here. Closer to us than anything else… and for some reason, no one believes in it."_

_A car backfiring scared him off, the loud noise sending it back into hiding. "Don't worry, I'll be back here tomorrow. You will too, won't you?"_

_Every day, year after year, she came back to her cardboard box, and every day Boemand was waiting under the dumpster. Waiting especially for her. He didn't care what she looked like or where she was from. He waited for her company, just as alone in the world as she was. The other kids didn't matter to her anymore. She was able to ignore their taunts and looks._

_On the first winter, it started snowing, forcing everyone to stay inside for lunch. Susie found a way to still see Boemand. His company was wanted, especially when she had to be in the same walls as the others. She pulled the beaded cord, turning the small bulb on in the broom closest._

"_Nice and warm in here, isn't it?"_

_She pulled the rat from her leather trench coat, setting him on the ground next to where she sat. He nibbled on the wooden wall, his strong teeth scraping bits off little by little. Susie laughed, playing with his round ear. He rubbed the side of his head with his little hand, looking up at her._

"_This is your home now. Just don't get lost, okay? I don't want to spend all day worrying about you. Downstairs, in the kitchen, there's plenty of food."_

_The rat looked around, holding his tail._

"_Do you ever wonder what your family is doing? Where your parents are? I think about mine sometimes. Every time I visit them, they-they always look so worried."_

"_Take care of yourself Susiana."_

"_Make us proud of you, my little flower."_

"_You're growing up so fast."_

"_Don't let your mother worry you. She's crying because she's happy. The two of you are so alike. Soon, I won't be able to tell which is which." _

_She slowly opened her eyes. "Thanks mom. Dad. I'll make the two of you proud of me. It's because of you I get through the day. But for the rest of the time, I have you, Boemand. Isn't that right?"_

_The rat stopped chewing on the wood, letting out a little squeak._

_She smiled at him, glad to feel warmth again after the cold. For years, she kept him in hiding, with nobody having the slightest clue. Even though people looked down at her, and taunted her as they passed by, she didn't care. She would just walk on by, as if they never existed._

_Now she had a friend, a real friend._

"Your best friend is a rat?"

Ana turned to her, slamming her hand onto the desk. "What, you got something to say about it?!"

Lucy held her hands up defensively. "Not at all. I live with a cat, so I can't judge. But letting it into the school was a bad idea."

"I know that." Ana looked down at her feet. "Now I know…"

"_I got it!"_

_A wooden rectangle. A metal bar. A rat in a trap. A dead friend. A crushed soul._

"He killed him." She gulped slowly, taking in a hesitant breath. "The one thing in this world that made me happy, and he killed him. Do you know what it's like to lose your only friend…twice? And people said how terrible I was to break the kids arm. They said that _I_ was terrible. They looked at me like _I_ was the evil one. And what about them?! Don't they see their own evil when they look in the mirror?! Don't they feel the bile forcing its way up from the vile sight they own?! Do they?!"

Tears showed themselves, her lip freely quivering.

"I didn't do anything to them, and they kept… picking on me and picking on me, calling me names over and over again. And then I find one- just one- hint of light in the darkness, and they…" She breathed heavier, angrier. "…They rip it out of my hands, taking my very skin!" Her hands gripped to her strands of hair. "You want to know why I'm like this?! Those- those monsters made me _into _this! They turned me into some kind of a wild animal! They made it so the only thing I could talk to…was a rat. And then they killed him, like he _had_ to die. Like I'm- I'm not supposed to _be _happy."

Lucy didn't even write anything down, she just listened to Ana's breaking down words.

"It's sad…this entire world is sad! Boemand was a dirty, brainless, rodent that-that couldn't even talk. And after all that, he was a better friend than any of those kids could ever be." She kneed over the desk, head down and shaking left to right. "Why are they like this? Why do these kids have to be so cruel?"

Lucy held her Ana's shoulder, giving her support. "Susie-"

Her head shot up. "It's Ana!"

"Ana. Listen, this is what I want you to do when you leave today. First, keep your temper under control. If someone gets you angry, it's not fair to put your anger on someone else."

"Next-and I want you to try your best with this one."

"What is it?"

"If someone tries to talk to you, and you feel that friend-like connection between you two, I want you to pull them in instead of push them back. Got it?"

"Sure. Got it. We done here?"

"We're done." She turned Ana around right when she was about to leave. "Hey, don't think you're in the clear yet missy. After school, it's still detention."

Ana took a long stare at the counselor, right before she left. "Whatever."

. . .

The detention room turned silent right when she entered, everyone refraining from eye contact with Ana. She sat at her usual desk with crude etchings carved into the wood, setting her bag on the side. Using a hand to hold her head up, she was ready for a waste of half an hour. Someone from behind tapped her on the shoulder, and was ignored. Heat from

"Psst! Hey. I like your hair. Sure wish mine could do that."

Ana glanced back, the girl sitting behind her getting back down. If it wasn't for her voice, she would of mistaken her for a boy. She wore a leather jacket, jeans, a boy's shirt, and even work boots. Her cute face was surrounded in short wavy hair, the curls covering her cheeks.

Ana tried to smile, but ended up making a frightening snarl.

Betty looked around Ana to see the etchings on the desk. "You know, your desk is the only one here with art on it. How did you do it?"

Ana shrugged. "Wood knife and good timing."

"Whoa. How did you get a knife?"

"My mom gave it to me. She still thinks we're in Gothnia. I wish I was."

"You know I got a knife too, well, I mean I had one. I lost it when some security guards were chasing me out of a movie theater a few weeks back for carving a hole in the popcorn machine's window."

Susie sat up, turning around to face her. "How come you're talking to me? This isn't a trick, is it?"

"Trick? The only tricks I do are on my bike, gloomy girl. Why, you don't want me talking?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that, well, nobody else talks to me. Nobody likes who I am."

"So? Big whoop. Everyone here is an idiot. They like to follow the pack, while I like to see where the pack is headed and go the other way. Does that make sense?"

"You mean you'll still talk to me even though I'm…Gothnian?"

The girl pushed her head sideways, shooting her a blank look. "Please. You're acting like I care." She saw Ana's blue hair covering part of her face. "You know, you shouldn't hid your face like that. I'd be a shame for those looks of yours to go to waste.

Susie's eyes started to water as she flipped the hood off, brushing her hair to the left. She gave her a teary smile, coughing between her small teeth. The girl looked at her confused, perking an eyebrow.

"What's the matter? Did I hurt your feeling's or something?"

Susie looked down, sniffing. "Why are you being nice to me? Please, don't tell me you're just making fun of me."

Susie blew air from her lips, shaking her head. "I ain't nice. I was just saying the truth was all. You look pretty and I was pointing out the obvious."

Susie wiped her cheeks with her thin sleeves. "I think you're pretty too."

"Okay, now I know _you're_ making fun of me." Susie laughed, followed by the girl laughing along. "Here, I was going to the soda fountain across the street to get some sweets later. Wanna come along?"

"Okay, I mean, of course."

"Name's Betty by the way. What's yours?"

Ana's smile eased into a real grin. "I'm… Susie."

. . .

At the soda fountain, the other kids stared at them right when they walked in. But once they took sight of Betty, their attention turned the other way. They shared a root beer float, together, at a booth away from the others.

"I don't know about you chick, but I'm nervous for next week."

Susie took her black lips off the straw. "What's happening next week?"

Betty's hands smacked the table. "Oh, nothing important. It's only homecoming and my first date with a guy. No pressure. What, you're not going to homecoming?"

"I really wasn't planning to. I mean, I'm sure nobody would want me there."

"You should go. It's a once in a lifetime kind of thing, I'm telling you."

"I'm not the dancing kind of girl. Half the guys here are afraid of me."

"Enough of that. If anyone tries anything on you, I'll crack their dome."

Susie smiled. "Even the teachers?"

"Hey, they ain't safe neither. So how about it, we get some dresses later and…well, you teach me how to look pretty. But no make-up!"

Susie closed her eyes, nodding. "Okay, we'll do that." She looked around, pulling something out of her satchel. It clattered on the table, covered by her hand.

"What are you doing?"

"I want you to have this."

Betty put her hand over Susie's, sliding the item over to her side. She looked at the wooden handle, the blade folded inside. "What's this?"

"It's a wood knife. I want _you_ to have it."

"Thanks. Wait, it's not stolen is it? I don't want you passing me hot goods!"

"No, my parents gave it to me. But, with the way things have been, I-I guess I don't want to use it."

Betty put the knife in her pocket, looking away from Susie's frowned face. "Hey, come on. No more talk like that, will ya? You done with the float?"

"I'm done."

"Good." She smacked the glass over, spilling what was left on the table. "Let's get going then."

A week later, on the night of homecoming. Susie's black dress hid her in the darkness, frilled at the top with one strap over the right shoulder. She walked behind Betty, following her purple color. They got close to the gym's double doors, people waiting right outside. A boy called out Betty's name, rushing up to her.

Betty nudged her friend, whispering. "Get a load of my guy, Susie. Prepare to have your heels knocked off."

Susie peeked from behind her, gasping instantly. She saw Phil, but that wasn't why. It was because of the girl he was standing next to. Lilly, her old best friend for three years. Anger filled her from the sight, quickly flushing into sadness.

_One more fight and you'll be held back._

Phil couldn't help but enjoy the sight of his girl. "Betty, you look amazing."

She crossed her arms. "Yeah, quit slobbering already. Here, I wanted you to meet someone." She stepped aside.

Phil looked around at the night covered courtyard behind her. "Who?"

"What do you mean who?! The girl right behind-" She turned around, seeing nobody. "Where is she?"

Susie ran up the stairs, straight into her empty dorm. Lights off, moon lit. She found her bed, burying her face into her pillow. The night trickled by, in the room, on her bed, filled with woe. Everyone below her enjoyed their homecoming, while she stayed in her bed.

Back to where she started: unwanted… and empty.

* * *

Her eyes opened, groggy. The cold was unbearable, freezing her. Susie sat on a wooden chair, still in her light dress. She wanted to get up, but couldn't move. Ropes tied her down, wrapped around her body into a knot around her wrist.

Darkness surrounded her all over, not a single light to be seen. She shivered, overwhelmed by the harsh cold.

"Would you like me to turn up the heat?" A soothing male voice offered.

Candles hung upside-down from the ceiling, all lighting up at once. Outside, a large fire kicked up to the long window, the frame curved and loopy. Warmth stopped the chills crawling on her skin, the light showing she was in a class room of a kind. It was completely empty, only her and one other. He sat at a desk, his legs crossed on top of it.

"W-who are you?"

The figure stood up, his body inhumanly tall and slim. He wore a long dark green trench coat, a large hood over his head. She looked away from the face, a face that made her close her eyes. The face of a rat, with glowing red eyes. Two other red eyes with round black pupils floated behind him, attached by his two "tails".

His clawed hands motioned as he talked, approaching her from across the long classroom. "You mean you don't remember?" He laughed hysterically, like the cackle of a hyena. "That's a good one, of course you do! We've known each other for five whole years. In the alley, I saw you from the dumpster. You were all alone back then. Nobody wanted to be your friend."

She opened her eyes, forcing herself to focus on the threatening creature. "Boemand?"

He leaned up to her, flashing his human-like teeth. The sight made her turn away again. "That's right! See, you do remember! I knew you wouldn't forget about me."

Her held hung low, hopeless. "You're not Boemand. Boemand can't talk."

"I'm the other Boemand, Susie. The one in your mind. Remember, you told me how there is a place out there where everyone is accepted and cherished and friendly. And well, Susie, you're here. I made all of this just for you. Isn't it magical?!" He raised his hands up, tossing glitter into the air.

She struggled with the ropes, the coarse fibers burning her wrists. She cried out on the verge of tears. "Why- why am I tied up? Please, I want to go home. I just want to go home."

He hugged her head with his long slender arms, the whiskers on his right side bunching up against her wet cheek. "Don't think of it as being tied up, best friend. It's a game. Please stop crying. We're only playing a game."

"I don't like this game. I want to go home."

"Susie," he laughed, "Susie, Susie, Susie, Susie. What are you so sillyly talking about. This _is_ home, and you're here." He motioned his arms down towards her. "Right here in that little special place we both dreamed up. You created this Susie. Don't you like your creation?"

A metal ping rang out from outside. Boemand walked over to the window and crouched down to look through the window. Powdery white dirt covered the playground outside, surrounded by burning firewood in a long rectangle around the jungle gym. A towering metal pole stretched high up into the pitch black sky, dozens of chains connected to its spiked tip. Kids were shackled by the neck, using their chain to bang on the pole; the ones that had the energy to move.

"What's that? Who's outside?"

Boemand closed the blinds, returning the room to its weak candle light. "Those are your friends, Susie. All those kids that didn't want to talk to you- even bother to look at you- they are all outside having fun." He spun on a clawed foot, hugging himself. "It makes me feel all fuzzy inside knowing that now you can be happy. I'm such a good friend. And now I'm not the only one, now we can have all the friends you could ever want."

Her throat stung, dry from the air. "I didn't want this…"

"You mean the friends out there aren't enough?!" He smacked himself in the head. "Of course, I am so brainless sometimes. I can't believe it completely slipped my mind. Don't you worry, best friend, I know exactly what to do." Boemand's voice turned deep and gruff. "I'll go get _more_." He gripped the air in front of him and ripped open a pathway to a swirling darkness. "Back in a flash!"

It sealed up behind him in a bright flash, leaving her alone with the flames and an endless metal ping.

* * *

Phil laid on the couch in P.S. 91's lounge room. A grandfather clock ticked, in completion with the television's quiet drone. Darktime made the television the only light in the whole room, only him in its faint glow. Lilly stepped down from the stairs, her feet loud on the hard wood floor. She leaned over him, elbows on top of the soft couch.

"You up too?"

Philly took his arm off his forehead. "Yeah, I can't sleep. Not with Betty in who-knows-where."

"Don't worry Philly, she'll be fine."

He sat up, staring at what showed of her face in the set's glow. "Fine?! She was dragged under a bed and was never seen again, and you're telling me she'll be fine?! You're an idiot…"

She bit her lip, wincing from the insult. Her hands glided to the other end of the couch. He saw her stand there, only in a night gown. She lowered her arms slowly, letting him see her slight curves.

"Walking around in a nightie, huh? How classy."

"Philly…I broke up with Howie."

"You want me to throw a party?"

"No, I-I wanted to ask you something."

"Lilly, seriously, now is not the time."

She nervously played with her painted fingernails. "Can- can I get on the couch with you? I'm afraid to be alone."

He sighed, clearing his throat. "…I won't stop you."

She laid on top of him slowly, her back against his chest. He shifted uncomfortably, like he wanted to leave. He stayed.

"Do you remember back in the day when we used to spend our time playing games. We used to play dress up, and make-believe, and tag, and hot lava-"

"-And doctor."

She laughed. "Yeah. Dr. Stanton and nurse Grable, always taking care of Dummie the bear. Gosh, I feel so old now."

"Yeah, you're the world's oldest thirteen year old."

She felt his chest push against her as they chuckled quietly, lifting her with each breath. "Philly, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"You like me, I know you do. There's no reason to hide it Philly, you make is so clear. It's why you always looked down at Howie. It's-it's even why you became friends with me in the first place. Guys never wanna be just friends with girls, especially back then when all the guys believed in cooties."

"Like you?" He rolled his eyes. "Lilly, you are so unbelievably stupid."

She turned over, confused. "What?"

"I rag on Howie because he is seriously one of the biggest meatheads I've ever met, and you of all people strut him around like he's the latest craze. What does he talk about every time he opens his mouth? How important he is, how famous he is, how many pictures he's going to be in, how great he is. He has to tell people like he's reminding them. I gave up _trying_ to change the subject with that guy- because every single time he circles it back to himself. Well you know what Lilly? I'm sick and tired of hearing about that guy, and I feel like barfing up a week of school food each and every time you two get all mushy mushy with each other."

Lilly sat up, sitting on her knees between his legs. "All this time, and you never said a thing, Philly."

"I said plenty before, but you're such an air head that it never got through to you. Oh silly Philly, you're such a drama-mama. Fine, sometimes I overreact, I'll admit that. I can handle the truth. But why do you just shrug things off like that, Lilly? It's something important and you just laugh it off, thinking it doesn't matter."

She looked down, her lip quivering. "I know why you like Betty more. It's what I'm thinking, isn't it?" She breathed heavily, her head jutting. "Isn't it?!"

Phil got off the couch. "Are you calling me shallow? You're acting like you don't even know me."

"Why did you choose her then? Why can't it be me?!"

"You want to know why?" He held himself up on the couch's armrest. "To put it plainly: she doesn't care what others think. And she makes that clear. She's made herself, she didn't have everyone else tell her what to do." He waved a hand towards her. "But look at you. Always worrying about your weight and your looks and what you wear. I hate it. That's right, you heard me, I hate it! Everything you do, everything you think of, it's always what everyone else wants from you. You didn't want Howard, you only bothered with him because everyone else thinks he'll be good for you."

"Philly, please. I promise I'll change. I promise you I will. Starting now, I'll be different, please."

He shook his head. "You won't change, I know you won't. Betty told me all about you and Susie."

"_What do you mean it's Lilly's fault?"_

"_They used to be friends, you know, way back when. It was right before you met her. That poor girl, she just wanted at least one person to talk to her. Too bad for her, it had to be Lilly of all people. I tell you, that Lilly is a piece of chalk wrapped in plastic."_

"_Lilly did that? She simply blew her off like she was nobody?"_

"_And for a stupid reason too. So what if most of the kids here got dads in the army, hers isn't! She's got dumb luck she's your best friend, or so help me, I'd run that girl straight up a wall!"_

Phil brought his eyes up to look at her, his face still showing disappointment. "Why'd you do something like that, Lilly? Why did you have to break your best friend's heart?"

"I wasn't thinking. I thought if I talked to her, everyone would treat me the same way they did with her."

"You always need to follow the herd, don't you? It's the only way you can feel like somebody, isn't it?"

"…You're right."

"You know they won't stay with you. They don't care about you."

"…I know."

"Then why did you chose them over her?" He sat on the couch next to her, holding her shoulders. "Huh, why did you do it?"

Her face crunched up, her head dropping onto his collar. She cried softly next to his ear. "…I don't know. I just don't know…"

* * *

"Okay, this feels wrong."

Roland laid flat on a river, thick and black, like sticky tar. It flowed him up and down, seeping through his clothes. With all his strength, he finally got one of his arms free from its long, stringy hold. He crawled up to a hard sidewalk, taking some time to get his legs out of the river. The fluid seeped away from him, slowly receding away from him and back into the river.

It was nighttime, mildly brighter than back in the real world. A giant swerved building stood high in front of him, a small grassed lawn between it and the sidewalk. The roof slanted in a steep slope, dripping down over the lawn like a wet plant leaf made of brick. The windows blinked open and close, the lights from some of the rooms flashing on the ground below as they acted like eyelids.

Roland put his hands on his hips, looping each thumb in his belt. "Gee, I wonder where the Nightmare's house is. Why do they always gotta put up a show?"

Hissing cackles mixed from both sides of the sidewalk, claws clicking on the cold cement. Roland glanced left to right, seeing groups of Mara lurking up to him. Their upper bodies were massive and muscular, while their legs were long and thin. The long ears on their rat faces hung down to their broad shoulders, swinging with each stride. Some had white fur, the rest had brown. Both had glaring red eyes and a wide mouth full of pointed dark yellow teeth.

"Oh good. What's the matter? Too good for another sneak attack like last time? Or are you all here to say sorry?"

They roared at him, clenching their claws to make them scrap loudly.

Roland took a step forward, smirking. "That's all right, I wasn't going to accept an apology anyway. I'd rather get my long due pay back!"

He was rushed from both sides, waiting to time his attack right. With a quick split kick, two Mara flew back from his strike to their bulky chests. In his landing, he ducked under their swipes, spinning a leg out to trip a few. Using his momentum, he lunged towards a Mara kicking downwards at him, grabbing under its leg as he did. Lifting it a little off the ground, he slammed it down, cracking the concrete under them.

A Mara punted him like a football while he was occupied, tossing him across the sidewalk. He rolled after a short fly, getting a foot out to stop his tumble. His shoes made him slide sharply, holding his fedora down and crouched low. "You got a hit in. You should be proud." A giant fist came down at him, hitting the concrete instead. He dodged close away from it with a short backflip.

"'Cause you ain't getting a second one in!"

Right after, Roland jumped up at the Mara, kicking rapidly. It tried to block his succession of kicks, but ended up having its hand smack its face repeatedly instead. Shifting his weight up, Roland flew down at the Mara, elbows first. It dropped to a knee, helpless against the extra beat down given once Roland landed on the ground. Each punch tossed blue flames into the air, pushing its large body down more and more.

Another tried to attack Roland from behind, but was stopped by his elbow to the ribs. "Oh, back biter eh? You want some to?!" Changing targets, Roland spun to send his other elbow to its face, knocking it to the side. With a low kick, he made it stand on one leg and followed with quick sideways blows of his arms. Dazed, the Mara was clothes-lined to the floor, its legs flopping up overhead. Only one was left standing now.

It flew over its fallen other, plowing Roland into the ground. In a feral double fist, his face was mashed by the Mara's beefy claws. "Oh, no you don't!" Eyes closed and blackened, Roland grabbed as it swung down, holding both fist with his. Its long legs kneeled down gave Roland plenty of room to get his right leg out, pushing its hunched body up in the air with a foot. Using his left, he bashed its long snout with a few kicks.

One of his kicks missed, the Mara quickly chomping down on his ankle. "Ahh, let go! Bad Mara!" It shook his leg around, tugging and growling like a dog. Bending his right leg, he flipped the Mara forward, straight onto the grass nearby. But instead of a quiet landing, it let out a loud rodent-like scream. Free of its grip, Roland spun around on his hands and knees, watching the blue flames burst out.

"What in blue blazes?"

The Mara lay on the grass limp, covering the lawn in a bright glowing blue haze. Hard stiff grass stuck out of its body, having pierced straight through. In a loud metallic scrap, the grass returned to its normal trimmed height. Roland got closer to inspect the grass, the blue flames fading away with the Mara's body. As he got near, the grass seemed to lean towards him, aware of his presence.

Blades of grass shot out at him, almost touching his nose. He didn't flinch back, unafraid. "Hmmm. Grass…blades." He saw a side of the grass blades was serrated, greatly increasing their cutting power. "I gotta keep a note of that," Roland said as he got up, "who knows what else is going on in this cuckoo coo crazy place. Now," he fixed his jacket, "time to do a little breaking and entering."

He followed the path straight to the front doors, the grass leaning towards him as he walked. A piece of paper was taped above the entrance, with the word "knock" written in crayon. "Let's see: knock." He thought for a bit and soon shrugged. "Well, if you insist."

He knocked three times, he stepped back to see what happens. Right away, a low grumble boomed from the entrance. The wood around the little windows creaked over the glass, bending into themselves. Between the double doors, the crack opened and closed. Roland turned away a little, not convinced the door just cleared its throat.

But it did.

Its voice had more attitude than a bad mood, its first word already getting on Roland's nerves. "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Sorry girl scout, we don't want any cookies. Make yourself useful and get lost."

"I'm guessing the knock sign was for someone else."

"What knock sign?" Its eyes bulged out of the wood, curving up to the metal frame above. It growled, unamused. "Punk kids. Oh ha ha, let's prank the door today, that'll be productive. If only I was still a tree, aw man, that was the life. I could trip them with my roots, and trap them under in the soil. And that's when I absorb their little bodies, until there's nothing left of them!"

It cackled threateningly, making a rapid slurping noise.

Roland crossed his arms. "All right doorman, act's over. Let me in so I can tuck my sister back to bed, got me?"

"Oh, you wanna get in eh?! What's the name? I'll tell ya if you're on the list."

"Rol-"

"Nope! Not on it. Now put an egg in your shoe and beat it!"

"And just what are you gonna do if I don't? Give me a splinter?"

"Oh, good one. You stay up all night thinking that one up? Trust me, I'm the only way in, and I don't open up for lame-o dorkaloids like your kind. You gotta be part of the club to get in the club."

Roland whipped out his Oneiro knife, turning on its deep red blade with a sinister grin. "I'll see about that." He stabbed repeatedly at one of the windows, trying all around for a weak spot. A swimming darkness covered where the knife touched, sticking to the blade as he pulled back.

The door laughed. "Sure, go ahead, swing away. Ain't no way your breaking my barrier. Like I told your squishy face before: you gotta be part of the club to get in the club."

Roland flipped the knife over, pounding his hand against the door. "Malory! Malory, can you hear me?!"

The door scoffed. "Quit your shouting splatter bucket, it's annoying."

Roland stared down at the left window. "I'll holler all I want. Malory!"

A claw grabbed him by his wavy hair, smashing his head into the door. From the side, he could see the beaten face of a Mara, its nose dripping blue embers. Roland braced himself with his hands, stopping the next attempt to pound his head. "Back for more huh?" His fist swung backwards into the side of the Mara's jaw, quickly followed by the same move with his other hand. He turned around, twisting its arms with his.

With its hands tangled, Roland was free to swing at its face left and right. Struggling to stand up, the Mara tried to swipe at him, quickly dodged under. Behind the Mara, Roland trapped him in a head lock. He rubbed his fist on its skull, giving it a noogie. It let out a yelp.

"Use me as a knocker, will ya?!" He shoved its head into the door repeatedly. "How do you like it, huh?"

Each time its head bashed into the door, he noticed the barrier didn't appear. The Mara hung limp in his arm when he suddenly stopped, its tongue flopped out. "…you gotta be part of the club…" His head shot up to the crinkled window. "Quick! Is this guy part of the club?"

The door rolled its windows and sighed. "Of course you idiot, he works for the boss. Uh oh, uhh wait! I meant everyone except for that guy! You ain't getting in with him, he uhh- he let a kid out. Yeah that's right." The door nervously chuckled. "S-so don't be getting any ideas now."

Roland was unconvinced. "Uh huh, sure. I guess I'll just leave then." He grabbed the Mara by its thick wrist, dragging it down the path. "Come on you."

"Yeah and good riddance." The door took a sigh of relief. "Glad that's over."

After returning to normal, a loud yell blared out. "Psych!" The door's windows bulged out, far enough to shatter, yelling in fear. Roland sprinted at the entrance, holding the Mara like a battering ram. With all his strength, he swung it straight into the doors.

The doors exploded inward, sharp splinters clattering on the floor. Pieces of broken wood inched away like worms, running into the cracks under the walls. Roland entered with a knocked out Mara in his hands, held like a battering ram. The glass floor clicked from his shoes, echoes of his steps flashing different colors as they traveled farther away.

"Honey, I'm home!" He dropped the Mara, it bursting into bright blue flames instantly.

The main hall looked like it was part of a mansion, the grand staircase flowing out from the middle. Two hallways lead to the left and to the right, both lined with lockers and doorways. Roland scratched his head. "Where to start? Well, there is only one logical way to handle this." He covered his face, pointing in random directions. "Eanie meanie minie moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he holders let him go, eanie meanie minie-" Music started to echo from the left hall, making him point at it right away. "-Moe! Ah ha, it's this way!"

Without skipping a beat, he followed the sound of music, not knowing what to expect.

. . .

Betty's head hung limp on her shoulder, her arms feeling numb as they were held over her high in the air. Metal, ape-like, claws gripped at her wrist from the bar holding her in the air. She didn't have any energy to move, barely enough to breathe. All she could do was wait there in the cold darkness, wondering if she will ever escape this place. She didn't even know where she was and all she wanted was to get out.

But she couldn't even move.

From above, water dripped onto her, making her moan softly. A light came from opening swirling at the ceiling, the sound of a toilet flushing. Boemand dropped down in front of her, pouncing down low like a cat. He stood up slowly, stretching up high above her. A claw quickly gripped her face, turning her cheek aside.

"So… _this_ is my replacement." He opened her mouth, stretching out her lips to check her teeth. "Not bad." His whisker brushed against her forehead, sniffing rapidly. Flinching back, he covered his nose. "Eww! Flowery. You need some more cover up."

Pulling on a dangling chain, the water from above her fell in a short splash, drenching her. She coughed, spitting out the foul water. She was thirsty, but still wouldn't dare to drink it down. Boemand ran a dark yellow claw across her face, starting at her forehead. The chip in his long claw scratched into her skin.

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" He chuckled, the sight of his square teeth making her close her eyes. "Susiana doesn't want to be friends with you. And it's all Lilly's fault!" His hand flew away from her face, knocking over something metal in the dim light. "It's all Lilly's fault my Susie-Wusie cried! She hurt… all because of her!" He got real close to her, bumping his snout against her small nose. "You- you Normlocks! All of you sicken me!" Pushing away from her, he paced away from her. "The world you've created is just disgusting! And all of you flaunt it like- like it's something to be proud of!"

Betty sniffed, weakly crying.

"Your world…that hated my best friend." Boemand sniffed, smelling the tears rolling off her wet cheeks. He took a drop off with a claw, licking it off his long nail. "And you cry…like you don't deserve it. Like you're innocent. Are you innocent? Only children are innocent, until their parents corrupt them!" He spread her mouth open with his index fingers, poking the inside of her cheeks with his nails. "I know _just _how to rid of that corruption…"

Before he could do any more, a train whistle blew three times. "Three o'clock! All aboard!"

Boemand let go, pushing Betty's face away harshly. He hopped widely on his feet and clapped rapidly. "Oh boy, it's happy time!" He waved up into the air. "Thanks choo-choo clock!" His head twisted all the way around to face her again. "I'll continue this _later_."

In a swift leap, Boemand exited through the hole in the ceiling, leaving her alone in the quiet darkness. Waiting his return.

* * *

Roland ran into the hall, the color changes faster than he was. Passing the lockers, the slits in the metal bent up as he ran by. Eyes showed from inside, glancing at each other. Starting to get tired, his feet slowed down. He stopped to catch his breath, hooting out a loud gasp. Once his breathing started to quiet down, he heard it.

The whispering, coming from the walls.

He got his ear closer to the wall, trying to hear what the hushed voices were saying.

"…_it's a boy…"_

"…_who is it…."_

"…_what does he want…"_

"…_stay away…."_

"…_I'm afraid…."_

"…_he'll…you…"_

"…_he's going to...us…"_

Roland tried to lean against the wall, but torn right through it. In the wall, a pitch black void was all he could see. He pulled himself back into the world, scooting away from the ledge to infinite space. The wall hung inward, made of painted over paper. Getting back up, he wiped off the wet paint on his hands with a handkerchief.

"Something new every corner in this place."

With his hand mostly cleaned off, he heard a light tapping from the locker. Peeking around to the slits, he saw the big plain eyes staring back at him. The eyes in the lockers seemed shocked to see him there, widening with a quick creak of metal. Roland ducked from side to side, seeing the eyes follow him with each move. Standing up, he leaned against the locker.

"You going to give me attitude like the doorman, or are you just here to give me the creeps?"

The locker whispered softly, almost too low to hear. "Help us."

"Help you?"

"So tired. So hungry."

The other lockers whispered in unison. _"Tired. Hungry."_

Roland looked back at the locker near him. "Your kids… ain't ya? Don't worry, I'll get all of you out of those book freezers."

He was about to open the locker when it harshly whispered. "No! We're safe in here-

The others chanted again. _"Safe, safe, safe…"_

"-We don't to leave the safety. We don't want to be hurt-"

"_Hurt, hurt, hurt… "_

Roland backed off, looking back to see all the eyes on him. "Don't worry…all of you. I'll make sure you're all safe. Just tell me where the Nightmare is."

"The happy room."

The other lockers gasped, whimpering.

"_No, no more."_

"_Not the happy room."_

"_No more happiness."_

"_I hate happiness."_

"Where's the happy room?" Roland asked.

The locker's pupil dilated, hiding the white. Its attention slowly shifted to the right, down the way Roland was already going. He looked at where it was looking, nudging his head to see if he was understanding correctly. The eyes winced and nothing else. Roland walked away, down the guided direction.

. . .

A little more down the hallway, a door stood out from all the rest. On it was the word "DITENSHIN" etched into the wood diagonally. Under the words was a giant smiley face, a spike fanged grin that stretched past the circular head. Roland listened carefully, hearing the music was coming from the room. He looked in the keyhole, seeing what was inside.

A long window showed the blasting fire right outside, brightening the room as the flames licked up in the air. The giant room was full of desks and tables, support pillars spaced from each other in the middle to keep the high roof up. Mara kept their backs against the pillars, guarding the children gathered around the center. The floor was covered with drawings of "paper games" like tick-tack-toe and hangman, drawn with colored chalk. Once he shifted a little, Roland saw the center of attention.

Its tall slim frame towered over the children, almost three times their height. With its long arms, it could still touch them with its furred claws without having to bend down to their level. Triangular red eyes glowed from its rat face, partially covered by a dirty green hoodie that loosely hung over its head. Square, human-like, teeth bared as it talked, stained in a deep yellow.

Boemand stood up, looking down at the skinny kids around him. "Children, have you ever met the Bogeyman before?"

"Who's the Bogeyman?"

Boemand tossed his head up with a laugh. "Who's the Bogeyman? Why he is the worst thing you could imagine. He is just like all of you -a human- only older and made of pure evil. Have you met him?"

Negative answers circled around him, the room full of "no" and "nope". Roland knocked on the door softly, the two Mara next to it turning around. Opening the door, their heads were conked together, quickly dragged into the hall. Blue flames burst from under the door, Roland entering the room right after. Knife in hand, he kept low, keeping the pillars in the room between him and the Nightmare.

Boemand started to sing, the music resuming. "No! Of course you haven't for you're much too good, I'm sure."

Boemand danced, crossing tables with his long legs. "Don't you be afraid of him if he should visit you-"

Distracted by the performance, a Mara didn't see Roland's hand cover its mouth. Two stabs up its chest and a smack from the back of the blade to its head, the Mara dissipated into blue flames.

"-He's a great big coward so I'll tell you what to do!"

A familiar voice joined the Nightmare's, singing off key in a high pitch voice. "Hush, hush, hush, here comes the bogeyman!"

Roland turned around, another Mara getting stabbed by his blade. "What," he whispered sharply, "Malory?!"

Malory and Boemand held hands, swinging them around as they danced together. Boemand laughed. "Very good Malory! Hush, hush, hush, here comes the boogeyman! Don't let him come too close to you, he'll catch you if he can." He tossed her in the air, launching her off the desk she was standing on. "Just pretend your teddy bear's a dog." He got on all fours, pouncing off the desk. "Then shout out 'fetch him teddy!' and he'll hop off like a frog!"

Malory landed on her feet next to him. "Hush, hush hush-"

Boemand continued the song, stretching his hands up in the air. "Ha ha! Hush, hush, hush, here comes the bogeyman!"

Roland aimed the pistol at him from behind the pillar. "No he ain't."

He opened fire, sending bolts at the long slim Nightmare. Kids ran away screaming, heading for cover. Boemand sprinted towards the incoming fire, his long swaying strides dodging each shot. Sparks exploded on the black board behind him, each one of the rounds missing their target.

Roland groaned, holstering his gun away and sprinting. Boemand slid with a spin once he got near, swinging down a long leg by the knee. Roland slide tackled at the Nightmare's standing leg, but was avoided. As Boemand stepped right over him, Roland lifted his body backwards to send a high mule kick. Grabbing his feet, Boemand flicked him on the ground like a blanket, whipping his face into the reflective glass.

In a powerful toss, Roland was flung across the room into the wall with one hand. He bounced down onto the floor, rubbing his face in pain. Boemand lurked up to him, watching him struggle to get back on his feet.

He panted heavily, the cold air drying his throat. "Give me a break Ratty." He leaned against the wall, waiting for the pain in his bitten leg to ease away. "I just got out of a fight with your goons." Roland looked around, seeing dirty faces peeking from behind tables and desks. "So this is why you took kids away from their homes? To have your little musical?"

"We were having fun before your stupid face showed up! I mean, really. That was all on the spot and you ruined it! All I need is for you to bring a blanket in here!"

"What's the matter big guy? Don't like blankets?"

"Of course not!" Boemand shivered, sticking his long tongue out. "They're all flat and rectangular! Ugh, so creepy!"

"Sorry to hear that," Roland lied, "Maybe later I'll wrap you up in on."

Boemand closed in on him in a split second. "Like you will!"

Roland tried for a clothesline swing, his arm getting grabbed and ducked under instead. Twisting his arm, Boemand forced Roland in a front flip to avoid a broken bone. Upside-down, Roland pulled Boemand's ankle up into the air on his way back up. Boemand stayed grounded on his other leg, flipping back to get some distance. As his legs flew overhead, his two tails swerved into Roland.

He batted the giant red eyes away with his fists, chasing the backflipping Nightmare down. Boemand rolled up in the air on the third flip, flinging his tails upwards like a saw blade. The first bashed up his chin, uppercutting him. The second was stomped into the ground, taking Boemand out of his cycle. Kicking off the ridged tail's end, Roland tackled Boemand to the ground.

While Roland beat down on him, Boemand's human teeth chomped at the air to bite his pounding fists. The hammer like ends of Boemand's tails smashed down on Roland's back, knocking the air out of him with each hit. Flinching from a hit to the kidney, Roland's fist was trapped in Boemand's long jaw. Teeth crunched down on his hand, putting pressure on his knuckles. He bashed Boemand's head into the ground with his free hand, trying to pry him off.

A strong punch to the snout made him let go, but also scraped Boeman's teeth against his hand, tearing on the skin. Rolling off the Nightmare, the last tail strike stopped before he could hit himself in the chest. Snaking in the air, the tails followed Roland's rolling retreat. Each hit missed one after another, bashing the glass floor instead. Roland pushed off the ground with a quick palm, getting himself in the air.

At the same time, he whipped out his gun, keeping his hands wrapped around his body. Once he saw the glimpse of a giant red eye, he fired. Bolts from the Oneiro pistol flew out in Boemand's direction, a hit making its way to one of the tail eyes. It burst into a shower of blue flames, the embers pouring out onto the glass floor. Spinning around to stop his momentum, Roland aimed as he was crouched down, ready for a perfect shot.

An empty click.

He tossed the gun aside, no time to reload. Boemand's remaining tail flew straight at him, powerful enough to shatter the glass at his feet. Roland hopped over it, the top of the ruff eyeball brushing under his shoes. Landing on the extended tail, he ran on the set path up the Nightmare. Roland jumped as high as he could, Boemand's foot following him up to the ceiling.

Turning around, Roland dropped down behind Boemand and grabbed his neck. With all his weight, he pulled Boemand into a long fall backwards, sending him straight to the floor. On the ground, Boemand grabbed Roland's hands and caught him in a fireman's lift, holding the ranger over his shoulders. Getting up, Boemand bumped Roland overhead, swinging him towards the floor.

Boemand's knee cracked into Roland's skull as he dropped, tossing him onto his back. The last thing he saw was the bony children staring at him, quickly a blur. He didn't get up, but was still breathing. Malory ran up to him, slapping his face lightly.

"Take him… to the jungle gym!"


	10. Episode 9: The Bogeyman PT3

Rhythmic pounding.

Roland's eye lids were heavy, the pain in his head letting itself known. An immense heat slowly circled him all around, the world spinning. There was a fire close by, really close. Once his eyes started to focus, he knew it wasn't the world spinning.

It was him. On a rotating stand over a fire pit. In a tropical clearing with children wearing war paint on their faces. And Boemand pumping his fist in the air. Roland struggled, tied up by ropes to a wooden pole, slowly turned by a Mara handling the crank.

"What is this?! Why am I over a fire?!"

The pole answered, same voice as the door from before. "They're going to make you more squishy."

Roland made a long groan. "Oh no, not you again."

"Yes me again. Trust me, I'm just as excited as you are. This is all your fault, meat boy! Why did you have to break me down? I was perfectly happy as a door. Now I'm strapped to your warm squishiness. Blech!"

Boemand bent down, looking under his leg to see Roland struggling to get out of the ropes. "Oh good, you're awake!" He dance and clapped happily. "Yay! Now you can watch the feast! Well, I mean, at least until we start getting the _fud_ ready."

"What feast?! I ain't no feast!"

Boemand messed up Roland's hair with a claw. "Of course you are silly-willy. See, I thought about what you said, about how my friends here are _hungary_. Then I asked Malory what you humans eat. She said hamburgers and pizza, so I picked the next best thing."

"Why'd ya go ahead and ask Malory for?! Ask another kid, maybe they're a vegetarian."

Boemand laughed heartedly, socking Roland in the chin. "All you humans are so silly! I see this as a way to kill two stones with one bird. You'll be rightfully rid of and the kids won't be _hungrainy_ anymore. It's almost too genius, isn't it?!"

Roland rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that's really thinking outside the box there." The flames licked under his chest, making him flinch. "Couldn't you've tried to fatten me up first? Then there'd be more of me to go around!"

Boemand poked Roland's stomach as he rotated back up. "Hmm, you seem big enough."

"Hey!"

From high in the tropical trees, a high pitched yell rang out, turning everyone's head. "High-ho…diggity!"

Malory swung from a thick jungle vine, flying down to the clearing. Roland's eyes widened when he saw her path heading straight for him. He tried to wiggle out of the rotating stand, bouncing the wooden pole to get out. At full speed, Malory plowed into him, her feet kicking up hot coals out of the fire pit. The pole holding him splintered into separate pieces, unraveling the ropes holding him.

Wood and ropes caught flame from the hot embers knocked out of place, the area around them charred with the soot and coals. Hot embers burned his palms as he pushed himself up, the flaming ropes coming loose. Grabbing Malory's hand, he led her out of the area. On the dirt floor, the stand groaned as it continued to burn.

"Today is just not my day…"

Boemand waved off to the fleeing siblings, signaling to the guarding Mara. "After them, now! Bring back my friend!" The buff rats hurried off on their trail, passing by the Nightmare. Boemand gritted his teeth, growling. "That human is a _real_ thorn in my side."

Roland and Malory rushed across a short rickety bridge, made of thick loose ropes and moist wood. A long canyon stretched down under them, the bottom nothing but darkness. Mara saw them from the side they came from, the two running faster as they appeared. Malory's foot cracked through a weakened plank, her leg falling right through. Roland pulled her up by her underarms, practically carrying her to the end of the bridge.

Back on hard ground, Roland turned around, most of the Mara taking the bridge. He buzzed on his knife, cracking them a grin. In a single swing of his arm, the knife cut the ropes tying the bridge to the posts. The Maras' rodent-like screeches faded as they fell down the dark canyon, the other end of the bridge crashing into its side of the cliff. Sheathing away the knife, Roland gave them a high taunting salute.

They resumed their escape, knocking aside the green plants and low branches. More Mara came out of the deep brush, launching off the edge of the cliff. Landing clear on the other side, they stayed right on their tail. Malory started to run faster than Roland, pulling on his arm instead. He stumbled on his steps, unearthed roots and plants getting caught on his shoes.

Seeing a rocky cave up ahead, Roland pointed. "Quick! We'll go in there!"

Malory pulled him away in the other direction. "No! It's dark in there!"

Roland picked her up, groaning. "Come on Malory! It's just as dark out here."

"Oh… right!"

In the pitch black cave, they watched for any Mara still following them. Two walked by the entrance, scanning around and growling. One pointed towards the cave, making Roland and Malory tense up. The other Mara smacked it upside the head, pointing towards another direction. Pushing and slapping each other rapidly, they fought their way out of sight, letting the two siblings relax.

"Are they gone?" Malory asked quietly.

Roland stayed against the cave wall, sensing no activity outside. "Yeah, they're gone."

"Yay!" Malory ran out of the cave with her arms in the air. "Let's race again!"

Roland pulled her back in by the collar. "Oh no you don't! We gotta get out of this place. Come on, maybe there's a way through this cave."

"But it's dark in here. I can't even see my hands!"

Roland held his hand out. "Hold mine then. I'll guide us out."

Malory reached out, grabbing hold of something. "Got it!"

Roland cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Uh, Malory, that's not my hand."

She let go, grabbing the air until their hands clapped together. "Sorry," She giggled embarrassingly.

Roland felt around the rock wall, following it away from the opening. "You're just lucky I'm turned away from you."

After a minute of walking, the path was still going, still no sign of any exits or even a change of direction. Just a straight cavern sloped a little upwards. Roland knew exactly how to take Malory's mind off the darkness and the wind's howling. They chatted along the way, passing the short time and keeping her calm.

"So why does that hooded rat like you so much?"

"I don't know. The first thing I show him was a magic trick and he had me follow him around everywhere."

"You did a trick?! Which one?"

"The one where I take my thumb off."

"Heh hey!" Roland laughed proudly. "Good job. I gotta buy you a magic kit one of these days. Then you can show people the real deal."

"Yeah! Like making people disappear!"

"Dagh!"

Right when she said it, Roland fell down a hole, pulling her with him. The rocks formed a long swirling slide, complete with running water to keep them going. Roland yelled as they went down the dark spiraling tunnel, Malory laughing happily behind him. Water splashed and crashed around them, soaking them all over. Around a sharp turn, they saw the exit.

Like being shot out of a cannon, the two flew out of the round opening, the water falling straight down behind them. Landing in the middle of the small lake gathered under the waterfall, the two swam up to the surface. The shallow water was only up to their ankles near the edges, only the very center deep enough to have Roland worry about his sister.

Malory splashed happily in the water. "Again! Again!"

"No Malory, not again." Roland swam them to the shore, pulling Malory by her school jacket as she splashed around. "We gotta get out of this place, and I mean now." He wadded out of the water, kicking up the muddy sand.

Malory slumped forward, stopping her splashing. "Aww, but I like this place. We get to play all day and all night here! And there are no rules! It's like a super special paradise just for kids."

Roland patted the water out of his shoes, his clothes soaking wet. "No, it ain't a paradise."

Malory wadded up to him, shaking herself dry like a dog. "But that's what Boemand said."

Roland shook himself dry too, rising his hair out. "Boemand is a Nightmare, Malory. And Nightmares are bad. Remember?"

"Boemand's a Nightmare?" She shook her head, whipping water around. "He can't be a Nightmare. He looks like a normal kid to me."

Roland knocked on her head softly. "Hello? Are you on the fritz? Boemand is a giant rat that's got two tails with glowing red eyes, and you say he looks like a normal kid?"

Malory thought for a second, tilting her head with a finger. "Umm, yeah! I mean he looks a little spooky with the hood over his head, but he looks like an average boy."

Roland turned away, taking in the ideas coming to him. "So kids see him as a normal kid, and I see him in his real form. That's gotta be how he gains their trust. They can't see him for what he really is."

"Stop the whispering Roland," Malory pleaded, "It's scaring me."

Roland scoffed, grabbing her hand. "Now you're scared. Oh boy, if only you saw what I've seen in this place, you'd be soaked before you hopped on that slide." He pulled her along. "Come on, sis. We gotta find a way out of here."

Malory groaned. "Aw man!"

Flat white sand surrounded the lake all the way back to the school, a plain sight for their walk. Roland started their time wasting conversation. "So did you like your stay here?"

"Yeah, a whole bunch!"

"Then take a good look at it. You'll never see it again."

"No, Roland! I wanna stay!"

"Too bad."

"But Roland!"

"It's final."

"What if I be your slave for a week?"

"No dice."

"Two weeks?"

"No, Malory."

"A month?"

"Hmm…keep talking."

They continued their chat as they crossed the desert sands, heading back to the building off in the distance.

* * *

Ana didn't budge when Boemand dropped from the portal, the light out in a flash. He gave her a loving hug, getting nothing in return. She didn't even have the energy to push him away. Boemand leaned up on her chair, snapping her a coy smile. She kept her head down.

"Got more friends for you." He bragged proudly. "Just the way you like them: young and sporty. Sucks though. That Oneiro Ranger is still on the loose." He crouched down behind her, holding her tight. "Don't worry best friend. I'll make sure he won't hurt you. I'll make surly sure!" He looked down at her, seeing her keep her face away from him.

He cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong? You're more quiet than usual. It's that Oneiro Ranger, isn't it? He's scaring you, isn't he?!" He stood up, holding his claws out to her. "Please, don't worry about me." He picked up the limp busted tail. "This? Well this is the last thing he'll do to us! Got me? You're right! You know, as much of a good guy I wanted to be, I have a duty as your best friend to protect you from that ranger." He rushed out of the room, taking few steps to reach the hallway. "Don't worry best friend, I'll get rid of him!"

As he sprinted down the hall, he passed a room with the door closed. It opened a little for Roland to peek his head through, making sure the Nightmare was already speeding around a corner to the stairs. Malory peeked her head from above him, looking in the other direction towards Ana's room. Roland glanced up, giving her a nod.

"All right Malory, the coast seems clear." He faced where she was looking. "Is that the room you mentioned?"

Malory nodded. "Mhh hmm. He's always going in there and right after more kids start appearing."

"Must be something real important in there."

Malory pouted. "I bet he's hiding all the food in there."

"Hey, wait a minute! How come you're the only one here that ain't all skin and bones?"

Malory giggled. "I forgot a sandwich in my pocket from the night before."

Roland scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Malory, what have I always told you about leaving food in your pockets? You gotta share with me!"

She hid a little behind the doorframe. "But…I ate it all."

Roland relaxed. "Ehh, no biggy. Wait! What kind of sandwich was it?"

"Hmm, I think it was… turkey?"

Roland eased up again. "Oh yeah, no loss there."

"Weren't we doing something?" Malory remembered.

Roland stood up, knocking her off his back. "Oh right, the Nightmare!"

She fell with a grunt as Roland headed out, rubbing her behind. He ran up to the open door at the end of the hall, pushing his way inside. A soothing warmth covered him once he got in, slowly making him start to sweat. Malory quickly caught up to him, stopping when she saw the girl tied up in the chair. She looked up slowly, weakly, as the flames outside flickered the shadows.

"Betty?" Roland asked.

The girl didn't answer, just dropped her head back down. Roland rushed up to her and began unraveling the rope. Her head flopped up to look at him, her hair whipping on his shoulder. She gulped forcefully, her mouth chapped and open a little. As she closed her eyes, Roland shook his head.

"I don't know what kind of sick gags this Nightmare plays sweetheart, but this is something else."

A groan pushed out of her. "…Susie….Ana…"

Roland got the ropes off her hands. "Well which one is it? Susie or Ana?" Her arms dropped limp, bumping into Roland's legs. "It doesn't matter, we'll start on getting you out of here first." He helped her up, seeing she was able to keep her legs steady. Circling around her, he lifted her legs and leaned forward, carrying her piggy-back.

"What's wrong with her?" Malory asked worried.

Roland held Susie's hands around his neck, keeping her on his back. "Nothing serious. She's just dehydrated."

Malory followed close by as Roland left the room, back into the hallway. Colors washed by with each of his steps. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"We find a way out of here for you. Then I'm going to stop this Nightmare."

They headed up a wide stairway, doors lining up on both sides like a sloped hall. Malory crossed to his left, touching his arm near Susie's knee. "You aren't going to hurt Boemand, are you?"

"I gotta Malory, he's a Nightmare."

"I don't think he was trying to hurt anybody though."

"Doesn't matter. He's a Nightmare and we- as Oneiro Rangers- take them out. It's a rule that makes the world turn, Malory. You'll understand it when you get your own case. Besides, remember what he did to your brother. What he did to the families of the kids trapped here." He nudged his head to Susie. "Even this little doll on top of me. The fun you had here is nothing compared to the trouble he's caused back home."

"If you say so."

Roland stopped at the attic door on the ceiling above them. "I did say so. Now, pull this door open already, will ya."

Malory hopped to grab the glass skull on the end of the cord with both hands, pulling the hatch down with her weight. The latter up it folded out and bounced off the ground, Roland stopping it with a foot. He nudged his head, telling her to go first. Once she climbed a good amount, he followed, having to balance Susie out with one hand.

The "attic" was dark, dim light coming from all four corners. Pillars on the edges of the room held the high ceiling up, glass replacing the walls that enclosed the room. In the middle was another girl, held up from a bar. Metal claws kept a tight grip on her wrist, keeping her dangling in the air. Malory stepped up to the bar, getting a closer look.

"Who is she?"

Roland walked past her, the colors beating along with him. "That's Betty…" He focused on the different colors flying across the ground. "Huh, I just noticed something. When you walk, nothing happens. But when I walk, that happens. I wonder, why's that?"

"It's so I know who's an outsider and where they are…"

Roland shook his head. "No, couldn't be that."

"Roland help!"

"Huh?!" He turned around, bright red eyes glaring high at him in the darkness.

Boemand held the tip of a long claw at Malory's temple, holding her with his other hand. "Leave outsider. I'm only telling you once more. The door is right there." Roland turned around, seeing some light glow from under a white door across the room. "Leave…please." Boemand pressed his finger harder against Malory's head, making her gasp. "…Please?"

Roland glanced at Susie's face behind him, getting an idea. With a free hand, he whipped out his knife and held it at her forehead, covering his chest with his arm. "Not a chance!" The knife buzzed to life, surrounding the two in a humming red glow. "Let my sister go Nightmare! Or else your best friend here will be pushing up daisies!"

Boemand chomped on his claws nervously, choking Malory. "You meanie! Don't hurt her! She's my besty bestest friend!"

"Oh yeah, well Malory's my besty bestest sister. Let her go."

Boemand did as he was told, Malory running away to Roland. "There, I did as you said. Now leave her alone."

"Betty too. Loosen those claws on her."

Boemand rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers once. Betty flopped to the ground, released from her capture. Malory helped her up, letting Betty lean up on her. She mumbled, starting to wake up.

"Please tell me I'm going to wake up…" She saw Susie, stumbling up to her. Her arms were still numb, unable to lift up to reach her. "Susie, you're here too?"

Susie turned her head, the knife now pointing at her ear. "…Betty…"

"No more demands human," Boemand growled, "now drop the knife!"

Roland gave him a sinister grin. "Of course…"

With a quick flick, his arm stretched out to the side, tossing the knife straight at the clear wall. It stabbed into the thick glass, melting its way down. Like a vacuum, the blade flew outside once the glass was pierced through, the entire wall shattering in large chunks. Wind blew around all of them, air from outside pushing its way in. Flames started to crawl up from below the outer wall, screams growing louder and louder.

There was the Bogeyman…in his house of fire.

"No! You let the Fire Shrill in!"

In a wave of heat, the fire washed around the room, filling in for the walls. Screams circled everyone as the flames continued to burst more of the glass walls. Boemand watched agape as his home was invaded by the building fire. Roland let go of Susie, handing her off to Malory while the Nightmare was distracted. The three girls ducked through the flames, escaping out the white door.

Boemand saw Susie running away, holding his hand out to her. His scream overpowered the ones circling them. "No! Don't take her away!

Roland stayed his ground, unfazed by the flames swooping up to the high ceiling. Boemand panted deeply, slowly glaring up at the ranger. Embers fell around them, whipping in the strong wind. "How….how did you know?"

Roland put his hands on his hips. "I wondered at first you know: why is there a door guarding the place if outsiders aren't planned on being in here. Then I figured maybe I'm not the only outsider here. Then I found something out by accident: the place is made of oil paint. The kind of paint that's flammable. Put a fire right outside, then two and two together, I'd say we got ourselves a recipe for disaster. Now don't we?"

Boemand roared furiously, blowing flames away to the side. "You've destroyed my world!"

"That's what you get for taking my sister, rat boy."

"I'll destroy you! I'll destroy everything about you!"

Roland beckoned. "Get over here then."

Getting on all fours, the Nightmare galloped through the flames. Plowing Roland into the ground, he flipped over and spun him into the air. Roland kept a hand around Boemand's wrist as he flew straight into the air, using the Nightmare's long arm to pull himself back down. The speed of his fall let Roland's fist bash Boemand's face hard enough to knock him down to the burning ground.

Lifting Boemand by the collar, Roland punched down at the Nightmare's jaw over and over again. Teeth chipped up and dripped with blue embers, bits of yellow teeth sticking in Roland's fist with each hit. The bones in his hand stung with each blow, the shards of teeth digging into his knuckles, but he kept going. Boemand swiped back in defense, clawing and scratching his face. Holding his claws together to the left, he knocked Roland off with a double fisted blow to his scabbed cheek.

Roland flopped to the floor, trying to pick himself up. Boemand swung a leg at Roland's ankles as the Nightmare rose up, his remaining tail flying from the other direction. In a two-sided strike, Roland was swept off his feet and bashed to the side in the shoulder. As Roland spun sideways in midair, Boemand swung a leg high overhead. His foot connected with Roland's chin right when he was upright, launching Roland far. In serious pain, he flipped and tumbled down the attic entrance.

All the way down the stairway, he tried his best to slow down his bouncing tumble. Back, head, legs, arms, everything slammed into the glass steps; and each hit wearing him down. The hallway's wall at the foot of the stairway stopped him with a loud crack, his body hard to move. Dizzy, he saw Boemand casually walk down the stairs, lurking up to the helpless ranger. Roland coughed, cracking his sore neck and jaw.

The fire followed right behind the Nightmare, screams creeping into the hall. Boemand's voice was a soft whisper, but still boomed through the air. "You're a monster. All of you humans are monsters-"

Roland pulled himself off the wall, shifting his weight to be on all fours.

"-I create my own world. I bring the children to a place just for them. I keep my best friend away from being hurt. And you -you monsterous human thing- you destroy my world. You take the children back to the filth. And you…." His voice was powerful enough to knock Roland back into the wall. "YOU TAKE HER AWAY!"

Boemand picked Roland up by the neck, his claws scratching at his neck bone. Roland fought to get free, pulling and punching at his arm. The vise-like grip slowly became tighter, unhindered by Roland's attempts. He could barely breath, coughing out more from the building smoke. His legs stopped kicking, not even trying anymore.

"Do you feel it? The cold crawling up your fingers? The tingling shock in your spine? The pain in your heart? Now you know what it's like to lose something you cherish. Now, you will understand!"

The roof collapsed from above, sending wood and embers to the floor. The walls burst into flames from the oil paint, melting the lockers and doors. Boemand turned around, seeing the pillars from the attic tumbling down the stairs, the opening torn open by the growing fire. Roland kicked off of the Nightmare, flipping high in the air as the flaming pillar ran Boemand over. In an unsteady landing, he dropped to a knee, coughing and gasping for air.

"Did you feel that?"

Roland turned away, hurrying up the stairs. The floor shook under him, the place leaning to the right. Floors below collapsed from the spreading flames, knocking him into the wall as he rushed up the steps. He was almost at the top when he heard a roar. The pillar flew into the wall next to him, crashing through the rooms to the outside.

Boemand huffed as he practically flew up the steps. His legs were on fire, the flames whooshing with each blinding stride. "You will never escape!"

Roland dodged back as a leg swung at him, led into a jump with two side kicks. The ranger blocked them both, pushed more up the stairs. Boemand touched a step with his hand, flipping his body overhead to kick downwards. Roland caught the flaming leg with his hand at the knee, wrapping his arm around the slim limb. Boemand slid out of his grip, sharing the fire with Roland's sleeve.

With his left arm burning, he sent a flying elbow as Boemand flipped himself upright, hitting him in the chest. Bashing his arm against the Nightmare a few times, the fire spread more and more on both of them, using their clothes as easy fuel. Roland spun away to get distance, taking his jacket off as he did. Boemand stood up slowly, the hooded trench coat on him turning into flaming embers. Roland stood at the ready, but watched as more of Boemand was revealed.

All over his legs, arms, and chest were little mouths; most laughing childishly. Like leopard spots, his body was covered with small mouths full of missing teeth. Some started whispering to each other, carrying out an inaudible conversation. Blue embers leaked out of their mouths from the sides, the ones that were crying. The ones that Roland hit.

Boemand swung a flaming arm down, Roland dodging to the side. From the direction he stepped in, Boemand followed him up with a bent kick to the left. Roland spun, smacking the flaming foot away. The ground under them shook again, knocking them off balance. Roland took the chance to send a flying knee high into Boemand's chest, using the stair's slope to get there.

The two flew down in the air, punching and blocking each other's swings. The floor below them crumbled into itself, the flames following down into the created void. Roland knew where they were headed- the space outside of the Nightmare world- but he didn't know where they were going to end up. Blocks of charred up glass fell beside them, cutting into Roland's pants and shirt. The two plummeted into the darkness that swallowed the world's burning remains, still punching and kneeing each other.

But the darkness didn't have a bottom…it had an exit.

* * *

Kids rested on their beds in P.S. 91's dorm room, nurses taking care of them until the ambulances arrive. The sirens were already near, red lights flashing from the windows. From out of Susie's bed, Roland and Boemand rolled into the middle of the dorm. Both flipping up, Boemand tossed Roland across the room. He landed in a sliding crouch, shoes scraping against the wooden floorboards.

Out of the fire, but still in the fight.

Tearing the badge from his shirt, he slammed it into his radio. Twisting the two pieces in place, his thumb quickly pushed the red button. Kicking off into a charged sprint, he shouted the command.

"Requesting back up!"

Boemand could only brace himself as the bright red silhouette flew into him at a blinding speed, almost too fast for him to react. In his Crimson Oneiro suit, Roland tackled Boemand, knocking him off his feet. Elbowing Roland in the back, he tried to fight back. Still sprinting at full speed, Roland launched both of them out the three-story window. As they fell again, they still fought.

Roland spun with new-found strength, swinging both fist and then a leg into the Nightmare's face. Boemand tried to whip his tail from above, but it was quickly kicked away with a black flip off of his chest. The ground was coming closer, the cement pathway near the single tree. Boemand tried to block the incoming punches and elbows, but his arms were knocked away by knee strikes flinging them up. Under Roland, Boemand took all the impact.

Once the Nightmare bounced off the ground, Roland kept his legs stretched out, bashing him into the concrete again. The ranger back flipped away from the Nightmare, waiting for more. From behind his crimson oval goggles attached to his helmet, Roland could see the Nightmare still getting up. He stepped forward in disbelief, sure that Boemand was defeated. Boemand stood back up with only his legs, his long back flopping forward.

A drop tapped on Roland's helmet, distracting him. Cold water started to escalate, gradually covering the school grounds in a heavy rain. The red goggles on Roland's helmet glared through the sudden shower, reflected on the dark ground. Boemand's flames were extinguished, steam rising from the hunched over Nightmare.

Boemand defended himself from the increasing drops, moaning in fear. All of the mouths on his body cried, like a child in pain. "The rain. No…not the rain. I hate the rain!" Trashing about, his panic became a psychotic torture. "Let me out! Let me out of the rain! I can't be in the rain-" He turned around, back to the school.

Roland unsheathed his knife, flicking it on right away. "Oh no you don't!"

"-The rain! The rain! Stop the rain! Please stop the rain!" Boemand clawed away at the locked doors, scraping off chucks of wood. "I don't want to be in the rain anymore!"

The last bit of door closing off his way in flew off in splintering pieces, the light inside glowing over the concrete steps. He took one step, and right away, blue flames blew out of his back. Roland held on the Nightmare's shoulder, shifting the blade up and down on the creature's spin. With one clawed hand, Boemand plucked the ranger off and flung him far away to the left. Landing hard on his back, Roland saw the Nightmare twist its body towards him.

Boemand hunched his back up, scraping his yellow stained claws together. "The rain is worth seeing you end human!"

Inching away, Roland felt a pistol in his holster. "Big mistake!" Thankful for a spare gun in his Morphing Locker, he pulled it out and fired a snap shot. Boemand didn't dodge, taking the round right in the chest, hard enough to pop out the knife in his back. He slowly put a finger in the sizzling hole gushing out blue embers, the bolt clearing right through his slender body.

Boemand gave Roland a big broken yellow grin, blue embers still dripping from his gums. "It doesn't hurt…" His short laugh was almost hysterical. "The rain doesn't hurt anymore." He resumed walking up to Roland, who was still lying back on the ground. "In fact, I think I'm starting to like it!" He sang joyfully, a low grumbling tone. "Hush, hush, hush…"

Roland fired again, Boemand's left arm flinging back and spinning loosely.

"…her comes the Bogeyman…."

Another bright blast, hitting Boemand in the leg, stumbling him off his balance. He kept walking, dragging a foot.

"…don't let him come to close to you…"

A second shot to the chest, below the other.

"…he'll catch you if he," He fell to one knee, coughing up embers. "…can…"

His long body fell flat on the concrete pathway, the tip of his right hand bumping against Roland's foot. He kicked it off, quickly picking himself up. From the doorway, students watched as the Nightmare wheezed out, coughing some more. A girl stood out from the rest, still in her black dress from homecoming. She gasped, seeing the rat creature sprawled out on the ground.

"Boemand!" Susie ran up to him, rolling the Nightmare over to hold his head up. The mouths on his body were closed…quiet.

Betty caught up to the doorframe, slamming into it. "Susie, no! Get away from it!"

Boemand smiled happily, weakly. "…Best friend."

Susie shook her head, her lip quivering. "No Boemand. Not again. I hate you so much for what you did…but I don't want to lose you again."

"You never lost me Susie." His claw tried to point at her chest, unable to lift up. "I'm right here… I'm always with you."

Tears rolled down Susie's cheeks, the rain getting lighter. "Boemand…"

The Nightmare's red eyes started to dim, slowly turning black. "We're still friends…right? Can I still call you a friend?"

She grabbed his stiff claw, sniffing. "Of course Boemand. We can still be friends…we're still friends."

Ashes flaked off of Boemand's face, fluttering up to the sky. His legs already were burning away in petal-like ashes. "I don't want to go… but I…have…to-" his mouth dissipated, the rest of his body finished off soon after in a sizzling hiss. His ashes gathered in the night sky, swirling into a pinwheel spiral high above the school. It let out a powerful blast of light, obliterating the darkness. For a few seconds, the whole world was covered in daylight, slowly fading back to nighttime.

Susie sat there in the rain, keeping a shaking hand over her heart, where Boemand is.

* * *

"Smile for the press!"

Roland blinked hard after the camera's bright flash blinded him, waiting for the spots in his eyes to fade away. He sat on a concrete step with Susiana, both dripping wet from the previous rain. The two had blankets over them, keeping the warm and dry. They were even given hot chocolate from inside, the cups heating up their freezing hands.

Clint patted Roland on the back, rubbing the blanket wrapped around him. "You did a good job Roland. Don't worry about the gun and knife. We found them under Malory's bed." He chuckled.

Roland looked away, chuckling with him. He inhaled, ready to say his mind, but instead he hesitated. The air came out of his nose with a nod. "Thanks Morphy."

"Just let me know when you're ready to get back home."

"…Sure."

**I didn't know how to tell him the truth. I wanted to, but I don't think he'll understand. I mean I felt good about completing the case. Everyone went back to their normal lives. I got a tally added to the list of "jobs well done". But a feeling stayed with me, something that…well…it almost made me want to cry.**

He turned to Susie, her stare out into space. "You gonna be all right?"

She turned to him with a delay, almost not hearing his voice. "I'll be fine." She stood up, holding the blanket like a cape with one hand. "I think I'll just go to bed."

**I would have needed a good night's sleep too if I was trapped in a Nightmare for so long. She earned it. So did Betty.**

She stood at the single tree Phil gave her the pin at, holding it between her fingers. The bark chipped up as she leaned against it, waiting. Soon enough, a boy's voice stood out from the crowd's garble nearby.

"Waiting for me?" Phil asked.

She glanced at him, feeling the joy from him. A weight lifted off her, making her chuckle. "No, a bus."

"I waited for you." He hopped up the ledge to her. "Worried is more like it."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Yeah, you're a tough girl. I'm surprised that ranger took care of the Nightmare instead of you."

"Well, being numbed and held down stopped me from giving that thing a run for its money. You know-"

Phil didn't let her finish, quickly forcing into a long wanted hug. "I didn't know what to do! All I could do was wait and hope that you'd come back somehow!"

Betty hugged him back, running her fingers up his hair. "Well, my experience wasn't much of a picnic either."

Phil leaned his head back, staring into Betty's glossy eyes. "You know, there was something I wanted to give you…right before you were taken."

"What was it?"

"This."

He swooped his mouth into hers, giving her a short kiss. Her eyes burst wide when their lips touched, slowly easing into the heart pounding ecstasy. When the kiss ended with a wet smack, she smiled at him, batting her eyes happily. Showing him a finger, she tilted her head.

"Can I have…one more?"

"Oh, you bet!"

**There are always things in our lives that keep us going forward, and it's up to the Bogeyman to keep them away from us. It's because of that little voice in us that, almost, forces us to do things we regret. We always believe there is no way back, that it's a one way road. And it is. But we all have to remember: there is more than one direction to drive in.**

Lilly watched Phil kiss Betty from the school's doorstep, her arms crossed above her knees. She scoffed, quickly looking away. But she still looked back, taking a deep breath. The emotions in her conflicted, aching her deep inside. Roland approached her from the side, getting her attention.

"Whatcha doing her all on your lonesome?" He sat next to her, groaning from all of his aches. The deep scratches and injuries were gone, but his body still felt it.

She glanced at him, quickly looking down and nervously tucking her hair behind her ear. "Umm…thanks."

"For what?"

She shrugged. "You know, like, saving everyone. I mean, if it wasn't for you, those kids would never have come back."

Roland looked down at his folded, beaten, hands. "Mailmen deliver mail. Milkmen deliver milk. Teachers, they teach. Builders build stuff. All of us just do our job. And my job...is to fight Nightmares. That's all I'm doing kid." He looked at her young face. "I'm just doing my job, like any other guy in Normlock. Hard to believe my sister, Malory, is going to be doing the same."

"Oh yeah, the girl that was with you when you came for," she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "Betty."

"Who are you icking at? Betty or Malory?"

Lilly waved a hand defensively. "Oh no, Malory's cool, like me and her could totally hang out. But Betty, she's-" She waved a hand up to the two students at the tree. "-well look!"

Roland squinted. "She's with Phil?" He glanced at Lilly. "I thought you and him were a couple."

Lilly snickered. "Yeah well, Phil says that whoever thinks me and him are a couple is an idiot."

"Hey!"

"But that's for the people in our school. You don't count."

Roland eased up. "Oh good, now I'm relieved."

"I'm the idiot," Lilly continued. "I told him we should be together. I was so sure that he liked me. I don't know if he would want to even talk to me anymore."

Roland took the blanket off, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take the first step. Talk to him and straighten the whole thing out."

Lilly stood up, eyes wide. "Whoa, I can't do that!"

Roland stood up with her, fighting back the urge to groan. "Look, you don't want him out of your life, do ya? I say it's better to have him as just a friend than nothing at all. Am I right?"

Lilly bit her lip, determined now. "You're right. Yeah, you're so right."

Roland watched her walk off to the other two across the pathway. "At a girl!" He pumped the air with his fist, quickly hunching over in pain. "Ow! Still sore."

Betty sighed next to Phil's ear. "Oh great. The queen's here. I'm somewhat glad to see you."

Phil stood up straight. "Lilly?" He turned around seeing her standing nervously near the ledge.

She gave him a flapping wave, holding her hands behind her back. "Hey Philly."

"What is it?"

"I just wanted to say…I'm sorry. What I said earlier was just me being stupid, I guess. I was afraid. And, well, I agree with what you said. I really do follow the herd. Honestly…I just don't want to lose you as a friend."

Phil gave her an unusual grin, something she's never really seen before from him. "Hey, come on. You're a great friend and you just –I don't know- I guess you saw there was more to use than just friends."

"It's almost always impossible to tell the difference when it comes to a guy and a girl," Betty added. "Right Phil?"

Phil nodded. "That's right."

Lilly chuckled, easing up after her nerves getting to their limit. "Guess everyone's got to live with us not being a real couple. And I still don't feel bad about breaking up with Howie. I'm even somewhat glad."

Phil dropped a hand on her shoulder. "That makes two of us."

Betty stuck her tongue out. "Ugh, make that three."

Lilly laughed cheerfully, hugging both of them. "Aw, I love you guys!" She opened her eyes. "Uhh, as friends! You know, not romantically or anything."

Betty nudged her head back, pointing a thumb back to the school. "If I remember right, I think there's someone else you need to make ends meet."

"Who? You don't mean…"

Betty nodded with her eyes closed. "Mmm-hmm."

"Susie?"

"Trust me, that girl will accept an apology right now more than ever. Especially if it comes from her wonderful childhood friend."

Lilly looked at Phil, waiting for his opinion. He tossed his head towards the school. "Go for it. Quick, before Susie passes out."

She smiled brightly, giving him a nod. "Right, thanks guys." She ran off, waving goodbye. "Wish me luck!"

Roland gave her a fake salute as she ran by him into the school. He looked back at Phil and Betty, the two holding each other and staring at the stars high above. "Well, at least somebody got the girl." He got up and walked over to Clint, who waited by the car parked at the curb. "Let's go Morphy. There's a warm bed with my name on at the Academy."

Clint opened the door for him. "I don't blame you. You look beat."

Roland stopped at door, hanging his hands over the window. "I don't just look it, I am!"

Clint laughed as he closed the door, circling over to the driver's seat. Starting the car, they left the school grounds. Roland looked out the window, holding his head up with a hand on the arm rest. Red lights flashed by, the sounds of the busy street reaching inside the vehicle.

**It's a long road, that road of life. Always full of twists and turns to keep us on our toes. Some people like to play it safe, keeping things slow and steady. Others, like me, slam down the gas pedal and ride like there's no tomorrow. It just depends on what you want: A life safe and secured, or a life fun and exciting. **

**I know that we only get one try at life. So with mine, I go all out. I guess that's why I'm not afraid of anything: Because whatever happens happens. I can't stop it, so why worry? Then again, some things tend to come completely out of left field, ruining everything that we intended.**

Susie slept in her bed, snoring peacefully. The door to the empty dorm opened the light from the hallway blocked by darkened figures. They walked in, crossing over into the moonlight. She didn't hear them enter; caught in her much needed slumber. The men in black stood by her bedside, the one in front looking down at her.

"Susiana Leto, Somnus status: confirmed."

And when those things hit, they hit hard.

"Susie?"

Lilly opened the door all the way, searching the dark room for any sign of life. But nobody was in there, just her. Susie's bed was the only one with the covers set perfectly, the others still unmade. She left the room, assuming she was somewhere else.

**There are always those things in life that we don't want to do.**

Lilly sat at the lunch table with Phil, the two back to being best friends. Betty took notice of her beaded bracelet, black with two blue beads in the center; together. She pointed it out as Lilly ate her lunch with a fork.

"Hey, is that a new bracelet?"

Lilly looked down at her wrist, giving Betty a grin. "Oh, this? No, it's old."

Phil looked at the bracelet as well. "You know, it kind of reminds me of something, only I don't know what."

Lilly held the two blue beads with her fingertips. "Yeah. That's kind of why I'm wearing it again. It's like a ribbon on your finger, you know. It's so I don't forget _her_, wherever she is."

**But we have to do them, even if that little voice tells us not to.**

"Ready to celebrate your victory at the Patty Whack Shack?" Errol asked as Roland walked by him in the hall.

Roland walked backwards, rubbing the back of his neck. "N-not now buddy. Just give me a few minutes…okay?"

Errol watched him keep walking. "Yeah…sure."

**Everything in ya tells you "don't do it". That it's not even worth your time. But how can you tell if it's a gut feeling…or if it's the bogeyman. The bogeyman wants you to stay in bed all day, waiting under the covers until the days go by, and the people in your life to move on. But, some people matter. Some people in life give you a reason to hop off the bed and go out into the world.**

"Did I do good today?" Malory asked.

Roland gave her a warm smile, patting the top of her head. "Yeah…real good."

"Does this mean I have to be an Oneiro Ranger already?" She held him tightly. "I don't want to be one yet."

He chuckled, hugging her back strongly. "Don't worry. You still need some work to become a ranger." He backed away, turning her around. "Now run along, you got chow to dig into."

She ran away happily. "Oh boy, food! I'm starving!"

**Then there are the ones that you still haven't met yet, that you want to.**

Just talk to her.

**And you have to take that chance. **

The flowers shook gently in the breeze, pollen riding the air. She was there, watering them. Her long black hair blew into her face, covering some of it. It didn't matter, he still knew it was her. She faced him, showing him her big red eyes.

**Whether you wanna or not.**

**Case: Closed.**

Ending theme song- God Send Conspirator by Coheed and Cambria

(author's note: This might be a bit odd, but I have two request for anyone reviewing this chapter. The first is that I would like to hear who "stole the show" during the course of this case. There are plenty of characters to choose from so take your pick, and be honest too. It's mainly for me to know which character type seems to grab people and for me to see if it was a landslide victory for Boemand hahaha.

The second request is for everyone to let me know if I'm doing better in my writing…or worse. My main goal is to have the story get better and better as it goes along, so please, with any chapter that seems "not as good as the one before", feel free to point it out to me. Thank you to all of you who have/are going to review. Letting me know your thoughts surprisingly means more than if I got a million views. I don't know why, but that is understandable, right? Hahaha

Also, if you guys get the chance, go ahead and check out the ending songs if you haven't heard them already. Their lyrics and tone always are connected to the story and most of the time will add on extra meaning to the case. Great places to check them out at are, of course, youtube and also grooveshark. Thank you for reading!)


	11. Episode 10: The Flood PT1

(Author's note: A terrible wait, wasn't it? What was it, like a few months? Well I got sick THREE times in a row, and I also got badly injured. I'm all better now, so hopefully this chapter was worth the wait. A quick warning though- and I think this is really only a problem for me- but not much really _happens_ until the last half, so I apologize if it feels like it's very slow paced.

Well, as usual, enjoy.)

* * *

A simple Thursday. Anyone who was anyone attended the large house party near the coast of lower Gaslamp. Ocean air seeped through the late night, cooling down the small packed area around the curvy pool. Inside the three story house, people talked and mingled amongst themselves, enough party-goers to make space scarce. The ones that preferred room to breathe stayed their ground outside, using the pool to play or just relax in.

Fast rock and roll music blasted from behind the opened glass doors, the distance having it low enough to talk over normally. Street lights and stand-alone lamps lit the place up, the dark night nowhere near them. Cars lined the sidewalks down the entire block, most of the people deciding to walk because the lack of parking spots. There was no way to tell who was invited and who wasn't, the number of people passing a controllable amount. Any plan to keep things in check were quickly thrown out the window.

A feisty shout blasted around the corner, hard steps slamming. "Move it or lose it everybody!"

People crowded the stairs, Deirdre using her friend Macie to plow them aside. Pushing on her back, Deirdre made Macie clear a path with her tall curvy body. Both of them wore poodle dresses, only Deirdre with a white neck-scarf around her neck. Twisting her wide hips, Macie bumped her butt into someone, pinning him to the wall. "Watch out, watch out!"

Deirdre giggled, her blonde ponytail swinging side to side on her way up the steps. "Ginger! Where are ya girl?"

Macie turned back to Deirdre. "How did we lose such a flashy flapper?"

Deirdre rolled her blue eyes. "I ain't surprised. This kind of mob can swallow a panzer like nothing. Just stick to your tippy toes, girl. She'll see you for sure!"

A freckled arm reached up over the crowd, bracelets jingling. "Hey! Geronimo!"

Macie waved her arms high and hopped around. "Geronimo!"

Deirdre shoved her way passed her. "Called it!" The two people talking between her and Ginger were quickly pushed aside like window blinds, Deirdre holding them away as she gasped happily. "Sweetie pie!" A vase broke close by when she hugged Ginger. "I thought the house had devoured ya!"

Macie's weight stumbled the two back when she charged in for a hug as well. "You had me worried, you."

Ginger batted her long eyelashes at her friends, readjusting her butterfly hairpin on her curly red hair. "No need to fret, I'm still kicking. Lois got separated though."

Macie stood up proudly. "No sweat. We'll find her."

Deirdre stretched her head around, already starting to search. "Where did she head off to?"

Ginger flapped her hand to the left. "Down the hall over there."

Deirdre grabbed her hand, walking past her. "Hang on you two. The bedrooms are a messy place!"

Ginger held the knob to the last door on the left, the end of the short hallway. "You girls check over there. I'll start from here."

Opened the door, Ginger raised a hand to her mouth… and gasped.

. . .

At the pool side, two girls in bikinis enjoyed the soothing water, sitting on the concrete ledge with just their feet in the water. Courtney sat up, her blonde hair rising off the cold ground. She splashed her feet a little in the pool, kicking some up on her Gothnian friend. Miranda wiped off the drops without flinching, chains jingling from her black bikini.

"Something the matter?" Miranda asked, sitting up along with her.

Courtney peeked down at her slim body, her pale skin tanned a little on her legs. "All day here and not one guy gives us a 'how do ya do'." She brought a leg up, holding on tightly. "I must be so short they can't even spot me."

Miranda scoffed, batting her black lined eyes. "Come on, Courtney. You're not that short."

She pinched her cheek. "Aww, you're _so cute_ when you lie."

Miranda sighed in frustration. "All night here and the only action I've got so far is from _you_ and your hand."

Courtney gave her a playful slap on the arm. "Wouldn't be the first time, sugar plum."

Miranda slapped her hand away, chuckling. "Aww quit it, will ya! I don't want everyone to remember this party thanks to us getting fresh."

From the second floor, a loud crash sent everyone around the pool in a massive scatter. Two people fell out of the open window, holding each other in outstretched arms. The girl dropped into the pool's deep end, shooting water up high enough to cover the far glass door in a drizzle. The man who was holding her hit the concrete with a loud crack, the back of his head bouncing hard. He didn't get up.

Miranda stayed her ground, people in panic running behind her. "And then that happens…"

Courtney gasped as she stood out of the pool, water dripping off her legs. "Good gracious! That was Ginger!" Sprinting around the edge of the pool, she pushed her way to the other side, bare feet pounding hard on the rough concrete.

Miranda cheered her on, spinning her arm and hooting. "Yeah! Go super dame!"

Weaving and dodging through the crowd, she could overhear people calling for help, some trying to see if the man was still conscious. At full speed, Courtney leaped into the water, diving straight down fingers first. Without even having to swim down, she was already able to grab Ginger, who was kicking and swing her arms randomly. Wrapping an arm around her waist, Courtney swam up to the surface, heading towards the wavering lights. Both of them gasped loudly once air was available, Courtney holding the ledge to pull them up.

Ginger flopped herself onto the concrete, her soaking wet clothes smacking on the ground, drenched hair sticking to her face. She coughed when she bent up, swallowed water stuck in her throat. Courtney looked up at the window, Deirdre and Macie staring down in shock from the room. Behind them was Lois, her eyes looking down at the scene for a brief second, turned away with a cross of her arms.

Setting her attention to Ginger, Courtney crawled out towards her. "You sure did find a way to take a dip tonight, babe. Better take up some swimming lessons before it happens again." Ginger turned to see people gathered around the man on the ground, her feet slipping on the water when she rushed to him. Waving an arm at her, Courtney waltzed back to Miranda. "Yeah, you're welcome."

Ginger wedged herself between two people helping the man stay awake. "Darren! Darren say something!"

Sirens wailed in the near distance, the ambulance already arriving. She fell to her knees, slowly reaching out to Darren's chest. His heart beat on her palm, softly, weakly. Ginger had doubt, every pause between beats bringing time to a halt. Music, shouting, sirens; everything became silent until the next heartbeat.

Dipping her head low, she whispered softly in his ear, water from her hair dropping on his face. "…I never wanted this."

. . .

Deirdre rolled the car towards the curb, slowing to a stop. The standby car rumbled as Ginger opened the door to get out, Deirdre turning the radio down. Wind kicked up, blowing Ginger's floral dress in the breeze. "Hey Gin."

She turned back, bending forward with her arms crossed to keep herself warm. Her voice was barely louder than the quiet engine. Soft spoken, just how she usually is. "Yes?"

Deirdre rested her head over the steering wheel, giving her a modest look with her chilled blue eyes. "Need company tonight?"

Macie nodded from the front seat, getting her elbow on the open window. "It _will_ be just you in the house tonight."

With a light slap on the knee, Deirdre hissed a whisper at her. "Macie! Not cool."

She shook her head, whispering back. "I didn't mean it like that."

Ginger stood up, using the car's top to pull herself. "I'll be fine. Don't let me anchor you two down."

Macie tipped her head down. "You sure?"

Ginger nodded; her full, red, lips mustering up a half smile. "I'm sure."

Deirdre got off the wheel, ready to drive again. "All right, we'll give you your quiet time. Call us if you need us."

Macie gave Ginger a little wave, scrunching her face to lighten the mood. "Good night baby. I hope you feel better soon."

Ginger tapped her fingers on the car's top before letting go. "Same here." She walked up the path to her suburban house, heels clicking on the concrete. "Take care girls."

"Bye." Deirdre glanced at Maice, both thinking the same thing. "Jeez, poor girl. First she gets a bruise on her face 'cause of him, and now this. Who knew he'd cheat on her?"

Macie sighed, holding her head up with a fist. "And with Lois too, I mean her sister of all people! That just took it from bad to worse." She sniffed, holding a finger under her curved nose. "Even I'm hit by it."

Deirdre rubbed a hand on Macie's back, squeezing her shoulder. "Aw, come on you big lug. Ginger's right, worrying about her won't fix anything. Let's go get some ice cream, my treat."

Pushing her lips in, Macie couldn't help but chuckle at herself. "I like the sound of that."

After they drove off, no one else was near the house. It was already Darktime, not a single star in the pitch black sky. Streetlights held focused spots near the sidewalk, away from the silent house. Like everyone else on the street, she was thought to be sleeping. It was just a thought.

She couldn't sleep. Trying and trying, and sleep wouldn't come. Thoughts kept her up. What happened before and what might happen later on. Even in complete silence, she could still hear the shouting and screaming from hours before, repeating in her head like a sinister broken record.

"_How could you do this to me?!"_

His heartbeat still pushed against her palm, the back of her hand resting on the pillow next to her face. She reached across the bed, touching the pillow Darren would sleep on. Her side was warm…and his was cold; empty. Even after being told at the hospital that he will recover, Ginger didn't feel any better. Gripping the blank pillow cover tightly, she shivered.

"_Dirty cheater…"_

Darren's smell was still on the bed, exactly like hickory. She breathed in deep, able to picture him there in the darkness. He was still there when her eyes were closed. It was like he was never sent to the hospital, unharmed and close by. But she had to open her eyes, and every time, her stomach sank with her.

"_You know… sometimes I wish I never knew you."_

"_Yeah? Well keep wishing…"_

The house groaned from the wind picking up outside, the whistling passing her window. She dropped her hand over the bedside when she heard a startled purr under her. "It's all right, I'm here."

The cat's whiskers brushed against her fingers, tickling her. After scratching the top of its head, it let out a sharp meow. From somewhere in the house, a loud pounding sound made both of them jumping. Ginger shrugged it off as the wind knocking something down and nothing more. Gradually, a dripping sound got her attention, water constantly hitting a hollow surface.

She groaned exhaustedly as she got up, deprived of sleep. "Stupid faucet."

Turning lights on as she went along, Ginger walked down into the kitchen, seeing if it was the sink. Twisting to turn the tap off, they didn't budge. Both were already completely shut. The dripping kept at it, getting faster and flowing harder. She listened closely, trying to detect its direction.

As it got louder for her to hear, the dripping guided her back upstairs to the bathroom. Something was slowly filling up by the time she reached the closed door, the splashing getting deeper. Ginger stood there in the hallway, a trembling hand hovering over the knob. She didn't want to open the door because… she didn't remember ever having it closed the whole night.

Paranoia was getting the best of her. Shaking herself rational, she flicked the light on right when the door opened. Unlike what she worried about, no one was in the bathroom. The sink was off, still double checked by two quick twists. Stepping farther into the bathroom, she looked down, water gathering in the plugged bathtub. Drops trickled out of the tap, a few inches of water already pooled up at the bottom.

Twisting the metal knobs, one of them gave a small squeak. Holding herself on the tub's rim, she leaned forward to pull the plug. Reaching down, her fingertips barely broken the surface. Thick gel-like water splashed up, clinging to her face and the walls. She tried to run away, screaming, but she was held down.

A see-through hand wrapped around her wrist, its long fingers looped around. She struggled as much as she could, tugging and pulling to get loose. Slowly, it brought her down, a sharp sting pinching her arm and face in unison. Water dripped off her, pouring out of her body. Her skin dripped off her face, her body becoming more and more transparent with each thick drop.

She couldn't fight back anymore, soon nothing more than a clear outline of her former self. Her screams became gargling spurts, tossing water to the floor from her drooping mouth. Another clear hand blasted out of the water, grabbing a hold of her other arm. Her feet were last to become diluted, quickly changing into watery globs once they entered the water. Bubbles rapidly burst on the tub's surface, quickly ceased.

The screaming stopped, the only sound coming from the rocking water. The plug flew off the drain, swirling the water down into the pipes. The water level dropped steadily from the tub, a figure forming from the bottom. The last of the water escaped with a gurgling blast, still coursing through the pipes in the walls. It was quiet enough to hear the light's buzzing from the small bulbs above the sink.

From within the tub, a soaked female hand plopped to the floor, the rest of her body following. Splattering steps smacked on the title, uneasy as a newborn's. The mirror fogged up as she passed by, the layer of mist crawling across. She turned off the lights, entering the hallway. Leaning over the wall, pictures framed up were knocked over, a thick wet streak left on the wallpaper.

She pushed herself off, hunched forward with her shoulders twisting. The door to Ginger's room creaked open, widening the arc of light into the pitch black room. From under the bed, the cat's tail swung side to side. It brought it in, turning around to growl. Its little face stretched with a hiss, yowling in warning.

In her dark shadow, she licked her lips with a long pointed tongue… and killed the lights.

* * *

Glenda tapped her foot on the hard wood floor, eyeballing the typewriter like it's going to walk out of the room. Arms crossed, she was leaned up aside the window, staring out into the Withering Woods. She got off her rest, staring to pace back and forth. The beginning of her report ran around inside her, taking her in random direction to try to find it. She sat down, set the typewriter up, and forced it out:

**Bad things always happen to us. Some experience more than others. Call them what you may: A stroke of bad luck, a mishap, a freak accident; they're all the same deal. They're all something we didn't want.**

**And they all create something that I call "the flood".**

**In technical terms, a bad thing follows through three phases: the pour, the splash, and the drain. During the event, "the pour" sends that sinking feeling through us, telling us something bad is going on. "The splash" occurs once the event is over, giving us that wave of relief. Then "the drain" rids that event out of our system, the time depending on how hard the pour was for us. After those three parts take place, the event is gone from our lives forever.**

**But what if the drain never comes? What if we get another pour, and another, and another; never even giving the splash a try? The ache and worry doesn't let up, the pour starts to pool up inside us. Everyone's got their own threshold, and when that's peaked, in comes the flood. And once a mind has the flood in it, there's no going back.**

**It's like a cinderblock tied to our feet, dragging us down to the darkest depths. There are terrible things in the depths, and that's all we see when we're down there. We can fight our way back to the surface, but it takes a strong will to keep ourselves up. And even then…we eventually sink back down.**

**I'm not the same anymore. I don't think things will go back after the case of: The Flood.**

The sink ran for a bit, soon turned off with a sharp squeak. Glenda stood hunched over the stained up sink, swishing her mouth. Spitting the messy water out, she groaned as it swirled down the drain. Her insides ached, making her hold her painfully tightened abdomen with a fingerless-gloved hand. She was ready to collapse, but locked her knees and kept an elbow on the metal rim.

With a hushed groan, she flicked on the lights and unlocked the door, still nauseous. People ate at the counter she dropped the bathroom key on, waitresses setting plates of food down next to her. The door jingled her out, leaving Turner's Truck Stop. A semi hissed to a halt as she walked through the parking lot, getting a bite to eat before its long trip to Industrial from the western docks. Crossing the street at the stop sign, the stench of oil washed away into the tingle of sea.

She found a bench on the high concrete ledge overlooking the beach, taking a seat. Seagulls squawked high in the grey sky, waves rumbling low in the wash. Zipping open her messenger bag's side pouch, she pulled out a pen and notebook. Clicking down the pen's smiling skull end, she was ready to write. Setting the notebook on her lap and flipping to a clean page, she wrote:

**Entry 4**

**She has more skin now, less bone exposed. Tongue not developed. I still refuse to open my eyes, extra disgusting. Smell changed to a flowery scent (might have been imagination). Nausea is no different from entry 1 (I think I'm getting used to tasting my food twice). Limit was once a month, but at this rate, try once per week. I need her back. **

The radio on Glenda's hip cracked with static. "Glenda? Come in, Glenda."

She leaned to the side, picking the radio up to put it to her mouth. Her respond came out in a flat sigh. "Here."

Clint chuckled. "Hey, don't sound too cheery."

"I won't."

"Glenda, I can have someone else do the case if you want."

She almost raised her voice. "I…can handle it."

"Be on your best then. All of the others are available if you need assistance."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She put the radio away, hooking it back on her belt. Hunching forward, Glenda rubbed her sore eyes with gloved palms, soothing her skin with cold black leather. "I don't want to do this. I _don't_ want to do this," She mumbled to herself, "But I gotta." Still massaging her left eye, she pulled out a photo from her bag and studied it casually.

Locks of red hair. Heavily peppered pale skin. Knockout body. Ruby red lips and emerald green eyes. An all-out beauty.

Glenda took the photo and tore it right in half, crumpling both pieces in one hand. "If the victim wasn't so straight-up perfect, they wouldn't have had it coming."

Getting off the bench, she swung the paper scraps into a trash bin, its hinged door fluttering back and forth. Stray grains of sand carried out from the beach popped under her heavy boots, up until she returned to the sidewalk. The street was empty, no cars and no people. She kept looking back as she walked, constantly met with a blank view. Even then, she still felt she was being followed.

* * *

The suburban neighborhood was quiet, everyone gone to work and school. Glenda passed by a lawn with an abandoned tricycle tossed to its side, morning dew droplets sticking onto it. Dry autumn leaves twitched on the concrete sidewalk, nudged by the gentle wind. White picket fences set the boundaries for all the yards, some with the paint chipped off in long streaks. Clumps of bark were cracked off the trees planted along the sidewalk, neighborhood cats breaking them off while sharpening their claws.

A golden retriever approached her, getting up and out of his little doghouse. The dog sniffed her curiously, and then licked her hand. She reeled back, noticing what it was licking. Bits of pre-eaten food clung near her pinkie, hiding a bit under her glove. Wiping the rest off on a fence, she used her other hand to pet the dog's head.

"Good boy."

Macie sat over the dinner table, eating forkfuls of cherry pie, one after the other. Deirdre closed the refrigerator, leaning back on the metal door to take a sip from her glass of milk.

"I eat when I'm worried." Getting up, Macie giggled as she slipped herself another slice from the counter. "And I need more food!

Deirdre set her glass on the table, shaking her head. "Girl, I think you've had enough."

Aiming her fork at Deirdre, Maice scrunched her face up. "I'll tell you when I've had enough!" Quickly lunging to her right, she threw up in the sink. Deirdre winced at the loud splatter, looking away. With a huff, Macie pushed the plate away. "Okay…I've had enough."

A fog horn went off, getting their attention. Deirdre went ahead into the living room. "Someone's at the door."

Glenda's eyes searched around once Deirdre opened the door, an awkward silence between them for a good second. "Uhh…hi."

Deirdre waited for more but didn't get anything. "…Can I help you?"

She showed Deirdre the badge pinned to her messenger bag. "Glenda Suru, Oneiro Ranger."

Deirdre gasped, flapping her hand out and pointing. "Oh! So _you're _the Oneiro Ranger we called for."

"Yeah, that's right."

"We've been waiting ages for you." She motioned her hand, stepping to the side, "Come on in."

Glenda stepped inside the living room, Deirdre locking up the door behind her. From the kitchen, Macie called out. "Who was at the door?"

"It's the Oneiro Ranger."

"A Ranger?!" After a quick sprint, Macie caught the wall's corner, screeching to a halt. "Where is he? Let me at'im!"

Deirdre displayed Glenda with both arms stretched out to the left, complete with showy jazz-hands. "Taa-daa!"

Macie groaned, stomping her foot. "Oh, that's not a man." She squinted her eyes, leaning closer. "Or is it?"

Glenda tilted her head to the side. "Excuse me?"

Deirdre waved a hand at her friend. "Don't mind Macie. She's just got her head in one direction is all."

"Does it have to be straight towards the gutter?" Glenda remarked.

Deirdre tittered as Maice parked her fist up to her wide hips. "Hey! That was mean!"

Glenda rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Can either of you point me towards the 'Nightmarry attacky' area?" She bent her fingers in the air to quote the improved term.

Macie trailed a finger up the stairway. "Oh yeah, it's over in the upstairs bathroom and-" she brought her hand back behind her head to scratch her back, "…Ginger's room."

Glenda turned around and made her way up the stairs. Deirdre followed up a second later, stopping at the wooden case's base. "Aren't you gonna ask us questions?"

From the upper hallway, Glenda raised her voice just enough for them to hear her clearly. "No."

Glancing at Maice, Deirdre flashed her a smile. "I like her." She shrugged her shoulders. "A little bratty, but, I like her."

"You like everyone." Maice replied.

Deirdre groaned loudly, slumping her body over the railing. "I know, it's a total curse!"

Glenda ducked under the "X" formed police tape blocking the remainder of the second floor. Cracked glass surrounded the fallen framed pictures, stilled moments of the three girls hanging out at restaurants, parties, and the beach. A disturbing cold blew through the part of the house, the other two girls' presence disappearing once she crossed the yellow ribbon. Even during daylight, the bathroom was pitch black inside. Reaching into the darkness, she pawed around for a switch.

The bulbs glowed to life, Glenda's nerves cooling down. Carefully, she got farther in, scanning around before the next step. Everything was intact, no obvious signs of damage. No signs of a struggle. It was as if nothing happened at all.

"This Nightmare isn't sloppy," she mumbled to herself, "that's for sure."

A shadow on the white wall caught her eye, guiding her closer to the empty tub. Examining close up, she noticed a bit of wall sticking out from the rest, thickening up as it inched downwards. One of her fingers holding her over the tub's rim laid over a hard and ruff surface, unlike the smooth polished feel the rest of the tub had. Feeling around the tub, more of the ruff bumpy spots were found, bunching up near the bottom.

Standing up, she sighed. "I wonder…"

Back in the hallway, she ran her hands across the striped wallpaper, spanning them out above where the frames had dropped. Searching for a rough surface, she got a result in no time. Mapping it out, the outline seemed to be a thick wide streak, as if something had been smeared along the wall. Looking around, she didn't see the girls watching her. Covering it up with a fake cough, she tore off a bit of the wallpaper.

Looking the piece over carefully all around, she got out her communicator. Static popped when she tapped it on. "Vink, are you there?"

"Vink here, my dear. How may I be of service?"

Holding the radio between her shoulder and ear, she fished out a small plastic container to carry the odd piece in. "I need you to analyze something for me. Seems to be the only clue so far."

"Only clue? You mean there weren't any witnesses?"

Glenda looked at the stairway, remembering the two other girls down in the kitchen. "No, none."

"Very well, I'll be expecting you soon then."

Glenda bit the side of her finger, scratching her knuckle with her teeth. "Umm, can you come over here and pick it up?"

"I'm sorry my dear, but I'm afraid my laboratory must not be left alone. The little one, Malory, she seems to enjoy making a mess of things during the day."

"Like, there's no other way?"

"Hmm, I'll tell you what. Clint is here somewhere with nothing scheduled. I'll have him pick it up for you."

"Tell him I'm at the crime scene."

Clipping the communicator back on her studded belt, she made her way downstairs.

. . .

Outside of the house, sitting on the sidewalk, Glenda waited. Dead autumn leaves crunched under thick paws, the same golden retriever padding its way up to her. She turned away, ignoring him. The dog's tail swept leaves left to right, sitting patiently. She quickly glared at him, the noise getting on her nerves.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

The dog panted happily, wagging its tail.

Glenda stared him down, then rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Okay, fine. You can wait here with me."

The golden retriever laid over her lap, his weight flattening her crossed legs down. She stroked his coat, holding her head up with her other arm. "You better not have fleas." The dog looked up at her, Glenda flinching back. "And don't even think of licking my face!" The dog took a deep breath, beginning to fall asleep. Glenda stared out into space as she pet the dog, slower and slower.

"_A puppy!"_

_Big manly hands held the golden retriever pup above her, a five-year-old Glenda reaching up to hold him. Back when she had soft, smooth skin and naturally rosy cheeks. Brunette hair held back in long, lovely, locks. The loose blue bow she'd always wear. The energetic smile she'd always have._

_The puppy descended down into her outstretched palms, closing him into a warm hug. Her parents laughed, adoring her excitement. Her father sat back. "What are you going to name him, honey?"_

_Glenda bunched her nose against the puppy's, its wet snout making her giggle. "I'll call him… Porkchop!"_

_Her parents laughed, and she did too; even if she didn't know why. "Why Porkchop?" her mother asked._

"_Because porkchops are my favorite food!"_

_The laughing… faded away. The rain rolled in, the heavy drops pounding. Lightning struck, and she was standing before a stoop, drenched in rainwater. Porkchop sat next to her, held by a leather leash. Tall silhouettes blocked off the open doorway, keeping her from coming inside._

"_You know the rules: No animals allowed." _

_She kept her head down, gripping tightly to the leash. Cold, scared, hungry; but she didn't want to let go. Determination is minimal in a minor. To a kid, nothing truly matters for long. Anything to sleep in a warm bed again._

"_Do you want to come inside?"_

_She nodded, sniffing. Her long matted hair covered her face, rain dripping from the wavy strands._

"_Then let go."_

_She turned away from the dog, shivering. Clicking the leash off the dog's collar, she held the two ends in her hands. A hand guided her into the building, the two adults stepping aside for her._

"_Welcome, my child, to the Oneiro Orphanage."_

* * *

The car stopped near the sidewalk, shadowing over Glenda. She stood, taking her boots off the rough asphalt and up onto the concrete ledge. The window squeaked down, hand-cranked from the driver side. Plastic clattered on the open window, limply held out to be exchanged. Clint grabbed the container and tossed it in the glove box.

He glanced at Glenda, seeing her staring off somewhere else. "You holding up?"

Glenda turned back to face him, shifting her red eyes down to answer. "Yeah. No trouble yet."

Clint nodded. "Is there a reason why I had to come over here and not the other way around?"

Glenda crossed her arms. With two fingers, she pinched her bangs to spike them out a little. "I-I just didn't want to leave the area. It's easier this way."

Clint looked her over a bit, her face turned away from him. She took a quick glance at him, shaking the blue streak of hair next to her eyes with her eyelashes. He got the car into drive. "I'll have Vink contact you when he's finished the analysis." He merged into the road, " And... be careful out there.

She watched his car disappear around the corner, turning at a stop sign. "Whatever…"

Giggles came from behind, the two girls leaving the house. Glenda tried to sneak away without getting their attention, hiding herself behind the white picket fence. "Hey, look! It's the Oneiro girl!"

She gritted her teeth.

Macie and Deirdre caught up to her, their heels clicking on the sidewalk. "We thought you were still in the house."

Glenda turned to face them, holding the strap to her messenger bag. "No, I'm out here," she stated. The jewelry and lip gloss on them shinned brilliantly under the streetlight. They had changed into more flashy clothes, colorful and frilly. "You two going somewhere?"

Maice plucked the car keys from her handbag. "You know how it goes. When the night is out, so are we."

"It won't be the same today," Deirdre added, "_but_, it's better than staying in the house a Nightmare came from."

Maice rubbed her arms, shaking her body around. "It feels so good to get out of there. I had heeby-jeebies the whole time. I'm ready to jitter it out of me." She twisted herself around, grunting and humming as she danced in place.

"Hey," Deirdre interrupted, "save some of that for the floor."

Glenda tilted her head at them. "Clubbing. _Very_ classy." She headed off, waving back at them. "I'll be on my way then."

"I don't think we'll be dancing much tonight though. Especially if we go to that Gothnian club we always go to."

Glenda stopped in mid-stride, freezing in place. Running back to the arguing girls, she nearly crashed into them. "I couldn't help but overhear you too. You said 'Gothnian' club, right?"

Maice groaned, leaning on her right leg. "Yeah, it's just this place Ginger would always make us hang out at on the weekends."

Deirdre crossed her arms. "Would've been every night if she had it her way."

Glenda thought while she talked. "Umm, like, I need to go there then."

Deirdre and Maice asked in unison. "Why?"

Glenda scratched her arm. "Because, Nightmares attack at places the victims were familiar with. Since it's not at the house, it's gotta be at that club."

"I've never heard of something like that." Deirdre commented.

Maice nodded her head. "Yeah, me neither."

Glenda dropped her arms, balling her fists. "Are you calling me a liar? I'm the expert here, you know."

Deirdre pointed a finger up in the air. "Oh! I get it. It must be a super special Oneiro secret!"

Glenda played along. "Yeah, that's it."

Maice clapped happily. "We know a secret!"

The two girls held each other, hopping with joy. "Secret! Secret! Secret!"

"So are we going or what?" Glenda asked."

Maice jingled her keys out. "You bet your button we're going!"

Deirdre swung an arm out. "When word gets out that we helped an Oneiro Ranger out, everyone we know is gonna flip their lid! Come on Maice, let's get going." She looked around the dark yard, Maice nowhere in sight. "Maice?"

Their convertible roared to life, the girl already hunched over the driver's seat. "Get a move on, you two! We're burning moonlight!"

"I call shotgun." Deirdre said to Glenda as they walked up to the car.

Glenda opened the back door. "Fine by me."

Deirdre gave her a grin. "And make sure you put your seatbelt on. Maice's a little wild behind the wheel."

* * *

Tires screeched around the corner, the engine growling as it picked up speed. Other cars around them had to brake to avoid collision, stopping in the middle of the intersection. Blue neon signs lead them towards a parking spot by the sidewalk. The car jumped over the concrete ledge, tin trash cans flying over the car's hood. Banana peels and cleaned off bones landed around them, the car turning off.

"All right, we're here," Deirdre said calmly. She peeked at the back seats. "How are we holding up back there?"

Glenda was still breathing heavily, her chest heaving the seat belt up and down. Her tight grip on the other seats didn't let up, black painted nails poking deep into the leather interior. "…fine," she squeaked out.

The three of them got out of the convertible, lining up to the club's front path. Glenda's legs wobbled from the previous harsh movements, the world around her spinning. She had to get a hand on Maice's shoulder to steady herself, letting go once she could stand straight. Music pounded from inside, the rumble strong and deep. Deirdre presented the club with a high arm and a flicked wrist.

"Here we are: the Nighty Knight Night Club. Where all your dark fantasies come true."

The cold wind outside quickly washed away once they got in the warm, stuffy, club. Bright red lights from the live band stage flashed rapidly, acting as strobe lights for the mass of people on the dance floor. Everyone seemed to wear all black and metal chains, only Maice and Deirdre in more accepted clothing. The distorted guitar let out a steady stream of riffs, accompanied by the slow drum beat and bass.

A sorrow tune was softly let out, the singer putting emotion into her words. "No they don't have to take you awa-eey, no they don't have to take you awa-eey…"

The girls found a vacant booth by the soda fountain, all scooting into the half circle seat. Gothnians mingled with each other at the counter, the trench coat wearing soda jerk chatting with some regulars off to the side. A waiter approached the girls, seeing they have just settled in. Wearing a grey shirt and a black leather vest, he set a few menus down.

"Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Coffee for me, thanks." Deirdre ordered.

Maice had her nose dug into the unfolded menu. "Coffee."

The waiter scribbled them down on a notepad. He turned his attention to Glenda. "And for you miss?"

She felt the spotlight on her, the two girls and the waiter all staring at her. They did nothing but blink, waiting for her response. She pushed the menu away slightly, setting her hands into her lap timidly. "…Milk."

"Okay, two coffees and one milk, coming up."

"So is this your first time clubbing?" Deirdre asked Glenda after the waiter left.

"Yes."

"Well I hope you're enjoying it so far."

Glenda kept her composure. "I am…kind of."

Maice smacked the menu down lightly. "Don't worry, it takes getting used to. I remember I used to have a shell so thick the only person I'd talk to was my mother."

"That reminds me, how's she doing?" Deirdre asked.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her in forever." She cradled her head on laced fingers, admiring the slim singer on stage. "Man, Miranda sure is doing good for a substitute. Not bad for a bassist, I say."

"Yeah. Darren's still better though."

"Oh yeah," Maice agreed, "_way_ better!"

Glenda shifted her eyes between them. "I'm assuming Darren is the usual singer for this place."

"He was," Deirdre answered, "right up until the incident the night before."

Glenda furrowed her faint brows. "Incident?" She shook her head, waving her hands out to get things clear. "Wait, wait, wait. You guys never mentioned an incident. Especially one that took place right before the Nightmare attacked."

Maice and Deirdre glanced at each other, then turned their attention to Glenda in unison. "You never asked."

Glenda's face drew blank. "Whatever. What happened the night before?"

Deirdre pointed at Maice. "Okay, you tell her."

She pointed back. "No you tell her. You got a better memory."

Deirdre set her hands on the table, giving Glenda a grin like she was about to say some juicy gossip. "Well, us girls were at a party this guy we know was holding, right. And Ginger went inside the house to freshen up – oh, and her sister tagged along. Then we went in to go look for her. When we did, she went on ahead to find her sister – I mean, 'cause, you know, there was a _ton_ of people there."

She stopped, her bright eyes dimming down. Glenda inched a little closer, waiting for the rest. Deirdre looked down uncomfortably, playing with her long polished fingernails.

"And then what happened?" Glenda asked after a while.

Maice set a hand on Deirdre's lap, giving her a mild grin. Deirdre glanced up at her, let out a troubled sigh. "Well, she found her sister all right. It's just that she found her sister giving Darren the lip lock."

"I never could trust that girl," Maice added. "She's too loose. Always running wild in the streets with a new man each night."

"Yeah," Deirdre continued, "that Lois is a genuine gutterdoll. A lot of times I feel sorry for her."

"I don't." Maice snapped.

Glenda's eyes shifted between the two. "Is that it?"

The waiter came back, tray full of drinks. They stayed quiet while he set their drinks, quiet enough for the cups to be heard being put down. Once he finished, they got out of their frozen state.

Deirdre leaned in, planting a hand on the table. "It gets worse."

"_Much _worse." Maice enunciated, holding her coffee cup under her lips.

"They got to arguing. It really wasn't new, they liked to argue all the time. I think half the time we'd all tune it out. But this time, Ginger got pushy." She put a hand to her mouth, leaning back from the table. "She didn't have to push him. If she didn't push him, they would have never fallen out of that window."

Glenda had been sipping on her milk, listening intently. "They fell?"

"It was a high drop. Ginger landed in the pool and Darren…didn't."

"Did he…" Glenda paused, hoping to find a good way to ask it.

"Oh, no!" Deirdre almost laughed. "No, he's alive. He won't be making music for a while, but, he's alive."

"He got lucky." Maice snapped bitterly.

Glenda twisted her head at her. "Well, jeeze. You sound grateful." Taking the rest of her milk in one quick chug, she smacked the cup down hard. "If you'll excuse me, I have to use the girl's room."

Maice slipped on her purse, Deirdre following along. "Oh, that's okay. We'll go with you."

Glenda stopped during her slide out of the booth, staring daggers at both of them. "_No_. You won't."

Both deflated back into the cushioning, feeling two feet tall. "Okay…"

Glenda's long black skirt swayed on her way through the dance floor, the two girls watching her get swallowed by the crowd. "That girl scares me," Maice said quietly.

"I'm guessing the Nightmares have rubbed off on her." Deirdre thought for a quick second, then looked up to her friend. "You think she's single?"

Maice nearly choked on her coffee with a scoff. "Obviously!"

. . .

Her thumbs brushed back and forth on her bracelet, the cold stone around the sinks numbing her pinkies. She'd checked the stalls, no one has entered for a good five minutes. The clock was ticking, and she stood there. _It_ was begging her. Like holding her breath, it was even starting to hurt inside.

_Just for a few minutes. Nobody is going to get in here. Nobody is going to know._

Glenda blinked hard, her eyes stinging from the dry air. That girl she barely knew stared back at her in the mirror. Those saucer eyes of hers were a pain to look at, making her look back down to the bracelet. She let out a long blowing breath and gave in to the begging. Pushing the bracelet's light on, she set it on the black counter, ready to turn off the main lights.

From behind, a stall door violently slammed shut, nearly flinging it off its hinges. The hard bang made Glenda turn to face it, nearly jumping out of her socks. She stared at the closed door directly in front of her, her rapid heartbeat filling up the dead silence. Waiting, but nothing happened. It had to be the wind, but the windows were closed, and only _one_ stall moved.

She almost told herself not to ask. "Hello? Is someone there?"

The buzzing from the lights above her seemed to get louder, the pounding of the music outside like a muffed drone. The pipes creaked behind the tile walls, water passing by from the neighboring restroom. She started to approach the stall slowly, her boots clicking hard with each step. Her eyes were glued under the door, waiting for something to move from inside. She hesitated, like the door was made of fire, but she pushed it without thinking.

After the long popping creak, she could see there was no one in the stall. Loud talking got closer, some girls swinging the door open and entering the bathroom. Glenda glanced back at the empty stall, expecting something to be hiding in the cramp narrow space. She passed by the Gothnian girls talking at the sinks, chains and bracelets jingling as they touched up their make-up. Making her way out, more girls strolled in.

The stall was left unoccupied, and once the door closed behind Glenda, the water in the toilet bubbled.

* * *

"Quit wasting your breath," Maice ordered, "because we ain't buying what you got sellin'."

"You girls were so happy to dance for me back then. That Ginger must have softened you up. On second thought, she just might egg you on. There's no telling with that girl."

"You leave Ginger out of this," Deirdre said aggressively, "She's nothing like us before we changed."

The short blonde snickered obnoxiously. "Some change that was. The only difference is that you twos 'er dancing up here instead of Down Town. You think that's something good?"

Maice crossed her arms, smacking her elbows down hard on her stomach. "It's good enough for us. Guys respect us."

Deirdre nodded her head. "That's right. The only time people didn't look down on us before was when they were way low in the front row."

The words ran out of her mouth like slime. "Listen to ya's… respect from boys. Boys don't respect nothin'. A girl could be ruling the whole world here and they'd expect her to be tending the stove without batting an eye."

"It's still a no."

"Yeah, a _big_ no."

Glenda stood at the mouth of the booth, eyes trained on the girl in her spot. "Oh, well lookie here. Another party girl. How quaint."

Courtney twisted around, looking over Glenda up and down with her hazel eyes. A grin cracked from her face, bad news written all over it. "Why hello there. I don't believe we've met."

"I'm sure that's a good thing," Glenda remarked, getting an uneasy feeling off of her.

Courtney turned back to the girls while Glenda sat back down in her spot. "You girls sure do know how to find wheels for your party bus. Especially one that can be a spare for Ginger."

"She ain't on the 'party bus'," Maice informed expressively, quoting the air with her fingers.

"She's the Oneiro Ranger that's going to stop the Nightmare that took Ginger last night."

Courtney's eyes light up, her head turning to Glenda in amusement. "Oh! Is she now. Why, don't I feel safe now an Oneiro Ranger's right here next to me. Keepin' me safe from the creepy crawlies."

Glenda faced away from Courtney's gaze, resting her head in her palm. "Never said I'm protecting you. The only thing I'm supposed to do is take out the Nightmare."

Courtney's straight smile split open. "And I hope you do." She looked down, swinging her eyes up at the other two. "Say, I think I can help you out. The two _darlings_ you're tagging along with probably forgot to tell you I was at that party poor little Ginger had her damage."

"I'm listening." Glenda stated.

"I'd tell ya here, but my memory needs a little breathing room to work right. I hope you don't mind if we find a better spot to talk, do ya?"

"Glenda you really shouldn't," Deidre warned. "Not if she's going to tell you _other_ things right after."

"Who do you take me for?" Courtney defended. "I just want that awful big bad Nightmare stopped. You have my word."

"We want something that exists," Maice snapped.

"I'll be fine." Glenda assured irritably, getting out of the booth to let Courtney out. She held an arm out. "Show the way."

"Certainly." Courtney scooted out, brushing down her pink skirt. She gave the girls a little finger wave, leading the way around the dance floor. Up the steps to the higher side of the club, she reached out to hold Glenda's hand.

Glenda just got a foot on the first step when she thrust here hand away, her black lips bunching up angrily. Courtney faced back, nearly tugged off the floor from Glenda's violent swing off her light grip. Glenda's eyes grew darker than the black eyeliner around them. "_Don't…_ touch me."

Courtney's grin didn't fade, instead it stretched into a closed-eyed smile. "Fair enough."

The empty booth hid in the corner, behind a wall and unseen until they got near. Black wood around white silk lining, a sit-in coffin for important club members. Glenda split away from Courtney when they sat in, able to be face-to-face and across the round table. The waiter swooped right in with her drink, her usual, a strange blue drink. Courtney took a sip and the waiter turned to Glenda.

"Anything for you, miss?"

"None for me."

When the waiter left and Courtney set the elegant glass down, she smacked her lips. "I bet the girls here told you how I'm the one who fished her out of the swimming pool. It makes it worse when you find out Ginger can't swim for beans."

"I'm sure you're waiting for a medal in the mail."

"If you knew how many times I got those girls out of hot water, you'd probably give me one yourself."

"Yeah, well, it's kind of hard to believe that when they're so _happy_ to see you."

Courtney waved a playful hand at it. "Oh those girls are always like that. They can't let go of the little things. It's sad really, they'd be so better off if they didn't push so many people away."

Miranda sat right next to Courtney, getting both of their attention. "Sorry if I'm butting in. Standing on stage gets my legs stiff."

"Not at all," Courtney said. "Stay as long as you want."

Miranda reached out to shake hands. "Hi, pleased to meet you."

Glenda kept her hands under the table. "Same." Miranda's hand receded back to her side, her eyes glancing at Courtney. Glenda's sight dropped to Miranda's lip rings, one on each side of the Gothnian's mouth. "I like your lip rings."

Miranda put a hand up to her mouth, fingers covered in skull rings and a chained bracer around her wrist. "Oh, these? Yeah, these are the 'cute' thing around here." She pointed up to the black bow on the side of her head, shaped like a jagged bat outline. "A great substitute for when I get tired of wearing this old thing."

"Looking cute really gets the boys after you, doesn't it Miranda?" Courtney asked.

Miranda rubbed under her pointed nose with a finger. "Sometimes a bit too much."

Courtney's head shot to Glenda, flipping her hair aside. "If you got any questions about Darren, Miranda here might be the best choice."

Miranda nodded. "Oh, yeah. Why? Is this about his accident?"

"It could be," Glenda answered. "Finding out where the Nightmare came from will give me a good idea where to start looking."

"I thought Ginger's house was attacked," Miranda chuckled. "Wouldn't _that _be the best bet?"

"It was, until it became a dead end."

"A dead trail, huh?" Courtney thought for a second. "Say, maybe it's still in the house."

"It isn't. The girls that brought me here would have been attacked if it was a camping Nightmare."

"Maybe it's only after red-heads," Miranda joked. "I know a few guys that are the same way."

Glenda scratched the back of her head. "Could be." She looked up, seeing Courtney staring at her, examining her. A shiver came out of it, Glenda's shoulder twitching.

"I couldn't help but notice you have _red_ eyes. You don't see them that much, not even with Gothnians. Guys like things like that, those little unique things that make us stand out."

Glenda glanced back at the blonde, quickly swinging her eyes away. "Too bad there's nothing unique on you."

Courtney giggled with a sigh. "You got moxie kid. I like it. Guys like it too."

Glenda faced her directly, her blank face unmoved. "They also like to smell farts."

Courtney leaned back, smiling at Miranda. "True. There must be some special guy in _your_ life, ain't there?"

Glenda's hands slammed on the table, her necklaces jingling as she stood up fast. "I'm leaving. Good day."

"Hey, not so fast! I didn't even tell you the real story behind that night!"

Glenda didn't even look back, her feet pounding down the few steps. "I don't care!"

Hastily pushing her way back to the girls, Deirdre happily greeted her on arrival. "Hey, you're back! Cortney must have really talked your ears off, huh."

"Yeah that girl's always trying to find new hire for her-" Macie stopped, her eyes trailing something behind Glenda.

Glenda turned around, trying to follow her gaze. A strong chill washed her anger away. "What? What is it?"

Maice faced down to the table, running her finger around the rim of her cup. "I must be more tired than I thought. For a second there, why, I thought I saw Ginger."

Deirdre's mouth dropped open, gasping in surprise. "That is so weird. I thought I saw her out there too."

Glenda searched all over, the black and white people around her not fitting a match. "Where did you guys see her?"

Maice nudged her chin. "Out there, on the dance floor."

Glenda scanned the building crowd of Gothnians at the club's center, a mass of black leather and spiked hair. A color peaked out from the far side, hair that stood out from the rest. Red hair. The dancing crowd hid the color almost right away, too quick for Glenda to get a good look.

Glenda kept herself from sounding hysterical. "Stay here. And if people start running, follow them."

She walked away without thinking, leaving the girls puzzled. Making sure no one was looking, Glenda leaned down to the side, slipping her Oneiro Stiletto from her boot sheath. It was too soon to flick it on yet, the metal blade held against her forearm as she hid it behind her back. Entering the crowd of dancers, she kept an eye on the little bit of red hair appearing between people. Whoever it was, they headed left and right, unsure where to go.

The deep bass of the ambient music pounded through the air, Glenda trying her best to avoid contact with the people around her. Soon she started to slow down, the redheaded figure getting closer, heading towards her. A gap between dancers opened up, the female figure quickly turning away, hiding its face behind lovely locks. Sweat ran down her hand, a few drops hitting the floor when she slowly reached out. She kept her knife ready to strike.

"…Ginger?"

The redhead sniffed the air, the sweat on Glenda floating out to be absorbed by its body. A low growl rumbled out as it slowly turned only its head all the way to face her, its cat ears twitching. Pure black eyes stared out blankly, an air bubble inside them acting as a tiny pupil. Small pointed teeth spiked out of its wide mouth, its lips ending past its freckled cheeks. Two faint slits were all it had as a nose, flaring viciously.

Glenda turned away, whimpering under her hand. She wanted to run away, but she locked her legs in place. The unaware dancers bumped her from the sides, every touch feeling like an attack. It was right behind her, and it was creeping closer. Glenda flicked the stiletto on, drowning herself in a blue glow.

The female-like creature stretched an arm out at Glenda, its webbed fingers clawed at the tips. A dripping sigh leaked out of its mouth, thick clear fluid pattering on the floor. Its hot breath blew at Glenda's hair, spreading it across her shoulders. Curved claws brushed through a few strands, tickling Glenda's neck. She ducked back and plunged the knife sideways, blindly.

The Nightmare screamed out a feline yowl, hissing and screeching in pain. Blue embers poured out from between its ribs, staining its slim "furred dress". The stiletto flew out of Glenda's hand, nearly taking her with it, knocking her off balance. The creature shook and twisted around, people running away from the blue flames spurting out. The music pounded to an end, changed to panic screams and people scattering away.

Glenda grabbed for her communicator and badge, combining them with a quick twist. "Requesting backup!"

The Nightmare fell back from the bright blue light, scrambling back in a jittering crabwalk. Glenda's stood before it in her Oneiro uniform, standing straight and sturdy. A long sparkling cerulean dress curved around her right leg, the high split showing a stiletto sheath strapped to her thigh. Long laced black leather covered her lower legs, stiletto heels perking her body up. Thin black gloves covered her arms and hands, the bare areas on her upper arms and legs protected by black fishnet-like chainmail.

Her full helmet had a doll's face, shinning like a polished figurine. Pure white skin, small red lips, blush, drawn on eyebrows, and blank black eyes. Short bobbed black fibers stayed attached to the helmet, almost mimicking real hair. Hooped earrings jingled on the helmet's sides, clanking against the metal softly with each movement. Equipping her suit's stiletto, Glenda approached the thrashing Nightmare, ready to strike again.

In a swift swipe, the Nightmare pulled out the stiletto burning in its side and flung it at Glenda. She spun in a quick twist, dodging the flying blade and catching it with her free hand. Stopping her momentum, she held both stilettos out at the ready. Getting up, the creature retched rapidly, a bulge inflating inside its stomach. The giant bulge quickly traveled up its neck, fluid pouring out of its jagged mouth.

Glenda charged out to it, about to stop it from anymore actions. Like a hose, chucky clear fluid burst out of its mouth, its body flying away from the pressure. Fluid washed over Glenda's suit, Glenda shaking and rubbing the stringy substance off right away. The pools gathered on the ground rose up, abstract forms shaping as they hardened over, crystalizing. With most of the stuff off, Glenda saw the Nightmare staggering out of the club, following the people still making their way out the doors.

Glenda pointed a glowing stiletto at it. "I'm stopping you right here!" Right when she started to sprint after it, a blast of water knocked her off her feet, sliding her across the dance floor. She shook her head, the squid-like Mara surrounding her, their tentacles acting as legs to keep them on all six. A few screeched at her, the tentacles over their beaks wiggling from the air.

"…Or not."

Another blast shot out at her, a Mara noisily slurping in the other next to it and spitting it out at high pressure. Glenda shot up to the ceiling, dodging the stream by a long shot. Spinning her leg out, her stiletto heel jabbed right into the Mara, splattering its head in a splash of blue flames. Like a ballerina, she swiped the area around her in a quick twist, arms out to slice through a few of the Mara with her dual stilettos. Getting on her other leg, she tossed the limp body of the one stuck to her heel at a grouped bunch, bashing them to the ground.

The remains sprawled out on the ground convulsed and shook, the missing parts regenerating. More Mara surrounded her than before, the club getting filled by the second. Glenda saw the Nightmare almost at the exit. "I need to carve a path through these things. I'm not getting anywhere by fighting them off."

A Mara jabbed the hard pointed tips of its front tentacles at Glenda, switching over to its back "legs" to carry out the combo. She ducked and dodged to the sides, a tentacle scraping by the side of her helmet, tearing in a long scrape. While it lunged in with all its tentacles, Glenda backflipped under it, the Mara flying out to the rest of them. Flipping away from continues attacks, Mara flew left and right as they missed her by an inch. She got close to the main tables near the entrance, turning her flips into a backslide under them.

Mara trampled over each other to get to her, hopping off one-another hastily. Tips of tentacles stuck into the thick tables, pinning them on. Others inflated their tentacles, deflating their heads in the process. Tables split in two from their combined blows, smashing the tables down as Cerulean ranger slid under them. Shooting her legs up through a bare gap, she spun herself up, kicking away closing-in Mara with a rising double roundhouse.

The table she landed on wobbled, Glenda planting down on all fours. Glancing back, the see-through Mara spread far enough to cover the entire floor, a wave of them rushing up to her. Chairs and trays flew around as she sprinted across the tables, heading up to the side booths. Mara stuck and jabbed during their fly-by past her, quickly parried by one stiletto and countered by the other. One wrapped a tentacle around her ankle, its beak clacking out to break through her armor.

"Eww! Get off!"

Slipping its grip off with one foot, she stabbed through its head with her heel. Sprinting through the blue flames, she reached the end of the booth line, Mara waiting for her at the bottom. Using her heels like climbing spikes, she switched off the booth onto the wall, digging into the plaster. Mara scurried off the ground, crawling along the wall right behind her with their suction cups. Twisting around, she ran backwards along the wall.

Crystal tipped tentacles and beaks lunged out at her, quickly tossed away with fast jabs and stabs from Glenda's dual stilettos. Kicking off the wall in a wide cartwheel, she knocked a few Mara up into the overhead ceiling fan, the wooden blades grinding them into a puff of blue embers. Touching hard floor again by the entrance doorway, the Nightmare had just passed through it, a trail of blue embers guiding Glenda to her target. Exiting the Nighty Knight Night Club, Glenda closed off the thick metal door behind her. She held it down to make sure it closed off, the weight of all the Mara nearly pushing her right off.

In the lamp-lit street, the Nightmare continued its way, stumbling and crawling on the ground. People kept far from the flame dripping female, running away on sight and out into the street. Cars honked as tires screeched, the traffic building up from people emptying out of the club. Glenda pushed off the door, resuming her pursuit.

"She's getting away…or it. Whatever!"

Heels rapidly clicking away on the concrete, her suit-enhanced speed allowed her to gain distance on her clumsy culprit. Nearing an intersection, green lights mixed with red, washing over the two. With her left hand, Glenda reeled back to throw a stiletto. The bright blue stiletto flew by like a tracer, skimming across the asphalt to a sliding halt, far off target. Taking her time with her aiming, she reeled back her right for a second try.

The stiletto spun unlike the last one, flying across the street straight into the middle of the creature's back. It slowed down to an uneven stagger, crossing the street and into oncoming traffic. Cars swerved around it, screeching to a halt around the intersection. Glenda reached the street corner, slowing down to watch it from afar. As cars and trucks flew by and barely missing, it slowly turned around…strangely grinning.

It pointed right at her, and let out an airy growling hiss. "…Ranger."

Before Glenda could react, a honking bus plowed right into the creature. The stiletto flipped rapidly through the air, snatched out of its bright spin with a quick grab from the ranger. Glenda demorphed right away, stooping down on a knee in exhaustion. Coughing and panting, she steadily approached the stopped bus. People exited from their cars, everyone curious about what was on the front windshield of the massive transport.

Soaked fur, teeth, and a chunky paste; resembling the color of human skin. The cracked and broken fangs clattered off the glass, falling out of the small holes they pierced in. Goop and fur clumps heavily splatted on the road, water streaming off whatever still clung to the wipers and bumper. From the club, water rushed out, covering the area in powerful wash. Trash and dirt flowed along the small lake forming, entering the road under all the cars.

People around Glenda questioned amongst themselves all asking the same thing in one way or another. "Is the Nightmare finished?"

Glenda shrugged her messenger bag onto her shoulder, it reappearing when she demorphed. Heading to the next street over to an unobstructed bus stop, she wearily answered between deep breathes. "…It better be."

Water followed right behind her, flowing by everyone's feet, draining down into the manhole… under the bus.

* * *

The Academy grounds were silent, crickets chirping far off in the woods. A few lights were on through the many windows, all on the floors holding the sleeping quarters. She had to lie down, even the sidewalk looked comfortable. Opening one of the heavy double doors, she made sure no one was there on the ground floor. The last thing she wanted was a welcoming committee to congratulate her.

Nobody used the female teacher's bathroom. Stepping up the stairs to the second floor, it seemed no one was even there. Everything was pitch dark, the shadows casted by the bright moonlight hiding every corner from sight. An open window along the hallway let in a chilling draft, making her rub her fishnet covered arms to warm up. Heading left from the stairway, she entered the unoccupied female dorm room.

Cobwebs were already being weaved above the doorway, Glenda having to duck under a few broken strands. Already a few weeks and the beds were still unmade, as if completely abandoned forever. She kept her steps light, her boots a little too heavy on the echoing floorboards when it's as quiet as it is. Faded away perfume still wafted around the dorm attendant's room, all the times it was sprayed around from before. The bathroom had a small window above the shower, allowing the moonlight to show Glenda the way in.

Stopping at the sink, she turned on her bracelet and set it on the white rim. The door creaked a little bit, its give setting it back after she had to open it a little. Taking a deep breath, Glenda closed her aching eyes. She had to hold herself on the sink, her legs too weary to keep her standing still. Despite being tired and sleepy, she was still dedicated for progress.

_Just one more for today, be for the day's end. Just before the next sunrise._

"Bloody-"

The door slammed shut, the gust of air blowing her hair across her face. She gasped, fearing it was someone who would see her. The sink started to drip, Glenda slowly turning her head to face the leaking faucet. The shower head dripped as well, water tapping on the ground hard, faster. Pushing off the sink, she reached for the handle.

Twisting and turning the knob, but the door didn't budge. Hidden in the darkness, a thick hard substance had formed around the cracks and over the wood, closing off the small room from the outside. Tugging and pounding, the hard crystal crawled over the knob, locking it in place as well. The dripping flowed harder, rushing into a powerful gush of running water. Turning the faucets off, they stayed stuck in place, already turned off. The sink's faucet shot off its rim, hitting the ceiling as the water blasted out harder.

The shower-head burst off right after, ricocheting between the floor and the glass shower door. Water rose past her feet, crawling up her ankles. She started to panic, pacing around to find a way out. Reaching up for the small window above the shower, the pressure from the pipes blew her back. Spitting and choking she got off the ground, her eyes stinging from the high pressure hitting them.

Wadding through the increasingly rising water, she banged on the door. "Help! Somebody! Anybody!"

The water got up to her chin, some waving up to her mouth. In seconds the water level was over her head, her feet lifting off the floor. Something moved around her, bubbles flying from its movement. The darkness and the water made it hard to make out, only a faint outline showing itself in the moonlight. Right away, a strong clear mass wrapped itself around her body, constricting her stomach. Through the water it bashed her against the walls, smashing her into the hard crystal.

With her draining air, bubbles exploded out of her mouth while all she could do was scream.


	12. Episode 11: The Flood PT2

_A dry spell for the Nighty Knight Night Club, a simple Thursday. Darktime hid the rest of the world outside the open double doors in an infinite darkness. Darren sat at the counter by the soda fountain, drinking sip by sip. There was no reason to sing to an absent crowd. A good time to just take a break and enjoy the tranquility of Darktime._

_Courtney passed behind him, running her fingers by his wide shoulders. Holding him by his massive bicep, her stretched-out hand seemed dwarfed in comparison. "Long night, eh big guy?"_

_The red streaks in Darren's black hair fell over his left eye when he looked at her, the short strands overlapping on his head like a dark spider web. "Don't you have maggots that need making," he grumbled. "There're trash cans out back waiting for you."_

"_Such a gentleman as always," she tittered. "It's no wonder all the girls at my place are anxious to get business from ya." She floated her hand through the air before them. "Like a flock of swans they are!"_

"_I just wanted a taste. Sadly, your place made me lose my appetite."_

"_Now why's that? Out of all the patrons I've got, you're the only one sour about it."_

_Darren sat up straight, slipping Courtney's hand right off his jacket's sleeve. "Well none of those bozos knew Miranda before you tricked her into joining your little 'fun house'. Especially with the uniform you got her in."_

_Courtney faced away, thinking. "I don't make the girls wear uniforms." She finally chuckled to herself, understanding what he meant. "Oh, I get it. You know, you're smarter than you look. A shame it's gotta be wasted in a place like this." She flipped her hair back, brushing some of her blonde strands on his face. "Oh, well. It's your choice."_

_Darren turned on his stool, facing her as she strolled away. "What are you doing here, anyway? There are no foxes to trap at this time of night."_

_She peeked over her shoulder, leaning her legs to the side. "What can I say; I like the atmosphere… and the location. A nice little discrete getaway. Right now, we're disconnected from the rest of the world where nobody can find us. Not even the police." She made her way up the set of stairs to the higher floor. "I'll be right over here if you need me."_

_Darren didn't say a word, just setting himself back in front of his drink. At the corner of his eye, someone was sitting next to him. She didn't come through the front door, he was facing it the entire talk with Courtney. For a split second, it was as if she had appeared out of thin air. He stayed quiet, as did she._

_He took a long drink from his glass, holding in the flavor. The girl next to him held her head up with an arm, facing away from him. All he saw was long red hair flowing down to the counter, a few strands almost reaching his elbow. The tight black dress she had on left little to the imagination, no sleeves and no back to it. Suddenly, her hand slipped off, her soft head bumping into Darren's shoulder._

_She stared at him embarrassed for a second, using the counter's ledge to pull herself up. She blushed, hiding her freckles in her reddened cheeks. "Oh…sorry."_

_Darren took a quick look at her, making sure she was fine. "No worries. Just be glad I'm bigger than you or else you'd knock us both down."_

_She held her forehead, chuckling. "Jeez, I can't believe I just dozed off right there."_

"_I don't blame you." He saw Ginger's eyes were red and watery, the young girl looking like she was going to collapse any minute. "You want something to keep you up?"_

"_I'd like that." She looked up at him, smiling kindly. "In fact, I'd really appreciate it."_

_Darren lifted a finger out to the soda jerk. "Hey, get a drink for the little lady over here."_

_The Gothnian soda jerk put his hands on the counter. "What kind?"_

_Darren turned to Ginger, waiting for a response. She shrugged, pointing at Darren's almost empty bottle. "I'll just have what he's having."_

"_You heard her. Get her a root beer," Darren ordered._

_The soda jerk popped open a brown bottle and set it before Ginger's arms, the sweet foam bubbling over the opening. She took it right away and started drinking it down, taking a few stops to breath. Darren tried not to stare at her guzzle it down, taking a normal sip from his own. The soda's level plummeted down her glass bottle, flying to the bottom._

_Darren leaned on an elbow, facing her. "You know, if you're that thirsty, there's a hose out back we can turn on full blast."_

_She set the empty bottle down, hiding her hands in her soft lap. "Pardon me. I-I don't know what came over me." After a good pause, she spoke up again. "There's not much happening here, is there?"_

_"I can keep you company. That is, if you're up for conversation. I'm no talk show host, but it's better than nothing."_

_"Don't worry, neither am I." She looked around, taking in the Gothnian style of the place. "Is this where you spend your nights?"_

_"Up until Darktime passes, it is. My shift ends at midnight, trapping me here until the world outside goes back to normal. I don't mind. It gives me time to relax, settle down, even take a quick nap before the walk home." He could see her makeup was smeared across her cheeks, her eyeliner running down her eyes. She looked like a heavy mess hit her head-on. "Say, you don't look so good."_

_She looked down the neck of her empty bottle, letting out a weak giggle. "First time I've heard that."_

"_I'll bet. A girl like you in a place like this doesn't mix well. You should be sleeping right now, relaxing at home. Not here. Not at this hour."_

_She got off the stool, holding her arms over her chest. Her heels clicked slowly as Darren turned around to follow her path. "Home. I can't go home. I don't like home anymore." She looked up to the darkness covering over the open entrance, as if something was out there. "Sometimes, do you ever feel like you're still asleep? Like those dreams when you're waking up and you wake up for real right after."_

_"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's just like right now."_

_She peeked over her shoulder, turned a little away from him. "As in?"_

_His eyes were locked to the crease in her bare back, her pleasant perfume becoming his focus. She turned around, the two finally talking face to face. "As in you. You make this seem like a dream. Normlocks never come in this club. I don't think they even cross the street here. This is too weird, gal. I need to ask: What are you doing here?" He got on the ground, getting himself right behind her, almost towering over her. "A guy like me and a girl like you would never start a conversation out there." He pointed at the open double doors. "Out there in the real world. Our kinds get along like cats and dogs."_

_"Well… some cats and dogs get along, don't they? My cat would always play around with the neighborhood dog before the dog ran away."_

_He scoffed. "Must be a rare case."_

_Her eyelashes flashed down, Ginger examining him from down, up. "Yeah, must be. Kind of like us. So, who was that girl?"_

_"Who?"_

_"That girl, the one you were talking to earlier. The blonde."_

_"Oh, her. Just a regular. She's always scouting around here for new hire. The joint she owns down there doesn't go by the rules we have up here."_

_"The owner's a girl? Must have been quite the climb to the top for her."_

_"You can say that again. Why'd you ask?"_

"_Oh, no reason. She just looked familiar was all."_

"_Is that why you're here? To see her?"_

"_No. I… I came here by accident." She held her slender neck, pacing over to the tables. "Would you believe that I ran away?"_

"_Must have been a bad place if you had to run away."_

_She nodded, squinting as her precious green eyes started to water. "It was."_

_Darren's face turned modest. "Down Town?"_

_She gasped. "How did you-"_

"_Just a guess. Let's say I've been there too. Let's say I know how you feel. It's no place for you. Only the bad girls belong there." He walked up to her, scratching the short back of his hair. "I think it's safe to say that you're a good girl. Am I right?"_

_She smiled, tilting her head a little. "Yeah. A good girl. Tell me, what is it that you do here, exactly? Flatter all the women that you see gripping the end of their rope?"_

"_Well the only one I've done that with so far is you." They chuckled. "No, if you want to know, I'm the singer here."_

"_You're the singer?"_

"_Well of course. Why, is it really that hard to believe?"_

"_It's not that. You just don't have the 'Gothnian singer' look I was expecting. You know, the long hair, piercings, tattoos, skeletal waist, chains up the wazoo; that sort of thing."_

_Darren leaned back on a chair at the tables, the wood creaking. "I guess that is a common theme, isn't it? But for you, that's an awful bad habit. Judging who someone is by their looks. Even if it's just what they do for a living."_

"_I apologize then. Here, you can try to guess my job. Would that make us even?"_

"_Even Steven." Darren paced around her, Ginger tossing her bouncy hair to the side when she followed him with only her head. "Let's see. A model?"_

_She giggled, pushing in her plump lips to hide her smile. "Thank you, but no."_

_He held a finger up. "Actress?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "I wish. But you're in the ballpark."_

_He stopped, sure of this one. "Dancer."_

_She seemed surprised. "Hey, you got it right. What gave it away?"_

"_You got the legs. Gaslamp's right near here with all of its big, beautiful, Broadway shows and musicals."_

_She fell back on a cushioned chair with a sigh, her feet flying up. "Yeah, it must be great to be in one of those." She hunched forward, holding her face with both hands. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_Shoot."_

"_Can you sing for me?"_

_He waved a hand at her, chuckling. His fist planted down on the table cloth, his hard weight pushing it down a little. "You don't want to hear me sing. I don't think my music is to your liking."_

_She grabbed his fist softly, her fingers slim and cold. He glanced at her hand, tilting his head to give her his attention. Ginger stared right back. "Trust me, I do. Please? For me? Just a song. Just something to dance to and maybe- maybe forget what I'm running away from."_

_Darren faced away from her, seeing the grand piano by the stage. "I guess there's no harm in that." He opened his arms out, presenting the barren, empty, club. "I'll assume no one else here would mind some noise."_

_She smiled as he led her to the piano, crossing over the free space holding the dance floor. Sitting on the bench in front of the keys, Darren got his fingers on the black and whites. Ginger leaned against the side, staring up at the bright overhead light. "Just give me a quick chance to remember the notes," Darren said, hitting a few cords, "It's been a while since I've played this thing."_

_Ginger's voice cracked a little, broken by a lump in her throat. "That's fine."_

_Darren noticed her sniffing, the back of her head dipping at the corner of his eye. "You all right?"_

_She shook her head, the cords and notes continuing behind her. "No. I'm not all right at all."_

"_Tell me: What on Nött could possibly make a girl like you seem so miserable? Is it really that terrible to be so beautiful?"_

_Ginger scoffed, chuckling at him. "Beautiful. Yeah, sure, I'm beautiful. Everyone always looks at me, staring. They look and look and they still can't see who I am."_

"_Who are you then?"_

_She sighed. "I'm a walking mess. I'm a long line of mistakes and regrets all wrapped up in fancy wrapping paper." She grabbed the bottom of her blue dress, stretching out the fabric. "Do people think this will cover my crimes?" Her hands flowed down, presenting herself. "Or this body? Can this carry any heavy burden?" Dipping her head down, she smeared her wet makeup. "Or all of this… do they think all of this will hide my past?" She put her hands back on the piano slowly. "Well… it doesn't. Nothing I have can do anything everyone expects it to do."_

"_What about someone special?"_

"_Someone special? If there was someone special back there, I would never have ran away. There's no one special to me down there, or even up here." She turned around. "What about you? Is there anyone special in your life?"_

_Darren stopped practicing, folding his hands over the empty music sheet holder. "There was one girl. I knew her nearly all my life in Gothnia. We had such a peaceful life together, making music for everyone in the village to listen to. That's all we did, all day. Play music and watch the farmers and the kids dance to us."_

"_Then what happened?"_

_Darren looked straight at her, sternly. "The war happened. Everybody there rushed out until it was only a few of us left. We didn't want to leave because we assumed it was going to be the same deal all over. Then a traveler came by, found us, and offered us a life in Normlock. It sounded so wonderful. We could do the same thing over here that we did over there, all without worrying about the fighting coming over and finding us. Without even thinking twice we got on the boat and sailed away, leaving our ruined home for good. That's how we got the life in this club, me the singer and her the bassist. If only I knew Courtney had more planned for us."_

"_Who's Courtney?"_

"_The traveler. The blonde." He pointed his hand out to the higher seats, a thick pillar covering Courtney's booth behind it. "That girl that mocks me every night and day by showing her face around here!" Calming down, he bit his black thumbnail. "And every night Courtney takes that girl away from here, smiling and laughing right in front of me- the both of them. And here I am, trapped like a prisoner. Playing music like a seal biting down on horns. But it's either this, or joining the fight back home." He pounded his fist on the stage's ledge, fluttering the short curtain under it. "There's no difference. All I'm doing here is saving the both of us a boat ride back."_

_Ginger held his thick forearm, his anger draining out of him. His heart still raced. "I'm so sorry to hear all this," she said comfortingly. "I always seem to forget that I'm not alone when life decides to turn ugly."_

_He took her hand off his arm with, squeezing her hand softly. "Don't be sorry. You have yourself to worry about." He put his fingers back on the keys, Ginger's arm smacking limp to her curvy side. "Here, I got a song that'll cheer both of us up. It was one of the first Normlock songs I heard when I arrived." _

_The upbeat tune started, Darren's voice booming out loud and vibrant. Right away, Ginger recognized the sound, her face lighting up a little. She listened as Darren sang, "Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song. Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, ha-ppy, happy song. Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song. Oh sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song." _

_Ginger covered her mouth, laughing at its repetition. She started to sing along, skipping and shaking her hips around him. "Don't look behind you, bad things are lurking there. Keep your eyes ahead, where the weather's mighty fair. But when all things around you seem to turn out wrong, just remember to sing a happy, happy, song."_

_She held his shoulders during the chorus, shifting her legs and tossing her head side to side. He grabbed her hands and pulled her fingers to the keys, pointing her to the sides. "Piano solo!" _

_Both of them quickly tapped any random key, the rapid notes sporadically clamoring out. Darren leaned forward and switched to his elbows, bashing them down the line between Ginger's arms. She laughed harder, the two not even singing anymore. Darren laughed under her, pinned down to the center of the piano. She pushed off him, flipping her hair back to get the curls away from her open mouth._

_She leaned herself on the side of the piano, smiling at him. "Can I say something?"_

"_Go right ahead."_

"_You smell nice."_

_He shook his head. "No, I think that's you. I get pretty sweaty under those hot lights on stage."_

"_Well I like it. It reminds me of… firewood."_

_Darren leaned in closer, holding himself up on the bench. "Firewood, huh? First time I've heard that one."_

_Ginger got closer too, squeezing her chest between her arms. Darren could see completely down her dress at the angle she gave him, but he was happy where he was with her eyes. She knew he didn't take the bait. "Yeah you know, like when two people cozy up before a fireplace." She could feel his breath against her, and he could feel hers. "Enjoying the heat."_

_Darren saw over her shoulder, the bright night already back from its darkest hour. He groaned, disappointed. "Would you look at that? We sang the night away. I say it's getting late for the both of us." He stood up, adjusting his jacket. "Looks like it's back to the real world for us."_

"_I still have to thank you."_

"_What for?"_

"_I don't know how you did it. Maybe you're magic or some kind of miracle worker- but somehow, you've made me forget what I was running away from. It looks like now, I'm done running."_

"_I wish I could say the same for your mascara."_

"_Huh?" She rubbed by her nose, her fingers colored with her ruined makeup. "Oh. I guess I should head home and wash up. I must look a mess."_

_Darren held her hand, helping her off the bench. "Not at all. How about if I walk you home?"_

"_I'd like that." They wrapped their arms around each other, Darren escorting her out of the club. "Are you forgetting anything?"_

_He patted her arm. "Not at all, I have everything I need right here. There's one thing though. I don't believe I got your name quite yet. Or should I just know you as my little dream girl?"_

"_It's Ginger. Ginger Lake."_

_Darren was silent for a few seconds, waiting. "…Well?"_

"_Well what?"_

"_Aren't you going to ask for mine?"_

_She rested her tired head on his massive shoulder, ready to sleep right there. "It's okay. I'll get your name tomorrow when you introduce yourself to the crowd."_

"I thought it was all a dream at first. The first thing on my mind when I woke up was: that could never happen. Nothing could be that wonderful." Ginger sighed, weakly. "But it did happen. I went to the club, and he was there, clear as day. I think I met Maice and Deirdre that same day. It might have been the day after but, still, things were getting better. I felt like I was living a paradise, like I was walking on water. But after a few weeks, everything changed. Everything. What I was running from found me. Because of that, I wasn't walking on water anymore… it's like I was drowning."

_Ginger never used the front entrance to enter the Nighty Knight Night Club. The back alley was cluttered with heavy dumpsters and tin trashcans, the stench stained into the brick walls. Darren was going to start his show soon. Maice and Deirdre were already waiting for her inside. All she wanted to do was see Darren right before he had to start._

_Reaching for the backdoor, Ginger barely pulled it open before someone next to her slammed it shut. The force knocked her off balance, almost crashing into the door. The man standing behind her chuckled gruffly. "Miss me much?"_

_She knew that voice. The one that made her dread every waking moment. The one that brought her to the edge. The one that made her run away._

_Ginger sprinted away to the left, back where she came. From the shadows, a blond man stepped in front of her, blocking off the narrow path. She quickly turned back, heading for the only other route left. Another man shuffled towards her, his horrid face mutilated by years of risky fights. All three closed in on her, forcing her to back away._

_With a yelp, Ginger's back shoved into the wall. There was nowhere else to go. They had her trapped. Tipping back his fedora, the trio's leader walked up painfully close to Ginger, making her gasp in fear._

"_Sorry I took so long, baby. The heat here had to die down before I could walk around freely." He scoffed, amused how she stared at him in surprise. "What, you didn't really think you lost us here?"_

_Her voice shook, gradually getting louder. "It's over Hoodsey. I told you already we're through. You don't own me. Not anymore. No more beatings. No more insults. No more nothing!"_

_Hoodsey tossed his head side to side, laughing along with his thugs when he looked at them. "You two stand aside, I can do this on my own."_

"_Aww man, come on," the blond protested, "I wanna watch the show!"_

"_Yeah, this is gonna be a good one!"_

_Hoodesy pointed his thumb at the alleyway behind him. "Blake, Thrilly. Exits. Watch 'em. Now."_

_The two trudged away, groaning in disappointment._

"_Aww man, that's no fair!"_

"_Yeah, no fair at all."_

_Hoodsey shot his sights back on Ginger. "So, no more insults and beatings, huh? No more nothing?" Taking a big step, he quickly grabbed her arm, squeezing tight enough to feel her bone. "That's where you're wrong."_

_She held up her hands in defense, covering her eyes. "No, don't! Don't!"_

_He backhanded her, the strike tossing her to the side. "How many times do I have to beat the sense into you, huh?!" He smacked her again and again, harder this time. She screamed after each one. "How many times do we have to go through this?!" Holding her by the wrists, he shook her violently. "You know, we've gone through this so many times, I'm starting to think you like this."_

_Ginger shook her head, gasping for breath. "No…"_

_He bashed her against the wall, knocking the air out of her. "I'm starting to think you enjoy this!" Another slap, across the nose. "You like this?! Huh, you like it?!" _

_The only thing keeping Ginger on her feet was Hoodsey holding her in place. "Stop! Please, stop!"_

_Pulling her to the side, Hoodsey tossed her to the asphalt. Her skirt tore where she fell, ripped by the ruff, dirty, ground. "You like getting hurt, don't you?" He grinded his beaten dress shoe on her hip, painfully pinning her against the ground. "Just like dirt! You wanna be like dirt?!" Stomping down on her stomach, all Ginger could do was weakly hold herself where his foot hit. She shivered in pain, her nose bleeding. Hoodsey grabbed her by the hair, forcing her to weakly sit up. "You're coming with me," he growled. "Back to Down Town, whether you like it or not." He tugged on the locks gripped in his hand, Ginger yelping out in pain. "I don't care if I have to drag you the whole way!"_

_Ginger coldly stared up at him, her lips twitching. "…No. I'm not going."_

_Hoodsey bent down to her level, smiling mockingly. "Oh yeah, and why not?"_

_Ginger's eyes darted past his shoulder. "Because someone is here to see you."_

_In a blink, Darren spun past Hoodsey, grabbing him by the collar. Swinging him around like nothing, Darren bashed him into the wall, Hoodsey's feet hanging above Ginger. He sneered, his deep voice in a low growl. "Hi. I saw you hit my girl." Bashing his whole body into the wall, Darren pulled Hoodsey in closer. "Now I have to kill you."_

_With a short yell, Hoodsey was flung clear across the alley, crashing straight into a gathering of trashcans. Wedged between the thin bent metal, he struggled out. His two thugs heard the commotion, hurrying up to him. "Get me out of here you idiots!_

_Thrill pulled on Hoodsey's arm, the other tugging on his leg. Slipping off his shoe, Blake fell back on his rear. Hoodsey finally got up, clattering and kicking the destroyed cans aside. Blake stood up, dusted off Hoodsey's suit, and offered him his shoe back. "Sorry boss."_

_Hoodsey bopped him on the head with the shoe and snatched it from his hand, slipping it back on. "Spoot heads, both of ya's." He pointed at Darren. "I thought I told ya numbskulls to watch the exits!"_

"_We were watching 'em," Blake defended._

"_Yeah, there was no way he got by us!"_

_Ginger grabbed Darren's ankle, her voice heavy with ache. "…Darren."_

"_Ginger!" Darren helped her stand up, lifting her carefully so she can get on her feet. Her right eye was bruised to the point where it was forced closed. Her nose busted, cheeks torn, part of her upper lip scratched and swollen. He hugged her so he didn't have to look at the damage anymore. "Don't worry, Ginger. I'm here. I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you. Everything's going to be all right." He started to head towards the Down Townies, fist clenched at his sides. "I'll deal with these low-lives."_

_Ginger grabbed his shoulder from behind, using him as a crutch. "Darren, you don't have to do this."_

_He dipped his head, peeking over his broad collar. "I know."_

_She wrapped her arms around him from behind, leaning on him. Her fingers dug into his shirt, sticking into his rock-hard ads. "Please, don't do this," she whispered. "You don't need to do this."_

_He held her wrist. "I know I don't need to." He pried off her grip, quickly walking away from her reach. "I want to!"_

_She tried to stop him, but her left high heel snapped, tripping her to the ground. "Darren, no!"_

_Hoodsey yelled out to Darren as the Gothnian closed in from across the alley square. "You're making a big mistake, roska."_

_Darren shook his head. "I don't care."_

"_She ain't worth it. Not by a long shot!"_

_He barred his teeth. "I don't care!"_

_Blake clung on to Hoodsey's jacket. "Aww man, I think we better leave. I mean, look at the guy, he's built like a steam engine."_

"_Yeah," Thrill agreed, "Those red-streaks are natural born fighters. We don't got a chance against his kind."_

"_Listen to your friends," Darren taunted, "they know what they're saying."_

_Hoodsey pulled Blake by the collar. "You calling me coward?" He pulled Thrill by the collar next. "And you too? Look at the odds: It's three of us and only one a' him. Now quit standing around!" He shoved them at the approaching Gothnian, forcing them into the fray. "Get him! Get the guy!"_

_Darren swung straight at Thrill's face, knocking him to the ground aside. As Blake stumbled up to him, Darren plowed a double fist into the side of his head, bashing him away. Pushing Darren's arms back, Hoodsey sent a knee into the tall Gothnian's gut. Hunching over, Darren was hit next with a swift elbow to the chin. During another knee, Darren cupped a hand under Hoodsey's shoe._

_Holding him on one leg, Darren punched him down to the ground. Getting his leg ready to stomp down, the thugs held his arms down. Darren stumbled from their tug as Hoodsey got right back up. He wiped his mouth with a sleeve, snarling. "That's right, hold him down!"_

_Hoodsey got three hard punches off before Darren pushed him away with a foot. Rushing back at him, Darren got his foot square on Hoodsey's jaw. Struggling out of Thrill's grip first, Darren spun him right into the dumpster. Giving Blake a swift punch in the nose, he twisted around to smack the dumpster's lid down. Thrill barely got his head up when it was bashed back down by the heavy lid, its weight bouncing on him twice._

_Rushing Blake into the wall, Darren forced him into the brick head first, smashing him into it once more for good measure. Hoodsey rubbed his scuffed chin, quickly getting up into a sprint. Pulled away from Darren's grip, the side of Blake's beaten face slipped down the brick until he flopped flat on the ground. Hoodsey held onto Darren's waist with one arm, punching the back of his head with the other. Ignoring the hits, Darren swiped left to right, elbowing Hoodsey on both ribs._

_Free from the Down townie's hold, the Gothnian wrapped an arm around his neck. Hoodsey choked, his windpipe shut by Darren's massive arm trapping it. Clawing and punching, nothing weakened his strangle. Hoodsey dropped to a knee, his air cut off completely. His arms slowed down, once strong whacks now light taps._

_Even after Hoodsey fell limp to the asphalt, Darren wasn't done. With both hands, he squeezed Hoodsey's throat like wringing out a towel. The choking sounds from Hoodsey had already ceased, yet Darren kept up the wrath. Eyes wide in anger and teeth clenched tightly, Darren seemed more animal than human. Somehow, over his furious growling, he heard Ginger calling out to him, pleading. _

"_Stop…"_

_He shook his head, trying to ignore her. It was harder than anything else._

_Her touch brought a chill to wave over him, his left shoulder almost giving out from her fingers' soft caress. "Darren… please. You've done enough."_

_Darren's arms loosed, his head tilting at Ginger behind him. With an easy toss, Hoodsey's limp body skimmed towards the thugs. Blake and Thrilly limped and groaned to pull Hoodsey by the hands, dragging him away._

"_You'll meet your end when the boss wakes up," Blake threatened. "You'll get it soon!"_

"_Yeah, soon!"_

_The three fled back down the alley, away from the light. Darren stayed still, his eyes closed as his heavy breathing settled. Ginger stood in front of him, slowly kneeling down to get to his level. Tears rolled off her beaten eyes, her breath shaky. It hurt her to look at him, and it hurt him to look at her._

_Swollen lips. Bleeding noses. Scuffed cheeks. Black eyes. Ugliness that fades, and scars the heart._

_Ginger grabbed his face, her eyes down to her lap. "Does it hurt?"_

"_Only when I look at you."_

_"I'm so sorry, Darren."_

_He glanced away from her. "Yeah... so am I."_

_She lunged forward, grabbing Darren close, tight enough to make it hard to breath. The bruising and bashings on both of them flared when they touched cheek-to-cheek. She never stopped shivering, not once. "Sing me a song," she half whispered._

_They held each other silently for a while, Ginger's huffing being the only noise. Soon enough, Darren started singing, deeply and slowly. "You are my lucky star. I saw you from afar. Two lovely eyes at me. They were gleaming." Ginger clawed into his back, weeping loudly. He didn't stop. "Beaming. I was starstruck…"_

"He sang…and I cried. I couldn't stop. If it was another day- another time- I would've danced. I would've enjoyed myself. But that night, I knew I didn't love him anymore. I knew, instead, I feared him."

"I don't get it. You'd think a thing like that would bring the two of you closer together, not tear you guys apart."

"I know, I thought that too. And it did, it did bring us together. But, after that whole thing, I've been afraid of him. Hoodsey is no pushover. I've never seen anyone even leave a scratch on him. Then Darren made him run, him and the chuckleheads. I'm afraid he'll snap. I'm afraid he might try to kill me, like he did with Hoodsey. One of these days, he's going to be just like him… no, worse. I know he's going to be worse than Hoodsey."

"But you two are still getting along, right?"

Ginger shook her head. "We're spiraling down the drain. It's awful. I can't stand looking at him anymore and I don't know why. His voice gets me up and at it every time I hear him-even thinking of it. At least once a week I find myself arguing with him about anything. just one minute we're fine and the next we're at each other's throats."

"So the two of you are out of the puppy love and into the doghouse. A common and simple cause for the lovebird blues."

"You can help me then?"

Lois took her drink off the table, holding her glass as she giggled. "Sister dearest, wreaking relationships is what I'm best at." She took a sip. "Why, I've done it so many times, it's practically a second nature."

Darren slipped himself into the booth, scooting in up against Ginger. She looked away, nervously holding her face on her hand. She saw his arm set itself along her shoulder, the heavy weight pushing her down. "What are you two talking about? I didn't miss anything, did I?"

"You didn't miss a thing. We were just talking about nothing." Lois winked at Ginger. "Right, sis?"

Ginger nodded, peeking up at Darren who was smiling down at her. "That's right… nothing at all."

* * *

Few lights were on in the Oneiro Academy. Little sound escaped the newly quiet place. Outside, everything seemed peaceful. It was as if the multi-leveled building was as tranquil as the Withering Woods beside it. But inside, that was not the case.

Water dripped from the ceiling in an empty first floor office, pattering on a pile of newspapers. Directly above, pounding traveled out from the female teacher's bathroom in the girl's dorm. The large window by the beds shook during each hit, the glass warping the entering moonlight. Screams were heavily muffed, underwater and behind the door. In the bathroom, Glenda continued to be flung all around.

A sharp pinch got her on the side, under the clear tentacle wrapped around her narrow waist. The Nightmare pushed her up against the wall, squeezing all it could out of her. She tried to push herself away, not nearly as strong as her attacker. It swung her off the wall and into another, air bubbles running up the sides of her mouth. As she crossed the bathroom, a mouth of pointed teeth and glowing white eyes stared at her, floating by themselves in the water.

Glenda's lungs burned for air, everything around her growing dim. She stopped bracing herself for the next wall smash, plowing into it like a limp ragdoll. Her eyes felt heavy, drowsy. Facing the doorway, she saw a light cut its way down the middle of the wood, trailing a thick smoking line. Someone was trying to slice their way through, to rescue her.

She floated in the water for a second, her hair waving around and over her face. _"They're too late," she thought. "If only they found me sooner. They could have saved me. They would have found me alive…"_

Roland ripped the door apart, prying it off by the two pieces. The light he turned on seeped past the thick crystal barricading the entrance, Glenda suspended in the middle. With his Oneiro Knife, he chiseled rapidly at the crystal, digging out chucks with the burning red blade. After making a good sized hole, trying to break through with a knife was taking too long. Drawing out his OP8, he aimed the gun straight at the outline constricting Glenda.

"Hang on, Glenda!" A round cracked through the barrier, water spurting out. "I'll get you out of there!"

Firing off more staticy bolts, they blasted into the water, tunneling deep past the water. Steam shot out of the hole, the water vaporizing by the bolts' touch. A few missed their mark, bursting out a cloud of bubbles above the shower. One flew through the blinding steam, right on target. His heart sank when he heard a sharp scream, assuming it was Glenda who was hit.

The remainder of the clear barrier melted away in thick chunks, plopping to the wooden floor, almost overlapping Roland's feet. A large rush of water quickly followed, a long wave splashing up at the end of the dorm room. Wadding on the flowing lake forming, Roland rushed into the bathroom. The water-made creature dove straight for the toilet when he got near, quickly slipping right down the bowl. Aiming his gun down the pipe, the tips of long tentacles wiggled and flopped.

Firing off the rest of his clip, the impact of the rounds tossed toilet water up in the air, the rim flipping right off. Blue embers pattered down, sizzling on the shallow water near his feet. Holding his breath, he listened carefully. Pounding and movement still clattered around in the pipes. After a few seconds, the noise was gone.

Roland's head and arm dropped in disappointment. "Aww… it got away." He spun, kneeling down before Glenda. "Glenda? Come on Glenda, answer me." She didn't budge. Hesitantly, he locked his hands to push down on her chest, setting his palm on her leather corset. After three firm pumps, he listened for breathing. Nothing.

Scanning around, he searched for anyone else around them. "Well Glenda, looks like we gotta do the old mouth-to-mouth." Holding her nose shut and opening her mouth by the chin, Roland leaned in. Glenda's eyes fluttered from the tilt he gave her head, water instantly shooting out of her throat. Roland fell back, the saliva and phlegm mixed water splashed all over his face. Cupping some water from the floor in one hand, he washed off his face with a quick slap, slowly dropping his hand down to his chin.

Glenda bent to the side, coughing out the rest of the water caught in her lungs. Watching her spit and choke, Roland sighed, smacking the draining puddle under him. "I guess that works too."

. . .

Drops tapped on the hardwood floor, the covers soaked enough to drip as well. Sitting on the unmade bed, Glenda kept a large towel tightly wrapped around her body, the cold biting her between her legs. Roland hummed, shaking her hair dry with another towel. After a few good seconds of drying her off, he swiped the towel away.

The wet towel plopped at the edge of the bed, Roland hiking up a fist to his hip. "There you go, good as new." Glenda stared at him blankly, the loose curly locks of her dark hair sticking out in all directions. Wavy curls stuck to her cheeks and neck wetly, leaving bare spots where other locks stuck upwards. Roland couldn't help but notice the big difference. "Say, I didn't know you had such curly hair. You know – if you don't mind me saying- you look kind of nice with curls. And without the makeup, I have to say, it seems to suit ya better."

Glenda turned away, keeping her eyes to the floor, watching the drops fall over and over again.

Roland leaned in a little closer, Glenda leaning back. He ignored it; or at least tried to. "Hey, look, there's uhh- there's no need for a thank you." He sat down beside her, Glenda inching a little away. "Honestly, I'm just glad you're in one piece. Nightmares tend to play rough, right?" He chuckled, she didn't. Roland cleared his throat, Glenda's silence trying to shut him up. "So, how exactly did you manage to get caught like that in there," he asked, tilting his head at the ruined bathroom. "I mean, what were you doing in this part of Academy?"

Glenda finally reacted, spinning her head around to face him. "What were you?"

Roland scratched the back of his head nervously. "Well- uhh- you see- okay- like- uhh- umm- I was- and there was- uhh…" He pointed a finger out, holding the "uhh" for a quick second. "Can- can you repeat that?"

Clint poked his head in the room, holding himself behind the door. "Hey, can you guys tell me why there's water running down the stairs?" He walked in, heading up to the bed they were sitting on.

Roland turned his attention to Clint, shooting up and off the bed. "Morphy! You're just in time to miss the show."

Clint furrowed his brows, confused. "Show? What is he yapping about? What show?"

"The Nightmare," Glenda answered flatly.

Clint's eyes bulged out, his shoes hissing from a quick hop back. "Nightmare! Here?! That's impossible, the defenses are on!" He paused, tapping a finger on his chin. "At least, I'm sure I turned them on. Did I? Yes! Yes I'm positive the defenses are on."

Roland squinted at him. "I'm guessing there aren't any laser shooters in the pipes, are there?"

"The pipes? Oh dear." Clint paced around a little, thinking for a quick second. "Glenda, did you happen to morph during the fight?"

She made a face like it was obvious. "Of course I morphed. Why?"

"Did you make sure it was defeated?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

Roland scoffed. "Trust me. You'd know."

Glenda looked around. "Well, there was all this, like, slimy stuff all over the place when a bus hit it. I assumed it was defeated."

Clint covered his eyes, groaning. "No, Glenda. It wasn't defeated then." He dropped his hands, sighing. "A Nightmare isn't gone until it disappears into nothing. If any of it is still active- like that 'stuff' you saw- then the Nightmare is still active." He pulled out his radio. "I need to double check with Vink. See what we're dealing with here." He pressed it on. "Vink, you read?"

All three of them could hear him through the radio. "How may I assist, dear morpheus?"

"Is the Vesi-Luonnuttaa species a Nightmare or a Nightterror?"

"How do you remember these names?" Roland questioned, the sounds of pages flipping coming from Vink's side.

Clint glanced at him. "It's not easy."

"Ah, here it is! Vesi is the Nightterror and Vesi-Luonnttaa is the Nightmare. Would you like me to read them off?"

Clint shook his head. "No need. I know the rest now."

"As you wish." The radio clicked off.

"So," Roland asked impatiently, "what does this Vase-Lamalapa thing do?"

Clint scratched his cheek. "If I remember right, the Vesi-Luonnttaa are not as powerful as Nightterrors, yet they are not like other Nightmares. Almost like a half-way point."

Glenda perked her eyebrows. "As in?"

Clint sighed. "They're Oneiro Hunters. They're the reason all rangers are strictly advised only to morph when necessary. To make it worse, the one we're dealing with is one of the many different types of Oneiro Hunters." He crossed his arms, leaning against the wall by the bed. "This one still follows the basic Nightmare behavior; feeding to fulfill its needs. Unless, that is, a ranger happens to attack it. Then makes it personal."

"It's simple then," Roland claimed. "We'll just blast it out of the pipes when it comes back." He hopped excitedly. "Can I use my cherry bombs?!"

Clint tossed his head back, scoffing. "No, Roland. No cherry bombs. I wish it was that simple. The Vesi-Luonnttaa never attack the same way twice. If we wait here, it'll continue to feed out there."

"How does it feed?" Glenda asked.

"It feeds on changes to itself. When it starts out, this Nightmare is in a basic form." He pointed a hand to the bathroom. "I'll assume this one took water as a root. But to change, it has to absorb and steal whatever it's trying to take for its own. To put it blunt, it will absorb a living being to make itself better."

"So _that's_ why it looked like the victim," Glenda muttered.

Clint nodded. "Exactly. And it'll keep on taking others using the memories gathered up from whatever it absorbed." He paused for a moment. "By the way, you didn't get stung, did you?"

Glenda's eyes darted around. "Why?"

"Just a precaution. Its limbs have stingers that inject its venom straight into the bloodstream. That's how it absorbs its victims: the venom turning them into a liquid state."

"How much venom does it take?"

"Well, the more venom put in, the faster the process. So if you did get stung, then we'd have to take you out of commission and have another Oneiro Ranger finish the job."

"I'll finish it, I didn't get stung."

"I know, I'm just saying if you did."

"But I didn't," she defended forcefully.

"Okay, you didn't!" Clint started to head out of the room. "Jeeze, you don't have to bit my head off. I'll give you some time to get ready," he said near the door, "and that'll give me some time to plan something up."

Once Clint was in the hallway, Glenda tossed her towel off, passing Roland to re-enter the bathroom. "I can help you out if you want," Roland offered pleasantly, following right behind her. She grabbed her messenger bag from the tile floor, searching through to make sure nothing was damaged.

"Ya remember that crazy rat thing a few weeks ago," Roland continued. He flexed his arms and pointed at a bicep. "Took it right out with these bad boys." After a thorough search, Glenda turned around to leave the room, squeezing past him. He had to walk fast to keep up with her. "I'm an ace shot too, as long as I got a lot of ammo." Roland mimicked a scale with his hands. "So, yes? No? Maybe?"

When she reached for the handle, Glenda paused for a few seconds, he head dipped low. "It's a no." She turned a little, red eyes cold and tired. "Now stop asking. And stop following me. Just leave me alone."

Glenda closed the door behind her, leading Clint down the hall. "So what should I do to stop this thing?"

Clint shrugged, as they walked down the wet floor. "Follow it straight down the pipe, I'd say."

Glenda stopped walking. "You're talking about the sewer?! Do you know how gross it is down there?!"

"Hey, you asked," Clint defended.

Glenda shook her still wet head, swinging her arms out in defiance. "No way! Not in a million years! I've had enough with normal toilet water." She coughed to the side. "Sewer water is… at least… ten times worse!"

Clint lowering his hands at her to calm her down. "Easy, easy. It's all right. There's still other ways to handle this."

"Like?"

"Well, the victim had friends right? The most current and important people in her life will be the most likely people to be attacked."

Glenda slumped down, groaning with a long croak. "Oh no. You don't mean…"

* * *

"Hey," Maice exclaimed when she opened the front door, "welcome back! We had a feeling you'd show up sooner or later. After losing us in the club in all."

Deirdre stepped aside from behind Maice. "We missed you so much! Group hug!"

The two girls brought Glenda into the house and hugged her tightly. "Don't touch me," Glenda ordered irritably, not skipping a beat.

"My goodness!" Deirdre stepped back from the hug. "Have you been running in the rain? You're soaked to the bone!"

Maice ran a hand under Glenda's curly locks, pulling them up to show them out. "And you changed your hair. It's not all dry and corpsie anymore." Glenda coughed into her fist to the side, swiping her hair out of Maice's touch. More water, her lungs still trying to get water out of them. Bent over, she had to grab onto something to stay standing.

Deirdre patted her back, helping her cough it out. "Are you okay? That cough doesn't sound so good."

Holding herself up on the sofa, she sniffed, shivering a little. "I'm fine." She sat down, a little out of breath from the outburst. "Saliva went down the wrong way," she lied.

"Well, hey," Deirdre stated, "we're going to be here for a while. Can't really sleep when an otherworldly creature is on its way to get us, now can we?"

Maice pretended to pass out, leaning all her weight against the wall. "I would. Darktime's coming up in about an hour. If we watch T.V. we might fall asleep."

Glenda tossed her head back, curving it over the sofa's back. "I'm fine with that."

Deirdre pulled both of them up by the arms. "No you guys. We need to find a way to keep ourselves awake. This is like a slumber party, kind of. Maybe we can do slumber party stuff."

"How about spin the bottle?" Maice asked.

"How about no," Glenda shot back.

Deirdre nodded. "Goth-girl's right. Spin the bottle's no fun without guys to play with."

Maice padded her feet, clapping rapidly. "Oh, oh, oh! I know, I know! We can do some song and dance!"

Deirdre snapped her fingers. "There you go; I like the sound of that!"

"I don't," Glenda protested.

"Yay! This is going to be so fun," Deidre squealed.

Glenda continued to be ignored over their excitement. "No it won't."

Maice rushed over to the shelf across the living room. "I'll get the record started." Taking the black record out of its sleeve, she set it on the player and inched the needle in place.

The upbeat piano opening made Glenda groan in disgust, recognizing the tune right away. Standing in front of the television set, the two girls sang and moved in sync with the music. With a swinging strut from left to right, they sang, "Oh, sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song. Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy song. Just sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, hap-py, happy song."

Deirdre beckoned Glenda during the break, flapping her hand at her quickly. "Come on, girl! Get over here and sing along!"

Glenda stayed seated with her arms crossed. "No."

The two marched around in a circle, Maice waving Glenda over to them. "Come on, you grumpy gus! Just-" They resumed the song, "- Sing a happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, song. Sing a happy, happy, happy-"

The record still played in the house, but they were standing at their doorstep. "Wait, where are you going?"

Glenda slammed the door in their faces. Walking as fast as she could, she made her way out of the neighborhood. "Where's a manhole?"

* * *

The heavy metal disk took all her strength to inch it off the entrance, scraping loudly over the asphalt. Getting her fingers away from the holes, it dropped with a short thud. A ladder ended at the bottom of the darkness, the streetlights only showing a little of the top. One whiff, and Glenda reeled back in disgust. Getting out a hairband, she pulled her hair back and wrapped it into wavy ponytail.

"Okay," she assured herself, "it won't be so bad. Just think of something else. A flower bed. A nice pleasant flower bed… that's been freshly manured." She covered her face. "Oh, no. Why couldn't it hide in a vat of perfume or even laundry soap!"

Holding in a deep breath, she carefully descended into the pitch black sewer. The bottom of her boots clanked hard on the steel steps as she made sure to not slip. Water flowed under her in a soupy river, running its way towards the ocean. With the tip of her boot, she slowly stepped down, checking how deep the water was. After her whole foot was swallowed, she pulled her boot back up.

"Ew… it's up to my ankles." She put her foot back in the sludge and quickly whispered to herself, "Don't think, don't think, don't think."

Letting go of the ladder, she turned on her bracelet, the faint light glowing. Flipping the light up and twisting it slowly, the light faced forward and focused as she turned it. Once it had a beam like a flashlight, she aimed it down the large main tunnel she stood in. Even if she had a high powered searchlight, it still wouldn't be enough to see the end of the tunnel. All her light really did was show her how little room she had to move in.

She twisted around to aim the light behind her. "Now… which way?" seeing the direction of the water was going towards her, she turned back around. "Maybe downstream. That sounds about right for this water thing."

Sludge seeped into her boots with each dragging stride, her socks slowly soaking in the filth. She groaned from the feel and the thought, but they quickly changed to hacking coughs. Holding herself against the brick tunnel wall, she became overwhelmed with hard, heaving, coughs. Out of breath, she lifted the bottom of her corset a little. A small hole, right above her left hip, leaked water.

Pain flared from the wound, Glenda applying pressure with both hands. Fluid dripped from her nose a little, masking the rancid smell of the sewer's in what reminded her of morning dew. Something cold pushed around inside her, through her veins. Coughing out a thick glob of clear fluid, everything started to settle down slowly, dissipating as she huffed it out. Pushing herself off the wall and pulling her corset back over the hole, she fought off the weakness in her knees.

Eyes and teeth flashed in front of her vision, a pressure building in her head. She heard a hushed girl's voice, slow and… aroused. "I'm _waiting_ for you…"

A wind blew in her direction, Glenda spinning around. Nothing behind her, and nothing in front. Shaking, from the cold and the creature. She press her fingertips on the wound again, suddenly realizing what's happening. "The venom. It's tracked me with the venom." Wadding through the sewage faster, she headed towards the wind, lunging high to get through quickly.

Her circulation needed a jumpstart, the walking getting rid of the numbness. Her face dripped, sweat disagreeing with the cold. Out of nowhere, her feet started hitting metal grating. Aiming the light down, the sewage flowed down into a deep pool gathered among other tunnels, a four-way intersection. High above, water rained down at the edges, flowing from street gutter openings.

On the wall beside her was a power box with a handle. Pulling the lever down, spotlights on all four corners clattered to life, illuminating the area completely. She had no need for the bracelet, twisting it off. Waltzing to the center, Glenda scanned all around as she pulled out her stiletto. All she could hear was the generators chugging and the sewage flowing under her.

"I'm waiting for _you_ now," Glenda taunted. Flicking on her stiletto, it buzzed in a bright blue light. "Come on out!" She could hear a strong current off in the distance, growing in noise. Grabbing her badge and communicator, she cranked them together, and shouted the command. "Requesting backup!"

Crashing into the sharp turn, the fluid-like Mara filled the western tunnel completely, a wave with a target. Tumbling and flopping around, hundreds of Mara hugged the walls as they surrounded the blaring blue light in the center. From the middle of the Mara wave split, the Nightmare blasted its way through. While Mara fell and flopped around it, the creature flew in the air at high speed. Two feminine legs were attached to a giant, broad, mouth that reached from hip to hip.

Once the lips shot open, the rest of its body popped out of hiding, the long mouth flipping down to act as a skirt. "Ranger!" Swinging a thick scaly golden broadsword downwards, the wide blade entered the blue light. Hitting something, the Nightmare's high heeled feet planted hard on the grating. Hooking its heels into the metal etchings, it pushed with all its might into the light, pushing into something solid. The light faded off, Glenda holding dual stilettos in front of herself, blocking the Nightmare's sword inches from her shoulder.

Having its dorsal fin-like blade slowly burned into, the Nightmare flung itself back in a sudden flying slide. With a heavy metal clank, it locked its heels back into the grating, landing on a hand and knee. A few Mara launched themselves off the wall, melding themselves into the Nightmare to repair the damage done. It lifted its head up to gaze at Glenda ominously, the two slits for nostrils flaring. A wide mouth crossed the top of its head above its giant pupils, slicked back baleen mimicking long white hair.

A red fur vest stayed attached to its chest, a byproduct of its first victim. The rest of its body was made of shimmering grey-green scales, dripping constantly like flecks of glitter. A glowing stiletto flew towards it at blinding speed, followed by a second. With its tortoise-shell like left arm, both were deflected from left to right, the stilettos skimming across the floor. Jets of water blasted out of its feet, shooting it forward in a bladed spin.

Glenda flipped over the Nightmare, clear above its outstretched sword's swing. Grabbing its head with both hands and using her weight, Glenda dropped the Nightmare to the floor along with herself. Kicking against the ground right away, she flipped back over to swing herself on top of the Nightmare. She punched at its head as fast as she could, a few hits bashing into its bulging squishy eyes. Gargling out a feline yowl, the Nightmare swung its bladed arm across Glenda's doll faced helmet.

Flinching backwards, she landed on her back, pushed by the sharp force. A long deep scratch was etched diagonally across the helmet's small mouth, the metal almost broken through. With a quick pounce, the Nightmare stabbed down into the cerulean ranger. The chain mail at her shoulder kept it in place, Glenda using all her might to pull the blade away. Small quills tumbled down the wide blade, a purple fluid leaking out of their tips.

The Nightmare gargled a high pitched purr. It spoke in a wet growl. "You're mine now…. Ranger!"

Reaching into her long dress glove, she pulled out a hidden stiletto. "This is why I packed a spare," she plunged the blade all the way, right between its eyes, "… just in case!"

It dug in with a hard squish, clear fluid spurting out of the wound. Blue embers burst out after Glenda flicked the blade on, the Nightmare staggering back and out of her reach. Fighting with the blazing hot stiletto in its face, Mara flew into it to attempt a vital repair. As Mara were consumed by the dozens, Glenda stood up and held her shoulder. Sprinting towards the flailing about Nightmare, Mara crashed into her on her way.

Swinging an arm into one, she knocked it to the ground. After a quick stab of her high heel into its body, Glenda kicked it off into another Mara flying by. Each step she took lead to another Mara's demise, with a side-flipping kick or just a straight out punch. As Glenda fought her way through, the Nightmare finally got the stiletto out, the hole able to heal over. Tossing it to the grating, the Nightmare lurked in to interfere.

Throwing down a Mara to punt it away, she saw the Oneiro Stiletto glowing far behind the approaching Nightmare. With a running leap, Glenda attempted a quick dropkick. The aquatic creature stepped to the side, swinging down its arm to hack her at the hips. The blade broke through her dress, clean along her narrow abdomen. Flung away and into the ground, she rolled herself back up to a knee, holding the wound in pain.

Water leaked between her fingers, the venom still doing its job. Ignoring the venom and the long cut, she shot up and back into the fight. Glenda tried for a high kick, but the creature caught her ankle under its arm. With her other leg, she used the Nightmares hold to reach its head and kick across its face. Once her foot touched the ground, it shot back across for another strike, forcing the Nightmare to let go and stagger back.

Reeling up a fist, Glenda swung for a hard right. Grabbing her by the helmet, the Nightmare quickly led her into the brick wall, using her own speed against her. With a leg out, Glenda ran straight up the wall and over the Nightmare. With both hands on its head, she smacked the creature hard on its back with her fall. Pushing down on the Nightmare, she got right up.

Stomping furiously, Glenda's high heel jabbed into the Nightmare's chest, splattering out blue flames. Yowling loudly, the creature tried to grab her ankle. She kicked its hand away with her other foot, and resumed her kicking and stomping. With its bladed arm, it got a hit between her kicks. Her standing leg was swept from under her, quickly knocked flat to the grating.

The back of the Nightmare's sword reattached to its upper arm, the tip of the blade flattening out to uncurl its hidden hand. On all fours, it scurried away into the closest sewer tunnel, the few remaining Mara following close behind. Glenda tailed the Nightmare right away, swiping up a stiletto on her way into the dark tunnel. In the glowing blue hue, she followed the slippery movements in front of her, her top speed barely able to keep up. Trampling over a few low crawling Mara, Glenda tried her best not to stumble or trip.

A manhole down the path was coming near, the Nightmare swooping up to climb the ladder. Clawing into the narrow latter space, it ascended at a rapid rate, Mara rolling with their suction cups to keep up. With the help of her high heels, Glenda sprinted up the ladder steps almost completely horizontal. Launching the manhole cover far into the street, the Nightmare and its Mara poured out of the sewer. Glenda back flipped off the ladder at the rim, spinning in midair to continue the chase.

Fog crawled all over the deserted street, the docks sitting not too far from them. The Nightmare head towards the ocean, already off the road and out into the pier. Heels hitting concrete, Glenda passed the sidewalk and hopped down onto the wooden pier path. Like a waterfall, the creature dove right off the pier and down into the water, the Mara rushing along with it. Water shot up from the large mass, a wave covering over the planks.

Stopping at the end of the pier, Glenda scanned the dark waters for any movement. "You're not hiding, it's me you want! You can't fool me!" The wooden beams holding the planks in place broke off one by one, Glenda leaping back before the wood under her collapsed. More beams snapped off, dipping the pier's tip into the water more and more. Flipping and hopping, Glenda touched back on the concrete edge and scoffed. "Quit hiding and get out of there! Come on, I'm ready for you!"

Bubbles rapidly burst from the dark waters, a shape rising out of the depths. In the moonlight, the creature began to tower high above the ranger, leading her head high into the sky. Higher and higher, with no end in sight. Already bigger than a skyscraper, its ankles met at Glenda's level. All she could do was stand there, dumbfounded.

The colossal creature lifted its leg out of the water, a shadow hovering over Glenda. Gasping loudly, the ranger screamed and ran away with her hands in the air. The Nightmare's foot crashed into dry land, missing the fleeing ranger by a hair and tossing her into the air. Landing on her hands and knees, she hurried to her feet and kept running. Other people ran away in the streets, escaping the buildings by the shoreline.

Water flowed down the roads and into everything on the ground, washing anything it touched in a massive wave. Cars rose off the street corners and tumbled away, bashing into buildings and knocking over streetlights. The water carried people away, melting them into a clear fluid instantly. A citizen reached out for Glenda as she ran, her arm out to help him. A Mara flew into his face, knocking him back and into the rushing water.

Swinging her stiletto out at anther approaching Mara, Glenda glanced back to she a car tumbling its way to her. Hopping over it, she ran on the hood and onto a bus bench, getting off the car before it flipped over again. The water was drawing near, its speed growing. Even in the suit, Glenda couldn't keep up for long. Landing hard on the asphalt, she stumbled over someone who fell.

The woman was caught by the tide, her arms disappearing above the water. A car squealed across the intersection to hurry up to Glenda, gaining up to her. The back door flung open, the driver keeping her speed. Without thinking she leaped into the moving vehicle, flat across the back seats. With a swift skid to the right, the driver used the movement to close the door.

Speeding up into the industrial highway, the water couldn't keep up with them. Glenda's suit powered down, returning her to her normal clothes. Out of breath, she didn't even bother to get up. Drenched, the leather seats gathered the water dripping off of her in the creases. She laid there, panting heavy and quick.

Clint continued down the highway, heading to the Oneiro Academy. "I had a hunch this might happen," he admitted. "Don't worry, I know how we can stop this Nightmare. We just have to get back to the Academy." He glanced back. "Are you able to go on?"

Glenda continued to pant, managing to let out an aching grunt. "Uh huh."

Clint returned his eyes to the road ahead of him. "Get some sleep. It's almost the next day already. Go ahead. I'll wake you up when we get there."

She closed her eyes, but she didn't fall asleep.


	13. Episode 12: The Flood PT3

(Author's note: I really want to kick myself for making this one in three parts haha. Honestly though, I do hope you enjoy this finisher. I will be putting this story on hiatus in order to release my other stories that have been piling up in the "idea" stage and are begging me to be set free. There are quite a lot of them. So whether you enjoy the childish charm, or the dark noir themed crime thriller, or the teen drama, or even the immature humor; be sure those aspects will be there in my other stories one way or another.

* * *

As always, thank you for reading. But I'd thank you even more for reading my other works, just not the ones I wrote before this one. Those are awful and I need to rewrite them BADLY. Better yet, thank you for not reading those lol.)

Air raid sirens called out in the golden sea of Gaslamp. Clusters of zeppelins circled the district's boarders, like bees defending their hive. Segment by segment, the defensive walls shot out of the ground, encasing the square area in a perimeter of pure thick steel. Reaching past the highest building, the raising walls forced incoming zeppelins to increase altitude to avoid collision. Through tube like barrels on their sides, the big airships blasted out Biplane Drones by the dozen.

Flipping their wings outright from their inactive state, the remote controlled biplanes used the prelaunch as a head start to their target. Skimming low enough to almost touch the rising water gathered by the defense perimeter, the biplanes weaved and swerved between casinos and entertainment hotspots. Once with a clear straight shot through flooded city streets, the Biplane Drones unleashed their payloads. Leach Torpedoes dove through the waters, using their propellers to gain speed. Shooting down main avenues and side streets, the torpedoes reached the colossal creature one after the other.

Latching on with four frontal "pincers", the Leach Torpedoes used their drill head to dig deep into the Nightmare's legs and ankles. Some Mara swam up to the torpedoes, trying their hardest to pry them off with their tentacles. Once the drill broke the armored exterior, the torpedoes pushed themselves inside-out. With their main body inside the bored hole, they detonated in unison. Underwater explosions blasted air clouds all around the Nightmare's legs, erupting water columns high into the air to rain back down.

Blue embers pooled around the creature's legs, diluting outward and sizzling. Falling heavily, it landed on a hand and knee, unable to stand from the internal wounds. Swarming around the Nightmare, the arrived biplanes fired off their twin OM 151 autocannons, the machinegun-like laser cannons spitting out rounds at immense speed. Flashing and tracer shots flew all around the moonlit area, wall mounted spotlights shining on the Nightmare from all directions. Clipping and flaking off small bits of armor, the OM 151 fire seemed to just annoy the giant creature instead of harm it.

With a wide swing, the Nightmare flung out hundreds of Mara on its shelled arm, sending them out into the open air. Some clung onto passing by drones, others falling into the water down below. Using their crystalline tentacle tips, the biplanes they were riding became torn into scrap metal in an instant. Fragments of wings and tail rudders fell out of the sky, the drones' bodies spiraling down into the underwater streets and into building sides. The giant hand sweeping across the district trapped and smashed drones in groups, intercepting them like a fly swatter.

The number of biplane drones plummeted faster than the destroyed aircraft themselves, other Mara pouncing off of towering buildings to attack. Fanning out its bladed forearm, high-powered jets of water blasted out javelin-shaped segments straight out into a nearby airship. Hollowing out its core, the ruptured helium cells couldn't keep the ship aloft. Other airships were hit by the flying golden javelins, either nicked or destructively dead center. Dark smoke from the engines bled into the night sky, trailing the crashing giants.

The only thing keeping the Nightmare out of the remaining city was the high reinforced walls. But as the water rose and the Nightmare lurked, the wall will only dam the flood for a very short time. Only until help could arrive, and that is, if it arrived.

* * *

Glenda lifted her leg to spray it down with the outside garden hose, holding herself onto the Academy's brick-made wall. Sewage rinsed off her boot from the hose's stream, Glenda switching to clean off the other boot. She stopped using her arm to hold herself, using her shoulder instead. Her grip on the hose's sprayer was growing weak, the flow giving out. It took Clint's voice to snap her back awake.

"The small building next to the running field is where you should go once you're finished washing up." He opened the gate to enter the back part of the Academy's yard. "I'm going to make sure Vink is ready and wait for you there."

Glenda responded groggily. "No problem."

The gate squeaked and clattered near her, Glenda not even bothering to look. Twisting the hose off, she shook her legs dry and padded her feet on the asphalt. Looking down, something caught her attention. A blue petal by her feet… and a trail of embers leading to her garden. Right away, snapping wide awake, she hurried to her flower beds.

Gliding around the corner, water ran rivers all around the grassy and muddy gardening spot. Splashing in deep dirty puddles, she stopped, and fell to her knees. All of her periwinkles limply hung in the gathered water, petals breaking off of the weakened stems. Her hands dropped into the shallow mud. Slowly lifting her right hand out, she looked at a ruined blue petal laying in her palm.

Her body had no way of being still, shaking all over. "It drowned them." She closed her hand tightly. "All of my flowers are dead." Closing her eyes, Glenda smashed her fist into the mud, digging deep down. "It drowned them… on purpose!"

Huffing, she got up, hunched lazily. Tossing the drowned petal into the mud, she turned around, and washed off once more.

. . .

"I can't stand this girl, Vink."

"Dear Morpheus, I'm appalled at you!"

Clint held his head over the lab counter, soothing out his building headache. "If you worked with her, you'd understand where I'm coming from." He sighed, exhausted by the late hour. "She has no interest in being a ranger. None. Then she wants to do everything on her own. She just makes so many mistakes and she's just so hard to work with. I mean, you know me Vink, I try my best to be nice with these kids. But there's a line drawn somewhere and I'm starting to think she's trying to cross it."

"She does seem to be this team's weakest link." Vink chuckled. "This whole thing reminds me of my first job."

"I didn't know they had Oneiro Rangers back when you were younger."

Vink's eyes bugged out instantly. "A ranger? Oh, heavens no! I wouldn't make it as a ranger in a million years."

"I'm guessing you were a psychiatrist and called yourself Shrink Vink, right?"

Vink pointed a finger at him. "Close, but no. As a matter of fact, I happened to be working in the carnival."

Clint tilted his head. "How is that close?"

"Well, they're both easy and charge far too much."

Clint smiled. "Yeah, I see your point."

"Now as I was one with the carny folk, I ran one of the fun houses."

"Which one?" Clint interrupted.

"Eh, something with a clown; not really important. But, it would always send all the kids screaming." He sighed happily. "Oh, it was like music to me."

Clint waved his hand around impatiently. "This is a real nice walk down memory lane and all, but what does this have to do with Glenda?"

"The thing is that when the kids were running away, they would always go straight for their parents." Vink gave him a quirky point. "Now, that's where _you _come in."

Clint thought for a bit. "You want me to take Glenda to a fun house?"

"No," Vink shouted, fanning his arms down. "You need to be there for her. Guide her. Don't just have her fail and get angry about it. Help her do things the right way."

Clint got off his seat, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. "You're right." He groaned. "This whole Morpheus thing was always with groups of thirty and forty kids. I never got a chance to get personal with them, you know." He looked up at Vink, receiving a warm bearded grin. "I guess I never really got out of that procedure way of thinking, did I?"

Vink laughed with him, giving the Morpheus a hard pat on the back. "It seems the Nightmare is not the only one having fun adapting!"

"You know it. Maybe you should be the Morpheus and I can be the scientist."

"I would agree to that," his face turned serious right away, "but I hate children."

The elevator chugged to a halt, its metal wire doors clattering open. Glenda approached them right away, head down and holding herself. On entrance, the two adults turned their attention to her. Their expressions changed from joyful, to concerned. The uncomfortable silence almost made Glenda panic.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"Why are you morphed?" Clint finally asked.

The doll faced helmet hid her unsure expression, behind a mask of red lips and empty eyes. "Uhh, no reason."

Vink passed Clint to lead Glenda through the room. "It is no matter. What matters now is getting you back in the field."

Glenda had trouble finding a way to ask her question in mind. "You know, I wasn't exactly told how I will be able to fight this Nightmare. What exactly am I going to use? Some kind of new mega cannon or something?"

Stopping at the long window at the end of the room, Vink presented it with an arm. "I think the view from here explains it all."

Before them was the top of a huge humanoid robot, its head already filling up most of the view. The bottom of the holding bay was far below the control room they were in, maintenance equipment and construction vehicles still at its feet. Spot lights flashed on all around the massive shadow, giving light to the underground hanger. Vink pushed a green button on the control panel next to him, a quick blip coming out. Steam filled the hanger from the machine's many joints, the robot whirling to life.

Its mouth was made into a gasmask-like shape, the location of the cockpit for group control located in the "air filter". A soldier's helmet protected it's skull, covering its mainframe behind the riders. One eye-like spotlight glowed brightly on its left side, giving the people inside a light source. Everything on it was blackened by oil and engine grease, giving the giant robot a black and silver color. A steel "trench coat" armored its body, the loose leather tail to cover its back legs.

"Impressive, isn't it?" Vink asked coyly.

Glenda's finger bumped and bent into the glass, under her chin. "That. You want me to use that?"

"It just so happens to be the best option," Clint stated, walking up to stand behind her. "It's our only hope in taking out the Nightmare we're facing now."

Glenda turned around, stomping her foot. "Are you kidding me?! I can't even drive a car! You want me to ride a giant robot all by myself?!"

Clint tossed his head to the side, getting an approving glance from Vink. "Well, if you want, we _could_ just get the other rangers to handle it. I know they'd just love to finish this case for you."

Glenda hung herself forward, scoffing. "Fine, I'll just wing it."

Vink wagged a finger at her. "There will be no winging here, young Glenda. I don't want our insurance to go any higher than usual."

Glenda gave him a blank face. "I'll try not to crush _too_ many cars in the road." She held herself on the thick glass, hiding her exhaustion. "Just tell me how to ride this thing and I'll be on my way."

Vink used his hand as a guide to show her where thing are from the observation window the stood at. "Well, essentially, a team of five are housed in the cockpit, right there at the bottom of the Zord's head. To run at full capacity, the Zord requires a driver, gunner, loader, communications officer, and a commander." He dipped his hand lower, towards the Zord's chest. "Now, I made it so a single operator is allowed to still handle the Zord."

Focusing where Vink pointed, Glenda could see the outline of a hollow orb where the "heart" is, the glass shaded over to conceal the rider. "You mean in there?"

"Quite right. You see, in there, the lone operator will be allowed to control the Zord's movements, as well as observe damage reports and receive communication. The only downside is you won't be able to access all of the Zord's capable weapon arsenal."

"Either way, I'm going tear that Nightmare apart for what it did." Exiting the control booth, Ginger waited at the causeway and pushed the button there. The grated walkway chugged its way to reach the Zord, stretching out bit by bit.

Clint held open the metal door, having to call over the loud motors under them. "Glenda!"

She just showed him her attention was given, and nothing else.

Clint got closer, standing behind her as she held her aches in place. "I just wanted to say good luck."

Glenda turned to face him, her gloomy body language seeping through doll face. "Luck isn't going to help me here. If I had any luck, it wouldn't of had to come to me needing a giant robot to finish off an oversized fish… thing. If I had luck… my flowers would still be alive."

Clint glanced at the ground, quickly looking up from the towering height they were at. Holding onto the rails, he stared out at the massive Zord before them. "I'm sorry to hear that about your flowers. I know they were very precious to you. You must've spent a lot of nights out there in the garden; tending them, watering them, keeping them nice and happy."

Under her helmet, she was already tearing up, thankfully hidden from Clint. Her voice still cracked, however slightly. "Happy. You know, for so long, I seemed to forget that word even existed when it's involving me. I never really thought the word 'happy' when I took care of those periwinkles."

"Well, if you didn't take care of them for your own enjoyment, then what's the reason?"

She leaned over the railing next to him, keeping her eyes away from the bay's bottom. Vink had already activated the opening above, the two halves of thick steel slowly receding to open the circular exit. "I guess to relax. Maybe to find some serenity in this big bustling city. Give myself something pleasant to see."

Clint tsk with an understanding sigh. "Yeah, pleasantness and tranquility are both hard to come by in a place like this. Especially in our line of work, right?"

"No doubt about that."

The pathway hissed to a halt, completely all the way. Glenda did act right away, Clint taking the chance to continue their talk. "I'm really curious though. I mean, why do you want to do this all on your own? If the others get on your nerves, I could understand that-"

"It's not them. I wouldn't care if they were in the Zord and was able to lay in bed all day. Actually, that sounds perfect right now. It's just that, this case was given to _me_, not them. I was trusted with it and felt, if the others were able to handle it on their own, then so could I. Then it got worse after it attacked the club. Then somehow it got even worse after the sewers. You don't think it could get worse after this, do you?"

Clint held a hand up to her. "Let's… not thing about that. I want it to be a no, but I wouldn't be surprised if it's a yes."

"I just feel stupid. I just feel… useless you know. I thought I'd seem more useless if I needed everyone else to take care of things for me. Now, I kind of wish they did."

"Asking for help does seem like that. It does seem like we aren't capable of doing things on our own. But, as you can see, there are times when not asking for help is a bigger problem than if we asked. Sure, some people tend to ask for help with _everything_. But when it's a burden bigger than our hands can hold, then we can observe how to handle it, and learn how to be more useful."

Glenda sighed, fighting to stand upright. "I still want to finish this thing off on my own. It's already too personal."

Clint made his way back into the control booth. "That's fine. Just don't be shy to ask for advice on the field. Good luck."

Once the door closed, Glenda took a deep breath before heading down the extended path. On the Zord's steel shoulder pad, a hatch with a handle was already pre-opened. Crawling into the cramped and dark entrance, she shut the hatch behind her. A red light dimly guided her towards a five person seat attached to a railway. Sitting in the middle and strapping in, she pulled back on the lever between her legs.

A tube system ran from the Zord's shoulders, up into its mouth, the system making an outline in the collar armor. Carrying her to the Zord's sloped jaw, it stopped at a dead end, in middle of the large cockpit. Five empty leather swivel chairs sat before their control panels, abandoned for now. Making her way to the very back of the cockpit, she entered an wire framed elevator cage; the walls on both sides of it covered by computer systems. Clanking and shaking, the elevator descended her out of the Zord's head and down into its chest.

Right when the elevator started, she demorphed. Using the railing behind her as a crutch, she held her stomach tightly with both arms. It didn't hurt, but it still dripped. The slash from earlier was still as bad as ever. Her suit's energy enhancers were already depleted, needing complete recharging.

Glenda saw her fingers, the bone joints visible through her transparent skin. Blue veins spread all over her cheeks and neck, pumping clear as day. "The suit didn't slow down the venom at all," she mumbled to herself. "This has to end now. It has to be tonight."

The only light around her now was a single bulb dangling from the elevator's top frame, the lower hub completely absent of light and heat. Once the elevator gates clattered opened, it was like walking into an inactive oven. Cold and desolate without the fire to give it life. The shaded curved glass at the other end of the cabin showed the hanger's concrete walls and metal walkways. Speakers on all corners popped awake, hidden in the thick darkness.

An electronic voice heavily buzzed its way around the room. "Please approach the pedestal."

A spotlight clicked on, revealing a low stepping circling in the middle of the room. Heading up to it and planting both feet in the center, wires shot out from the ceiling instantly. She flinched, ducking under the falling cables and copper wires, a few draping over her shoulders. "Please keep your feet spaced apart and arms spread out," The electronic voice requested.

Placing the sides of her boots at the edges of the pedestal and fighting to keep her arms straight out, she waited. Wires scraped on the steel floor, inching on the ground and up her legs. The dangling cables above her stretched out and slowly looped around her forearms, gathering up around her hands. Constricting around her limbs, the wires settled out and helped her stand up straight. A warmth washed out where the wires touched her skin, more lights flashing on from up above.

The walls around her were more like removable steel sheets, allowing easy repair to the moving parts visibly cranking around through little square holes. Pistons and gears started to loosen up and move, starting out slow until reaching their main speed. The twin exhaust pipes behind the Zord's head coughed out a light smoke, the engine under Glenda rumbling the floor. Dual diesel tanks supported the exhaust pipes in place, looking like grease stained scuba gear. Glena had to brace herself when the entire Zord loosed up and took on her pose, the wire bundles holding her in place.

From the hanger's overhead opening, an OHe 177 "Grief" hovered in with its powerful quad propeller engines. Dropping out of the transport plane's main body, dozens of thick hooks swung out at the Zord's shoulders. After all of them found their loop with the help of magnets, a metal coat enveloped the wires to avoid breakage. Pulled by its collar and back, the hooks lifted the Zord out of its hanger bay and over the main yard. Casting a moonlit shadow over the Oneiro Academy, the Zord towered above it in an armored body of circuits and steel.

After the feet passed the hanger's circular entrance, the two halves closed back up, turning the football field back to normal. Turning its engines to stop hovering and instead fly forward, it lost a little altitude during the change. To kick start its flight, two small tail rockets blasted on, shooting out streams of fire. The transport accelerated right away, turning off the rockets shortly after the propellers were able to hold it up. In a split second the transport was already far in the distance, on its way to Gaslamp.

Vink leaned up to the microphone on the control panel, filling the Zord with his voice. "I will be controlling your transport from here," he said while pushing color coded buttons and twisting little knobs. "As the preparations continue and during the your transport, I highly recommend getting yourself familiar with the Zord."

Clint monitored their flight path on a black and white screen, the footage coming in from the camera at the plane's nose. "I bet the other rangers are watching this through the windows."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they're jealous either," Vink agreed.

* * *

"Someone turn the sound up," Angelica ordered, "I can't here the TV with all that noise outside!"

Errol pointed the remote at the set and cranked up the volume. "Must be Vink mowing the lawn. That guys a total nut bag."

As rockets blasted off and they Zord's chest filled up the large window behind them, the other rangers sat around the television set. Roland and Errol sat on the couch's edges, with Malory tucked in the middle. Angelica had a reclining chair all to herself, sitting to the side of the TV. Sova walked back in from the hallway, carrying two bowls of ice cream. Keeping the bowl of strawberry for himself, he handed the chocolate one to Angelica.

"Thanks Sova," Angelica said, eating a spoonful right away.

Sova perched himself on the chair's armrest. "Anytime. So what did I miss?"

Angelica dug her spoon back into the freezing bowl. "Okay, so first there was like a bunch of random people just doing whatever, and now I'm sure they're going to reveal the monster."

In the black and white movie, a guy and a girl in swimsuits ran out of the lake and farther into the night covered forest. Stopping at a random place down the trail, they were instantly dry. Back to being wet, they looked around, a low rumbling noise getting their attention. Dry again, they looked at each other and held hands, smiling. The wind kicked up, huffing in the microphone.

"You know," the guy said as wind continued to blow in static, "this spot seems perfect to make out on."

The girl lied back and pulled him with her. "True that daddio."

After kissing for a bit, a twig broke, getting the girl's attention. The guy kissed her neck as she looked around wide-eyed. "What's wrong?" The guy asked, voice muffled.

"I heard something," she whispered. "I think something's out there."

"Don't be crazy baby, there's nothing out there."

The camera acted like something moving through the brush, creeping closer to them. The girl stopped making out again. "Are you sure there isn't anything out here. I think something's watching us!"

"Don't worry, baby. The only thing dangerous in this forest is me. And most likely bears."

"Bears?"

"And probably crocodiles."

"Crocodiles?"

He wiggled his fingers at her, and spoke in an eerie voice. "Maybe even a blood thirsty _Rhino_."

She shot up. "Rhino?! We gotta get out of here!"

The guy laughed obnoxiously. "Easy, easy. I'm just messing with you. Come on, you're not really afraid of the forest, are you?" He held her by the shoulders. "I promise you, there's nothing here that's going to hurt you."

From the edge of the screen, a giant furry paw pushed him off her, the guy flinging himself across the air. After landing on the dirt, two paws batted him around. He rolled and tumbled, shouting and grunting. A rumble filled in between his lazy screams, coming from the monster. The girl grabbed and shook her head, letting out a high pitched scream.

Sova sat there with an eyebrow raised. "What movie is this again?"

"I think this one is Attack of the Radioactive Kitten," Angelica answered.

On screen, it showed the face of an adorable kitten, aimed at an angle to make it look menacing. It meowed, replaced by a lion's roar. The guy got up, making a run for it. The kitten roared again, it's big eyes glowing. Laser beam lines shot out at the guy, making him fling his arms back and freeze.

He screamed some more, quickly turned into a white silhouette. The girl shook her head and screamed again. From the top of the screen, a science class skeleton was tossed to the ground, a man's hand visible when it was thrown. The girl finally got off the ground and started running, still screaming. Running in place, the footage of the kitten behind her showed it walking normally and getting closer.

Malory covered her eyes, gasping in fright. "I can't look! This movie is scary!" She peeked between her fingers, quickly covering them back up.

"Come on, Malory, there's nothing to be afraid of. Everything in this movie is totally fake! I can swear that girl is wearing a wig."

"But _we_ live next to a forest! What if a giant radioactivated kitty comes to get us?!"

Roland scoffed. "Please, Malory. There's no way that's gonna happen."

"What about a giant dog?"

"Nope."

"What about a giant _bird_?"

"I doubt it."

"What about a giant _rat_?"

Roland face turned serious. "Malory, that's not funny."

Sova put a finger on his pointed chin. "You know, all of this about giant monsters has reminded me. Glenda is out there on her first case."

Angelica returned the look Sova gave her, shrugging an arm. "I'm sure she'll be fine. I mean, the rest of you guys made it out in one piece."

Errol leaned himself over Malory. "I don't think you noticed Angelica, but Glenda isn't exactly the mightiest warrior of the bunch."

Roland got of the couch and walked up to the large window looking outside, holding himself with an elbow on the wall. "I know. And she's out there fighting that thing."

Angelica noticed Roland's voice change drastically, with a thick tone. "Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine. It's just… I just wish I was out there with her." His faded reflection stared back at him, the pure white moon dipping into the horizon. "Right there to help her out."

* * *

Miranda laughed with Courtney at her booth, people passing by to leave the Nighty Knight Night Club. Others watched at the door and windows, trying to get a view of the outside. The two girls looked at each other and got up, heading towards the building commotion. Deirdre and Macie walked in when the other two girls got close to the double doors, dressed as flashy as ever. Their sparkling jewelry and glittered dresses stood out from everyone else's steel studs and black leather.

Maice's earrings jingled when she put her hands on her hips. "Say, do any of you guys know what's going on here? There's like this huge wall blocking off the whole road."

"Is that what's going on out there?" Courtney asked.

Deirdre nodded. "Yeah, I just assumed they were doing construction or something, but all the roads leading to Gaslamp are held off."

Courtney shook her head in her hand. "That ain't a construction block, it's an Oneiro Barrier."

"Oh," Maice exclaimed, "That's what it is!"

Deirdre scoffed. "No wonder I didn't recognize it. They haven't used something like that in years."

Courtney crossed her arms. "Looks like they're using it now. I take that Nightmare from earlier has gotten out of hand." She turned to Miranda. "Everyone stuck here must live in Gaslamp, or must be more curious than they should. Can you entertain the crowd while the rest of us lock the place up?"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Deirdre protested. "I mean, there are other places they can go besides Gaslamp."

Maice stopped her before she got too far ahead. "No, Courtney has the right idea. It's like they always tell us: When there's a danger outside, it's best to stay inside. It'd be terrible if someone got hurt because they went outside now."

Courtney snapped her fingers and pointed a thumb at the stage. "You know the drill. Get to it, gal."

"Right!"

Miranda hurried off, the others helping the club's staff to lock the doors and cover the windows. People started talking amongst themselves, wondering why everything is getting closed up. Hopping up the steps and jogging to the microphone, the colored spotlight above started to follow her in a wash of red. Even the other band members behind her were getting worried, talking about what might be happening quietly. Tapping the microphone to cause feedback, everyone's attention shot towards her.

"Attention everyone, attention. I've come to the news that something is happening nearby in Gaslamp. Until whatever is going on passes, we are required to stay indoors."

Shouts of protest lashed out from the crowd, hissing and booing along with it.

Miranda held her gloved hands up. "I know! I know, it sucks. So for the time being, I'm going to give a performance that'll hopefully make this little mishap worthwhile." She covered the microphone with both hands and turned to her band mates. "You guys ready?" Getting the go-ahead, she looked down, closing her eyes. "This song's for you Darren." Raising her head back up, her eyes shined in the bright lights. "This is for… what we could never have."

The drummer tapped the cymbal quietly, starting up the song.

"All right, let's do this. 1, 2, 3, 4."

Far from the music in the club, the Grief transport flew overhead. Passing the Oneiro Barrier, it quickly swooped down to keep low to the rising water's surface. Cars and building rubble floated below, waves crashing from the wind made by the plane. Brushing the Zord's feet into the water, the hooks in it unlocked, jerking it down a little. Slowing down to a gliding speed, the Zord was released completely.

Through the slow guitar cord and the long bass note, Miranda sang, voice low and real. "I want a cup that overflows with love, although, It's not enough to fill my heart. I want a barrel full of love, although I know, It's not enough to fill my heart."

Glenda braced for impact, the momentum sending the Zord into heavy splash. In one quick roll, the Zord planted its hand hard into the street, stopping instantly. The Greif started up its back rockets to return to flying speed, heading back to base. Standing at the barrier, the Nightmare reeled back its bladed arm. Attempting to skewer straight through, the wide barrier held off the first hit.

"I want a river full of love, but then I know, the holes will still remain."

Standing up, Glenda turned the Zord around to face the Nightmare down the long boulevard. The first step was a little wobbly and shaky, the wires pulling down at Glenda's leg quicker than she expected. Catching herself on her knee, she pulled back up and lifted her left leg. Like a natural stride, she started the walk. The Nightmare kept at it with the wall, digging in a little deeper than before.

"I need an ocean full of love, although I know, the holes will still remain." The music sped up, taking a heavier beat. "And this Swiss cheese-heart knows, only kindness can fill its holes. Love can dry my tears, as pain disappears."

Water shot up with each step, gallons falling off of the Zord's thick armored legs. Mara leaped off of nearby buildings, digging their tentacle tips into the Zord's outer steel. From small pockets in the thick casing, automated gun turrets locked on and shot them right off. Mara burst into clouds of blue flames from the powerful defenses, their remains plummeting fall down into the waters below. Walking was taking too long for her, so Glenda sped up into a sloppy run.

Miranda started to shout over the loud instruments, closing her eyes as she clutched onto the microphone. "I need a miracle and not someone's charity! One drop of love from him and my heart's in ecstasy! The high that is sending me is most likely ending me! I need a miracle and not someone's charity, now!"

Water escaped the cracks formed in the barrier, a hole almost carved through. The Nightmare reeled back for the finishing blow, the hit that will slice the wall in twice. With its long golden blade high in the air, the whole Nightmare's body was plowed into the Oneiro Barrier. The Zord held its arms down with both hands, its mechanical strength enough to pop small cracks in the Nightmare's shell. Glenda could see the back of the creature's head from where she was, the white baleen "hair" flowing stiffly as it struggled out of her grip.

But then, it stopped struggling. Instead, its head began to twist around, booming out steady clicks and cracks. The armor around its neck burst and broke right off, falling in jagged bits. Inner armor at its collar and back snapped out of place, painfully spurting out blue flames from the open holes. Tilting its scaled head, its sharp teeth spread apart and lashed out.

A few teeth bit into the shaded glass in front of Glenda, cracks crawling over the top of the dome. The sharp teeth scrapped against the Zord's chest armor, some even breaking off of the Nightmare's mouth from the pressure against the tough metal. But it knew those didn't matter. It knew Glenda was right there, behind the vulnerable glass. Its pointed tongue smeared around the window, longing to taste Glenda inside.

Reeling the Zord back, the Nightmare was tossed to the side, sending it into a lazy spin. Teeth were pulled right out of the sockets, their severed blue nerves dangling over Glenda's view of the outside. Blue embers dripped off the opened ends, splashing and smearing against the glass. Using the Zord's huge hand, Glenda brushed the teeth off and out of the shaded dome. Rid of the visual obstruction, she turned the Zord around.

The Nightmare used a tall building to stop its momentum, smashing its elbow through glass and brick. Pushing off, the building snapped right in half, breaking apart into cracked fragments. Charging in with its blade over its chest, it swiped down at the Zord at an angle. While trying to get the Zord to face it, a quick parry from its steel arm sent the blade aside. Twisting at the hips, the Zord's other hand grabbed at the Nightmare's face, big enough to engulf it in thick metal fingers.

With a splattering squish, a metallic ring finger punched through the Nightmare's bulbous eye, blue flames spurting around the finger. Blue embers stained all over the Zord's armor and head, darkening a corner of its spotlight eye. Falling back due to the impact, the Nightmare let out a quick swing. A deep trench was dug across the Zord's chest, crossing its left shoulder and down to its right hip. Pistons and engine belts moved furiously, visible through the dangerous damage.

The Nightmare hit the water hard, blowing high waves away from its body. The building under it flatted out instantly, crushed into a blast of ruined rubble. Steam wavered off of the Zord all over, dissipating instantly by the heat coming off the many mechanical engines making it move. Screams and hissing boomed throughout the entire Gaslamp, rattling windows nearby. The Nightmare showed its pain, jittering and thrashing about with its ruined eye fluttering like a popped balloon skin.

Lifting its leg high in the air, globs of water dripped off the Zord and onto the creature's yowling face. Dropping all its massive weight straight down, the metal boot plummeted instantly. The Nightmare snuck its shelled forearm under the heavy stomp, blocking it off with a booming crack. Shifting the weight onto its front foot, Glenda hopped the Zord into the air to stomp down with the other leg. With all of the Zord's overpowering weight on its lone arm, the Nightmare took all of it in its abdomen.

The Nightmare's exoskeleton cracked and burst under overwhelming pressure, water and blue flames jetting out of the hairline openings. Its water filled body was the only thing stopping it from being torn right along the middle, bits of armor shards swimming inside. The Zord's focused boot slipped right off to the side, bending its leg a little from the heavy step. Glenda braced herself inside the control room, the unwanted shockwave shaking the floor below. Abusing the quick opportunity, the Nightmare spun its bladed arm to aim it at the ground, plunging it straight down.

Sparks burst out of the Zord's knee, the sharp sword boring through the lower leg's main support girder. Forced to step off the gargantuan creature, the blade in the Zord's leg helped it off the ground. Using the unintentional aid, the Nightmare jabbed its shelled claw out. The center of the long slash wound was its entrance point, the claw quickly plowing its way past the Zord's outer armor. Viscous black motor oil plopped out of the gapping hole, leaking from a wrecked major engine.

Severed wires under the armor spit sparks in waves, the engine's belt flopping loosely until its slow stop. A kind of force was traveling out of the creature, its body pulsing in quick jitters. The mechanical innards clutched in the Nightmare's hand became gradually corroded, flaking up in a red and brown discoloration. It spread, crawling out and taking over the outer armor as well. With crackling sounds popping all over, the Zord's chest was rusting over more and more by the second.

Glenda clung on and tried desperately to pry the claw out, gripping onto the Nightmare's tough shelled forearm. Vines of rust grew their way around the control room, making their way to the ceiling around the cerulean ranger. The Zord's head short circuited a little, the spotlight eye flashing like a strobe light on the Nightmare's bristly and revolting face. Whatever progress Glenda had with pulling the Nightmare out was gone, the Zord losing strength and power. Bubbling around its curled back lips, the creature's vertical mouth flexed wider, its curved teeth stretching out some.

Water and blue embers were spit out, escaping its broken open gums. Staring longingly at Glenda with its remaining eye, it let out a whisper that boomed hard enough to rattle her teeth. "Metal into rust… is… bone into flesh." Its hissing cackles gargled harshly, spitting sloppy sticky fluid right on the Zord's shaded glass.

"You can do all you want to this scrap heap." She twisted around the arm with one mechanical hand and lifted her other high in the sky. "As long as I'm in one piece, you're in for it!"

The Zord's armored elbow flew down into the Nightmare's, snapping its arm in two. Jagged ends of exoskeleton cut and sliced their way through the inner arm, plucking off whatever held the two halves together. Stumbling back by a sudden attempt to escape, the armless Nightmare knelt down to desperately recover. As blue flames streamed out of its major wound like a blow torch, the creature wildly bellowed out into the night sky.

The Zord had trouble reacting to Glenda's commands, a delay after she make it head forward. Leaping into a flying punch, the Zord also had the delay to ready its fist, sparks crossing along the knuckles. Shooting up, the Nightmare shoved its fin-like blade straight through the Zord's chest, the rust weakening its armor. Back armor flowered out around the long wide blade, the Zord's limbs loosely smacking against the creature's shoulders. Using its pouring stub to slip the giant robot off, the Zord teetered back.

Once the blade's tip was out, the Nightmare quickly spun into a powerful twist. The spotlight eye shattered instantly from the strike, the blade digging halfway into the Zord's head. The force was enough to knock the Zord completely to the side, crashing limp into the water. Sticking its barbed foot on the broken Zord's collar, the Nightmare tugged it blade right out. Black smoke streamed out of the dual exhaust pipes, the motors inside chugging to a whining halt.

Sparks shot out from the wiring behind Glenda, oil leaking in from above. Glenda laid flat on the cold floor, her left arm disconnected from the zord. Water rose slowly, dragging her hair and skirt along the floor. The howl of her ears being underwater pass with the flow, quick moments where things didn't feel as horrible as they were. Turning over, she held herself with her elbows, but the floor is where she stayed.

"I can't get up." She shivered, breathing heavily. "I don't want to move. I'm afraid." Turning back over to be on her back, she turned her head towards the oncoming creature. "The Nightmare… it doesn't scare me anymore. What am I so afraid of?" Chills hit her where her outfit was torn, near her shoulder. "I don't know… I don't know, I don't know, I don't know."

The Nightmare leered down at the fallen Zord, taking the time to regenerate itself back to full health.

* * *

Vink stared at the flickering computer screen, frowning at the Zord's flat-line status. "It doesn't look like she's going to recover from this. At this point, all the Zord can do is fill space."

The Greif has been circling the battle zone the entire fight, Clint dropping his head to shake it in disagreement. "I'm not listening to you. She can stop it. I know she can!"

Vink motioned his hands at the monitor. "This computer isn't programmed to lie. You know, I told you to have the entire team handle it. See, this is why I made it so _five_ people control it. What she's using is a last resort. I was serious when I said it! It is a _last_ resort! Not the very first!" Facing Clint, he put a finger on the inactive status. "You see this? I was expecting this!"

Roland exited the elevator, getting the two adults swiveling in their chairs to see him. "How's Glenda doing? Do you guys know?"

Vink hesitated a little, ready to tell it all. "Well… not so good."

Roland hunched over the control panel, eyes glued to the screen. His face quickly turned grim. "This can't be." He pounded a fist on the small space of bare metal. "We have to do something!"

Clint sighed. "All we really can do from here is get another Zord prepared and ready. The rest of you will then be sent out and finish off what she couldn't."

"How long will that take?"

"Usually," he took a moment to remember, "it takes few good hours if we perform maintenance checks. A whole hour without."

"She doesn't have an hour!" He grabbed for the microphone on the control panel. "This goes to the Zord, right?"

"It's no use," Vink protested. "It's only has one way talking."

Roland clicked the microphone on, turning on the red light at its base. "That's fine. One way talking is all I need."

Glenda touched her sensitive face with her cold fingertips, watching the Nightmare's arm regrow steadily. All she could do was watch. Lying in the rising water. Hiding in the room's darkness. The only sound other than sparks was her own hopeless whimpers.

Out of a single working ceiling speaker, Roland's voice battled with bursts of static. "Glenda. Glenda. If you can hear me, please. Please don't give up! I know you can do it. You can beat this thing like no tomorrow."

"No… why his voice? Why does it have to be him?" Glenda got up, water running off her curly hair and clothes. She listened to Roland's motivation, guided by it to the remaining speaker dangling off the ceiling by a lone wire. It spun around a little, slowly facing the wall to spin back. The remaining control wires on her limbs dragged along behind her, whipping down with each slow step.

"Even if no one else believes in you, even if _you_ don't believe in _yourself_… I do." Glenda held the boxy speaker with both hands, staring down at it like it was a face. "I know you told me not bother you and all, but you know what? That ain't gonna happen. Not now. Not when you're in danger-"

Glenda closed her eyes, Roland's voice fading away. "Danger?" Sparks flew as the wire's torn in two, the speaker being hurled across the rusted room. "You big fake! I hate you! For so long I don't exist! Years, and I'm nothing to you! And now you care?!" She heaved heavily, feeling her head ready to explode. Behind her, the badge connected to her communicator started to glow in a faint blue. "You don't care! You're driving me crazy!"

Falling to her knees, she let it all out. All of her pent up anger. All of those held back dark feelings. Her furious shriek torn at her already sore throat, rasping out painfully. The morpher glowed brighter, starting to filling the room with light. Glenda had her eyes closed, coughing and panting.

"What's this?!" Vink exclaimed. The computer back at the hanger went wild out of nowhere, whistles and rapid beeping overlapping each other.

Clint gave Roland a quick glare. "Roland, what did you do?"

Roland got off the control panel, checking where his hands were before. "I didn't press any buttons." He turned to Clint, ready for the flak. "Or did I?"

"No buttons could do this," Vink said, gazing at the screen in amazement. "The Zord's power levels are blowing through the roof!"

"What's going on Vink," Clint demanded, a little worried.

The Oneiro scientist was simply speechless. "I-I haven't the slightest idea. It is as if…" the idea made his jaw drop. "It is as if the Zord _itself _is entering the Morphing Grid!"

. . .

The Nightmare was focusing on its healing arm, up until an immense light blinded it completely. Shading its eye, it could see the source was from the wrecked Zord. Turned into a pure blue silhouette, the blinding blob of energy straightened to stand upright. It's outline fanned out, the broad shoulders and arms separating. In a few seconds, the powerful light blinked off, revealing the Zord's new form.

A feminine electronic voice hummed out, almost soothing to the sound. "Tarantula Megazord initiated."

The Zord stood hunched low on two legs, a perfect stance for offensive attacks. A sleek metallic cerulean covered its entire body, a bar of black over the base segment of all eight spider-like limbs. Three narrow left arm rested in front of its slim hourglass body, the right three held back at ease. Two chelicerae hung and twitched on its small head, tipped with short curved fangs. Eight black viewing windows above the chelicerae showed Glenda the outside, two main "eyes" with the other smaller six lined up under them.

Glenda's cockpit in the Tarantula Megazord's head was small and personal, the ceiling arcing over her back. Like being saddled on a motorcycle, her legs hid below the padded seat. Her arms where wedged into two control sockets in front of her, given complete control with her arms and her fingers. For the Zord's lower half, the ranger's feet controlled it with peddles and step switches. She opened her eyes, panting.

"All right you freak of nature… now its my turn."

The Nightmare's arm finished off its repair, the new limb discolored from the rest of itself. With spring like legs, Glenda's Zord flew out in an instant, even before the Nightmare could react. The top two arm swung out in a one-two combo, tearing and slicing into the creature's armor shell. Leaning back a little, the middle arms pincered its waist, making it flinch as its shell cracked down the middle. The Zord's longest arms stayed in place, trapping the Nightmare in place.

Lifting up its bladed arm, the Nightmare was ready to split the Zord in half. Spreading its chelicerae, Glenda exposed the Zord's hidden mouth. A quick blast of sticky acid got the

Nightmare right in its mouth, the digesting agent melting everything on contact. Distracted by its searing pain, it ceased its attack. It yowled in agony, steam wafting off its slowly drooping face.

With her two lower arms, Glenda double uppercuted the Nightmare right under its awkward chin. Entering a backflip, Glenda bashed the creature face in with a high drop kick before getting her legs overhead. As the Nightmare flew back flat on the ground, the Tarantula Megazord touched down on all eight limbs. Using its legs to flex and bend itself back upright, the Nightmare fanned out its blade. The water pressurized javelins shot out, sending a stream of gold at the bent low posed Zord.

Quick swipes deflected the first two, ricocheting them away into a whistling spin. Before the third could be parried, it pierced right into the Zord's left shoulder. The impact sent the Zords feet into a short skid, its feet digging into the ground to prevent a topple. Wrapping a pointed arm around the scaled javelin, Glenda tugged over and over to try to pry it out. With its bladed arm reloaded and natural, the Nightmare charged in.

Picking up its momentum, its started to sprint, bashing its arms into buildings on its way. Metal screeched and groaned with each tug Glenda gave, the javelin coming out bit by bit until it was quickly tossed away. The Nightmare saw her struggling, but didn't see what her other arms were doing. In its chest, a bobbin holding a strong metallic fiber was getting spun by the arm's knitting needle tips. With a running stab, the Nightmare slid towards the Zord at a threatening speed.

The Zord's bent legs acted as a spring, flinging itself high into the air and over the attack. Spinning in midair, Glenda had the fiber straighten out. Garroting it around the Nightmare's neck, she pulled the Zord's long arms all the way out. The Nightmare was lifted up by the neck, bent back over the Zord's hunched body. The fiber started to slowly cut its way in, Glenda giving it a little sawing motion.

In desperation, the Nightmare put its blade up to its own neck. Plucking off the thread, a chuck of its neck was bit off along with it. But that wasn't the entire thread spun, it was only a part of the end. As the Nightmare touched back to the ground, the Zord leaped backwards, splitting its legs. A tightly wound web draped over the Nightmare from behind, Glenda bring her arms together to close it up.

The Nightmare was instantly swept off its feet, falling back in the shirking net. Pulling at the main threads with its upper two arms, the Zord enclosed the web tighter and tighter. The Nightmare's arms were trapped down at its sides, the fibers digging deeper through its armor with each tug. Its remaining eye burst from the sharpness and the pressure, breaking open like a raw egg. Holding the net in place with her higher arms, Glenda was free to use the other four.

Twisting them to face outward, Glenda plunged them into the Nightmare's chest crisscross. All the Nightmare could do was hang limp as it was hoisted high into the air, the other arms imbedding themselves into the creature's empty eye sockets. It didn't scream anymore. All it did was drip blue embers and flex its mouth weakly. With no way out, that was all it really could do.

Somehow, it still hissed out a sinister laugh. "You can't stop us… ranger."

Glenda's head dropped low. "I know." Facing back to the Nightmare, her eyes flared angrily. "But, at least I can stop you!"

With a wet crack, the Nightmare's body split jaggedly into four parts. The torn pieces flopped and splattered all over the Gaslamp area, etched into mere bits by the sharp webbing. With the webbing slipping back into the Zord, Glenda still held onto the Nightmare's lone head. It was quickly split into two, the halves flying away in opposite directions. There was no way for it recover, because, there was nothing left to recover from.

All of the separated remains flaked away into blue flames. Ashes floated up from all over Gaslamp, slowly ascending high into the sky. The water flooding the distract rose as well, evaporating all the way. Forming a pinwheel spiral high up, the powerful blast of light bled over the night sky. For a few seconds, the whole world was blanketed by false daylight, slowly fading back to nighttime.

As the Zord turned back to normal and awaited its transport, a downpour began, peacefully raining all over Normlock.

* * *

There was a gentle knock at the door, Ginger opening it hesitantly. She saw him lying on the hospital bed, a white bandage firmly around his head. Regret stabbed inside her. Even though he was right there, it still felt like the room was empty. His eyes were closed, but he didn't seem to be asleep.

"Darren?"

The bed ruffled under him as he turned towards her. He gave her a warm smile, pleased to see her once again. "Hey."

Ginger closed the door behind her, bracing against it to force herself inside. "…Hey." She ran her fingers through her red locks, her hand wishing to pull them right out. To stop herself, she clutched at her collar instead. "How are you feeling?"

While Ginger walked up to him, he answered. "Well, now that you're here, I feel perfect."

Ginger ran her hand along the bed's railing, reaching down to hold Darren's hand. He gave her a gentle squeeze. She stared at his hand quietly, as if expecting more. But what she feared never came. Something wanted to come out of her, clawing its way through.

Taking in a shaking breath, she tried her best not to break down. "Darren… I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry I pushed you. I'm sorry for all those fights we had." She heaved a little, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry we even met each other."

Darren sat up, touching his forehead with hers. He shushed her lovingly, trying to get her to stop crying. "Don't be sorry, Ginger. There's nothing to be sorry about."

She coughed, shaking her head away from him. "Darren… you big idiot. You're so stupid, you know that." She sighed, sitting herself on the railing. "Part of me wants your fall to be an accident. Then the other half… it knows it was on purpose."

"You feel terrible, don't you? You can't seem to live with yourself after your whole plan backfired, can you?"

Ginger shot a glance at him, her heart racing dramatically. "What?! You mean you-"

Darren waved a hand at it. "Yeah I knew. Right when Lois told me to meet her in the bedroom, I knew right away something was up. She's a good actor, but face it, her talking to me out of nowhere just spells trouble right there." Ginger turned away from him, unable to face him anymore. "I knew her reputation as a home wrecker. Then right when she closed the door, _I _kissed _her_, instead of the other way around."

Ginger turned back, her puzzled expression asking for her.

"I imagine her as what I wanted you to be," Darren continued. "I imagined her as a girl that can accept who and where she is in life. I almost couldn't even control myself. I practically tossed her on end of the bed. But we only kissed, and I was smart enough to keep it that way. But the same question kept pulling at me, even until now." He looked straight into Ginger's eyes. "Why? Why did you set up that whole thing?"

Ginger sniffed. " Because I didn't want to be the bad guy." Her faced crunched up as she leaned back. "I wanted to still be what everyone sees me as. I wanted to be a good girl."

Darren fell back onto the pillow slowly. "Well, it looks like that plan backfired."

Tears fell from Ginger's cheeks as she shook her head. "I'm so sorry Darren. All I wanted to do was end what never should of started. I was just… too afraid to break up with you."

"Well, don't worry. Now there's nothing to be afraid of."

"I… I guess this means goodbye."

She leaned in to kiss him on the lips. He pulled away, getting out of her reach. "No," he whispered. "There won't be any kiss goodbye for us."

"Darren, please," she begged softly. "Don't do this."

"I have to. It's just… meant to be."

. . .

**We all have scars, some more than others. And those scars show what we've done, and where we've gone.**

The water was soothing. Clean. Glenda laid limp in the warm bathtub, letting the flow massage her aches and fatigue. The sweet pleasant smell of the bubble soap made the air a pleasure to intake. Her clothes were being washed downstairs, another outfit already waiting for her on the floor nearby.

She looked at her left arm that was resting on the tub's rim. The color of life had returned to, the venom flushed out of her system. Blemishes spotted her pale upper arm, telling her she was unattractive. Telling her she was a pain to look at. She didn't even bother to look down at the rest of her slender self, hidden under the foam and water.

Her left hand rested on her poor excuse for hips. Sliding it up, she touched her stomach, where the pouring wound once was. The outline of her ribs showed through her skin, her thumb resting on one of them. Nothing on her was what she would deem as "desirable". That's all that entered her mind when things were quiet, how undesirable she will always be.

Sitting a little up and leaning her head back, she closed her stinging eyes. Right away, she peacefully passed out, and didn't care when she'd wake up.

**Like beauty, scars are only skin deep. Yet even still, people allow both to run their lives.**

Asteria stretched the tread high and snipped it off with a broken up knife, putting the rusty needle back on her operating tray. Patting Nyxus on his rotting arm, she got up and started putting her tools and parts back on the shelf made into the cave wall. "All right darling, all finished. Good as new."

Nyxus sat up, the rusted gears in him cracking messily. His permanent smile stretched further when he gazed at his new robotic arm, the rust covered gauntlet clanking as his new fingers moved. "…Perfect."

**Both try so hard to cover the grotesque horror hidden inside, an evil forcing its way out through the pores.**

**There's so many ways we try to get out of the flood. Some of us will hold onto someone else, dragging them down along with us. Taking them into our personal darkness in the deeps.**

Ginger stood at the street corner, waiting for the light to change. Cars flew by, blowing in a cool breeze. She shivered, holding her bare arms tight. She had to lean up against the building next to her, unable to stand on her own. There was just no more energy left in her, once she left the hospital.

"Here." Darren draped his leather coat over here, filling her nose with the his scent. Like kindling firewood. "You need this more than I do.

She looked up at him, his size closing off the rest of the world. It was just him and her now. The light changed, giving them the go head. She walked like a beaten dog, low and defeated. And Darren was equally as miserable.

The two crossed the street, both followed by their own personal rain cloud.

**Other's will just pretend its not even there, letting the dark waters pull us in with no struggle. Just floating deep down till the point of no return.**

Rain drops pattered on the window above, showering down on the world outside. But in the club, the outside world is a different world entirely. Music played, entertaining the crowd of people filling the place up. Darren sang at the stage, joined by a heavy ballad melody.

"You are my lucky star. I saw you from a far-"

Courtney faced away from the stage, settling back into the booth. "That's the song Darren wrote for Ginger. Pretty catchy, ain't it?"

"It's all right."

"She really is a star you know."

"Really? Never seen her in a movie yet."

"Not that kind of star. A star like the ones in the night sky. Shining over the plain background around her. And everyone wants to look at her. I guess it's because they know...they can't have her. No ordinary guy can have a star."

"Poor thing."

"I thought you never wanted to see me again," Courtney stated smugly. "Last I remember, I offended you beyond repair."

Glenda had restraightened her hair and put on a set of dry clothes before coming to the Nighty Knight Night Club. Even though it was the night of the next day, she had only awaken short while before. Catching back up on her lost sleep took up almost the entire day. Still, she had trouble sitting upright, holding herself with an elbow on the booth. She took a second to answer, the background music filling in the rest.

"I couldn't help but wonder. And, from what I've been told, you've been nearly everywhere."

"Most of everywhere," Courtney admitted. "There are some places where even _I_ won't go."

"You said something about my eyes. About how they're rare. And then it hit me. I've never seen anyone else here with red colored eyes. Tell me, have you seen it on anyone else?"

Courtney fell back on the leather seat, still holding on to her colorful drink. "Here, no, not yet. Over in Gothnia, a few. A few guys had it, all from different villages. From what I can recall, none of the girls had it. Looks like you're one of a kind."

"I see."

"Have you seen any doctor's about it, though? I'm sure they'll know far more than I'll ever know."

"I've asked. Any doctor I've visited told me there's nothing to worry about them. But, that's just another way of saying they don't know." Glenda slipped out of the booth and pushed herself up. "When you see Miranda, let her know I'm planning on getting the same thing she has." She made her fingers in a V and tapped the sides of her mouth.

"I'll let her know. See you around kid." Before Glenda walked could enter the small set of stairs out, Courtney called out to her. "You know, I wanna ask ya something- the opinion of an Oneiro Ranger. You ever wonder why these Nightmares exist? I mean, maybe they're trying to tell us something."

Glenda peeked over her shoulder. "If they're trying to tell us anything, then they're picking the worst way to say it. Personally… I wouldn't doubt it."

She left, blooming open a black frilled umbrella and slipping on her hood. Three men sat at a table near the entrance, standing out from the rest. They waited, right until the song ended. Darren left the stage. They got out of their chairs, all with a hand in their suit pockets.

"You boys ready?" Hoodsey asked hushly.

They both gave him nods.

"All right. Let's fill this guy full of holes."

Darren entered the men's bathroom, the trio keeping their distance around the corner. Once he got into a stall, the lock clicked loud enough for all to hear. The Down Townies checked all over, all the other stalls empty. With the coast clear, they pulled out their pistols. Hoodsey gave a silent nod to the other two, getting a nod back.

Kicking the stall wide open, the three opened fire. After unloading their entire deafening clip, the bullet shells clattered on the title floor. They just stood there, slowly lowering their guns. There was nothing there. Clusters of bullet holes were dotted into the wall, going through nothing but empty air.

"I could swear he was right here. Where is he?"

"Yeah, where did he go?"

Hoodesy shoved the empty gun in his pocket, frustrated. "Ehh, I've seen this deal before." Heading out of the bathroom, the other two still stared at the empty stall. "There ain't no way that guys going to bother us now. Not when he's a Somnus."

**But the real way, the way that gets us up and out, is so close to it we hardly even notice the difference.**

Gardening tools lined up at her side, her studded skirt blanketed over the grass. She replanted seeds and dug them into the dirt, ready to start anew. The drowned flowers laid in a pile away from the flowerbed, easily plucked out of the loosed dirt. Humming, she continued to fix up the spots and place in the seeds. A shadow stood over her, blocking off the fog covered sun.

"Mind if I help?"

She looked up at Clint, slouching her shoulders. "You know what?" She showed him an open hand to the flower bed. "Knock yourself out."

Getting down to the grass, he scooted up to the other side, and awaited her next instruction.

**If we want to escape the Flood, we have to find someone standing on land, someone reaching towards us to pull us out. Once we grab that warming hand, only then can we breath a clean sigh of relief.**

Roland watched the two replanting the flowerbed, leaning up against the Academy wall. Glenda looked up from her work, seeing him standing there from afar. The side of Roland's mouth flexed, his eyes shooting straight down. Giving her a steady wave, he turned around. She watched him leave the courtyard, feeling a little shaking inside.

Very faintly, her face flashed a little red, bushing just a little bit.

**Only then can we pass the splash, and feel the drain. It's until then, we can look out to the others, and lend a hand. Call out to the ones in need. The ones silently screaming for us. It's just too bad most of us seem to keep others in the Flood, instead of helping them out.**

Words that never leave a person's mind, the kind made of twisted tape. Sticking and covering over everything else to think of. The kind that push. Roland opened the Academy's iron gates, heading down to red light. Lead by the first words said to him by Glenda, the words he hated but respectfully followed.

… **Including me.**

Ending song - All the Love in the World by Nine Inch Nails


End file.
